Bad Lessons With Your Boy Guzma!
by TheLittleDarkLord
Summary: Months after becoming the Champion, Sun is full of being a smiley hero and decides to become a top tier villain! To achieve this new goal, he asks for the help of no one less than the greatest villain of Alola: Guzma! Becoming the evillest guy isn't an easy task, though, and will demand all of Sun's persistence and Guzma's ability to survive the boy's never ending shenanigans!
1. Introduction

_This is a crazy idea I had some days ago. I don't know if it's good or even decent, but I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Before anyone asks, I don't own Pokémon or anything Nintendo related. Other franchises, characters or media cited in this story also don't belong to me. I only own this weird story._

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Introduction**

That new life was trash. It was and no one could deny it, but what other choice he had?

Once the proud leader of Team Skull and feared across Alola… Well, not exactly feared, but nonetheless… Guzma now was nothing but a regular trainer. Even his awesome battle theme was replaced by the regular Pokémon trainer theme!

Months before, during his 'golden' days, he would stay in his personal room in Po Town, bossing his grunts and yelling a lot. Now, he was sitting on the couch of his parents' house, looking blankly at the screen of the turned off television, grumbling and sulking in boredom.

Mind you, Po Town wasn't exactly the best place in the world. It was very far from it: the constant rain meant everything would be soaking wet all the time, his grunts never stopped blabbing or making theirs poses and moves (which he never complained about, but always found ridiculous), the whole mansion was a mess and he had to endure his underlings' stupidities twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

But, like the old saying always warned us, we only value what we have when we lose it, and Guzma was feeling it on the skin. He missed it all. The rain, his grunts, the graffiti on the walls… Even that old man Nanu, who never did much, but was always somewhere around the town.

That all was in the past, though. He had already disbanded Team Skull and his grunts were scattered all around Alola, starting new lives and leaving everything behind. His 'golden' days were gone and would never return.

All thanks to a stupid smiley brat.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone knocked the door. Guzma ignored the sound and remained in place; he wasn't in the mood to see anyone, so he pretended to be asleep and let someone else answer the door for him.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Whoever it was began knocking faster and stronger. His mother was busy making dinner and his father was distracted reading a newspaper, so the door was left unanswered.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The person's insistence paid off; Guzma's father finally noticed the knocks and left his newspaper to answer the door. He wondered who it could be, since they weren't expecting visits. Guzma remained in place, eyes closed, thoughts far away. He heard his father turning the doorknob and saying:

"Yes? How can I help you?"

Nothing special, but what he heard after that was quite unexpected.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR! IS GUZMA HOME?! I HAVE TO SPEAK WITH HIM!"

Guzma's eyes shot open.

" _That voice… Is it…?"_

He turned his face around and confirmed his suspicions. At the door was no one less than the smiley brat that destroyed his life: Sun, the first champion of Alola and the one responsible for the fall of both Team Skull and Aether Foundation.

"Brat?!" Guzma asked making a face.

"GUZMA!" Sun yelled back, before turning to Guzma's father "May I enter?"

"Sure." The man allowed. Sun bowed to him and marched straight to the former Team Skull leader, stopping a few centimeters away from him. Guzma didn't take the effort to stand up and just glared annoyed at Sun.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"Guzma! I need your help!" Sun declared.

"My help?" Guzma sneered "Why would I help you? Besides, what the 'great champion of Alola' would want with a loser like me?"

"First: I saved you from Ultra Space, which is reason enough to help me." Sun pointed out.

"Great thing…" He dismissed.

"Oh, yeah… And you would be much better with the Nihilegos and Super Ultra Mega Jellyfish MILF… I mean, Lusamine…" Sun quickly corrected himself "Second: what I'm about to ask you is something NO ONE ELSE can do for me!"

Guzma rolled his eyes.

"And what would it be?"

Sun then proceeded to explain his situation.

"Since I defeated you and Lusamine, everyone in this region expects me to save the day EVERYDAY!" The boy complained "This morning, I was going to train in the Battle Tree, but Professor Kukui made me control an infestation of Vikavolts in Akala Island that took forever. Yesterday, I planned to get some malasadas with Hau, but Hapu and Olivia made me train ALL the Totem Pokémon. Before that, I had to spend the whole day cleaning the Pokémon League. Before that, I had to help Mallow protect a berries farm from Murkrows. Before that, I had to throw all the Pyukumukus of Alola back in the sea. ALL THE PYUKUMUKUS OF ALOLA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BEACHES DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

Sun grabbed his hair and pulled it.

"IT'S BEEN LIKE THIS FOR SIX CONSECUTIVE MONTHS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Why don't you simply refuse to help?" Guzma asked nonchalant.

"I tried! I swear I tried!" Sun cried "But I don't have the heart to deny help to other people! That's exactly what I need you to help me!"

Sun took on a serious face.

"I can't do it, because I'm a hero! I don't want to be a smiley hero anymore! The only way to do it is by becoming the opposite of a hero, which is a TOP TIER VILLAIN!" He then pointed to Guzma "And there's no one better to teach me the ways of villainess than you! Our boy, Guzma! The best and evilest guy of this region! I need your teachings to achieve my new goal!"

Guzma raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you say?" Sun asked, eyes filled with hope.

…

"No." Guzma simply answered.

"PLEASE, GUZMA! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE!" Sun kneeled and begged.

"If I'm your only hope, then ya better give up, brat." He looked away "Why don't you ask Gladion or Plumeria? They'll be more willing to do it. Even the president would."

Sun shook his head negatively.

"I thought about that possibility, but it would be useless. Gladion was never a villain to begin with, he only worked for Team Skull to keep an eye on Aether Foundation. Plumeria completely abandoned any villainess she had and became a totally different person. Still badass, but not bad anymore and…" Sun rubbed his head sheepishly "I can't ask Lusamine. Not only because her health won't allow it, but doing it would be suicide."

With that last statement Guzma was forced to agree.

"See? My last hope!" Sun looked at Guzma with desperate eyes "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!'

"No."

Unsatisfied, Sun got up, glared at Guzma and pointed a finger at him.

"Well, you leave me no other choice." Sun announced serious "I'll have to use my Z-Move on you!"

"Your what?" Asked the white-haired man, giving the boy a weird look.

 **Sun surrounded itself with its Z-Power!**

 **Sun unleashes its full-force Z-Move!**

 **CHARMING CHAMPION PLEA!**

Sun stared deeply in Guzma's eyes, clapped his hands together and yelled:

"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

…

 **It's not very effective…**

Full of the brat's nonsense, Guzma grabbed Sun by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

"Forget it. I'm not teaching you any bullshit and end of story." He pushed Sun out the house "Now, scram!"

"Wait! Wait!" Sun quickly took some money from his pocket and offered to Guzma "And for some PokéDollars?"

Guzma looked at the money and smiled. That was a whole different story. The temptation was so big he couldn't resist and took the money from Sun… Then slammed the door on his face.

"Guzma!" His mother scolded.

"What?" He pocketed the money and turned around to face his mother "He offered me the money. He never said…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Huh?"

Guzma turned around again and opened the door.

 **Sun used Baby-Doll Eyes!**

 **It's not very effective…**

The door was slammed. He only sighed, annoyed at how insistent that boy was.

"Like I was saying…" Guzma resumed "He offered me the money. He never said I had to…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What the…?!"

Guzma opened the door again.

 **Sun used Tearful Look!**

 **It's not very effective…**

And once more, the door was slammed.

"Like I said… He only…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"The hell with…!"

Now Guzma was very angry. Sun apparently didn't know when to give up and was testing his patience.

"Listen here, brat!" Guzma opened the door again "If you don't leave now, you'll…"

 **Sun used Sweet Kiss!**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Guzma used Megapunch!**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Sun fainted!**

 **Guzma gained 75876 Experience Points!**

Guzma's parents didn't see what happened, so they became very intrigued when their son slammed the door while desperately rubbing his left cheek.

"What happened?" His mother asked.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Guzma rudely answered.

 **The next day…**

"Guzma! Wake up! It's already eight in the morning!" Guzma's father yelled. The former Team Skull boss grumbled, putting a pillow over his head. He wanted to stay in bed, but his parents would come to annoy him again sooner or later, so he decided to get up.

Sleepy, tired and in a bad mood, he left the comfy and warm bed stomping his feet and went to meet his parents at the table, who were waiting for him to have breakfast.

Guzma didn't like to spend the night in his parents' house, but his mother's complaints about he never staying enough made him reconsider. Besides, considering how stubborn Sun was, there were many chances he would run into the brat again despite the punch he gave him, and that was an annoyance Guzma wanted to avoid at all costs.

Having breakfast with his parents, though, was also an annoyance he wanted to avoid, but at least was way more bearable, especially because they didn't try to talk with him if he showed not to be interested, which was much different from the constant pleas and nonsense he had to endure before.

After a quick and silent breakfast, Guzma cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and got up.

"I'm leaving." He simply announced, heading to the door.

"Already? Why don't you stay more?" His mother asked a bit disappointed.

"Tsk! I have a life of my own. And it's not like I won't come back. Just don't expect it'll be soon." Guzma sneered grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

He opened the door ready to leave, but an unexpected smile in the other side scared the hell out of him.

"AAAH! BRAT! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Guzma yelled angry at Sun, trying to recover from the startle.

"What do you mean with 'still here'? I haven't spent the whole night in front of your house!" Sun answered like Guzma had just made the stupidest question in the world "I went back home and returned a few minutes ago."

"AND WHY DID YOU RETURN?!" Guzma shot back.

"I thought you could have changed your mind during the night." Sun gave him an innocent smile.

If heated glares could set things on fire, Sun would have to change his name to Magmar.

"Well, if you thought that, I only have ONE thing to tell you: YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Guzma yelled at Sun's face, grabbing his arm and pushing him to the side.

"Oof!" Sun fell sitting on the floor.

"Guzma!" His mother scolded, but said man just ignored and left.

"Tsk! Some people don't know when to give up." He grumbled to no one in specific, leaving the boy behind and heading to Hau'oli City.

Sun got up, adjusted his clothes, cleaned the dust from his butt and looked at the leaving man with a serious face.

"Well, you're right with one thing." Sun declared, his voice full of determination "I don't know when to give up. If I did, I wouldn't have become champion."

 **In Hau'oli City's marina…**

"What do you mean there are no boats for Ula'ula island?" Guzma asked irritated to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the last boat for Ula'ula island left at seven in the morning. The next one will only come at three in the afternoon." The girl said.

"Three in the afternoon?! What are you?! Slowpokes?! No surprise this region lives of stupid old traditions! You're too slow to make anything go ahead!" Guzma complained loudly, making some people nearby glare at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do."

" _Especially after how you treated me, jerk…"_ The receptionist grumbled in her mind, turning her gaze back at the papers she was organizing before.

Irritated, Guzma turned around and sighed. He had to wait hours for a stupid boat just to go to that dammed island. Was seeing Plumeria again worth that?

"Ooh… Poor, small, defenseless Guzma… I'm so sorry for you…" Someone mocked from his right, prompting him to turn his head angry. To his unpleasant surprise, it was Sun.

"It's really a shame you can't go to Ula'ula island now. If there was someone who could help you…" Sun pretended to have an idea "Oh! I know! Maybe I can help you somehow."

Guzma laughed.

"You? What can you do for me?"

"Watch." Sun said confidently, turning around "Excuse me, miss." He called for the receptionist.

"Yes? How can I help…"

When she noticed who it was, her jaw dropped and she let the papers she was holding fall on the table.

"Champion Sun?! It's an honor to have you here!" She said enthusiastically "How may I be of your assistance?"

"Do you have any boats for Ula'ula island?" Sun asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course! We have one ready to go!"

Now it was Guzma's turn to be jaw dropped.

"What?! You said all boats were gone and the next one would come only at three in the afternoon!" He accused indignant.

"And they are." The receptionist shot back indifferent "The boat I'm talking about is a special cruiser reserved only for the most important people of Alola, like Professor Kukui, the Kahunas, Professor Burnet and, of course…" She looked at Sun with radiant eyes "Our very first Champion!"

Sun leaned his back against the reception table and gave Guzma a mocking smile. The white-haired man was at a total loss of words, constantly changing his gaze from the receptionist and the brat.

"Want to know something? I'm allowed to take anyone I want in the boat with me. Isn't it neat?" He laughed lowly "As you can see, I have ways to help you and I would gladly do it, IF you help me in exchange." Sun leaned closer to Guzma "I think you know what I want…"

"And I think you know I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" Guzma yelled irritated, but his scowl suddenly turned into an evil smile as an idea came to him "I have a better deal… You take me with you in that stupid boat and MAYBE I won't break your face."

Hearing that made Sun laugh loudly. That wasn't the reaction Guzma expected, which made him annoyed and a bit confused.

"Guzma, Guzma, Guzma… Oh, Guzma… You know very well that WON'T work on me." Sun shook his head "If it did, don't you think I would have already left after the punch you gave me yesterday?"

Guzma hated to admit, but the little smartass was right; if threats worked, he wouldn't be pestering him anymore.

"So… What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Sun extended his hand to the former Team Skull boss, who refused with a slap.

"Go plant Bellsprouts!" Guzma growled "I prefer to wait for the next boat than making a deal with you!"

Without saying anything else, he left the building stomping his feet all the way. Sun accompanied him with the eyes, a small, mischievous smile in his face. That wasn't the end; if Guzma wanted war, then war he would have.

"Uh… Excuse me, Mr. Sun…" The receptionist called shyly.

"Huh? Yes?" Sun turned around and asked, wondering what she wanted.

"I don't want to be inconvenient and I'll understand if you don't agree, but…" She took a poster of Sun wearing only trunks posing in a beach out of a shelf in the table "Could you please sign my poster?!" She blushed hard and offered him a pen.

The boy felt a drop of cold sweat running down the back of his head.

" _When did I agree to make that poster?"_

 **Inside the Malasada Shop…**

If Guzma wasn't in a bad mood before, now he was seriously pissed off.

" _Dammed stupid brat!"_ He cursed in his thoughts and munched the malasada he bought _"Why can't he just leave me alone?! I wouldn't agree to do such a stupid thing for him neither if my life depended on it!"_

By the way he was eating his malasada, one could think he loved it. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

He hated it. The flavor, the smell, the texture… He hated it all. Why was he eating one then? Because if he concentrated in all the things he hated so much about it, maybe he could keep his mind away from the brat. Surprisingly, it was working wonders and he eventually calmed down.

After devouring half of the malasada on instinct, Guzma had to reduce his rhythm as the taste began to make him feel nauseated. With his mouth full, he took a deep breath and rested his head on his right hand. Despite the horrible taste on his tongue, he was feeling much better. It was silent, at a relatively decent temperature and the brat was gone. It was so relaxing even the malasada was tasting better.

Or at least it was relaxing until he felt a weird presence behind him, which made Guzma turn around and spit everything in his mouth.

"Yuck…" Sun complained lowly, taking a few bits of malasada from his hair "I know I'm not exactly a Milotic, but I'm not THAT ugly as well…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Guzma yelled angrily.

"What do you think?" Sun asked irritated, putting both hands on his hips.

"For the last time: I'm totally not doing it!"

"And if you don't do it, I'll keep following you." Sun smiled widely and inched closer to Guzma "What are you going to do about this?"

"THIS!" Guzma splatted the malasada on Sun's face with so much force the boy fell backwards on the floor while the white-haired man got up and left the shop.

 **In front of Ilima's house…**

He had to be fast; the more time he took to flee, the bigger the chances of Sun recovering and reaching him.

Unconsciously, Guzma had a bit of admiration for Sun's persistence, as it felt like the persistence he had when he was younger and tried to become a trial captain. Of course, things didn't go like he wanted and now it also gave him bad memories of his childhood, which was a reason to get away from the brat as fast as possible.

Besides, he was stupidly annoying.

"Oh! Look who's here!"

Guzma was so distracted with his own thoughts he didn't notice Ilima was right in front of him. The boy got closer and declared with a charming smile:

"You're exactly who I was looking for!"

Guzma glared at him.

"Tsk! And for what?!"

Ilima seemed a bit confused for a moment, but as he understood what happened, he giggled and said:

"I'm sorry, Guzma. I should have been more specific about who I was talking about."

"Eh?"

That's when he felt the same weird presence behind him, turned around and was startled again.

"GAH! STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what?" Sun asked confused.

"APPEARING FROM NOWHERE WITH THAT CREEPY SMILE OF YOURS!" Guzma yelled stepping back.

"I can stop appearing from nowhere with this creepy smile of mine, IIIIIF…" The boy smiled mischievously.

"GO FISH MAREANIES!"

With that last statement, Guzma turned around and left, passing by Ilima's side as far as possible.

"Humph…" Sun glared annoyed at the leaving man "To your information, I already have a Toxapex. Five, to be more specific."

"What exactly were you two talking about?" Asked the confused trial captain.

"Long story, Ilima… Loooooong story… I'll tell you later." Sun simply dismissed.

 **In route 2…**

"Golisopod, use First Impression!" Guzma ordered his Pokémon, who obeyed and hit a tree with his claws, splitting it in two.

Training Pokémon is the equivalent to therapy for trainers; it helped them get better at battling, created bonds between people and their Pokémon, granted experience points and, above everything else, reduced stress. The simple feeling of destroying something made Guzma feel much better, especially because he hadn't battled in a long time and his last match ended in a sour defeat.

Although no one could blame him, since his last match was in the Battle Tree and the Battle Tree is a bit ridiculous…

With the corner of his eye, Guzma noticed a big boulder and smiled at the simple thought of seeing it being reduced to dust.

"Golisopod!" He called for his Pokémon and pointed at the boulder "Use Liquidation!"

Golisopod charged his claws covering them with water and ran at the boulder, hitting it with full strength and pulverizing it… Revealing a smiling brat who was conveniently behind it.

"GAH!" Guzma jumped "YOU AGAIN?!"

Even Golisopod jumped back startled at the kid's sudden appearance.

"HOW DO YOU ALWAYS COME IN SCENE WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING?!" Guzma yelled in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Secrets of a protagonist. I can't tell much more than that." Sun answered teasingly, then turned to Golisopod and greeted him "Hello, Golisopod. How are you?"

Although still a bit confused, the Pokémon greeted the boy back waving his hand.

"Don't greet him!" Guzma scolded.

"Ah… I see you have improved your battle skills, man!" Sun declared, looking impressed at the split tree and what was left of the boulder "You know what? It's been a long time since I had a good battle! Why don't we have a match to see what we can do?" He took a pokéball from his bag and threw it, calling his Araquanid out.

"Come on! I can show you some moves and you can show me some dirty tricks!" Sun invited "Sucker Punch! Foul Play! Pursuit!" He said enthusiastically, which confused Araquanid a bit since he didn't know any of these moves.

Guzma's reaction to his enthusiasm was to call Golisopod back, turn around and walk away.

"Hey! You can't run away from a trainer battle!" Sun complained.

"I'm not running away, I'm WALKING!" Guzma shot back without looking behind.

"Doesn't matter! Come back here!" Sun ordered.

Since they weren't going to battle anymore, Araquanid let himself to take a quick nap while no one was paying attention.

 **In the Pokémon Center…**

"A Tapu Kokoa, without cream and don't shake it!" Guzma ordered the attendant.

"Hum… Good taste." The man complimented taking a cup and filling it with the drink "And for your friend?"

"Huh?"

In that moment, Guzma had the same nagging and familiar feeling of a weird presence behind him. He knew exactly what, or better saying, who it was without even needing to look behind.

"Another Tapu Kokoa. A very hot one." Guzma ordered.

The attendant filled another cup and handed him. After taking the cup, he turned around and saw exactly what he was expecting.

"Did you get that for me?" Sun asked with a smile "Thank you!"

The boy extended his hand to get the cup, but before he could grab it, Guzma put it above his head and turned it upside down.

 **Guzma used Scald!**

 **Sun was burned!**

"AH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Sun screamed desperately and ran out of the Pokémon Center. Everyone looked shocked at the leaving boy running like there was no tomorrow to some place unknown.

Everyone except Guzma, who just smiled satisfied and finished his drink calmly.

 **In route 1…**

Now that the brat was gone, Guzma felt much better. There was no way he would dare to come back to pester him again after what happened at the Pokémon Center.

"Heh… I taught him a good lesson." The former Team Skull boss praised himself "If he has two neurons in that hard head of his, he'll leave me alone."

Just as he finished his sentence, Guzma heard a weird sound coming from his right. For a moment, he thought the stubborn brat had returned and turned his head angrily and ready to beat the hell out of him, but saw nothing, which confused him a bit. Despite not seeing anything, he kept hearing the sound, but couldn't guess from where it was coming.

After a few more seconds of search, he looked down and saw a shiny Grubbin at his feet, looking at him and making the weird noise. Guzma smiled at the sight of that little rare thingy.

Noticing the man's gaze on him, the Grubbin turned around and fled to the tall grass.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The white-haired man went after the shiny Pokémon, entering in the tall grass and following the sounds it was making. The small Grubbin continued moving farther and farther, trying to get where it should.

"Where'd that little thingy go?" Guzma scratched his head; somehow the little critter got away from his sight and he had no idea where it headed for.

Or at least he had no idea until the weird keen sound echoed from somewhere to his left, calling his attention and prompting him to go after it. Guzma pushed some tall grass to the side, expecting to see the little Grubbin he was looking for…

Only to find Sun holding said Pokémon on his lap.

All the man's enthusiasm disappeared. Without saying a single thing, he turned around and left.

"Hey! I'll let you pet him!" Sun said in the hope of making Guzma return.

 **At the beach in Hau'oli City…**

That day was trash. It was and no one could deny it. Since the very beginning of that day, Guzma didn't have a single break of that brat's stubbornness. No matter how much he refused, how much he hurt him or how much he turned around and left the boy speaking alone, he would always, ALWAYS return.

What did he do to deserve that? Of course, there was the time when he commanded Team Skull and caused all sort of problems to the poor people of Alola, but not even all that hell raising deserved such a horrible punishment.

With this thought still in his mind, Guzma sat on the soft, white sand of the beach and stared at the sea. It was a beautiful scene; the blue ocean, the clouds dancing in the sky, the waves coming and going… That was one of the many things in Alola that never changed, but one of the few he never complained for not changing at all.

Only one thing in that beach was beautiful enough to rival such a marvelous scene:

That perfect brunette Female Swimmer sunbathing a few meters away from him.

Guzma got up, adjusted his clothes, cleaned the sand from his pants and walked confidently towards the woman, mentally training what he would say.

"Hello, there." He greeted the woman, who turned her face to him.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She greeted back, taking a good look at the man and trying to suppress a smile. He was very handsome.

"I noticed you were alone here." Guzma smiled teasingly "I'm also a bit lonely now. Would you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Really?" She giggled "Because you seem to be in good company."

"Huh?"

In that moment, he had the same feeling that chased him the whole day. Guzma turned around EXTREMELY ANGRY, knowing exactly what waited for him. This time, though, Sun wasn't smiling like he usually did, but had an awkward expression on his face.

"Huh…" He began nervously after noticing the Female Swimmer "I was going to ask you something, but I just noticed you're a bit busy, so I'll leave you with your own business and come back in ten or fifteen minutes."

Sun turned around and was about to leave when a pair of strong hands grabbed his shirt and carried him towards the blue ocean. Noticing what was going to happen, the boy panicked and began to move desperately, trying to escape at all costs.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sun begged "At least let me take off my shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirt!"

 **Sun used Dive!**

As the boy disappeared in the water, Guzma felt an enormous satisfaction. He even wondered why he didn't think about doing that before.

"You monster!" The woman's sudden accusation made him turn around confused.

"Huh?" Guzma asked.

"How could you do such a horrible thing to a poor, innocent boy?!" She glared at him "I thought you were a nice guy, but looks like I was wrong!"

Guzma tried to reason with her, but before he had any chance to spell a single letter a hand slapped his right cheek with an abnormal amount of strength (or at least not the strength people expect a Female Swimmer to have), leaving a big red mark on his face.

"Never speak with me again!" The woman shot at him, turning around and leaving.

"Hey! Come on! At least let me explain!" Guzma tried calling her back, but she was clearly ignoring him "That brat isn't innocent! He's been pestering me the whole day without a break!"

"If I gained a coin every time someone said that about me, I would be the richest person in the world."

Hearing his voice again made Guzma's blood boil. The man turned around and glared furiously at the now soaked and covered in Pyukumukus boy. Sun had his arms crossed and a blank expression, his eyes focused at the man showing nothing but a little hint of annoyance.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Guzma accused, putting a finger on the boy's chest.

"My fault?" Sun retorted pushing the man's finger away "I was going to leave you alone, but you had to throw me in the sea. If there's someone to blame for what happened, that person is you and YOU ALONE."

"Go away! I already said I'm not going to help you!" Guzma declared irritated.

"And I already said I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!" That was the first time Guzma ever saw Sun angry.

"Why can't you simply give up?!" The man complained.

"Because I'm very persistent."

"You aren't persistent! You're just a freaking stalker!" The former Team Skull boss yelled.

"And this freaking stalker won't stop stalking you until he gets what he wants." Sun simply declared.

The situation was becoming extremely intense; the glares Sun and Guzma were giving each other were so heated the Pyukumukus cogitated jumping from the boy and going back straight to the ocean before something bad happened, but Sun's skin was so smooth and silky the temptation to stay there a bit longer defeated the fear.

Fortunately for them, nothing happened. Instead of starting another argument, the man shook his head and covered his face with one hand.

"Will you leave me alone? And get me a ride in that boat?" Guzma asked, which made Sun's face relax.

"Do we have a deal?" The boy asked back.

"First, answer my question." The man demanded.

"Yes, I will." Sun extended his hand "Do we have a deal?"

…

"Fine! We have a deal!" Guzma declared in defeat, turning his head away "But don't expect me to shake your hand!"

"YES!" Sun celebrated punching a fist in the air.

"I must have lost my mind…" Guzma sighed "This better not end up being a big waste of my time, brat!" He threatened.

"Don't worry, man. It may take some time, but I can learn anything." Coming from the boy who recently moved to the region and suddenly became its champion, that statement alone would be enough to make nearly everyone in Alola confident enough. Unfortunately, Guzma wasn't one of these people.

"So, what do we do now?" Sun asked.

"First, get rid of them." Guzma ordered.

"Of who? The Pyukumukus?" Sun pointed to the five Pokémon glued to him "Nah… I think I'll keep them."

"What? Why would you want these useless Pokémon?" Guzma asked nonchalant, which made the five Pyukumukus put their organs out like they were sticking their tongues at him.

"There are no useless Pokémon, only useless trainers." Sun declared with a confident smile.

"And why five of them?"

"Well…" The boy scratched his head "Let's say my boxes are like a mother's heart: there's always room for more. Right, little ones?" He asked the small creatures, who cried back in happiness.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_ Guzma facepalmed, still unable to believe what he had done.

That was going to be a very long day for him…

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _Author note: Please, don't ask me where did I get the idea for this story, because I don't know XD_

 _By the way, although this isn't relevant for the story there's something I wanted to ask: does anyone know if Lusamine went with Lillie to Kanto? I don't recall anyone mentioning that in the game, but I also can't find her anywhere._

 _I'm asking this because I nearly mentioned it in the story, but wasn't sure if it was right or not and ended cutting it from the final version. The question has been bugging me since then, though, and Professor Google isn't helping much._

 _In any case, thanks for reading and sorry if this story was too uncanny or if the characters were too out of… Well, character, but I simply couldn't resist the urge of writing this. Don't forget to bring your How to Become a Villain: Volume 1 for the next class!_

 _Class dismissed!_


	2. Volume 1

_Sorry for the long delay, but I had other things in the way…_

 _Hey! It rhymed!_

 _You know, life in general: job, family, problems, I got sick… And the last chapter of my other story took much longer to finish than I expected._

 _In any case, here I am again with another (nearly lethal) dose of uncanny humor! I just hope this chapter is good._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I only own this story. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and its creators. Any other franchise, characters or media cited in this story belong to their respective producers. I would like to own something else, but I can't, so… :(_

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Volume 1**

After capturing the Pyukumukus and changing his wet shirt for a spare one he had in his bag, Sun enthusiastically followed Guzma, excited to start his training on the ways of villainy and achieve his new goal of becoming Alola's greatest villain. The former Team Skull boss, on other hand, wasn't very happy with his current situation and just wanted to finish it as soon as possible. The sooner he satisfied the brat, the sooner he would leave him alone.

"Oh, boy! I'm so excited!" Sun hummed "I can't wait to learn with the master! Discovering the ways of villainy with the one and only Guzma!"

" _I just hope he won't start calling me…"_ before Guzma could finish his thought, Sun interrupted him asking:

"Oh! Can I call you 'senpai'?"

"Do it and you're a dead brat!" Guzma turned his face to glare furiously at the boy, who flinched and took a few steps back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Calm down, I was just joking." Sun raised his hands in defense.

If standing the brat for only Arceus knew how long wasn't enough, now he would have to stand him fooling around as well? That was going to be an EXTREMELY long day…

"We arrived." Guzma announced, stopping and turning to face Sun.

The boy stopped to look around and noticed they were back to the main part of Hau'oli City, more specifically in front of the apparel shop.

"Huh? Why are we here?" he asked the white-haired man.

"You want to become a villain, don't you?" Guzma asked indifferent.

"Yes! That's what I've been asking since yesterday!" Sun declared, then gave Guzma a stern look "Wait… Have you forgotten already?"

The man's answer was a slap on the back of Sun's head.

"No!" He shouted at the boy who was now rubbing where he was attacked to lessen the pain "I was just emphasizing it! Now, just shut up and listen, I want to end this quickly."

 **First Lesson: Aesthetics**

"If you want to become a villain, then there's one thing you must know: appearance MATTERS." Guzma said, while Sun listened carefully to every word "You can't become a villain like you want so much if you look like a preschooler trainer. That's why we came to the apparel shop: to replace these clothes you have for something that's at least a bit decent. Especially that shirt." He pointed at the boy's shirt.

Sun seemed confused for a moment.

"Uh? What's wrong with my Minior shirt?" He asked tilting his head.

"What's wrong? What's right with that?!" Guzma shot back "Who uses a shirt with a Minior stamped on it? A pink one on top of that?"

"Lillie said it looked good on me."

"And who cares if the president's daughter said that?"

"I do."

"But I don't." Guzma deadpanned "And what matters here isn't what she said, but what I say and now I'm saying that thing looks stupid and you gotta get a better one."

Although his opinion about the shirt was different, Sun decided to comply with Guzma. He was the experienced villain after all, so if he said the shirt wasn't fitting, then who could deny?

Sun wasn't very sure of what a villain would dress, though, so he entered a bit insecure in the apparel shop, Guzma only a few steps behind. The last time Sun visited that shop was many months ago, when he, Lillie and Hau went to Hau'oli City together. Since then, the Champion rarely, if ever, went to that place again. To his luck, the shop looked the same, except for a few more clothes on display than he remembered, so he knew exactly what and where to look.

For many minutes, the boy scanned every shirt, hat, shoe, bag or anything else available, wondering what would give him the villainy he wanted. Guzma stayed close, a bored expression always in his face.

"I remember the first time I went here." Sun suddenly commented "It was with Lillie. She looked so excited to see so many types of clothes… She even bought a few! But she would always feel too insecure to use them…"

"Whatever…" Guzma was clearly uninterested in the subject.

"Now that I'm thinking about it again…" Sun continued while picking a shirt and looking at it "She would always go to the apparel shops of every city that had one. I never saw what she bought, though."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…"

"Except for that time after Lusamine went to Ultra Space. After that, Lillie changed her usual clothes for some other she got… I can't remember where."

"Whatever…" Guzma felt a nerve bulging out.

"She asked me what I thought about her new look." Sun left the shirt to get a pair of socks "I liked her old look better, but didn't have the heart to tell the truth, so I said it looked good on her."

"WHATEVER…"

"But her new bag looked cool…"

"Brat, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not interested to hear anything about your girlfriend, okay?!" Guzma interrupted angry.

Sun, caught off guard by that sudden statement, looked incredulous at Guzma, his face a deep red.

"WHOA! Wait just a moment!" The boy panicked "There must be some kind of misunderstanding here! She's a girl and she's my friend, but don't put the two things together because she isn't my girlfriend!"

"Then why don't you stop speaking about her?" Guzma wasn't convinced.

"Because everything here reminds me of her." Sun rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "She's like… One of my best friends and it's been months since I saw her for the last time…"

"Tsk!" Guzma turned his face away. That wasn't convincing enough for him, although Sun was speaking the truth.

But since they touched in that subject…

"Hey, brat." The man suddenly called "Since we're speaking about the president's daughter, let me ask one thing: how is…" For some reason, he was unable to finish the sentence.

Sun looked confused at Guzma. Why did he became silent so suddenly?

"Who? Gladion?" Sun tried to guess, but the former Team Skull boss's lack of reaction was a clear 'no'. After thinking a bit more, Sun finally came with a conclusion.

"Wait, do you mean Lusamine?"

"Yeah…" Guzma weakly confirmed.

"Ah… Well…" The Champion began nervous "She's fine… I guess…"

His sudden insecurity made Guzma raise an eyebrow. Noticing the man's gaze on him, Sun sighed and decided he couldn't keep it hidden anymore.

"Guzma, there's something I must confess…" He began awkwardly "I wasn't completely sincere with you yesterday. There's another reason why I couldn't ask for Lusamine's help and it's because…" He made a pause "Because she isn't in Alola anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The white-haired man asked.

"After what happened in Ultra Space… The fusion with Nihilego… She became very ill." Sun had a pained expression "Lillie and Gladion did their best to help her get healthy again and she did get a bit better after I won the League, but… Well, not enough."

Guzma had an emotionless expression.

"Lillie read somewhere about Bill, the guy that invented the Pokémon Storage System, who once combined himself with a Pokémon after an experiment that went awry and managed to return to normal. She thought he could find a way to take the toxins Nihilego produced from Lusamine's body and took her to Kanto to find him."

Sun rubbed his arm.

"I haven't spoken with Lillie since then, so I'm not sure how Lusamine is faring."

"When did it happen?" Guzma asked suddenly.

"One day after I became Champion." Sun answered.

"So, it's been six months…" The man turned around "And I only discovered now…"

For a few moments, they said nothing more. The silence was excruciating and Sun decided to lighten the mood cheering Guzma up.

"H-hey! But I'm sure she's doing fine! Lusamine's a strong woman! She won't be defeated by a simple illness!" Sun reassured "Don't worry!"

"I'm not worried." Guzma said drily "Why would I worry about her? I doubt she ever worried about me."

That's what he said, but Sun felt it wasn't exactly the truth. Speaking about that subject anymore would do nothing good for them, though, so the boy decided to return to the matter at hand and restarted his search for a fitting attire. He looked up and down until a piece got his interest.

"Hey! Look at that!" He ran to a stand nearby and took a shirt that had a Metagross's face stamped on it and sleeves in the shape of that Pokémon's arms "This looks badass! Now, if I combine this with…" He got a hat shaped like a Tyranitar's head "This and…" Then, he got a scarf that looked like the two heads of a Hydreigon "This and more…" Finally, he added a pair of gloves in the shape of a Garchomp's claws "This and we have a full pseudo-legendary outfit!" Sun then showed the pieces he got to Guzma with an excited face "Pretty badass, don't you think? Perfect for a villain!"

 **Guzma used Mean Look!**

"Or maybe not." Sun knew very well what Guzma meant with that face and decided to stop before he got more irritated.

At first, it seemed like the brat understood the message and was going to put the clothes back, but instead of that, he went straight to the attendant and asked:

"How much is this?"

"Why are you buying it?!" Guzma asked irritated. For a moment, he thought he had been very clear.

"Just because I can't use it to be a villain doesn't mean I can't use for other occasions." Sun answered with a cheeky smile.

Only forty minutes had passed since Guzma accepted Sun's request and he was already regretting it. At least, it would make the brat stop stalking him and grant him a free ride in the boat at the marina, so he would stand it for now.

It wasn't being very easy, mind you, but would be worth the sacrifice. Probably…

Clothes bought, Sun put everything in his bag and turned around satisfied. He found some nice pieces, but still had to find something 'villain like' to wear and the shop apparently had nothing, despite its many options of clothing available. He could look for something in other apparel shops around Alola, but evil attires weren't very popular in the tropical region, so the task was going to be much harder than he expected. Maybe he could ask his mother to make one for him…

" _Wait a moment…"_ An idea beamed in Sun's head.

"I know where I can find something villain like!" The boy suddenly stated.

"Really?" Guzma asked raising an eyebrow. The whole 'aesthetics lesson' was just a ruse to make the boy tired and give up on that whole stupid story of becoming a villain, so he suddenly finding a solution to the problem was a bit unexpected.

"Yes, really!" Sun declared enthusiastically "It was so obvious! I don't know how I didn't think about that before!"

"What?" Guzma asked intrigued.

"It's in my house! Just wait a moment! I'll get it and come back in a second!" Sun ran out of the apparel shop, heading straight to his house and leaving Guzma alone.

The former Team Skull boss remained in place, listening carefully Sun's steps and leaving the shop once he couldn't hear him anymore. Outside, he looked to the direction the brat went, made sure he wasn't nearby and turned around ready to leave, a wide smile in his face.

"And don't try to flee!" Sun's voice suddenly echoed through the street "I'll find you wherever you go!"

Guzma stopped on his tracks and grumbled. That was true; no matter where he went, the brat would find him sooner or later. He did it enough times that day to prove it.

His plan had failed before he even had any chance to start it.

 **In Sun's house…**

Back at Sun's house, his mother was sitting on the couch, carefully grooming Meowth's fur. The little cat Pokémon purred in pleasure, enjoying every second of attention under the warm sunlight.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sun suddenly entered the house at full speed and went straight to his room.

"Oh, hello dear." His mother greeted "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, mom! Thanks!" Sun answered from his room "Now, where did I put it again?"

Since he became the Champion and hero of Alola, Sun spent very little time in his house; he would always be somewhere else doing something like helping people or performing good deeds. Some days, he wouldn't even sleep there. His mother was very proud of him and understood he had more duties than ever, but, like any mother, she missed him and felt the house was too empty without her son.

So, every visit he made, no matter how short, was very special.

"What are you looking for, dear?" Sun's mother asked.

"For some clothes I bought…" She heard the door of the wardrobe being opened "Ah! There it is!"

"Are you changing your style?" She giggled.

"Oh, it's much more than that!" Sun declared with a proud voice while he changed "I'm completely changing my life! I'm going to become the greatest villain of Alola!" Hearing that made his mother flinch for a second "Soon, all the people of this region will know the extent of my evilness!"

That was quite unexpected. Sun? A villain? It sounded so weird she couldn't process it very well. How could her sweet and adorable son, the boy that loved Pokémon and making friends, become a terrible villain? The thought was a bit scary and even made her a bit sad… But she smiled nonetheless.

Why? Because that reminded her of another time. A time long past, but that changed not only her life, but of her husband's as well.

"I'm leaving, mom!" Sun, after changing, left his room and gave his mother an apologetic look "I'm sorry for not staying more. I would love to, but now I have some other things to do."

"It's okay, dear." His mother gave him a reassuring smile "Go on. Have fun and remember: you can always come back. This is your house, after all." She giggled mischievously.

Sun gave her a goodbye kiss and left, heading back to Hau'oli City where Guzma waited for him. Meowth and his mother followed him with the eyes, the small Pokémon not sure of what he meant with all that story of becoming a villain. His mother, on other hand, had a melancholic smile in her face.

"Well, dear…" She muttered to herself "Seems like we were right after all. Sun inherited our rebellious blood."

 **Back to Hau'oli City…**

"I'll come back in a second!" Guzma said with a goofy voice "Like hell… I've been waiting for nearly ten minutes!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Guzma heard steps coming in his direction and guessed who it was.

"Finally!" He turned to face the boy "What took you so… Huh?"

Of all things the brat could show him, that was surely one he wasn't expecting. Sun returned wearing nothing less than the unmistakable Team Skull grunt uniform and, much to his surprise, the whole thing. The black, battered shirt, the golden necklace with Team Skull's insignia, the white shorts… Everything was there!

"How…" Guzma had difficulty to find the words "How did you get that?"

"Some of your grunts in Po Town sold this to me." Sun said, showing the jaw dropped man his new clothing "I won't lie, it was bit expensive, but totally worth every cent! This thing is super comfortable and stupidly stylish!"

After examining the boy from top to bottom, Guzma was forced to admit he wasn't looking so bad. To say the truth, if he hadn't disbanded Team Skull long ago he could easily mistake him for one of his grunts. Of course, he would never say that to Sun or the brat would become unbearable.

"How do I look?" Sun asked, noticing Guzma's fixed stare on him.

"Tsk! You look ridiculous!" He snorted before turning his face away "But less ridiculous than before, that I have to admit."

"Great!" Sun celebrated "That means I've finished this lesson, right?"

Without much choice, Guzma shook his head positively. Knowing that he had success in his first lesson made Sun's face shine with happiness. He was one step closer to becoming the top tier villain he wanted!

"So, what's the next lesson?" The boy asked, excited to learn more.

Guzma flinched for a moment. He had nothing planned for 'the next lesson'. Truth be said, the first one was also improvised. The white-haired man said the first thing that came to his mind and that he thought Sun would be unable to do, in the hopes of making him so frustrated he would eventually give up.

The plan didn't work, though, and now he had to make a new one, one that would surely make that happy go lucky brat want to return home and forget that whole story of becoming a villain.

" _Wait just a second…"_ Looking at Sun's hopeful face gave him an idea.

"Very well, brat!" Guzma shouted with a malicious smile "Now we go to the nest lesson!"

 **Second Lesson: Attitude**

"A true villain must be scary! Fearsome! Terrible!" Sun listened to everything with attention "Appearance is just one of the many things you need to become all that! The next one is to act like a true villain! Every villain has a unique way to be and they don't listen to anyone who tries to make them change!"

"Act like a true villain?" Sun asked, not sure of what that meant.

"You can't be a villain if you go everywhere smiling and greeting everyone like you're having a great day!" Guzma explained "That attitude will do nothing to you! If you want to be like the great ones, then you gotta act like the great ones!"

Sun nodded, understanding what Guzma meant. If he wanted to become a true villain, then he would have to stop acting like a smiley hero and start behaving like a bad boy (which sounded much easier in theory and in his head).

"Ha! Piece of cake! From now on, you'll see only sourness and evil coming from me!" Sun exclaimed with determination. Guzma only smiled mockingly and shook his head.

" _I'm sure of that, brat…"_ He joked in his mind, deeply believing there was no way he could act like a villain with such a sugar-coated personality.

Unaware of Guzma's true intentions with that new lesson, Sun put the Klinklangs in his head to work, wondering how a true evil mind would behave and what kind of thing he or she would say. The Champion was so busy thinking he didn't notice the sarcastic smile in the face of his 'teacher'.

After a lot of thought, he came up with an idea, putting both hands on his back, turning to Guzma and saying:

"There is nothing I wish to say to you. I will concentrate solely on bettering myself, and none other." He then smiled evilly "So! I must say, I am impressed you got here!"

Guzma's only reaction was a weird look.

"What the hell was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was quoting Giovanni, the former leader of Team Rocket!" Sun explained enthusiastically "You said I had to act like the great ones if I wanted to be like them!" He noticed the man staring at him like he was an idiot "Not impressed?"

"Do I look impressed?" Guzma retorted annoyed.

"Yes?" Sun risked an answer.

 **Guzma used Mean Look!**

"Maybe?"

 **Guzma used Glare!**

"Uh… No."

"Then don't make me answer obvious questions." Guzma said with an authoritarian voice.

Sun apologized and put his Klinklangs back to work. If quoting Giovanni wasn't enough, maybe he had to find someone even worse. With that in mind, Sun snapped his fingers as another idea came to him.

"I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one. That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!"

Still no reaction.

"Sheesh… You're hard to please." Sun complained, returning to his thoughts, while Guzma facepalmed and shook his head. Neither that was enough; he had to think even BIGGER!

"Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to! You want me to go back to that world?" Sun gave a mocking smile "That's what you've come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!"

Guzma twitched his eye.

"Uh… Sorry. Bad choice." The boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh! I know a better one!" Sun took an elegant posture and an arrogant face "Whether your words… are lies created to deceive me… Or the truth… that I have sought all my life… it makes no difference. You will rot."

…

"So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past… but your kind shall never see it!"

…

"I don't understand." Sun scratched his head confused "Everything is sounding so… Forced."

"It sounds forced, because it's forced." Guzma said nonchalant "You're trying to act like a real villain when you're just a wannabe." The man shook his head "Brat, open your eyes. You can't do that. Just give up and go home!"

"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" Sun exclaimed firmly "That expression doesn't exist in my dictionary!"

"Then you better update your dictionary to add that." Guzma grumbled annoyed, but the scowl in his face quickly disappeared as his statement about 'update' made him notice something.

"Wait a moment, wasn't that Rotom thing supposed to be with you?"

"Rotom?" Sun asked "He had a little accident with my bike and broke the Pokédex. I took him to Professor Kukui's lab to be fixed and he decided to stay there for a while, so now I'm all by myself."

"Bike?" Guzma wondered "Why do you have a bike?"

"They're very popular in Kanto." Sun explained "Before we moved, it was the best mean of transport I had. I don't use it anymore since we have Poké Ride here in Alola, so it was forgotten in our garage. A few days ago, my mother asked me to organize the garage and Rotom found it lying in a corner and wanted to try it once."

"How could he ride a bike if he has no legs or arms?" Guzma deadpanned.

"Why do you think he had an accident?" Sun asked back.

For some reason, Guzma had the feeling it would be better to finish that conversation. As no other question was made, Sun returned to the task at hand and rubbed his chin thoughtful. Everything sounded forced, but if imitating other villains wasn't working, then what would?

" _You're trying to act like a real villain when you're just a wannabe."_

" _A wannabe?"_ Sun mused in his mind, which made a light bulb appear above his head.

"In any case, it's useless." Guzma decided to put all the random information he got aside and returned to their initial subject "You can't do it. Give up."

"No way, man! I already told ya that I won't give up!" The boy suddenly spoke in a gangster like manner, surprising Guzma and making him turn his face at him "Mah new dream is to become dis region's greatest bad dude and nothing is goin' to stop me! Nothing!"

Incredulous, confused and utterly horrified, Guzma stared jaw dropped and speechless at Sun, who took a weird pose and spoke moving his arms a lot.

"Do ya think I'll give up so easily? Nuh huh! Think again! I've gotta skills! I've gotta moves! I GOTTA THE POWER!"

If it was possible, Guzma would switch out to get rid of his confusion.

"Hey, that was much easier!" Sun celebrated.

"What in the world was that?" The former Team Skull boss asked in a mix of incredulity and horror.

"You said I was just a wannabe, so…" The boy made another pose "I decided to act like one of your grunts, bro!" Sun then started moving his arms again "I already had deh clothes, so the only thing missin' was actin' like them!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Guzma scowled "Stop doing that! It's ridiculous!"

"Hey, c'mon man! I never saw ya complainin' about your grunts doing that!" Sun shot back crossing his arms a bit offended.

"Just because I never complained doesn't mean it isn't ridiculous."

"And you say that to me, but not to them?" The boy turned around grumpy "Not cool, man. Not cool."

"I say that to you because you aren't one of my grunts!" Guzma replied angrily "Now, stop doing that!"

"Nope."

"WHAT?!"

"Why would I?" Sun turned his face to give Guzma a cheeky smile "A villain would never let anyone tell him to change his style. You said it a bit earlier, do you remember?"

Once again, the little smartass got him. With his fists clenched and the nerves on his forehead bulging, Guzma needed some deep breaths to control his will of punching the boy in the face.

"So…" Sun turned around and approached the (furious) man "Is this acceptable? Did I finish the second lesson?"

He could simply say 'no' and make Sun frustrated, but it was very likely that the brat would continue saying nonsense looking for the 'perfect villain behavior' and, considering how things were going downhill very fast, it would probably be safer to finish that as soon as possible.

"Yes! You finished the lesson!" Guzma grumbled in defeat, ignoring the boy's happiness.

"What is the next one, Guzma? I mean…" Sun leaned back and put both hands in his pockets "What now, boss?"

The white-haired man facepalmed. Was he really going to do it all the time?

"First, let's go a place where no one can see me with you." Guzma, still unable to believe what he got himself into, walked away to route 2.

"Hey! Not cool, man! Not cool!" The now delinquent like Champion said following his 'boss'.

 **Not far away…**

"Oh, boy! We escaped!" Said one of the former Team Skull grunts, looking back to make sure they weren't followed.

"For a moment, I thought we would be stuck doing that forever!" Exclaimed the other grunt drying some sweat from his forehead.

"What is with that old man Hala?" The other grunt asked while he tried to recover his breath "It's nice he wants to help us find something else to do, but… Training Sumo Wrestling?! What's the point?!"

"I dunno, but that doesn't matter." His partner quickly answered "Let's go to the marina and get the first boat to anywhere far away from here! If he finds us, we're going back to the two hours training session!"

As the two grunts were about to run to the marina like there was no tomorrow, something in the distance caught their attention.

"Hey, that guy there… Is that… Guzma?!" One of them asked incredulous.

"Yes, it is!" The other confirmed "But who's that guy following him?" He pointed to the boy behind their former boss "And why is he dressed like us?"

"I dunno know who he is or why he's dressed like us, but one thing I know: that guy has lots of style!" Declared the other grunt, clearly impressed by the mysterious boy.

"Oh, yeah!" His partner agreed "Look at those moves! The way he walks! He's transpiring style! He's practically a style producing machine!"

"Imagine if we had him with us before Team Skull was disbanded." The first grunt mused "He would climb up the ranks pretty fast! I think he could even outrank Plumeria!"

"Plumeria? That guy has the guts to have outranked Guzma!" The other grunt affirmed, to which his partner nodded in agreement.

"Aha! There you are!" Announced a loud voice from behind them, prompting the two to turn around. To their unpleasant surprise, it was no one less than Hala, the Kahuna of Memele Island.

"Oh, dang! We were so distracted by that guy we forgot to run!"

"So, you were planning to escape your training, huh?" Hala inquired.

Both grunts panicked.

"N-no, man! Of course not!" One of them desperately tried to find a good excuse "We were just… Uh… Running to make our bodies stronger!"

"Yeah! Exactly that!" The other agreed, sweat running down all over his face.

Hala laughed loudly.

"Ha! I like that spirit of yours! But now's not the time for running. First, let's do some pushups." The Kahuna grabbed the two grunts and put them under his arms "I think two hundred will be enough, don't you agree?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both grunts panicked, desperately trying to get free from Hala, who carried them back to his house like they weighted less than a Flabébé.

 **In route 2, back to Sun and Guzma…**

That day getting worse with each second. No matter what he tried to do, the stupid brat would always find a way to get over it. Worse: his plans not only weren't working, but were making Sun more annoying. First, the apparel shop, then that clownery of pretending to be one of his grunts. What else could happen?

Sun, on other hand, was feeling very happy. Becoming a villain was being harder than he expected, but he was doing very well and having a fast progress. Soon, his name would be written in the books of Alola with other famous bad figures like Guzma and Lusamine.

Well, his name was already in the books with these two, but for another reason.

" _What am I going to do?"_ Guzma asked himself _"I have to find something to make him give up… But what?!"_

"Hey, a Cutiefly!" Sun pointed to the Pokémon flying nearby "I always wanted to have one, but I never remember to go after it."

" _A Cutiefly? Seriously?"_ Guzma mocked in his head, which made him remember something else _"Wait… He captured five Pyukumukus earlier today."_

And a new idea came to him.

"Ok, brat!" Guzma stopped and turned around to face Sun with a wide smile "Time for the next one!"

 **Lesson Three: Team Building**

"Any villain needs a team that's just as fearsome as himself!" Guzma declared "If you want to be feared, then you need Pokémon who can fill your enemies' hearts with terror!"

"Oh, so that's why you have only Bug Pokémon?" Sun asked "Because giant bugs tend to scare people." The boy scratched his head "Although it made you a bit too easy to defeat."

 **Sun used Taunt!**

 **It's super effective!**

"I mean…" Sun panicked "Bug types are super cool!" He smiled awkwardly.

"This time, and only this time, I'll pretend to have heard nothing." The man glared irritated at Sun.

"Thanks, boss! You the best!"

" _But still easy…"_ The boy added in his mind.

"Let me see what kind of Pokémon you have there."

Sun nodded and took six Poké Balls from his bag.

"Come out, everyone!" He threw the Poké Balls up and one by one they opened, the Pokémon coming out.

In an instant, they had a Decidueye, a Salazzle, a Magnezone, an Araquanid, a Kommo-o and a Mimikyu in front of them. Sun greeted his Pokémon and petted one by one, all of them cheerfully playing with him. Guzma examined his team carefully.

It wasn't exactly a bad team… To say the truth, they looked very decent, but he wanted to make the boy give up, so he would keep that little detail hidden.

"That's what you call a fearsome team?" He asked mockingly "Are you serious?"

"But they are fearsome!" Sun affirmed confident "They have good natures, were fully EV trained, are holding the optimal items and have lots of coverage! They don't have perfect IV's, that I admit, but I sincerely don't mind. With perfect IV's or not, they one shot most of the Elite Four!"

That was indeed impressive, but…

"A villain's Pokémon have to cause terror on his opponents from the first sight. They can't do that."

"Why is that so?" Sun asked.

"You have an owl wearing a hood made of weed, a weird tattooed lizard, a trio of floating magnets, a spider with a bubble on its head, a dragon dressing lots of loose scales and a Pikachu cosplayer. Do you think that's scary?" The villain asked mockingly, making Sun's Pokémon glare and stick their tongues at him, except for Magnezone and Mimikyu who, for lack of available tongues, only glared.

"Shhhh… Don't mind him." Sun turned to his Pokémon and petted each one "If they aren't scary, then tell me what is, Guzma." The boy looked emotionless at the man, arms crossed.

The villain was about to answer the question when he noticed something.

"Wait a moment…" Guzma took a better look at each Pokémon "Except for the Araquanid and the Decidueye, these aren't the same Pokémon you used in our last battle." He then remembered something else "And neither in Aether Paradise. Or Po Town. Or Malie Garden!" His confused face became a glare "What's happening here?"

"Do you remember when I said that my boxes are like a mother's heart?" The champion smiled mischievously "That means I have LOTS of Pokémon in the reserve, all of them trained with enormous amounts of effort and never ending unconditional love."

That little bit of information was bad news; it meant the brat could have something that fitted the 'scary Pokémon' definition Guzma was going to use.

"Come on, name it." Sun sneered with a confident smile "Tell me the name of a Pokémon that's suiting for a villain and let's see if I have it."

That arrogant tone deeply irritated Guzma, but the villain couldn't let that little brat take the best of him. He had to stay calm or he wouldn't find a way to outsmart Sun who, by the way he spoke of his boxes, had MANY Pokémon he didn't know about. If that was true, then he had to think on something neither the 'great Champion of Alola' could have. Something unusual. Something new.

Something unavailable.

"Heh…" Guzma laughed lowly and smiled "What about a Tyranitar?"

"I have one."

The man's smile disappeared in less than a second.

"What?! But that's impossible!" He shot back "There are no Tyranitars in Alola, much less Larvitars or Pupitars!"

"I'm the Champion, which means I have the duty of representing Alola in other regions." Sun smiled cheekily "Which also means I have to TRAVEL TO OTHER REGIONS. What do you think I do when I'm not in some battle facility or meeting other trainers?" He inched closer to Guzma and whispered in his ear "I catch Pokémon."

The man stepped away from Sun.

"Coincidentally, in one of my travels I had the luck of capturing a small Larvitar." The boy finished with a giggle.

"I said a TYRANITAR!" Guzma retorted irritated.

"Remember: trained with enormous amounts of effort and never ending unconditional love."

"Ugh…" Guzma tried to quickly think on something else "Then, what about a… An Aegislash!"

"My first catch in Kalos was a Honedge." Sun said pocketing his hands.

"A… Hydreigon!"

"Unova, four months ago."

"Dammit!" Guzma cursed, but had another idea "Volcarona!"

"From an egg a nice guy gave me just a bit before I got Deino."

"Aggron!"

"That one was easy."

"Gourgeist!"

"Piece of cake."

"Houndoom!"

"One of my best buddies!"

"Porygon-Z" Guzma was clearly running out of ideas.

"Uh… I don't know how a Porygon-Z could be scary, but one guy in Aether Paradise gave me one and Gladion was kind enough to help me evolve it."

While Guzma was getting cornered, Sun's Pokémon were having fun with the situation. Decidueye, Kommo-o and Magnezone looked mockingly at the white-haired man while Salazzle and Mimikyu giggled. Araquanid was too busy taking a nap to notice what was happening.

"As you can see, boss, I have many Pokémon fitting for a villain." Sun claimed with pride "Which means I finished this lesson, right?"

"Ha! Not so fast!" The man declared, a determined expression on his face "These Pokémon I cited can't be used for this lesson!"

"What?!" Sun's jaw dropped "But then why did you ask…"

"I used them as mere examples." Guzma interrupted grinning "Other villains already have these Pokémon, so using them would be just copying! If you want to become a TRUE VILLAIN, then you gotta get some scary Pokémon like never seen before!"

That was clearly a desperate (and a bit inaccurate) last move Guzma made to frustrate Sun as everything else failed and he had run out of ideas, so one could say that:

 **Guzma used Last Resort!**

And by the way Sun's eye was twitching and the nerves on his forehead bulged, we can securely say:

 **It's super effective!**

Seeing the brat's frustration was like a refreshing drink in a hot day. He wasn't just nervous; he was FURIOUS. Guzma could nearly feel the heat of his wrath and there was at least twenty centimeters of distance between them. The white-haired man couldn't help but smile; that was it! The moment he had been waiting for: when the stupid brat would give up and leave him alone!

Or at least that's what he thought until Sun's furious face was replaced with a creepy smile.

"Oooooh… Ya want scary like never seem before? I'll give ya something spooky scary…"

Sun turned around and called all his Pokémon back, who became a bit worried after noticing his sinister grin (except for Araquanid, who was still sleeping); the last time they saw their trainer doing that grin was when he became determined to beat the 150 victories record in the Battle Tree after 17 consecutive defeats and made a new one of 802.

And destroyed half of the place.

And made many trainers ran back home screaming or calling for their mothers.

And nearly died of dehydration.

And starvation.

And sleep privation.

And other things that aren't worth mentioning.

After calling everyone back, Sun put his Poké Balls in the bag and marched to Hau'oli city, leaving behind a confused Guzma, who wondered what the brat was planning.

"Don't try to…"

"I'm not going to flee!" Guzma yelled before Sun could finish "It wouldn't work…"

 **In Hau'oli City…**

Earlier, Ilima invited Hau, Sun and some of the trial captains to spend some time together, as they barely met again due to their responsibilities, especially the Alolan Champion, whose duties grew more and more difficult and time consuming with every passing day.

Hau agreed without a second thought; Kiawe, Lana and Mallow also liked the idea and Sophocles was already on his way to Melemele Island. Sun, on other hand, turned down the offer, saying he had 'other plans' with an eerie smile.

Sun being busy with something else wasn't out of ordinary, as he was surely one of the most requested people of Alola for… Well, everything. What took Ilima off guard was how unusually malicious his smile looked. It wasn't Sun's regular smile, the one that made many people practically fall in love for him at first sight (in the good sense), but a creepy, shady one. It almost felt… Evil.

Of course, Ilima dismissed it as his imagination as he (and by extent 99,9% of the people of Alola) considered Sun completely unable to do anything bad and continued his routine unconcerned.

"Aw, man! What a shame Sun couldn't be here!" Hau complained disappointed "It would be a great chance to spend some time together, but since he became Champion he's been super busy."

"Yes, that's true." Lana agreed "But he's a good, strong boy. I'm sure this is nothing to him." She smiled confidently, unaware that said 'good, strong boy' had just turned to the dark side because he couldn't take it anymore.

"He finished the Island Challenge and won the Pokémon League, after all." Kiawe added.

"And faced all the Totem Pokémon like it was nothing." Sophocles also joined.

"Yeah! Whatever he's doing now, I know he can do it!" Mallow pumped a fist in the air.

 **In the Pokémon Center nearby…**

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

Sun held his forehead, feeling a strong headache from so many consecutive sneezes.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" He sniffed "Man, what was that? Am I getting sick or did I develop some kind of allergy?"

 **Back to the others…**

"Well, what would you like to do first?" Ilima asked everyone, prompting each person to say something different.

"We have lots of options, I see." He giggled "I think we have to vote. In this case, let's start with…"

Looking over Hau's shoulder, Ilima noticed a familiar figure coming out of the Pokémon Center, carrying six Poké Balls of weird appearance in his hands.

"Look to who's here." The trial captain announced pointing to the Champion, prompting everyone to look.

"Hey! It's Sun! Hey, buddy! How are you?" Hau immediately turned and shouted to his friend

Sun turned his face a bit startled at the sudden shout, but smiled after noticing Hau and the others.

"Hello everyone! I mean…" He shook his head, took a weird pose and grinned evilly "Hey, guys! What's up?"

Everyone gave Sun a weird look.

"Uh… Excuse me?" Lana tilted her head.

"What's up?" Sun approached them walking and speaking like a delinquent "Ya know, how are ya? Everything's okay? Sup'?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha doin' here? Plannin' something neat?"

…

"Hey! C'mon! Don't leave me speakin' alone! That's sooooo rude, guys!"

…

"Uh… Why are you giving me those weird looks? And are so quiet?" Sun asked returning to his usual self.

"Ah, now that's much better!" Mallow smiled relieved.

"What is happening?" The boy inquired confused.

"That's what we should be asking you." Kiawe said "What was all that about? You were acting like a… A…"

"A gangster." Hau finished "Or better saying: a gangsta." He smiled playfully.

"Please, don't encourage him." The Fire type trial captain whispered nervous.

"Oh, yes!" Sun slapped his own forehead "No wonder you were so surprised! Nobody knows yet! I mean, some people do, but only… One… Two… Three? Yes, I think it's just three."

"Knows what?" Sophocles inquired.

"Heh heh…" Sun giggled and smiled sinisterly.

They always knew Sun's smile had the power to say lots of things without him needing to spell a single word, but that one spelt terrifying things. They never saw him like that before and it made them a bit worried.

"I'm changing my life." Sun began with an arrogant tone "No more charity. No more silly smiles. No more heroness!" His grin grew from one ear to another "I'm abandoning my old life as a smiley hero and trailing the ways of villainy!"

Everyone seemed surprised at that, but Hau was especially shocked.

"villainy?" Mallow asked unsure of what that meant.

"Yes! villainy!" Sun announced with a deep shout "From now on, you won't know me as Sun, the Champion of Alola, but as…"

He pointed his finger at them and smiled maniacally.

"SUN! THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN THE WHOLE HISTORY OF THE ALOLA REGION! MWAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hau nearly fell backwards; if he hadn't heard it himself, he would never believe it. Sun? A villain?! But that was terrible! Horrible!

If Sun became a villain, his power would be unmatchable! He was the best trainer of Alola!

He won the Pokémon League, dominated the Battle Tree, made a name in the International Pokémon Competition, had tons of powerful Pokémon carefully raised and defeated even legends like Red and Blue!

If that was true… If Sun was really to become a villain…

Then Alola was in great danger!

…

Unfortunately, Hau was the only one who noticed the incoming doom, as the others only seemed surprised for a moment before quickly dismissing everything as a mere joke and smiling at Sun.

"Huh?! Why are you smiling?!" Sun asked incredulous at their reactions "You shouldn't be smiling! You should be angry or irritated or nervous or disappointed… At least a small pout! Give me at least a small pout!"

"Wow! That was a very good performance!" Mallow praised "It made chills run down my spine! For a moment, I thought you were serious!"

"Performance?!" Sun's jaw dropped.

"I see you're trying a new style." Ilima said "That's good! We must always look to learn new things!"

"A new style?!"

"Uh… Guys…" Hau tried to call them.

"But seriously, I don't think the 'bad boy' style suits you." Kiawe criticized a bit, not having heard Hau "I think you should try a new shirt or maybe find a new hobby, but not trying to act like one of those ill minded people. It could hurt your image."

"Doesn't suit you?!"

"Uh… Guys." Hau tried again.

"Why don't you try to be like a Pokémon Ranger or a Gym Leader?" Sophocles suggested "They're different from anything we have here, but are respected and admired just like you, so it wouldn't be a radical change."

"Pokémon Ranger?! Gym Leader?!"

"Guys." Hau insisted, noticing how Sun was getting angrier.

"But I have to admit: it was a bit cute." Lana giggled.

" **CUTE?! CUTE?!** " It was the drop that made the bucket overflow " **What the hell are you talking about?! Do you think I'm playing a game here?! I'm serious!** "

"Guys, I don't know about you, but…" Hau spoke with an insecure voice "I don't think Sun was joking."

"At least someone understands me! Thanks, Hau!" Sun nearly hugged Hau.

"That's what best friends are for." The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, Hau! Don't be silly." Mallow said "Sun? A villain? That's impossible. We all know Sun and he's the sweetest boy in existence."

"Yes, he would never hurt anyone. I think he wouldn't break someone else's nail neither to save his own life." Sophocles commented.

"What?! Are you saying I would rather die than break a stupid nail?!" Sun inquired indignant.

"And he never stops to work for Alola." Kiawe added "He would do anything for everyone, no matter how tiring, stressing or repetitive it is. That's why we always count on him for everything."

"Is THAT the reason you made me work at Paniola Ranch for NINE CONSECUTIVE DAYS?!"

"No matter the reason, no matter the time… He's always there." Ilima joined "Even if it's just to make some students have fun."

"YOU SAID IT WAS FOR ACADEMIC REASONS!"

"Guys… Let's calm down and stop, ok?" Hau's face was covered in sweat "You're taunting a Zangoose using a stick made of Seviper."

"So, what do you say, 'big bad villain'?" Lana smiled "Wanna have some malasada with us?"

 **Sun used Hyper Voice!**

" **NO!** "

Everyone jumped back.

"No! No! NO! A MILLION TIMES NO!" Sun yelled furiously "That's what I'm for you, huh?! First, you make me the 'Butler of Alola'! Now, I'm also the 'Joke of Alola'! Well, I have news for you: this won't end like this!" He glared furiously at the Trial Captains "Soon, you and everyone else in this region will know the true extent of my evil! No one will be safe from the dark clutches of my villainy and you'll be the first ones to taste it."

Hau gulped.

"Except you, Hau."

Hau sighed in relief.

"You better get ready! Soon, a new chapter in the history of Alola will be written and in it your desperate…" Unfortunately, Sun made a bad move and the Poké Balls he had been holding since the beginning threatened to fall from his hands "GAH! I NEARLY LET MY BALLS FALL!"

Awkward silence.

"Your… Balls?" Ilima tilted his head.

"I-I meant my Poké Balls!" Sun blushed intensely, then shook his head "I meant my Beast Balls!" He shook his head again "Ah! Whatever!"

Sun turned around and left stomping his feet and yelling:

"This mockery won't be forgotten! Just you wait! One day, I'll have my revenge on you!"

The Trial Captains kept staring at the leaving boy, wondering what was the meaning of all that noise he made. Hau, on other hand, was very nervous.

He knew his friend very well and he would never get so nervous at something if he was joking. Sun was really trying to become a villain.

That was an emergency and he was the only one who noticed it.

 **In route 2…**

"These guys… They think I'm a joke! Some kind of stupid clown hired to satisfy their need for mockery!" Sun grumbled furious, marching back to where Guzma waited for him with his balls… Poké Balls… Beast Balls still in hand.

"Who do they think they are?! Have these Trial Captains ever looked at a mirror?!"

Making a stupid pose, Sun began speaking with a goofy voice.

"Hey! Look at me! I'm Kiawe and I like to dance with sticks on fire everywhere like a retard and I never wear a shirt because I want to show everyone my abs! Hello! I'm Mallow! I like to cook and my specialty are recipes full of innuendos! Greetings! My name's Ilima, the Prince of Pokémon School whose gender is a mystery! Hi! I'm Lana! Despite looking like a child, people love to make hentai of me on the internet! Hello everyone! My names is Sophocles and I… I like… I am…"

Sun returned to his usual posture and raised an eyebrow.

"For some reason, I can't think of anything about Sophocles."

"What are you doing?" Someone's voice suddenly asked, making the boy turn his face to see Guzma giving him a weird look.

"Uh? When did you get here?" Sun asked back.

"What are you talking about?" Guzma shot back "You're the one who came back speaking like an idiot! I didn't move an inch!"

Hearing that, Sun looked around and discovered he had returned to where Guzma waited for him, so distracted mocking his friends… Or better saying, former friends, he didn't notice he had arrived already.

"Ah… Sorry, I was distracted." The boy apologized.

"That I noticed." Guzma rolled his eyes "What were you babbling about? And what took you so long?"

"Nothing important." Sun grumbled, still angry at what happened "Now, let's concentrate on something that's really important!" He proudly showed the balls… Beast Balls.

As it had been many months since he saw one for the last time, Guzma didn't recognize the objects in Sun's hands at first, but every second staring at them brought back more and more memories, slowly remembering him of what they were.

"Wait a moment… Aren't those…?!"

"COME OUT, EVERYONE!" Sun threw the Beast Balls up and one by one they opened and released what many would call a circus of horrors.

The first one was a tall creature with four legs, a mosquito head and a body full of big, bulbous muscles that looked to be made of a red liquid making lots of bodybuilding poses. The second looked like a bunch of wires standing up, with something white where the head should be and a plug like tail. The third was an enormous creature with rocket like arms, a small head and looked to be made of bamboo, but had a metallic shine. The fourth was a small, origami like being flying everywhere at an impressive speed. The fifth was a white, slender figure with an elegant pose and two very long antennae. There was a sixth one, but it was hiding behind the third one and Guzma didn't notice it.

"So, what do you think?" Sun asked with a cheeky smile, noticing how Guzma looked horrified.

"What… What…" The villain was at a loss of words "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!"

"Hey! They aren't things!" Sun retorted indignant "They're UBs! Living creatures that deserve respect!"

"UBs?"

"Short for Ultra Beasts." Sun explained.

"Ultra Beasts?" Guzma's jaw dropped "Do you mean the… What the president wanted to bring to Alola?"

Sun's only answer was a nod.

" _She wanted these THINGS?!"_ Guzma thought incredulous _"And I was HELPING HER DO THAT?!"_

After the incident in Ultra Space, he became sure working for Lusamine had been a bad idea, but that completely changed his opinion on the matter.

It had been a HORRIBLE idea.

"Come on! Don't be shy! I'll present you the group!" Sun invited the (admittedly shocked) Guzma and got nearer to the UB that looked like a buff mosquito "This is Buzzwole, a Bug/Fighting type."

Buzzwole stretched his arms and showed his enormous muscles to Guzma.

"He's saying 'hello'." Sun kind of translated.

" _If that's how it greets people, I don't want to know how it insults…"_ Guzma felt a shiver running down his spine.

"This nice guy with the plug tail is Xurkitree." Sun, unaware of Guzma's face, proceeded to the next one, who made lots of noises and squirmed a lot.

"He's happy to meet you and expects you two to become great friends, although he's a bit insecure because he doesn't know what you like or how you like to be treated."

"How could you understand that?!" Guzma asked, taking a few steps back in case it was contagious.

"The same way you learned to understand your Pokémon."

Xurkitree made another weird noise.

"And what did it mean?" The white-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was just a sneeze." Sun dismissed.

"Huh?"

"The next one is Celesteela." The boy pointed to the bigger of them, the one that looked to be made of iron bamboo. Unlike the others, the Ultra Beast turned its small head, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, yes. Celesteela is a bit shy." Sun explained, gently patting the UB's side.

" _A thing of that size is shy?"_ A drop of cold sweat ran down Guzma's face.

"The next is Kartana!" Sun announced, prompting the small origami like creature to come at full speed and fly around his head many times "Kartana is very energetic and loves to battle! He's also very kind. Just… Don't touch his edges, okay?"

"Why not?" Guzma asked.

"It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? That thingy?" The man seemed unconvinced "How?"

To answer his question, Sun raised his shirt and revealed a big cut that went from his left shoulder to the right side of his hips.

"But it was an accident, mind you." The boy warned the astonished man "Now, we come to Pheromosa." He presented the slender Ultra Beast, who just stared at Guzma with a bored expression.

The former Team Skull boss tried getting closer to understand a bit better what exactly it was, but Pheromosa immediately stepped back, giving him a disgusted glare.

"Huh?! What was that?!" Guzma glared back at the Ultra Beast.

"Oh… About that…" Sun scratched the back of his head "Per some guys in Aether Foundation, Pheromosa refuses to touch anything in this world."

"Why?"

"Because this world and everything in it is… Dirty, filthy, unclean, impure… Things like that." Guzma's eye twitched at that "But Pheromosa will eventually get used to you just like it happened to me." Sun approached the Ultra Beast and gently patted it on the head. Some months ago, it would try to get away from him, but now it just closed its eyes and enjoyed the boy's caring touch.

In that moment, the sixth UB, who had been hiding behind Celesteela until then, finally decided to appear and slowly approached Guzma while he was too distracted to notice.

" _Huh?"_ Guzma felt a weird presence behind him _"What is this? The brat is right in front of me, so what could it be?"_

He turned around and widened his eyes in utmost terror at the sight of a very familiar jellyfish like figure.

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE?!" He jumped back desperately, pointing at the sixth UB.

"Hey! It's not a thing!" Sun exclaimed indignant and went to the creature's side "She's an Ultra Beast and her name is Nihilego!"

"She?!" Guzma was jaw dropped "How can you know it's a she?!"

"Well, Wicke told me the Ultra Beasts are genderless, but I'm sure that's just an equivoque." Sun patted the UB on the head "The first time we met I called her a 'he' and she got very upset."

Guzma raised an eyebrow. Noticing the man's gaze on him, Sun proceeded to explain:

"Trust me. Pokémon, Ultra Beast, human… No one throws a Power Gem at your face for nothing."

"Whatever…" Guzma grumbled "Just keep that creepy away from me."

"Hey! She isn't creepy!" Sun retorted indignant.

"How not?! It tried to control my mind AND transformed the president in a monstrosity!" The man shot back.

"First: it's your own fault Nihilego attacked you, after all, YOU attacked first." Sun pointed out, while the Ultra Beast began wrapping its tentacles affectionately around him "Second: the one that fused with Lusamine is in a Beast Ball at Aether Paradise. Maybe… Probably… Okay, I admit I don't know what happened to that one, but it was in a Beast Ball and this one wasn't. And last, but not least: the chances of my sweetie being the same Nihilego that attacked you are very slim."

"Very slim, not inexistent." Guzma groaned.

"Yes, I admit there's a small chance." The boy confessed "But I don't think it's the case. I mean, how could this cutie have done it? She's completely unable to hurt anyone on purpose! Right, Nihilego?" Sun turned to the Ultra Beast and began petting it "Who's a good Nihilego? Who's a good UB? Who's a good girl looking, neurotoxin injecting, mind controlling, extradimensional parasitic jellyfish? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Guzma facepalmed while Sun continued to play with his 'parasitic jellyfish', who cooed in joy at all the attention it was getting.

" _That brat is becoming weirder by the second."_ The former Team Skull boss mumbled in his mind _"And I thought the president was mad…"_

"So, boss…" Sun stopped petting Nihilego to face Guzma, which made the UB a bit disappointed "Just by your face, I could see that you were very scared for a moment. In other words…" Wide smile "Lesson finished?"

…

"Yeah… Finished… Or something like that." Despite his annoyed tone, Sun celebrated nonetheless "I better stop this now. These THINGS are going to give me nightmares and who knows if he has more of that…" Guzma whispered to himself. Fortunately, he would discover that Sun had another Buzzwole, three other Pheromosas, more three Kartanas, another Xurkitree, an extra Celesteela and a giant mouthed creature known as Guzzlord only a few days later, so his dreams would be safe for the moment.

"What comes now?" Sun asked enthusiastically "Come on! Name it! I'm ready!"

That upbeat tone deeply irritated Guzma, partially because it was very annoying, but mostly due to what it meant:

His plans weren't working; no matter what he did, how he did it, what he said or how much he tried… The damn brat would always find a way to get over it and succeed. Three consecutive defeats at the hands of Sun… Just like months ago, before Team Skull was disbanded.

First, in Malie Garden. Then, in Po Town. Finally, in Aether Paradise. It left a sour taste of déjà vu in his mouth, turning his face into a scowl. It was so frustrating…

But at the same time, it was very impressive. No matter how hard the task was, Sun would always find a way to fulfill it. To add insult to injury, since the very first lesson, it was Guzma who would always admit defeat and let him proceed to the next one, even if the only thing he wanted was to make the brat give up. It showed how much effort Sun was putting into it and, above everything else, how seriously he took whatever Guzma said.

Was he that desperate to become a villain? Or could it be genuine respect?

"Guzma?" Sun called, noticing the man's sudden silence and face softening.

Maybe the thought of Sun genuinely respecting him made Guzma mellow a bit, but in that moment, he felt that maybe, and just maybe, there was a small chance it wouldn't be a total waste of his time like he thought it would be. However, there was only one way to discover it:

He had to take the lessons just as seriously as Sun.

"Very well, brat." Guzma began with a much more professional tone "You've had much more success than I expected from you, but now is when things will get serious. No more messing around, the kid's game is over."

Sun nodded with determination.

"Let's see if you really have the guts for the deal."

" _Wait… Am I really starting to take this stupid 'villain lessons' thing seriously?!"_ Guzma internally groaned _"Guzma, what's wrong with you?!"_

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _This ended being much longer than I expected it would be, although this isn't exactly surprising since I have a problem of liking to give every story I create, no matter how uncanny or ridiculous it is, a bit of complexity. Sincerely, do you think I'm giving too many details to something that's supposed to be a comedy?_

 _I also made a few changes in the summary. Hope it got a bit better._

 _In any case, thank you for reading and sorry if I bored you to death with this loooong chapter._

 _Oh! And a very important note I should have done in the first chapter, but forgot: English isn't my first language and my memory about the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon is a bit hazy because I finished the games many months ago, so if someone notices any kind of mistake, be it grammar or plot, feel free to warn me. Your feedback is always welcome and is very helpful since I don't have anyone to review the chapters for me before I publish them except for myself, so it's likely that I'll let something slip._

 _Enough for today! Don't forget your books for the next class!_

 _Class dismissed!_

 _(A virtual waffle to anyone who discovers the characters that said the lines Sun used during the second lesson)_


	3. Volume 2

_This chapter took a while to be finished because it's longer than the previous ones. It also was a bit harder to write because of some more emotional parts in the middle and the ending._

 _But that doesn't matter, let's go to the story!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and its creators. Any other franchise, character or media cited belong to their respective developers. I only own this story about things you SHOULDN'T do to have a good and happy life._

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Volume 2**

Guzma hated to admit it, but the brat was going much better than he expected. How he managed to find a way to solve every problem was still a mystery to the former Team Skull boss, but maybe it wasn't something to be extremely surprised at.

Sun managed to defeat Team Skull and the Aether Foundation practically single handed after all, so he couldn't deny that the brat had something special.

But did he have the guts to become the villain he so much wanted?

If you made that question to Guzma a bit earlier that day, he would probably answer with something alike to:

"No freaking way."

Now, after seeing how determined Sun was, he began having his doubts. Maybe, and just maybe, it wouldn't be such a waste of time; maybe the brat had what was needed to be a 'bad guy'; maybe he had many more surprises hidden, only waiting the right time to appear; maybe Guzma wasn't so useless as he always believed to be since Team Skull was disbanded; maybe that brat truly respected him as a trainer and person like he always wanted to be...

Maybe Sun and Guzma were more alike than anyone could imagine.

However, simply basing everything on blind hope would be more stupid than using a Sunkern to fight a Mega Rayquaza. MAYBE it wouldn't be a waste of time, but it was still too early to say that. Although Sun found a way to look like a villain, behave like a villain (in a way) and have the team of a villain, Guzma still had to discover if he could BE a villain.

Acting like one was easy. Doing the same things one would do was something completely different. The only way to discover if the boy could do that was taking the lessons just as seriously as him.

In other words, Guzma had to make Sun do something TRULY EVIL and see how it would turn out.

…

When the brat stopped spoiling that creepy jellyfish, that is.

"Who's the most beautiful Nihilego in the world? Yes, it's you! Of course it is!" Sun continued petting the UB and saying the sweetest things he could imagine, making the creature more and more excited.

"Brat, you plan to keep doing that for how much longer?" Guzma asked irritated. "It's been nine minutes since you started that clownery!"

A bit after the ending of the last chapter, Nihilego, feeling ignored, demanded attention and forced Sun to concentrate solely on her. The other Ultra Beasts eventually got tired of watching their trainer being monopolized and decided to return to their Beast Balls.

Taking advantage of the fact that the Ultra Beast was distracted, Sun discreetly leaned his head towards Guzma and whispered as lowly as possible:

"I'm getting tired as well, but if I try to call Nihilego back to her Beast Ball without giving her all the attention she wants, then I'll have LOTS of problems."

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" he asked in the same volume as Sun. He had no idea why they had to whisper, but if the brat was doing that then there was a good reason.

"I don't know why, but per Wicke and Gladion, Nihilego seems to have developed a… Well, let's say it's a…" Sun's cheeks reddened a bit. "Small crush for me."

If Guzma's jaw dropped more than it did, he would have to change his name to Exploud.

"And it had good and bad consequences."

"Like…?" Guzma invited Sun to continue.

"Well, in the good side of the spectrum, it means Nihilego was much easier to train and responds to my commands much better than any of the other UBs," Sun had to use a bit of force to stay in place as the extradimensional Pokémon began wrapping its tentacles around him, lightly trying to hold the boy closer. "In the bad side, she became extremely needy and even a bit possessive of me. If I try to put Nihilego back in her Beast Ball without giving her the attention she wants, she refuses to stay in it and starts to come out without my permission, trying to hug or wrap me in her tentacles. There was even a time she went out of her Beast Ball to sleep at my side at night."

"And do you still think that thing isn't creepy?" Guzma inquired incredulous.

"She isn't a thing!" Sun retorted angrily. "She's a living creature! Treat her with more respect! And answering your question: no, she isn't creepy. She's just misunderstood. Some people have different ways to show love and that's how Nihilego does that."

The man's eye twitched. That brat was starting to sound like the president and it was even creepier than the Ultra Beast.

"Sweetie, I'm happy to know you're happy!" the boy suddenly turned to face the Ultra Beast and spoke with a goofy voice. "But I have work to do. You must return to your Beast Ball."

Nihilego wrapped its tentacles tightly around Sun, clearly refusing to comply.

"Dear, the others already returned to their Beast Balls like good boys and girls. The only one left is you," Sun made his best 'sad father' face. "Don't you want to be a good girl for me?"

A bit unwillingly, Nihilego slowly let go of the boy. She didn't want to return to her Beast Ball yet, but she also wanted to be a good girl. Good girls always gained pettings and the best Poké Beans.

Besides, she could compensate for the time she wouldn't spend with Sun sleeping with him that night or in the following, so it wasn't exactly an insurmountable problem.

"Good girl!" Sun praised while pointing the ball… Beast Ball at Nihilego. "Now, return!"

With the Parasite Pokémon back, Sun put the Beast Ball back in his bag and turned to face Guzma.

"Now, what do we do? I mean…" he made a pose. "What now, boss?!"

"Now, before anything else, I think you should STOP DOING THAT!" Guzma yelled irritated.

"NO!" Sun shot back equally irritated.

 **Guzma used Glare!**

 **It's not very effective…**

 **Sun used Mean Look!**

 **It's not very effective…**

"Ah! Whatever!" the former Team Skull boss noticed it would take them nowhere and decided to proceed. "Now, brat, we'll see if you have the guts for the real deal."

"Ha! Count on me, boss!" Sun said arrogantly. "If I had a Pokémon Ability, it would be Guts!"

"Seriously?" Guzma raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… No," the boy admitted embarrassed. "It would probably be Insomnia or Gluttony."

" _Oh, by the love of…"_ Guzma facepalmed and took a deep breath. _"Calm down, he has been that stupid since the beginning and somehow managed to convince you to trust him. Endure just a bit more, even if you want to discover it just for curiosity."_

"Like I said before…" he resumed before his mind had a chance to regret his choice of helping Sun AGAIN. "No more messing around. You managed to look like a villain and have the team of a villain."

"And behave like a villain, yo!"

"Yeah… Sure…" Guzma felt a nerve on his forehead bulging. "But ACTING like a villain isn't the same as BEING a villain."

Sun seemed confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "These things don't make me a villain?"

"Ha!" Guzma laughed. "Of course…" his smile gave place to a stern look. "Not. These things you're doing? They're just an act. If you want to be a true villain, then there's ONE crucial thing you must do."

"And that would be?"

"Evil," the man said with a serious voice. "You can't consider yourself a villain until you do something truly evil."

Of course! How could he forget that?! If he wanted to become a villain, then he had to do something evil! That was so obvious!

"Well, don't make me wait!" Sun said enthusiastically, a sardonic smile in his face. "Show me deh evil to do and I'ma going to do, boss!"

Guzma nodded.

"In this case, follow me."

Teacher and student began walking back to Hau'oli City, preparing themselves for the next lesson. Sun was extremely happy and excited, ready to face whatever Guzma prepared for him. He had successfully finished the previous lessons, so he was very confident that he could do it.

Guzma, on other hand, was more skeptical. The brat had success until then, but before that he was the stupid smiley hero of Alola, a do-righty trainer ready to help anyone in need. No matter how well he was going, changing from a good Samaritan to an unscrupulous villain from night to day was nearly impossible.

The new lessons he planned would show him how determined Sun truly was.

" _Now I'll see if it was indeed worth my time."_

 **Meanwhile…**

"What's wrong, Hau? You have barely touched your malasada yet," Mallow asked the Kahuna's grandson worried.

"I was thinking about what Sun said," Hau answered with a worried tone. In front of him, a malasada lied on a small plate, unnaturally forgotten by the boy, whose stomach was turned into a knot.

"Still worried about that?" Mallow put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax! Sun was just joking!"

"Yes, or do you think he would really become a villain?" Sophocles joined, also trying to cheer Hau.

"The day Sun tries to become a villain is the day Dodrios will fly," Lana said jokingly.

She didn't know that Dodrios can learn Fly. How is that possible if they don't have wings? Mystery.

"But did you see how he acted?" Hau asked worried. "I know Sun and he would never get so angry at something if he was just joking!"

"His reaction was indeed unexpected," Kiawe commented. "But he's a bit mischievous. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just an act."

"I agree," Ilima joined. "Do you remember that day when he pretended to have died in the site of Mallow's trial to make us think his stories of the forest being cursed were true?"

Actually, he pretended to have died because Mallow was going to make him do her recipe full of awkward instructions like 'press A to pound' and 'turn it to goo' again and he wanted to avoid it.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Hau smiled as the memory came to his mind. "He even hid after that to make everything look even more convincing. He really made me freak out that day."

Hau shook his head.

"No, guys! You aren't understanding! That isn't the same thing!" he declared exasperated. "Sun was super angry! He even confirmed he wasn't joking!"

"Hau, relax. You're overthinking it," Lana gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Now, better eat your malasada before it gets cold."

The Trial Captains returned to their malasadas and drinks like that conversation had never happened, but Hau continued nervous. He simply couldn't understand how his friends were unable to see the seriousness of the situation.

Sun wasn't joking. He would NEVER joke about something like that.

The Alolan Champion was turning to the dark side and Hau was the only one who noticed, but what could he do? The only thing he could think was defeating Sun in a battle, but, in his opinion, that was simply impossible. Of all the Pokémon battles the two had, Sun rose victorious in nearly all of them, with Hau having defeated him only four times, none solely by skill. Long story short, what happened was that:

1º battle: Sun misclicked a move;

2º battle: Sun's Hippowdon missed its Stone Edge;

3º battle: Sun's Lucario missed its Aura Sphere (no one discovered how yet) and;

4º battle: a tree fell on Sun and made him unable to continue.

In other words, if Alola's destiny depended on Hau defeating Sun, then the region was condemned.

" _Wait a moment!"_ a thought came rushing to his mind. _"I can't defeat Sun, but I know someone who can!"_ his heart was filled with hope. _"If there's a person in this whole region that can face him it's HER!"_

"Oh, yes! That was awesome!" Mallow agreed to whatever Lana had just said before turning to face Hau. "Don't you agree, Hau?"

 **Hau used Teleport!**

"Huh?" Mallow looked confused at the empty seat. "Where did he go?"

"How did he leave without anyone noticing?" Sophocles mused.

"Do you know what's even weirder?" Ilima spied over Kiawe's shoulder. "He left his malasada unfinished. I've never seen him doing that."

Just as the sentence was finished, Hau entered the shop at full speed, returned to his seat, quickly got the malasada, thanked everyone, bid them good-bye, got up, ran back to the door and left.

"Ah… Now that's the Hau I know!" Ilima declared with a relieved smile.

 **Outside…**

Hau rushed through the street while munching his malasada, headed to a very specific house located in Route 1. If the boy had gone at a slower pace, he would have run into Guzma and Sun, who arrived in the same place just a few moments later.

"What now?" Sun asked for the third time.

"Shut up," Guzma ordered. "I'll tell you in a moment."

"C'mon man! Why the mystery?" the boy asked a bit irritated.

"I said SHUT UP!" the man complained without turning to face Sun.

The two continued walking down the street until they arrived in front of the apparel shop.

"Here we are," Guzma stopped and turned to face Sun.

"Huh?" the former hero looked around a bit confused. "Why are we here again?"

"Brat, do you remember what I said to you here?" Guzma asked, ignoring the boy's question.

"Of course!" Sun answered with enthusiasm. "You taught me how a villain should look and act! The first two lessons you gave me!" his smile disappeared and gave place to a stern look. "Wait… Have you…"

Before he could finish, Guzma slapped the back of his head.

"NO! I haven't forgotten!" the white-haired man yelled angrily.

"Ouch…" Sun rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain. "Then why do you keep making those weird questions?"

"How can you be so good at some things and so dumb at others?" the villain lowly groaned before shaking his head. "Never mind. The reason I took you back here is because there's one thing I want to ask you. Something I should have asked before anything else."

Sun gave Guzma a curious stare.

"Something to ask me? What exactly?"

Guzma took a deep breath. For some reason, he was a bit unsure if making that question would be a good thing or not, but now it was too late to give up. So, without much choice, he gathered courage to ask:

 **Fourth Lesson: Motives**

"Why do you want to become a villain? What do you plan to do after that?"

"Uh… You said 'one' question, but I'm sure you made two," Sun pointed out.

"JUST GIVE ME YOUR DAMN ANSWER."

"Okay, okay… No need for stress," Sun calmly asked before taking one of the patented 'Team Skull Grunt Poses'. "I'm full of bein' everyone's butler! Full of bein' used by all these people! I wanna be a bad guy to teach these numskulls a lesson for abusin' my goodness! I'll crush their hopes, mix them with oat and eat them for breakfast! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

…

"And…?" Guzma had a stern look.

"Uh… What do you mean?" Sun asked tilting his head.

"Like you said a bit ago, I made two questions, but you only answered ONE."

"I… Did?" the boy seemed confused.

"Yes, you did," Guzma deadpanned. "You told me WHY you want to become a villain and I admit it wasn't such an idiot reason as I initially thought it would be."

"Oh, thank you." Sun said a bit proudly, but his happiness disappeared as he noticed it wasn't a compliment. "Hey!"

"But you didn't tell me what you are going to do AFTER you become a villain," the former Team Skull boss continued.

That statement got Sun by surprise.

"Does it really matter?" the boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Guzma stated firmly. "If you want to become a villain, then it's because you wanted to change something in your life or the world around you PERMANENTLY!" he gave Sun a very serious look. "Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, wanted to steal Pokémon and make profit of it so he would be rich and control Kanto AFTER everything was done. These weirdos Maxie and Archie from Team Magma and Team Aqua wanted to awaken Groundon and Kyogre to create a better world for their Pokémon. Cyrus from Team Galactic wanted to use Dialga and Palkia. Why? To make his dream world. That freako called N wanted all Pokémon to be free, so he used Team Plasma to achieve that goal, which was just a part of Ghetsis plan to take total control of Unova. Lysandre was a complete retard that believed that the world would become more beautiful if it was the way he pictured and tried to use the Weapon for that. Even the president, with all her craziness, wanted to bring the Ultra Beasts here because she believed it would make this world fit her taste better."

He glared at Sun.

"They all had evil plots to achieve one objective: total dominion and power. They wanted to control and shape the world at their will, so they would live their dreams AFTER everything was done. You said that you want to become a villain because everyone was using you. That's great and all, but what will you do after that? You become a villain and what?"

Sun's eyes widened in surprise as he understood what Guzma meant. He would turn into a villain, teach everyone a lesson and… And what? What would he do after he became a villain?

He had no interest in taking over Alola, reshaping the world, destroying anything or anyone… So what would he do? Go to the beach? Play videogame? Eat a malasada with Hau and the others?

Return to his previous life as a smiley hero?

"Uh… Well…" the nervousness was very clear in his voice. "I'll probably… Continue to be a villain?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" Guzma scorned. "And what is the point of that? Are you telling me you'll become a villain just because you suddenly woke one day dying for it and after you do that you'll continue for the lack of anything else to do?"

"Ah… When you phrase it like that… It does sound… Stupid," Sun admitted embarrassed, but tried to quickly recover.

"But that doesn't matter now! I'm sure I'll find something!" the boy took another pose. "Bad guys always find something to long for! We're ambitious!"

That statement wasn't enough to please Guzma, who kept a stern glare on the boy.

" _He was going so well and now became a pile of awkwardness!"_ then he noticed something. _"Did I just admit he was going well?! Ugh! What the hell is happening here?!"_

"Guzma?" Sun noticed the man's suddenly shaking his head angrily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter!" he shot back. "Just follow me," he then turned around and began walking away.

"Oh! So, I finished the lesson?" Sun happily asked.

Unlike the other times, Guzma remained quiet.

"Guzma?"

"Just follow me," the white-haired man drily repeated.

Sun became a bit confused at the sudden change in attitude, but decided to dismiss it for the moment and continue the lessons.

Unknown to him, many things rushed through Guzma's mind as they walked away. The brat's answer was… Worrying, to say the least. One single question was enough to make him go from a confident villain in training to an awkward wannabe in seconds. Why? The former villain had a theory, but wasn't willing to fully believe in it yet.

First, he wanted to make some tests.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the exact moment Guzma made his question to Sun, Hau arrived at said boy's house, desperately looking for the only person able to confront the Alolan Champion face to face.

"Aunty!" he exasperatedly shouted while entering the house without knocking. "I'm sorry for coming like this, but we have an emergency!"

"Oh, if it isn't Hau!" Sun's mother warmly smiled at him, a chocolate cake in her hands. "I've just baked a cake. Would you like a slice?"

"Well, since you're offering…" Hau got distracted by a moment (and forgot the malasada he had just finished), but quickly remembered the duty he had to fulfill. "No! What am I saying?! The cake can wait! We have a BIG problem in our hands!"

The boy rushed to Sun's mother, who was a bit surprised to see Hau so unusually distressed, and began telling everything that had happened.

"Aunty! Earlier today, when I went out with Ilima and the other guys, we ran into Sun and he made a horrible revelation!" Hau desperately exclaimed. "He told us that…"

"He was trying to become a villain?" Sun's mother gently cut him. "Yes, I know it. He told me earlier today."

"Oh, really?" Hau smiled. "Well, that's good! I won't have to tell you the whole story!"

…

"Wait…" his smile gave place to an expression of incredulity and surprise. "Did you know it?! And did nothing?! Why?!"

"If you want to know, then I suggest you take a seat. It's a long story," the woman pulled a chair, inviting the boy to seat.

Although confused at her calmness, Hau took the chair and sat down, but not before taking a deep breath. Despite having no idea of what Sun's mother wanted to tell him, he was sure it would be like taking a Focus Blast to the face. It was the reason she didn't object to her son turning into a villain, after all.

"Cake?" she offered a slice to him.

"Thanks!" Hau happily accepted and took a bite of it.

Noticing the Kahuna's grandson getting calmer, Sun's mother sat on a chair opposite to Hau and prepared to tell him the 'long story' she cited before. It was going to be quite a shock to the already shocked boy, so she had to choose her words carefully.

Unfortunately, choosing words wasn't one of her specialties and she began her narrative the worst way possible by saying:

"I once was a villain."

The sudden revelation made the poor boy choke his cake.

"What?!" Hau half asked, half coughed. "A villain?! You?! How?! When?! Why?!"

"Calm down," Sun's mother had to suppress a giggle. "I'll explain everything."

She then continued her story.

"When I was younger… To say the truth, when Sun's father and I were younger, we weren't exactly exemplar people. We used to be part of a criminal organization that had the goal of taking Kanto."

Hau's jaw dropped; he would never imagine Sun's mother, with that soothing smile and easygoing nature, to have been a criminal.

"We worked in the same unit for many years and practiced all kind of evil deeds you can imagine. From robbing Poké Marts to invading industries… From terrorizing people to stealing Pokémon… Everything."

She closed her eyes, the many memories of her youth playing in her mind like a movie.

"I still remember everything like it happened yesterday. Today, neither I nor my husband are very proud of what we did, but at that time we thought it was the best life of all. We were 'free' to be and do whatever we wanted, without having to worry about responsibilities or rules, going wherever we wanted whenever we wanted… The only thing we had to do was obey the boss's orders. Aside from that, we could do anything."

"But… If you two liked that life so much…" Hau had difficulty to find the words to use. "Why did you leave? Did something happen to make you change your mind?"

Sun's mother smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes, something happened."

"What?" Hau asked intrigued.

"Sun happened."

…

"Uh… Sorry, what?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

The woman couldn't help but giggle a bit at his confusion.

"Some years after we joined the group, Sun was born," she proceeded to explain. "I still remember that time… He was so small, so fragile… Even a Caterpie looked sturdier than him!" she laughed a bit, which made Hau crack a small smile as well. "That's when something changed in us… Before that, we only cared about doing our job and being free to do whatever we wanted. After Sun was born, though, we weren't living just for ourselves anymore; now we had a baby to take care. Everything we did would affect Sun as well, so if we continued doing bad things…"

"Something bad could happen to him someday," Hau guessed the rest.

"Yes…" her tone became filled with melancholy. "Not only that, but… Our tastes changed too."

That part confused Hau a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Stealing Pokémon, terrorizing people, getting all the money we wanted… It didn't please us anymore," Sun's mother told. "But staying home, playing with our baby, seeing him smiling, muttering his first words, taking his first steps… It filled us with unmeasurable happiness. It was just like that: all the power in the world couldn't compete with a small baby that barely understood what was happening around him."

She sighed.

"Some more years passed and another thing happened. A boy, at the time he had the same age as Sun, appeared and, I still don't know how, managed to defeat us all one by one completely single handed. Our colleagues, our admins… Even me and my husband eventually fell to him. That was our first defeat since we joined the group and to a kid on top of that," she laughed lowly in a mix of embarrassment and nostalgia. "We returned home so angry that the only thing we wanted was to get on bed and sleep until the next day, just to forget the enormous fiasco our last operation was. Sun, on other hand, had different plans; he wanted to show us something he found while we were out and was very persistent at that. We were extremely upset and tired, but we complied nonetheless and he took us to a small flowerbed near the house."

She smiled as the memories of that day returned to her.

"He found an Oddish there. He was a very small one, probably newly born. He was scared and lost, crying for his family. Sun took him in his arms and soothed the Oddish like we did with him when he was younger, saying everything would be okay and we would help find his family. After seeing that scene, we simply couldn't refuse to help him find the Oddish's family. We searched and searched until late at night when we finally found some Glooms and Vileplumes that looked very distressed. The Oddish didn't wait a second; he immediately began calling for them. When they were reunited again, the Oddish came running to Sun and jumped on his lap, rubbed his face against Sun's belly to thank him and returned to his family. They disappeared in the night's darkness as we returned home holding hands."

At that point, Hau was drying a tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

"While we walked back home, my husband and I realized something."

"What?" Hau asked.

Sun's mother smiled warmly.

"That all the anger and frustration we were feeling before disappeared like it never existed. Our defeat, the humiliation, our boss yelling at us for failing… Nothing mattered anymore. We only cared about how proud we were of Sun," her smile became wider. "That's when we finally noticed that everything we did before was nothing compared to what we had gained after Sun was born. He became the center of our universes and why we still had a reason to exist; he showed us that we could do and be anything even if we weren't doing everything we wanted all the time; he showed us that we could be much better than we always believed. He literally saved us from ourselves."

Sun's mother leaned her back against the chair to take a deep breath and hold a tear that threatened to roll down her face. That story always made her a bit sensitive, but she couldn't stop yet; she promised to tell everything to Hau and the narrative wouldn't be completed until she said:

"That's when we decided to abandon our lives as villains to dedicate 100% of our time to Sun, and I must say: we never, EVER, regretted that choice."

Story finished, she finally let the tear leave her eye and slowly drop to her chin. Hau was jaw dropped, fazed by the mixture of emotions he was feeling. On the couch, Meowth heard all the story under the warm sunlight, smiling at his owner and the boy that came to visit her.

"Wow… That was quite the story," Hau began moved. "Aunty, I'll tell you: that could easily become the script of a movie or some game."

…

"Wait… But I don't understand why it made you decide to do nothing about Sun becoming a villain."

Noticing how it sounded insensitive, the boy immediately panicked and tried to explain himself.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just…! I wanted…! I meant…!"

Sun's mother giggled.

"Don't worry, Hau. I understood what you meant and I agree, it doesn't explain why I decided to do nothing."

Taking a better position, she explained:

"I didn't do anything because what Sun is living now is exactly what we lived years ago. He's feeling lost, used, tired of his regular life and deeply upset at the people of Alola just like my husband and I once felt about Kanto. Sun thinks that his kindness was abused and no one cares for him, just for what he can do."

These words made Hau blush intensely and try to hide under the table. He heard Sun complaining about being stressed and how much people were asking for favors nonstop many times, but he never imagined that he was feeling so bad.

How could he consider himself Sun's best friend if he was unable to notice he wasn't well? That was unacceptable!

"I felt the same things long ago, so I can relate to how he's feeling now," Sun's mother continued. "Not only that, but if I tried to intervene in any way, I would only be giving him another reason to feel betrayed and become even more determined to turn into a villain."

"But… If we don't do anything…" Hau began insecure. "Won't he turn into one?"

"Maybe," the woman said teasingly, which made a drop of cold sweat run down the back of Hau's neck. "But I sincerely don't think it'll happen," she added playfully.

Noticing the boy's confused look, she went to explain.

"Sun has a pure heart filled with a lot of love to share. Unless he finds a very good reason to become a villain, I don't think he can become one just out of sheer will, despite how persistent, or in some cases, stubborn he is," she smiled. "If he really wants to become one and has what's needed for that is something that he, and only he, can discover."

"Do you really think so?" Hau asked while taking another bite of his cake.

"Not only me," Sun's mother said. "After Sun told me he was trying to become a villain, I gave my husband a call to tell him about that. We talked for a while and agreed that the best thing to do now would be to let him do whatever he wants. Like I said, the only person who can stop him now is Sun himself."

If she was saying that and Sun's father agreed, then it was probably the best thing to do. They were his parents after all, so they knew what he had the tendency to do and how he used to act.

However, doing absolutely nothing while his best friend slowly trailed the ways of villainy and risked never coming back to the light was unmeasurably stressing for Hau. He would have to use all his self-control and patience to do what Sun's parents decided would be best.

"Besides, who knows if spending some time doing villain stuff won't be good for Sun?" the Champion's mother suddenly said, making Hau snap out of his thoughts. "Look at me, for example. If not for the time I spent in Team Rocket I wouldn't have met my husband."

"One could say it was an evil that came to good. If not for that, Sun wouldn't exist!" Hau commented with a laugh.

…

"Wait a moment…" he realized something and gave the woman a shocked look. "Team Rocket?! THE TEAM ROCKET?! Is that the group you two worked for?!"

Sun's mother giggled.

"Don't go telling everyone, okay?" she winked an eye to him. "It's a little dark secret of mine and I would prefer if it continued like that."

 **Back to Guzma and Sun…**

"Very well, brat," Guzma loudly said. "Ready?"

Sun made a pose and gave the man a confident smile.

"You betcha!"

 **Fifth Lesson: Vandalism**

"I'll start with something very basic. Pay attention, because I won't repeat it," Guzma began with an authoritarian voice. "If there's something all delinquents did at least once in their lives is vandalism," he walked towards a trash can and stopped at its side. "Look at this trash can, for example. Tell me: what do we do with this?"

Sun tilted his head thoughtful.

"We throw trash inside it, right?" he said the obvious answer.

"No!" Guzma yelled and kicked the can with all his force, making it fly away and scattering its content everywhere. "THIS is what we do!"

Jaw dropped, Sun stared incredulous at the damaged can and the trash scattered on the sidewalk. He knew villains were dirty, but he never imagined it had something to do with actual dirt.

"Do you see that bench?" Guzma pointed to a bench and walked towards it. "The same thing!" he kicked the object, making it fall.

"Those flowers?" the man pointed to a flowerbed and jumped on it, furiously stomping his feet over the poor plants. "Trash! Trash! Trash!"

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" an Ace Trainer who was passing nearby stopped to scold Guzma.

"Nothing of your interest," the former Team Skull boss sneered. "Scram."

The Ace Trainer gave Guzma a fulminant glare, but decided he wasn't worth his time and left.

"Now's your turn," Guzma got out of the flowerbed and marched towards Sun. "Do some vandalism."

Sun kept a shocked stare at the man for a few more moments before noticing how stupid he looked and shaking his head to get back to normal.

"Don't worry, boss!" the boy confidently declared. "I'll show ya how horribly I'm gonna vandalize!"

His eyes darted everywhere, looking for a fit target to suffer from his 'vandalism' and show Guzma how evil he was. Some seconds of search later, Sun found the perfect ingredients for his malicious scheme:

A Pecha Berry abandoned in the grass and a brick wall.

Without hesitation, the villainous Champion ran to grab the berry, took aim and threw it at the wall, making the fruit turn into a pinkish blot on the bricks.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he evilly laughed.

…

"Are you making fun of me?" Guzma asked irritated.

"What?! I would never do that!" Sun negated, incredulous at how Guzma could think he would do something like that to his 'mentor'.

"Then what the hell was that?!" the man angrily shot back.

Sun examined the wall for a few moments.

"Vandalism?"

"Was that an answer or a question?" the white-haired man scowled. "And what did you do that can be considered vandalism?!"

"I stained the wall," the boy pointed at the pink spot.

"Stained the wall?" Guzma laughed sarcastically. "A retarded three years old kid could do better! If you want to do vandalism, then find something better to do! Break something or whatever!"

Sun began scanning the place again looking for a new target when his eyes took aim at a light post. Determined to impress his 'teacher', the villainous Champion ran at the post and kicked it with all his force.

 **Sun used Mega Kick!**

The vibration created by the kick shook the loose light bulb, making it lose its grasp on the post and fall straight… On Sun's head.

 **Light Post used Volt Tackle!**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Sun fainted!**

 **Light Post gained 78564 Experience Points!**

 **Light Post grew to Lv. 87!**

"AAAH! My head!" Sun fell on the street holding his head, surrounded by the cracked glass and screaming in agonizing pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY HEAD!"

Guzma watched the scene jaw dropped. Usually, he wouldn't let such a ridiculous accident like that surprise him, but the light bulb wasn't joking; Sun's head was bleeding a lot and leaving a reddish pool of considerable size on the asphalt.

If the seriousness of the accident wasn't surprising enough, the brat's desperate screams prompted people to forget anything they were doing and go to his aid. More specifically, five trainers of the Beauty class.

"Oh, poor boy!" one of the girls kneeled at Sun's side to check him. "He's bleeding so much! We have to do something!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you!" another one said putting a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Ugh…! Nngh…!" Sun murmured in pain, his hands completely covered in blood.

"Look at him!" a third girl exclaimed worried. "He's feeling so much pain! Poor boy!" she held Sun's hand despite it being stained in blood.

 **Meanwhile, in Kanto…**

"Ms. Lillie? What's wrong?" the girl that was showing Cerulean City to Lillie asked when she noticed the Aether president's daughter shivering.

"I… I don't know…" Lillie said unsure. "I had… The faint feeling… I'm not sure of what, but I think it's something akin…"

She held both arms and rubbed them.

"To what a Pokémon feels when it's territory is being invaded."

 **Back to Sun…**

"We have to take him to the Pokémon Center!" one of the girls announced.

"The Pokémon Center?" another one asked raising an eyebrow. "But they treat only Pokémon there!"

"The closest thing to hospitals we have in this world is a Pokémon Center. Or do you have a better idea?" the first girl retorted with a scowl.

"Uh… No."

"So to the Pokémon Center we go!"

Gently, the five girls helped Sun, who was still squirming in excruciating pain, get up and walk to the nearest Pokémon Center. Behind them, Guzma watched everything with wide open eyes and jaw dropped, completely frozen in place.

The brat failed miserably to do something so simple and now was being helped by five random girls that happened to be nearby? The villain couldn't do anything but feel extremely embarrassed at that scene.

…

Embarrassed and slightly jealous.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Sun pathetically left the Pokémon Center, feeling like the stupidest person in the world. On the bright side, Nurse Joy said his wound wasn't very serious (despite the amount of blood he left behind) and the bandage on his head had a very nice Minior pattern.

"Ugh… I feel so stupid right now…" the boy lamented holding a hand on the spot he was mercilessly hit by the light bulb. "My only luck were these nice girls who helped me. Otherwise, I would have died because of a hemorrhage caused by a lamp. Can you imagine how ridiculous it would be?"

Just as he finished that sentence, Sun felt a heated glare on him. Turning his head to the right, he saw Guzma giving him an annoyed look.

"Uh… Sorry for that, boss…" the boy lamented, his cheeks a light pink. "It won't happen again."

Guzma kept glaring.

"Uh… Boss?" Sun called insecure.

…

"Boss?"

…

"Guzma?"

…

"Guzma, what's wrong?" Sun asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tsk! Nothing," Guzma grumbled turning around and walking away. "Just follow me."

That was weird, but Sun decided not to ask anything; the white-haired man didn't look in the best mood to talk, so avoiding unnecessary conversations would spare him from being scolded.

However, the way he glared made the boy wonder what he was thinking. He didn't look just angry or disappointed. For the fraction of a second, Sun swore he saw a faint glimpse of… Jealousy?

" _No, no, no… What am I thinking?"_ the villainous Champion dismissed. _"It's Guzma we're talking about. Why would he be jealous of me?"_

 **Route 1, near the Trainer School…**

"Why are we here?" Sun asked glancing at the building where novice trainers began their lives of Pokémon battling.

"Because we're going to the next lesson," Guzma declared indifferent.

"OH! That means I've finished the other lesson?" the boy asked enthusiastically.

"No, I decided to skip the last one before you killed yourself."

"Oh…" Sun sighed disappointed and slightly embarrassed. "And what's the next lesson, then?"

Guzma stopped, turned around to face Sun and said:

"Thieving."

 **Sixth Lesson: Thieving**

"Thieving?" Sun asked tilting his head.

"Yes, thieving," the man confirmed. "That's another basic think most Pokémon criminals have done at least once in their lives. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua… Even my Team Skull once did it," mentioning Team Skull made some memories return, which forced Guzma to shake his head and return to reality before he dove too far in the past. "That's what we're going to do now."

He looked around, searching for a target that would be easy enough for the brat. After a quick scan, Guzma found a girl who had a Poké Ball in her hands. She was jumping in place, celebrating something.

"That girl over there," he pointed at the girl. "Do you see that Poké Ball she's holding? Steal that."

Sun made a pose, took a smug smile and said confidently:

"Leave it to me!"

Walking like a Team Skull grunt, Sun approached the little girl and asked:

"Heya, kiddo! Watcha doing?"

"Look, mister!" the girl turned around to face Sun and showed him the Poké Ball in her hands. "I found a Poké Ball! Now I can capture a Pikipek!"

"Oh, really? That's cool!" Sun kneeled and praised the girl.

Irritated, Guzma, who wasn't much far away from them, cleared his throat.

"I mean…" Sun quickly returned to his original position. "Ha! Ya found, huh? Very nice! And ya know what's nicer?" he snatched the Poké Ball from the girl's hand. "It's mine!"

"Hey!" the little girl ran at Sun and tried to get the object back. "I found it first! It's mine!"

"Ha!" the boy laughed holding the Poké Ball above his head, where the girl couldn't reach. "Correction: it WAS yours. Now it's mine!"

The girl jumped trying in vain to recover what was stolen from her, while Sun kept holding it mockingly with an evil smile. Behind him, Guzma silently watched everything, his eyes carefully analyzing the brat. It wasn't being so bad; in truth, it was going very well. So well that Guzma even threatened to give a small smile.

"Give up, shrimp!" Sun sneered. "Ya won't get it back!"

The girl tried a few more times, before losing balance and falling faceplanted on the ground.

"Uh…" Sun seemed a bit unsure on how to react. "Do you see? That's what happens when you defy a villain!" he tried to sound completely unworried about the girl, but his tone wasn't very convincing. "Now, you better get out of here before…"

The girl slowly got up, rubbed her bruised forehead and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Before you… get yourself…"

Her mouth trembled and tears began coming out of her eyes.

"In… Trouble…"

 **Little Girl used Boomburst!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried loudly. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT IS MY POKÉ BALL! I FOUND IT ALL BY MYSELF!"

The little girl's cry was so loud Sun and Guzma had to cover their ears to protect them.

"I WAS GOING TO GET A PIKIPEK WITH IT!" she continued, two gigantic waterfalls coming from her eyes. "IT WAS GOING TO BE MY FIRST POKÉMON!"

"BRAT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Guzma screamed to Sun. "THAT LITTLE PEST IS GOING TO MAKE US DEAF!"

"NOW I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE!" she cried even louder than before. "HOW AM I GOING TO BECOME A TRAINER?! HOW AM I GOING TO ENTER TRAINER SCHOOL?! WHO'S GOING TO BE MY FRIEND?!"

"BRAT!" Guzma called.

Her sadness, her tears, her hurt feelings, her ruined future with a Pokémon friend…

It was too much for Sun.

"No! No! No! Wait! I was just joking!" he desperately said. "You're right! It's YOUR Poké Ball! No one else can have it!" he handed the object, but the girl continued crying loudly and ignored it. "See?! It's yours! I was just joking! Look at how I'm laughing! Ha! Ha! Ha! See?! I'm happy! I'm smiling!"

Despite his best efforts, the girl continued crying.

"Look! Look! I had an amazing idea!" he quickly rummaged his bag and took an Ultra Ball from it. "Let's trade! You give me your Poké Ball and I give you this Ultra Ball!"

The girl slowly stopped to cry, although her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Now you can have a Pikipek with an Ultra Ball! Like the Kahunas! Isn't it great?!" Sun laughed awkwardly. "And more!" his hand took some money from his pocket. "Get this money and buy an ice cream for you and your Pikipek! A lot of ice cream!"

The girl looked at the Ultra Ball and the money the boy was offering her, but seemed a bit unsure if she could trust him.

"Just don't cry anymore, okay?" Sun's face was covered in sweat.

…

"Can I really have it?" the girl sobbed.

"Of course! Pretty girls should always have the best things!"

Slowly, but surely, the girl's sad face turned into a small smile. That boy was very weird, but someone that would offer money and Ultra Balls for a little kid like her couldn't be a bad person.

"Thank you," she weakly said and took the money and the Ultra Ball from Sun's hands.

"Not for that!" still nervous, Sun rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Now, go have fun! Go on! Enjoy your day!"

The little girl nodded, dried what was left of her tears and turned away to leave.

"Go on! Don't worry! Be happy! Don't cry anymore! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

When she got out of sight, Guzma approached the boy with a scowl and angrily asked:

"You just gave her the money for lunch, didn't you?"

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…" Sun awkwardly laughed.

It wasn't exactly an actual answer, but was enough to know he did.

 **Hau'oli City, near the Pokémon Center, a few moments later…**

It was already one in the afternoon and thanks to Sun's little fiasco in the last lesson both he and Guzma were left without money to buy lunch. The boy had some forgotten coins in the bottom of his bag, though, which was enough to buy them some Tapu Kokoas. Mind you, it wasn't filling, but at least would be something to put in their stomachs.

Besides, since the last lesson, Guzma's mood was horrible and the drink was his best chance to make the man calm down.

How the Alolan Champion didn't have more money if he had won countless Pokémon battles? Simple: he was a prudent person who put his hard gained Pokémon Dollars in his bank account instead of spending everything at the first chance he had.

And he forgot his credit card.

"I've never been a huge fan of Tapu Kokoa, but these two are smelling very nice," Sun commented, feeling the drinks smells filling his nose. "I just hope they'll be enough to…"

Sun stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?"

For a moment, Sun had the faint feeling of seeing himself passing by his side, but that was simply impossible in so many ways it couldn't even be considered a possibility. So, who was the person he just saw?

Sun turned around and noticed a girl also looking at him, the same confused expression as his in her face. Her hair was just a few centimeters above her shoulders and was the same color as his. She wore a light shirt that was a bit too large for her with some flowers stamped on it and a knot above her waist. She had green shorts, black sneakers with red details and yellow shoelaces. Her most peculiar feature was her red hat that had what seemed to be four protuberances that made it look like one of these hats from Glove World.

The two kept staring silently at each other, both seeming slightly confused for some reason, until Sun decided to break the silence by smiling and declaring:

"Hey! Nice hat!"

"Oh, thank you!" the girl replied. "Cool shirt!"

"Very cool, isn't it?" Sun nodded. "And super comfortable as well!"

"Looks like!" she agreed.

"I never saw you before," Sun commented. "Are you new here?"

"Well, yes and no," the girl mysteriously answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"First, let me ask you something," she approached the boy and stared deeply in his eyes. "Are you the boy called Sun?"

"Yes, it's me," he simply answered.

"Ah, great!" she clapped her hands. "Then I don't have to hide anything!"

The Champion raised an eyebrow. While he gave the girl a confused look, she proceeded to present herself.

"My name's Moon. I moved recently from Kanto to Alola with my mother. We live in a small house in Route 1 and I'm nearly finishing the Island Challenge."

"Really? That's cool!" Sun said enthusiastically. "I also moved from Kanto with my mother! And I also live in a small house in…"

…

"Wait…" he noticed something seemed off.

Moon giggled.

"Hold your pants," she mischievously announced. "It may sound ridiculous at first, but I'm you from another universe!"

Sun nearly let the drinks fall from his hands.

"Me?! From another universe?!" his jaw dropped. "But… How?! When?! Why?!"

"Relax, man. It's not like a black hole is going to open just because we met," Moon said dismissively. "I came from a universe that's parallel to yours, just with a few differences. You and me, for example," she winked an eye at him. "I travelled from my universe to yours through an Ultra Wormhole Lunala opened for me on the Altar of the Moone of my world and I can return home anytime opening another wormhole on the Altar of the Sunne of this place. Simple, no?"

"But…" Sun was incredulous. "Why did you come here?"

"Well, it's night in my universe now…" Moon scratched the back of her head. "And I wanted a Lycanroc Midday Form, so…"

"Ah… I see. Makes sense!" Sun nodded. "But why are you telling me this? I mean, wouldn't it be safer if you kept it a secret?"

"It would," Moon admitted. "but I'm full of hiding it, you know? I've been traveling from one universe to another for nearly four months now and having no one to talk about that or someone to share these experiences was getting on my nerves," she smiled mischievously at him. "And I heard the Alolan Champion of this universe had some experience with 'dimensional travelling'."

"Ah… You could say that…" Sun rubbed his cheek sheepishly. "Wait, if you're me from the other universe and have been traveling to this one for four months…" he gave her a curious look. "Are you the Champion of your Alola?"

Now it was Moon's turn to rub her cheek sheepishly.

"No, not yet," she confessed. "I've been messing around for a good time now, you know? Catching Pokémon, Pokémon Refresh, Poké Pelago… That kind of thing."

"Lucky you…" Sun grumbled lowly.

"Huh? Why?"

The boy's face turned into a scowl.

"Since I became Champion, everyone thinks I have to do everything in this damn region!" he angrily stated. "They make me work like a condemned nonstop! I barely have time to do the things I want because everyone has a 'favor' to ask me! For example, training all the Totem Pokémon, cleaning the Pokémon League… Throwing all the Pyukumukus of Alola back in the sea!"

"All the Pyukumukus of Alola?! But that's ridiculous!" Moon gasped indignant.

"Not to speak about these posters they make of me without my consent!"

"Oh, no! Not the posters!" Moon grumbled. "They made posters of me too and I'm not even the Champion yet!"

"It's horrible, isn't it?!"

"Yes! They're the worst!"

The conversation would have continued indefinitely if the drinks in Sun's hands didn't make him remember what he was supposed to be doing.

"GAH! I nearly forgot! There's someone waiting for me!" the boy desperately turned around and ran to somewhere else. "It was very nice to meet you! Let's spend some time together another day, like eating some malasada or having a battle!" his voice echoed through the street as he got farther.

"Sounds good!" Moon yelled back. "If I in the mood I'll pay you a visit! I know where you live! Or if you want, come to my house! Just take Lunala or Solgaleo to the Altar of the Sunne and open an Ultra Wormhole!"

Sun disappeared in the distance, leaving Moon behind.

" _What a nice boy,"_ she thought. _"But he's already the Champion despite only discovering how to travel to the other world now. I know that for months and haven't done the League yet!"_ the girl turned around with a determined look. _"That's it! Enough messing around! It's time to beat that shit!"_

GRUMBLE

" _After I get something to eat, of course!"_

And with that thought, Moon left to the nearest restaurant she could find.

 **Near the site of Ilima's trial…**

Guzma stared at the entrance of Ilima's trial thoughtful, the brat's recent failures replaying in his mind like a movie and making an uncomfortable feeling of unease grow inside him.

The drop in Sun's performance wasn't just big, it was ENOURMOUS. To make a comparison, seeing it would be easier than seeing a Wailord in the middle of the desert with binoculars.

How could this happen? Why Sun, who had a relatively easy time finishing the other lessons, was failing so miserably at the new ones? At first glance, the answer wasn't obvious as apparently nothing changed since lesson number one, which meant there was no reason for things start going downhill so fast.

That wasn't the truth; there was ONE major change Guzma made in the lessons that was probably the reason Sun began failing at them, which also meant that the theory he had been keeping for himself since he heard the brat's stupid motive to be a villain was right.

Before he admitted it, though, he wanted to make one final test. If he failed that too, then it would be official.

"Sorry for the wait!" the brat's voice made Guzma snap out of his thoughts and prompted the man to turn around.

"Where were you?" he scowled. "The only thing you had to do was buy some Tapu Kokoa, not make them!"

"I got…" before Sun had the chance to finish the sentence, his mind warned him that telling he just met his other universe counterpart could lead to trouble (or a to a one-way trip to the hospice) and he decided to omit some details.

"I was talking with a girl and lost notion of the time."

"Backstabbing the president's daughter is evil, but I sincerely don't think it's a good idea," Guzma muttered.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sun yelled embarrassed.

"Sure… Sure…" the man rolled his eyes and shook his head, completely unconvinced. "It doesn't matter now. Did you get what I asked for?" he asked while taking one of the drinks in Sun's hands.

"It's in the bag," the boy put the drink he still had in his hands on the ground and began rummaging the bag, looking for what Guzma asked.

After a bit of search, he took a can of spray ink and handed to his 'teacher'.

"What are we going to do with that?" Sun asked curious.

"Follow me," Guzma said, turning around and entering the site of Ilima's trial, the brat just a few steps behind him.

 **Seventh Lesson: Graffiti**

"Is that really something the villains do?" Sun asked curiously after Guzma told him what they were going to do. "I mean, Po Town was full of graffiti, but who made them were your grunts and they weren't…"

"Just shut up and listen," Guzma ordered. "The only thing I want you to do is take this can and make something bad with it."

"Like…?"

Guzma approached one of the rocks where the Yungoos that made part of the trial used to rest, pointed the can at it and wrote:

ILIMA IS GAY

It wasn't anything special, but writing it made him feel good for some reason.

"Wait…" Sun raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he?"

"Doesn't matter," Guzma handed the can to Sun. "That's the kind of thing I want you to do. Start now."

With a determined expression, Sun took the can and walked towards the rock and prepared himself to scribble something very mean, horrible, villainous and extremely…

"Uh… Would you mind leaving for a moment?" the evil Champion asked Guzma.

"Huh? Why?"

"I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that."

Guzma's eye twitched.

"What are you?! A man or a…" noticing that arguing would be useless, the white-haired man decided it wasn't worth his time, shook his head and left.

Finally alone, Sun stared at the rock in front of him and began picturing what he would make on the mineral formation. The possibilities were infinite! It had to be something that would show all the evilness, maliciousness and badassness of being a villain!

" _Wait a moment… I know what to do!"_ he enthusiastically thought, giving the can of ink a good shake and starting his work.

Outside, a very annoyed former villainous team boss grumbled and sat on a rock, crossing his legs and sulking in irritation.

"Tsk! Stupid brat! Can't concentrate with me staring at him? What is that supposed to mean?!" Guzma growled. "Well, as long as he doesn't take twenty minutes to finish that stupid graffiti like when he went to buy the Tapu Kokoa…"

 **Fifty-six minutes later…**

Anyone who passed near the site of Ilima's trial would see a white-haired man with bloodshot eyes sitting atop a rock and immediately turn around to leave as fast as possible. Whoever he was, he didn't look very friendly. To say the truth, he looked to be very angry.

They couldn't be more wrong; he wasn't angry, he outright FURIOUS.

"Boss! I'm done!" Sun announced, suddenly coming out of the trial's site with his hands covered in ink and a proud smile in his face.

"Brat…" Guzma slowly turned his face to glare at Sun. "Do you have some sadistic pleasure in torturing me?"

…

"Depends. If I say 'yes', will it make me an eviler villain?"

Sun was assaulted by a slap on the back of his head.

"Ow! What did I do now?!" the boy complained, rubbing the place he was attacked.

Unmeasurably angry, Guzma jumped from the rock he was sitting on and rushed inside Ilima's trial to see whatever Sun was doing that took so much time to finish.

"It better not be something related to… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Guzma stared jaw dropped at the rock covered with Team Skull symbols, ultra-realistic images of Plumeria, some grunts and the villain himself, words like 'evil' and 'destruction', Salandits, Gengars, Golbats and another thing that looked like a Nihilego destroying a building.

"So, what do you think?" Sun appeared at Guzma's side, a smile in his face.

The man clenched his fists.

"Brat, all you had to do was write something bad or anything of that kind like I did… What was the difficulty of doing that?"

"Come on, man! Show some appreciation! It took a lot of effort to do, you know?" the boy complained. "Besides, I think it's much more badass than 'Ilima is gay'. Which I still think he is…" the last part was muttered in a volume only Sun himself could hear.

While they talked about Sun's 'art', the Yungoos that used to rest under the rock returned and looked curiously at all the drawings made on it. They examined them many times before turning to Sun and happily crying at him.

"See? They liked it!" the boy kneeled to pet the Pokémon. "At least someone appreciates my hard work."

Guzma facepalmed. It was ridiculous… Simply and utterly ridiculous.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, did I finish the lesson, boss?" Sun turned his face to look at Guzma, but the man had silently disappeared without anyone noticing.

"Where did he go? I don't remember teaching him how to appear or disappear from nowhere."

 **Outside, in the way to Hau'oli City…**

Describing his state of mind with one single word was nearly impossible. He had such a mess of mixed feelings swirling inside him that choosing only one would be harder than defeating a Nidoking with a Gastly.

"Hey, boss!" the brat's voice echoed behind him, making Guzma stop walking and growl angrily.

"Where we goin'?" Sun asked using his Team Skull grunt tone.

"WE aren't going anywhere," Guzma shot back without turning to look at him. "I'm going back to the marina in Hau'oli and you better go back to you house."

"Oh… So, we're going to make a break," Sun innocently deduced. "Ok, then! See ya tomorrow!"

"No, brat. You won't see me tomorrow," Guzma growled.

"No?" the boy seemed confused for a moment. "So, after tomorrow?"

"NO." the former Team Skull boss grumbled.

"When then? Saturday? Sunday?"

"NEVER!" Guzma finally turned around, glared furiously at Sun and yelled at his face, forcing the boy to take a few steps back. "YOU WON'T SEE ME AGAIN! NOW, GO BACK TO YOUR HOME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sun was shocked to hear that.

"Uh?! What do you mean?! What about my lessons?!"

"Forget the lessons!" Guzma continued yelling. "It's useless! You can't become a villain!"

"How come?!" Sun retorted indignant. "I finished the first lessons without a problem!"

"The first lessons were just any bullshit I thought that would make you give up!" Guzma revealed, making Sun flinch. "That's why you could finish them! They have nothing to do with becoming a villain!"

"Nonsense! They were useful!" Sun insisted. "They taught me how to dress, act and have a team like a villain!"

"Do you have a brain inside that head or is it just filled with air?" the white-haired man retorted annoyed. "That's exactly the point! ACT like a villain! DRESS like a villain! HAVE A TEAM like a villain! Not how to BE a villain! That's what the other things I told you to do were supposed to show me: if you could BE a villain or if you were just trying to impersonate one!"

"I'm not trying to impersonate! I'm trying to become a REAL VILLAIN!" the boy retorted irritated at how it sounded like what the Trial Captains thought he was doing. "Why do you think I'm just trying to impersonate?!"

"Do you want to know? Very well, I'll tell you," Guzma said challenging. "It all began when I asked you why you wanted to become a villain. What was your answer?"

Sun opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat.

"Exactly, you had no answer," the man continued. "The only reason you gave me was a ridiculous will of 'rebelling against your role as the hero.' What kind of motivation is that?!"

Sun blushed slightly.

"After that, it was one humiliating failure after the other! First, the light post. Then, the girl in route 1. Now, that fiasco in the trial's site!"

"B-but I was going well!" Sun tried to defend himself. "I don't know why everything began going wrong!"

"You don't know, but I know," Guzma approached the boy and gave him a fulminant glare. "It's because the other things I told you to do were truly EVIL. The first ones were merely about changing your style or your team, but the last ones were about being a TRUE VILLAIN." Guzma then shook his head. "You can't become a villain because you can't do anything evil! The way you treat you Pokémon, how you speak of the others, how much care you showed for that stupid kid that nearly made us deaf… It all just proved to me that you can't do that! In other words: you're too GOOD to be BAD!"

Sun gasped heartbroken.

"NO!"

"YES! YOU ARE!" Guzma roared. "Everything you did for this region and its stupid people is proof enough of that! The only bad thing you did until now was destroying my and the president's lives!"

"In my defense, I only did that because you two were putting many people in danger."

"See?! That's what I'm talking about! Even the bad things you did were for a greater good!" the man complained.

"Listen, I know it's looking like a lost cause…" Sun bitterly admitted.

"Looking?" Guzma nearly facepalmed.

"But I know I can do it!" Sun took a determined face and looked deeply in Guzma's eyes. "There are so many things people didn't think I was able to do and I did! I know I just need to try harder! Trust me! I WON'T GIVE UP!"

The man sarcastically laughed.

"I knew you would say something like that. That's why…" his sarcastic smile turned into a scowl. "I GIVE UP!"

Sun nearly fell backwards by the shock.

"W-what?!"

"I give up! I give up! I GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP!" Guzma angrily repeated. "I give up on this stupid villain lessons thing! I give up on enduring you anymore! I give up on…" Guzma himself was unable to believe he was going to admit it. "I GIVE UP ON BELIEVING THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE A WASTE OF MY TIME!"

The sudden revelation made the Champion stare incredulous at the man.

Having said everything he wanted, Guzma felt the stress reducing and his heart rate returning to normal. With one last deep breath, he glared at Sun and monotonously said:

"And I give up on getting that trip to Ula'ula Island on that private boat as well," he turned around and began to leave. "I'll wait for the next one in the marina. I don't want anything from you."

"B… But…"

"And don't follow me."

Was it really happening? Was it really going to end like that after everything he did? Was his dream of becoming a villain just that? A dream? An illusion? A stupid daydream that would never turn true?

Was he so useless that he couldn't become a villain?

"Guzma!" Sun called, running after said person. "Guzma!"

Sun tried to grab Guzma's sleeve, but the man freed himself from the boy's grasp and punched him in the face, making him fall sitting on the ground.

"I told you not to follow me!" he yelled at the boy and left.

He was going away… He was going away! He was abandoning him!

"Guzma!" despite the pain in his right cheek, Sun got up and continued running after the villain. "Guzma! Wait! Please! I can do it! Just give me another… Ack!"

If the situation wasn't bad enough, Sun' luck decided to troll him by putting a pebble right in front of his left foot, making him trip faceplanted on the ground. It was humiliating and made him feel even more pain, but it didn't matter to Sun; the only thing he cared about was the man at the distance getting farther and farther away from him.

"Guzma! Guzma! GUZMA!" he called for the man, uselessly extending his hand like trying to grab him before he could go away. "Guzma…"

The man disappeared from his sight.

"Please…" Sun let his hand fall on the ground. "Don't give up on me…"

For the first time in many years, Sun felt warm tears falling from his eyes.

Everything people said about him… Everything people believed about him… It was all a lie. He wasn't talented, special or powerful… He was just a stupid smiley brat that thought he could defy life and become what he wasn't.

The sky darkened and thin drops of rain slowly began falling, the cold water touching Sun's skin and making chills run down his spine.

"Awww… Why does it always start to rain when something sad happens?" the boy complained to no one in specific.

Unknown to him, not far away from where he was, Moon was having a Pokémon battle and had just sent her Drizzle Politoed out.

 **In the marina…**

Guzma sat on a chair and waited for the next boat to Ula'ula Island. He already knew the time it would arrive, so he had no need for asking.

Besides, the attendant and he weren't exactly very fond of each other, so even if he didn't know it was very unlikely that he would ask.

He looked at a clock on the wall, noticed how much longer he would have to wait, scratched the back of his head and yawned lazily.

" _Stupid brat…"_ he cursed in his mind. _"Making me waste my time like that! And making me believe that he was worth it! Tsk!"_

At least now he was free from him. No more annoying noises, no more stupid talks or poses, no more 'yes, boss' this and 'yes, boss' that… Above everything else, no more weird sensation of something behind him.

Yes… Everything was perfect!

…

But, for some reason, the lack of all that felt somehow wrong.

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _The ending was a bit gloomy and even sad, but it was kind of obvious since the first chapter that Sun couldn't suddenly turn into a villain and expect nothing bad to happen._

 _Don't worry, though! The story will have more emotional moments, but it's still a comedy, so it won't suddenly turn into Fragile Dreams or Heavy Rain. No, no… It was made to be light hearted!_

 _Also, it will have some action as well. I plan to put some actual Pokémon battles in future chapters and there are six already confirmed for our wannabe villain. Who will he face? That I can't tell yet._

 _I just must warn you that I'm not very experienced at writing action, so the result may not be the BEST, but I'll make my best._

 _Aside from that, I also fixed the issue with my dialogue punctuation (thanks to rylek196 for warning me). No more dialogue punctuation mistakes allowed from now on! If you notice something, though, feel free to tell me._

 _I hope the chapter was worth the wait and that Guzma suddenly giving up on Sun hasn't made it derail. It's not the end! There will be more lessons waiting for the two in the future!_

 _And no need to bring books for the next class, we'll have a quick break time. What am I talking about? Stay tuned to discover!_

 _Class dismissed!_


	4. Break time

_Since this chapter is preparing the ground for the upcoming events of the story, it has a 'filler vibe' and will be much slower paced than the previous ones._

 _I hope it won't bore you to death._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon and anything related to it belong to Nintendo. Any other game, character, franchise or media cited belong to their respective owners. I only own the How to Become a Villain series of books, which has sold like… Two copies?_

…

 _No, the second I lost in the airport… I only sold one and because it was at 90% off :(_

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **Break time**

Quietly sitting in front of his house, Hau observed the slow paced Iki Town living another monotone day of its regular routine. Like most of the time, nothing too special was happening; people talked to each other about what they did the day before, kids played with their Pokémon, a gentle breeze blew through the town and the two Team Skull grunts Hala was training were (a bit unwilling) doing pushups.

Usually, the quietude and tranquility of his hometown would make all his worries disappear, but this time, the situation was a completely different one. No matter how much he tried to push the unpleasant feelings aside, they would always return with double the force.

"Hau, what's wrong?" his grandfather's sudden question made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, it's nothing grandpa," Hau tried to dismiss.

"Are you sure? You rarely look so down," Hala asked a bit worried.

For a moment, Hau wondered if he could tell his grandfather about Sun and his sudden desire to become a villain. He was the Island Kahuna after all, so maybe he could find a way to stop the Champion from turning into a bad guy.

" _Not only me. After Sun told me he was trying to become a villain, I gave my husband a call to tell him about that. We talked for a while and agreed that the best thing to do now would be to let him do whatever he wants_. _Like I said, the only person who can stop him now is Sun himself,"_ the words of Sun's mother echoed in his mind, making Hau unsure of what to do.

"Hau, what are you thinking?" Hala asked getting closer to his grandson and kneeling in front of him. "By the way you look, it must be serious."

The poor boy found himself in the middle of a dilemma; tell or not tell? What to do? What would be the best thing?

" _Not only that, but if I tried to intervene in any way, I would only be giving him another reason to feel betrayed and become even more determined to turn into a villain."_ Hau remembered Sun's mother saying these words.

Another reason to feel betrayed? Even more determined to turn into a villain? No, he couldn't let it happen.

"I'm sorry, grandpa," the boy said apologetically. "I would like to tell you, but I can't yet."

"I see…" Hala rubbed his chin and nodded. "You always tell me everything. If you're saying you can't yet, then it must be the best to do now," he put a reassuring hand on Hau's shoulder and smiled. "But if you ever need, know that I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, grandpa," Hau smiled back, feeling a bit of the weight on his shoulders disappearing.

With his grandson feeling better, Hala got up and went to check on the grunts, who were sweating and panting a lot.

"Very well! You finished your pushups! Now, let's do seventy laps around the town!" he loudly said, making both grunts fall faceplanted on the ground in a mix of disappointment and exhaustion.

" _It isn't being easy, but I won't do anything for now,"_ Hau thought, looking to the blue sky above him with a faint glimpse of worry in his eyes. " _I just hope Sun's mother is right, otherwise…"_

The boy held his belly, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Just the thought of what could happen made him feel bad.

…

That or he just ate too much cake at Sun's house.

" _Hey, I just noticed there was a couch in his house,"_ Hau suddenly realized. _"It wasn't there the last time I visited. When did they get it?"_

 **In Sun's house…**

Sun's mother and Meowth were sitting on the couch they got five days ago, watching a very interesting documentary about the fascinating life of a Feebas when they heard the door opening. The woman turned her face to see who it was and saw her son entering the house.

"Hello, dear. How was your day?" she asked warmly.

Sun didn't answer.

"Dear? What's wrong? And why are you all wet?" the boy's mother asked worried at her son's silence.

Once again, Sun didn't answer. He slowly went to his room with a depressed expression on his face and closed the door without saying a single word. His mother and Meowth exchanged a concerned look.

In his room, Sun put his bag on the desk, changed his wet clothes and laid on the bed facing the wall, all the words Guzma said still echoing in his head like a broken record. He could hear everything like if the man himself was there, repeating each sentence in a loud voice.

So loud that he didn't hear when his mother entered the room and sat at his side on the bed.

"Dear, what happened?" the woman asked worried, gently stroking his hair.

"It's nothing… Really." the boy weakly answered.

"Let me guess: the villain career didn't go like expected."

Sun turned to face his mother with a surprised expression.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother. I know you," the woman giggled. "You always make that face when something doesn't go like planned. Especially if it's something you really wanted."

Sun sighed and turned to face the wall again.

"I thought I could do it. I really thought, but in the end…" he sobbed. "I can't. Everything went wrong and…"

"And…?"

Sun sobbed again.

"He gave up on me."

"Who?" his mother asked curious.

"Guzma. I asked him to teach me how to become a villain, but he gave up on me."

Hearing her son so heartbroken made her heartbroken too.

"Oh, dear… I'm so sorry," she laid a caring hand on Sun's cheek. "It's a shame things didn't go like planned, but maybe it wasn't to be."

"What do you mean?" Sun asked without looking at her.

"Becoming a villain is much more than just wanting it," the woman began explaining. "Unless you have a strong reason for it and is completely loyal to that reason, you'll fail. The motive you become a villain must be planted firmly in your heart, its roots reaching the deepest parts of your being. Trust me, I know it," she let out a low laugh, making Sun laugh too.

"Yes, if there's someone who can tell me this it's you and father," the boy said a bit less depressed.

No more words were said for some moments, as son and mother just enjoyed each other's company.

"Mom, can I ask you one thing?" Sun suddenly broke the silence and turned to face his mother.

"Of course," his mother said gently.

"Why did you and father become members of Team Rocket? You said that becoming a villain depends on having a very strong reason for it, so I was wondering what was your motivation."

"Let me think…" the woman rubbed her chin thoughtful. "I'm not completely sure about your father, but I joined Team Rocket for rebellious revenge."

"Rebellious revenge?" Sun asked curious.

"When I was younger, even younger than you, things weren't very pleasant for me. I was the smallest girl of my hometown and all the older kids picked on me because I couldn't defend myself. My parents were absent and we rarely spent any time together, but even when they had spare time to be with me, they would usually stay in their offices busy with work and other business shenanigans. Since the other kids bullied me and my parents were never nearby, I grew practically alone."

Sun looked surprised at his mother. He never imagined her to have suffered that kind of thing.

"My parents weren't nearby to play with me, but would always pressure me to study, get the higher grades in school, join clubs and other things," she sighed, a faint tone of annoyance in her voice. "Those things were so important to them that I couldn't do anything else but it. Go to the movies? Play games? Travel? GET A POKÉMON FOR MYSELF WHEN I TURNED TEN?"

She sighed again.

"No, none of this. I had no choice, no freedom, no right to do anything but what they wanted."

"Wow… Sounds tough…" Sun said a bit awkwardly.

"It was. You have no idea," his mother emphasized. "Some time later, when I was sixteen if my memory doesn't fail me, I heard about Team Rocket and what they planned to do. They were the opposite of my life until then. No studies, no grades, no clubs… And I wouldn't be scared anymore because I would the one scaring the others. It sounded so perfect and utopic… I would be free to do whatever I wanted, I would rebel against my parents will and, above everything else…"

She closed her eyes and felt a mix of nostalgia and regret.

"I would subjugate the world that mistreated me."

Hearing his mother say such a sinister thing made a chill run down Sun's spine.

"The rest of the story you know," she proceeded. "I ran from home, joined Team Rocket, climbed the ranks, made some bad things, I met your father, we became part of the same unit, we dated, married and then…" she then turned to face her son with a warm smile. "You were born."

"And after that, you two abandoned your lives as villains," Sun finished for her.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Your father and I decided to start again, like nothing of that had happened. He got a new job, we threw away everything related to Team Rocket and cut contact with our former colleagues. I even looked for my parents to apologize for everything I did, but at that time…"

Silence.

"What?" Sun asked.

Feeling her heart heavy, Sun's mother gathered the courage to say:

"At that time, it was too late."

Sun's eyes widened in shock. He always had suspicions since he didn't meet his maternal grandparents, but never imagined it was like that.

"I don't know how they were after I left. I don't know how they reacted to me leaving," she took a deep breath. "And I never said that, despite all the fights, all the disagreements and all the times I said I hated them, deep down in my heart, I still loved them more than anything."

Her face retorted in pain. Noticing her sadness, Sun held her hand and pressed it firmly. The woman turned to look at him and smiled.

"I lost my old life, but I gained a lot to compensate for that," she continued. "I gained your father, I gained new friends, I gained a new life in Alola and, above everything else, I gained you."

A jealous cry echoed from the side of the bed.

"And I gained Meowth too," Sun's mother playfully added, making the Pokémon jump on the bed with a wide smile.

"Of course we wouldn't forget you," Sun said mischievously, getting on a sitting position and putting the Pokémon on his lap. "You're part of our family!"

Meowth happily purred, making both of his owners giggle.

"That's why I failed," Sun suddenly said with a sad tone. "I didn't have a reason like you. I just wanted to become a villain because I woke one day dying for it and that's why I couldn't."

"It's like I said: maybe it wasn't to be. Or maybe, you just haven't found the right reason yet," she playfully winked an eye to him. "But even if you don't become a villain, you'll still have a lot of good things going for you. Your father and I found a better life after abandoning the villainy and I'm sure you can too."

"Do you think so?" Sun asked unsure.

"Of course," his mother answered confident. "You're so young, but have already conquered so much! The title of first Alolan Champion, the first place of the International Championship, the record of consecutive victories in the Battle Tree, your position as the hero of Alola, your first girlfriend…"

"Yes, you're right…" the boy gave a weak smile. "It's quite a lot for someone of my…"

Before Sun could finish the sentence, his brain processed the last item of his mother's list and immediately responded by sending nearly all the boy's blood to his face.

"Huh?! Girlfriend?! Who are you talking about?!"

Both his mother and Meowth seemed a bit confused.

"Wait… Lillie isn't your girlfriend?" the woman bluntly asked, which (somehow) made Sun's face turn even redder.

"NO! SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" despair and awkwardness were clear in his voice.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh… I thought she was. You two were always together and seemed to get along so well," Sun's mother lamented.

"M-mom… why did you sound so disappointed?" Sun's asked with a trembling voice.

"Ah, nothing… it's just that I always thought you two were so cute together."

Sun's jaw dropped.

"And her family seemed so nice."

Sun's jaw dropped even more.

"You're talking about Gladion, right? Only him, RIGHT?"

Sun's mother seemed a bit confused for a moment. Why was he emphasizing Gladion so much?

"Is there something wrong with Lusamine?" the woman, who was unaware of the president's crazed schemes, innocently asked.

"It's just that… ah… no, forget it. It doesn't matter anymore," Sun decided to spare his mother of the most disturbing details.

Her son trying to keep something hidden was a bit weird, but he wouldn't do it unless there was a good reason for that, so she simply put all the questions aside in a corner of her brain and continued the conversation from where she stopped.

"Anyways, like I said before, you've conquered so much already and I'm sure you'll conquer even more. Being a villain isn't everything, there's still a lot waiting for you in the future."

Sun thought about that for some moments, then smiled to his mother and said:

"You're right. I can't let this defeat me so easily," despite the confident words, he still sighed. "Although I'm still a bit upset that it didn't end like I wanted."

"I know dear. I know," the woman put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's never easy to accept failure, especially with things you want, but it happens."

That was a fact the Champion knew very well; most people thought he was nearly invincible or holder of legendary skill, but these same people had no idea of what he had to go through to get all that.

Long, tedious hours of grinding, whole days spent looking for Pokémon with absurdly low encounter rates, lots of matches in the Battle Tree, mountains of money wasted on Poké Balls that insisted to break at the third shake… The list could go on and on from his house until the farthest parts of Unova.

"Well, since you're feeling a bit better," his mother got up from the bed and adjusted her clothes. "I think I'll go take Meowth to walk outside. It's a very beautiful day today and he needs some exercise."

"Can I go with you?" Sun suddenly asked. "I think a walk would help keep my mind distracted."

"That's a good idea! It's been some time since we could do something together!" Sun's mother happily said, her eyes beaming with joy. "Just give me a moment to change this shirt. I don't want to go outside with the same clothes I used to cook," she playfully pointed at some flour accumulated on her sleeves and left the room. Meowth remained on Sun's lap for a few more moments before jumping back to the floor and going after the boy's mother.

Quietly sitting on his bed, surrounded by silence and the warm sunlight of the Alola region touching his face, Sun took a deep breath and hugged his legs, his mind persistently replaying all the events of that day.

With a sigh, Sun ended laying on the bed facing the wall again, waiting for his mother to return. He knew it was useless to keep thinking and even more to mourn his recent failure, but his head insisted on remembering the words Guzma directed at him earlier, like in a sick self-punishment for such a ridiculous idea like turning into a villain. In a desperate attempt to get free from the emotional abuse he was causing himself, the young Champion forced his mind to drift somewhere else, maybe to another time or occasion.

" _It's like I said: maybe it wasn't to be. Or maybe, you just haven't found the right reason yet."_

And, for some reason, the first thing that came to his mind was that specific line of his mother.

Sun raised an eyebrow as her words returned to him. She probably said it just to make him feel better, but remembering that made something tingle in the back of his head.

 **Meanwhile, at Malie Garden in Ula'ula Island…**

That place was a weird one for Guzma. The sunlight reflected by the crystalline water, the silent nature surrounding him, the smell of flowers and fresh grass scattered by the breeze… It was undeniably relaxing even to someone who claimed himself as 'destruction in human form'.

On other hand, it also brought bad memories. In that same place, six months ago, the countdown for Guzma's life as Team Skull Boss began when he met Sun for the first time. From that day on, everything began to fall apart until he ended the way he was now.

In truth, there were days when Guzma wondered if the countdown began when he agreed to work for Lusamine, as it's mostly thanks to her schemes that he met the brat, but something kept telling him that he would meet the smiley boy sooner or later anyways, so the president just ended speeding up the process.

" _Ugh!"_ Guzma mentally grumbled, shaking his head and giving a light slap on his face.

Once again, his mind returned to Sun. It was getting on his nerves! He couldn't understand why he would always think about the stupid brat then and now, despite how annoying he was!

Why was his head so determined to make him remember that boy?

…

Well, he didn't know that, but one thing he knew:

There was something behind him and it was giving a very familiar sensation.

"I told you not to follow…! Uh?"

Guzma turned around ready to beat up the boy until no teeth was left in his mouth, but instead of the expected creepy smile he saw a girl that, for some reason, reminded him a bit of the brat.

"You told me not to follow who?" the girl asked tilting her head.

No answer. Guzma kept staring confused at the girl, examining her from top to bottom. She wasn't Sun, but had a presence that was creepily like his.

"Hellooooooooooooooo? Earth to Guzmaaaaa… Come baaaaaack… Enough playing in the space with Clefables and Beheeyems," the girl said nonchalant, snapping her fingers on the man's face.

Guzma immediately snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the girl.

"Who do you think you are to speak with me like that?!" he growled.

"Moon. Eleven years old. Class: Pokémon Trainer. Favorite colors: yellow and red. Favorite Pokémon: Gengar. Favorite item: Choice Scarf. Likes: spicy food, traveling and hard battles. Battle Tree victory record: 903 without breaking a sweat. Available for trading and battling Monday to Friday, from 10:00 AM to 9:00 PM and weekends from 11:00 AM to 10:00 PM. I'm independent, persistent, intelligent and, the most important of all…" the girl made a model pose and teasingly winked an eye to Guzma. "Single."

 **Guzma flinched and couldn't move!**

"What's wrong, babe? Too much sand for your little truck to handle?" Moon teased.

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?!" the white-haired man roared. "What in the world was that malarkey?!"

"Malarkey?" the girl feigned indignancy. "That's not what you should say about a lady's speech! Show some respect!"

Guzma felt his eye twitching.

" _That girl isn't the brat, but is annoying as him…"_

"Listen here," the man said with a menacing voice. "Unless you want to get in trouble, you better…"

"Oooooh… I know why you're acting like that…" Moon cut him with a cheeky smile. "You're just scared of me."

"SCARED OF YOU?! WHY WOULD I FEAR A MISERABLE BRAT?!" the former Team Skull boss roared furiously.

"Not scared of me? Well, in that case…"

Without hesitation, Moon approached Guzma and whispered in his ear:

"What about a dinner, cutie?"

That single question was enough to make the man stumble back in a mess of sensations. Anger, confusion, disgust, embarrassment… Everything at the same time.

"WHAT THE…?! HAVE YOU…?! YOU LITTLE…! I SHOULD…!"

"Pfffff…"

"Uh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tears rolled down Moon's face while she contorted holding her belly and laughing uncontrollably. "HOLY KRABBY! I SHOULD HAVE RECORDED THIS! YOUR FACE WAS THE BEST! YOU WERE ALL LIKE: OH, MY ARCEUS! THAT GIRL IS HITTING ON ME! IT'S REVERSE PEDOPHILIA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Moon used Torment!**

 **Guzma was subjected to torment!**

"IMAGINE IF I TOOK A PHOTO OF IT AND PUBLISHED ON POKÉFACE!" the girl dried some tears from her eyes. "WE WOULD NEED TO CREATE A SCREEN BIG ENOUGH TO DISPLAY ALL THE LIKES IT WOULD RECEIVE!"

Guzma gritted his teeth so much they risked breaking.

" _Correction: she isn't annoying as the brat. She's much, MUCH worse…"_

"If you've finished having fun, then scram!" the villain ordered angrily. "The last thing I need is another brat pestering me!"

Moon raised her hands in defense and took a few steps back, but kept a cheeky smile in her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… No need for stress. I was just… Pffff…" the girl had to hold a laughter that nearly escaped. "Just joking… It was nothing more than that: an innocent joke."

"No one asked for jokes," Guzma said rudely. "Now SCRAM!"

"Okay, big boy…" Moon turned around and waved a hand to him. "but pay more attention when people are speaking with you next time or your mind will end wandering deep down in Ultra Space just like a few minutes ago."

The man widened his eyes in surprise. Did she really mention Ultra Space? How could she know he was in Ultra Space if she wasn't there with him or any of the others?!

"Say what?" he inquired the girl before she could leave.

Moon stopped in her tracks and felt her blood freezing as she finally noticed the big mistake of mentioning Ultra Space.

"Ah… I said you should pay more attention when people speak with you or you'll end traveling to SPACE again like a few minutes ago!" Moon desperately said, turning around waving her hands frenetically.

"That's not what you…"

"Oh, my dear Arceus! Is it that late already?!" the girl cut Guzma and looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Don't try to fool me. You don't have a w…"

"Oh, boy! Gotta go! See ya later! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE!"

In the blink of an eye, the girl ran past the entrance gate of Malie Garden and disappeared, leaving a trail of dust and a very intrigued Guzma behind.

" _Did she really mention…? Nah… I must be going nuts…"_ he shook his head and turned to face the lake again. _"How could she know about it?"_

Outside the garden, Moon kept running down the street without looking back until fatigue forced her to stop. Holding on her knees to recover breath, she turned her face around to check if Guzma had followed her. Fortunately, he didn't.

"Mankeys bite me! That was close!" the girl sighed relieved, drying some sweat from her forehead. "I better be more careful with what I say from now on."

 **Back to Melemele Island…**

The world is a mysterious thing, don't you think?

Evolution, for example, is one of the many mysteries of the world, a process so enigmatic and full of secrets that many scholars and Pokémon Professors have dedicated their whole lives studying it, making many wonderful or intriguing discoveries.

Want to know what's even more wonderful and intriguing? Even after all the researches and academic works made about the subject, there's still a lot of things we don't understand about evolution! Can you believe it?

Some examples: how can a Magikarp, that little, reddish, pathetic fish turn into a fearsome, blue, destructive dragon like aquatic monster called Gyarados? Or why Pancham only evolves if there's a Dark-type in the party? Or why all Snorunts can evolve into Glalie, but only the female ones can evolve into Froslass?

Or how could Sun's relaxing walk with his mother and Meowth have evolved into a bunch of maniac fangirls trying to suffocate him?

"Please! Give me some space! I don't even know where I'm stepping anymore!" the Champion cried amidst the girls that were desperately trying to put at least one finger on him.

Well, since I changed the subject to Sun and his fans, I think it would be better if we left the evolution discussion for later and concentrated on them, so… long story short, a bit before the boy and his family returned home, they noticed some girls preparing to have a Pokémon battle. As any good competitive battling enthusiast, Sun decided to watch the match and casually approached the girls.

Unfortunately, making his presence so noticeable was a big mistake Sun only noticed after one of the girls jumped on his neck, followed by all the other six that were nearby.

"I'm your biggest fan!" one of the girls loudly whined and pulled Sun by the shirt closer to her. "Let me take a photo with you!"

"No! I'm your biggest fan!" another girl argued, pulling him closer to her. "Take a photo with me!"

"No! Me!" a third girl growled, pulling the boy in her direction.

"Can you please stop pulling and pushing me everywhere like a ragdoll?!" Sun complained, fearing his shirt wouldn't survive the abuse, which was completely understandable.

Not only that wasn't one of his most resistant shirts, but if it ripped and he ended shirtless, then things would become even wilder than they already were.

If you know what I mean…

"Mr. Champion!" a fourth girl pulled him closer, which made the boy look at her.

"Uh?! Yes?! What do you want?!"

"Can you please sign my poster?!" she took a poster of Sun leaned against a palm tree wearing only trunks and a pen out of her bag.

" _Where the hell are those posters coming from?"_ the boy groaned in his mind, giving a disgusted glare at the unauthorized picture in front of him.

Not too far from there, Sun's mother and Meowth observed everything, the woman smiling mischievously and the Pokémon looking confused at the crowd of people around the boy, trying to understand what was happening there.

Sun's mother could easily go to her son's rescue and scare all the girls away, but if she did it, then he would never learn how to deal with that kind of situation which, by the way things had been going in the last months, would become more and more common. So, at least that time, she would just quietly watch and let her little baby learn by himself.

"Look at him," she melancholy said to Meowth. "Until yesterday, I was changing his diapers and telling him stories to sleep. Today, he already has his own fan club," she giggled. "Good thing he and Lillie aren't dating, or he would be in a world of trouble right now."

…

"But I still think it's a shame they aren't dating. Don't you, Meowth?" the woman admitted, unaware that her little companion wasn't listening to her anymore.

The small cat Pokémon had his attention focused on the four mysterious figures floating high in the sky, apparently watching Sun at a distance. They remained in place for some moments, eyes locked on the boy trying to escape the hands of his thirsty fans, before turning to each other.

Due to distance, Meowth was unsure of what they were doing, but by the way they were moving their hands and heads they seemed to be talking. After a few more seconds of what was apparently a conversation, the four figures nodded and left at full speed, each to one different direction.

The small Pokémon had no idea where they could have gone, but was sure that at least one of them went to the same direction where the Ruins of Conflict were located.

 **Hours later…**

The silver stars shone in the night sky like sparkling pearls in the waters of Kala'e Bay, telling most Pokémon and people that it was time to end their days and return home to have a well-deserved night of rest. For some others, though, it was time to start their routines.

Rattatas began leaving their nests to look for food, while the Raticates that commanded them kept order in the groups and quietly ate what their underlings brought back. Spinaraks and Ariados began waking up and resuming their daily job of creating more webs and fixing the damaged ones. Many Ghost-type Pokémon began roaming the graves around Alola, finally free from the sunlight that, although not harmful, most of them disliked. The skies became filled with flocks of Murkrows guarding their territories, all of them under the severe and authoritarian eyes of their merciless Honchkrow leaders.

In the cities across Alola, lights and sounds filled the streets, people taking relaxing walks in the nocturnal life of the tropical region. Those who weren't enjoying themselves were working in the shops, bazars and buildings that remained open exclusively to attend those who preferred night over day.

The others who preferred day were calmly returning to their homes, having dinner, saying good night to their families and preparing to feed Drowzees and Munnas.

All things considered, it was a calm and uneventful night for the people of Alola.

Or at least for most of them, as three very peculiar people were having a lot of trouble to sleep. More specifically, the former Team Skull Boss Guzma, the Melemele Island Kahuna's grandson Hau and the Champion Sun.

After a failed attempt to speak with Plumeria and some of his former grunts earlier that day, Guzma ended in a small room in the motel located in route 13 having only his own grumpiness as company. Ironically, that motel was absurdly close to where the former Team Skull Admin and the grunts under her care were living. Even more ironical is that none of them knew their former boss was there.

No matter how much he tried, Guzma couldn't find the courage to speak with them. Why was he so scared? Why he, the great boss of Team Skull (former boss, actually) the one that feared nothing except that absurdly creepy jellyfish (which we can't blame him for), would fear speaking with his former team?

He didn't know. It was weird; they were the people he used to command, so why was he so hesitant?

Maybe it was shame of facing them after losing so miserably to a brat. Maybe it was shame of letting the president toy with him however she wanted only to be discarded like yesterday's trash when he ran out of usefulness. Maybe he didn't want to hear the insults and threats that would be thrown at his face. Maybe it was his wounded pride trying to protect itself from more ridicule.

Maybe he feared being rejected again.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. He couldn't face them and now was rolling nonstop on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, sulking and growling in annoyance at how hard the mattress was.

Many tries later, he finally found a relatively bearable place to stay and decided to remain there. His eyes were sore and his head hurt, but he couldn't fall asleep. Despite his body being tired, his mind was restless and that was preventing him from having some needed rest.

" _Why couldn't I speak with them?"_ Guzma internally growled. _"What is stopping me? I suddenly feel so… Down."_

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

" _Why am I feeling like this? It all began after I left the brat. That feeling of uselessness… It has been accompanying me for quite a good time, but now it became simply unbearable!"_

Thinking that made his mind drift back to Sun. The brat was a handful and pestered him like there was no tomorrow, so being free from him should make his mood lighten, but since he left Melemele Island and Sun behind that nagging feeling of emptiness began stalking him just like the boy did earlier.

Why was his mind so determined to think about the brat now and then? He had finally got rid of him! That was supposed to be the best thing to have ever happened in his life, so why was he so upset?

Could it be that, deep down, he enjoyed the time they spent together?

Incredulous at his own thought, Guzma gave himself a punch in the face that made him move from the relatively comfortable place he found to a very unpleasant one.

" _Urgh! Guzma, sincerely, what's wrong with you?!"_ the white-haired man mentally scolded himself, putting the pillow over his face to suppress a furious scream.

Far away, in Iki Town, Hau kept staring at the ceiling of his room, unable to fall asleep. That eventful day was mentally and emotionally stressing for him and all he wanted was a good night of rest to recharge the batteries, but his mind zapped from one thought to another faster than an Extreme Speed Deoxys in its Speed Forme.

The constant fear of Sun falling from grace and becoming part of the obscure world of villainess filled his heart with worry. Knowing that he could never come back to light was even more stressing.

" _Calm down, Hau. Calm down,"_ the boy kept repeating in his mind. _"Everything will be okay. Don't worry. Just have faith. Sun's mother said he probably won't become a villain, so you must trust her."_

That thought alone wasn't enough to free him from all his worries, but at least allowed him to close his eyes a bit less concerned and finally fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in Sun's room, the boy laid quietly on his bed, eyes closed and mind far away in the land of dreams with Nihilego at his side, tentacles wrapped all around him.

The Ultra Beast was fast asleep, happily enjoying every second of that moment. Not only she had Sun's warm touch to comfort her in that cold night, but she also didn't have to share him with the other attention hogging Pokémon he had.

Sun, on other hand…

"Ugh… no… no…" he began squirming as the images of his dream materialized in his mind. "Super Ultra Mega Jellyfish MILFs everywhere… they're wrapping their tentacles around me…"

Coincidentally, in that exact moment, Nihilego wrapped her tentacles around Sun a bit harder.

"No… No…" the boy lowly cried. "Please… let me go… I won't try to take you back to our world anymore… I promise…"

And the night went on, with Sun having terrible nightmares about monstrous Lusamines and Nihilego completely unaware of the suffering she was causing to her trainer.

 **The next day…**

The previous day was bad and that one wasn't going very well too.

To start, Guzma woke with his whole body hurting thanks to the stupid mattress and could barely move without feeling pain in three different parts, which made getting off the bed a trial of resistance.

If that wasn't enough, as soon as he took the first step out of the room his mind reminded him of something unfortunate:

"I don't have money to buy food."

Guzma facepalmed. Apparently, that was going to be another day surviving with only berries and whatever else he could find.

"Unless…"

He usually didn't like to battle for money like a regular trainer, but that would surely be a good moment to do so. He wasn't very willing to do it, but it was battling for money or spending the day eating Pecha Berries, so his options were very limited.

Guzma walked to the middle of the road and looked around. There were no trainers there, which meant he would have to walk to find one. One side would lead him to where Plumeria and his grunts were, so the only option he had was the other.

It was already eleven in the morning, so the sunlight was harsh and fried Guzma's brains mercilessly. He kept walking and drying his forehead, trying to find anyone in that dammed route that could give him at least enough to buy a stupid bread.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" the man loudly complained, sweat running down his face and drenching his shirt.

When he was about to give up, his eyes saw a figure in the distance. Guzma couldn't see who it was, but he knew it was a woman and that she was holding a Poké Ball, which was a clear sign that she was a trainer. And meeting a trainer meant a Pokémon battle.

He began walking faster to reach her before anyone else. She didn't look very strong, so it was practically a won battle for him.

And even if he lost, Guzma wouldn't lose anything. He had no money to give her after all, so it was a win-win situation.

"Hey, you!" he called for the woman.

"Uh? Yes? How may I help…" the woman turned around to look at whoever called for her and widened her eyes in surprise.

Guzma couldn't help but stare equally surprised at the woman.

"You?" the white-haired man's jaw dropped as he recognized the woman as the Female Swimmer he tried to hit on the day before.

"What are you doing here?!" the Swimmer asked indignant, an angry expression on her face. "I told you to never speak with me again!"

"And how was I supposed to know… Ouch!" Guzma's sentence was cut by a well given slap on his face.

"Leave me alone!" the woman growled turning her back to him and leaving.

Rubbing his wounded cheek, Guzma glared at the woman and huffed:

"While I'm here getting myself in trouble after trouble, I bet the brat is having a great time!"

 **Meanwhile, in Melemele Island…**

Sun wasn't having a great time.

The poor boy was haunted by gruesome nightmares filled with terrifying MILFs the whole night and woke feeling even more tired than when he went to sleep. His head felt heavy, his legs barely held his own weight and his stomach was turned upside down thanks to the memories of tentacles wrapping around him persistently returning no matter how much he wanted to forget them.

"Eat something," his mother advised. "Maybe it'll help raise your spirits."

Usually it would, but just looking at the food made him feel nauseated.

"You can't go out without putting something in your stomach," his mother said serious.

Knowing she was right, Sun reluctantly got a cup of milk and drank it, the liquid hitting his stomach like a bomb and threatening to return using the same way it went. Noticing the boy's face, Meowth, who was on a chair at his side, got a few more centimeters away from him just for precaution.

"Honey, you don't look very well today," Sun's mother said worried. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"The idea is tempting…" Sun weakly admitted, feeling his stomach calming down. "But staying in bed all day won't do good for my mood. I'll go take a walk outside and breath some fresh air."

The boy slowly got up from his chair, his legs threating to stop working at any moment, and pathetically went to the front door and left the house, his mother accompanying him with worried eyes.

Once outside, the warm sunlight blinded him for a few seconds, forcing him to protect his eyes with a hand. As he slowly got used to the brightness, our not very well Champion calmly took one step after the other and made his way to the beach near Professor Kukui's laboratory.

The sound of Pokémon everywhere, the calm breeze and the smell of salt were making their magic; little by little, Sun began feeling better and recovered his energies, lightening his mood and bringing a small smile to his face.

The nature of Alola was indeed something wonderful, a simple and yet so powerful force that could bring peace to any wounded spirit in seconds. In truth, Sun thought that anything natural and not affected by human hands was special. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos… All these regions had wonderful ecosystems, biomes, wild life and environments filled with wonders! He couldn't understand how some people could simply ignore it all like it was nothing important.

Or even worse: have the courage to destroy it.

Unfortunately for him, his moment enjoying the marvelous nature of Alola didn't last long as he was suddenly approached by some random Ace Trainers asking for his help to train for the Battle Tree.

Feeling a nerve bulging in his forehead, Sun thought about trying to do what Guzma told him the day before about refusing to help, but before he could pronounce a single 'a' the Ace Trainers grabbed his hands and dragged him with them.

After that, he was submitted to the same wave of never ending favors that plagued him since he became Champion all over again. Training people, collecting berries, looking for lost Pokémon… throwing Pyukumukus back in the sea.

Deep down, Sun felt good for helping people and even more the Pokémon, but at the same time it was ridiculous how everyone wanted EXCLUSIVELY his help. There were lots of other people nearby, so why it had to always be him?! Did becoming the Champion come with the additional responsibility of becoming everyone's butler? Because he didn't remember anything of that kind when he signed the contract!

Although he never signed any contract to become Champion.

"Mister! Mister!"

"Uh? That voice is familiar…" Sun muttered to himself, momentarily forgetting the Pyukumukus he was picking to see who called for him.

To his surprise, it was the same girl whose Poké Ball he tried to steal the day before.

"Oh, it's you," Sun smiled and kneeled near her. "How are you? Did you get the Pikipek you wanted?"

"Yes, I did!" the girl happily said taking the Ultra Ball she got from him and calling her Pokémon.

"I got him on my own!" she announced proudly. "What do you think? Isn't he cool?"

"Yes, he's very cool," Sun agreed getting closer to the small bird and petting it. "I bet he'll become a very strong Toucannon someday."

Hearing that made Pikipek cry happily.

"Yes, he will! And together we'll become the best of all! Now I just need a Vikavolt and a Salamence!" the little girl excitedly pumped a fist in the air.

Sun couldn't help but giggle at all her energy; seeing children so happy with their Pokémon always made him feel great. It was thanks to children like her that Sun thought the world had a bright future waiting for it.

" _After all, the children of today will be the adults of tomorrow, which means they're our future,"_ Sun melancholy thought.

"I need more Poké Balls to catch more Pokémon! Where can I find more?"

The little girl's question made Sun return to reality.

"Well, you can find some scattered around or buy them in the Pokémon Center. However…" he took his bag, rummaged it and got two Ultra Balls from it. "I have some more Ultra Balls that I'm not needing right now. Would you like to have them?" he offered her the objects.

"Can I really have them?!"

Sun nodded.

"Wow! Thank you, mister!" she happily took the Ultra Balls. "You're so nice! Now I can have more Pokémon!"

Anxious to go catch more Pokémon, the little girl pocketed her newly acquired balls… Ultra Balls… And gently took Pikipek in her arms.

"Come on, Pikipek! Let's find new friends!" she happily announced, turned around and left waving her hand to Sun. "Bye-bye, mister!"

Sun waved back with a smile in his face, the image of her shining eyes and happy face stuck in his mind and filling his chest with a pleasant warmth.

" _You can't become a villain because you can't do anything evil! The way you treat your Pokémon, how you speak of the others, how much care you showed for that stupid kid that nearly made us deaf… It all just proved to me that you can't do that! In other words: you're too GOOD to be BAD!"_

Guzma's words suddenly returned to him and made his smile disappear.

" _He's right…I can't do it…"_ Sun sadly thought. _"How can I become a villain if I can't do anything bad? How can I become a villain if making children happy is more important than power for me? It's simply impossible…"_

Shaking his head, Sun decided to concentrate his mind on something else and resumed his job of picking Pyukumukus and throwing them back in the sea. At least, it would prevent him from shedding another salty tear.

Thirty minutes later, all the small Sea Cucumber Pokémon were back to the food abundant ocean, signaling that Sun's job was over.

"Very good! No wonder you're our Champion!" the girl that asked for his help with the Pyukumukus approached praising him.

"Never mind… it was a pleasure to help the Pokémon."

" _But not you or all of those Slakings that kept asking for favors like there was no tomorrow…"_ Sun bitterly added in his mind.

"For a job so well done, I think you deserve a reward," the girl clapped her hands. "Here, you can have this!"

 **Sun obtained a Revive!**

" _Are you freaking kidding me? I can buy these things in all Pokémon Centers of Alola… and all that time was worth only ONE Revive?!"_

That's what Sun wanted to say, but instead he just muttered a grumpy:

"Thank you very much."

Annoyed, Sun pocketed his 'reward' and turned around ready to leave as soon as possible to reduce the chances of someone else trying to ask for a favor…

"But before you go…"

When this happened.

"Ugh… Yes?" the boy forced himself to turn around and look at the girl.

"Could you please…" she quickly took a piece of folded paper from her pocket, unfolded it, revealing a poster of Sun shirtless in front of Hau'oli City's marina, a pen and offered them to him. "Sign my poster?"

The boy's eye twitched violently.

" _I must discover who's making these posters and intercept that person. My reputation depends on it."_

 **In Hau'oli City…**

Although he had his usual happy expression and was eating malasadas like always, Hau was still worried.

The night before, he had a terrifying dream in which Sun not only became a villain, but also devised a terrible plan with catastrophic effects. The Champion was followed by weird, powerful creatures and defeated everyone in his way. In the end, when he was nearly fulfilling his sinister objectives, Hau was forced to face Sun in an emotional battle that ended…

In nothing, as Hau woke in the exact moment they were about to start.

" _It was just a dream… it was just a dream…"_ he kept repeating in his mind, trying to convince himself that it meant nothing.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Hau jumped a bit startled at the sudden voice coming from behind him.

"Whoops… Sorry, didn't want to scare you."

The Kahuna's grandson turned to face the owner of the voice and became surprised at the sight.

It was a girl, probably his age, shirt of a light color, green shorths and a funny red hat with four protuberances on the top. Hau was sure he never saw her before, but for some strange reason she also looked incredibly familiar. Her eyes, her posture, her hair… He had seen all that before, but wasn't sure where. He couldn't understand how or why she gave him that faint feeling of déjà vu.

Or how could she be so cute.

"Huh? Sorry, could you repeat your question? I wasn't paying attention," Hau admitted a bit embarrassed.

"I asked if something is wrong," the girl repeated. "You looked a bit… Worried? I don't know if that's the right word, but it's something like that. Choosing words was never one of my strengths, you know? Must be a family thing," she put a hand on the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

Hau couldn't help but give her a faint smile. Even the way she spoke reminded him of something. It was… Comforting in a way.

"Ah… Now that's the Hau we know and love! Smiley and positive!" the girl happily said.

"Uh? How do you know me?" the boy asked confused. If she knew his name, then they probably met before, right?

The girl giggled.

"How could I NOT know you? You're the one and only Hau! Hala's grandson! The malasada boy! Our best friend! The guy we can always count on! Optimism incarnate! Best husbando ever!" she claimed loudly.

"Oh, thank you," the boy smiled at all the praise he was receiving, although not sure of what a 'husbando' was. "But do I know you? I mean, you know me and you look familiar…"

"Probably not, but if you noticed that, then it means you have been paying attention on me," the girl mischievously winked an eye at him, which made Hau feel a bit unease. "The name's Moon. Pleased to meet you."

"Moon?" Hau tilted his head. "What a coincidence… I have a friend called Sun."

"Oh, really? How funny…" Moon tried to sound surprised, although a cheeky smile was visible in her face. "But let's go back to my question. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing, really," Hau said turning his face away.

"Don't lie to me. You're getting weird again," Moon approached the Kahuna's grandson and gently used a hand to make him look at her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Uh… well…" he rubbed a cheek, feeling a bit awkward at the girl's sudden touch. "To say the truth… I'm a bit worried about my friend Sun."

"What happened?"

"He…" his mouth was unwilling to say the words. "He's trying to…"

Hau shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet. His mother told me to let him do what he wants or it could create even more problem."

Moon became a bit disappointed at his resistance, but nodded with a small smile. No matter in which universe, Hau was always the same; if he didn't want to tell what was worrying him, then he had a good reason for that.

"Alright, I won't bother you with more questions, but if you ever need to speak with someone, know that I'm all ears," the girl said with a gentle, reassuring tone. She gave him a light tap on the shoulder before turning to leave.

As she left, Hau accompanied her with the eyes, watching her every movement, her every step as she got farther and farther, admiring her graciously walking down the street, slowly getting away from his sight. It was weird how he felt so at ease with someone he had just met, but Moon wasn't like anyone he saw before.

There was something special in her aura like nothing he ever felt and yet was as familiar as the comforting warmth of a fireplace in Christmas Eve. Her sweet voice echoed in his mind, repeating her words in a loop he would never get tired of listening. Her smile was stamped in the back of his head, always ready to appear again whenever he needed. The memory of her warm touch making his cheeks slightly heated.

She was indeed special. Maybe that was why he felt like a swarm of Butterfrees was flying happily in his stomach.

"I forgot to ask her what is a husbando…" Hau suddenly realized.

 **That night…**

Once again, Guzma was struggling to find a comfortable place on the hard mattress, turning from one side to another impatiently.

" _If I knew this place was so trash, I would have saved the money to buy something decent to eat,"_ the villain complained in his mind, changing position again due to a knob in the mattress exactly where his back was.

While he moved around on the bed, a loud grumble echoed in the room coming from his stomach, making Guzma grumble too. Apparently, the berries he found weren't enough to satisfy his hunger and his body began demanding more, but it was stupidly cold outside, so going out wasn't an option.

He would have to endure it until the morning.

" _Look where you ended, Guzma,"_ the man internally groaned, finally finding a good position to sleep. _"Stuck in a stupid motel of second category, sleeping on a rock, cowering in fear of your own subordinates and without anything to eat."_

He put both hands on his face.

" _How could you let that happen to you?!"_

Guzma wasn't the only one having problems to sleep as far away, in Melemele Island, Sun wasn't having a good night as well.

The poor boy squirmed and moved desperately on his bed, constantly muttering words filled with utmost terror, stuck in another nightmare. This time, though, it was much more complex than the one he had the last night, created by the swirl of emotions and thoughts of the previous days.

"No… no… stay away from me…" Sun weakly cried, shaking his legs like he was running. "No… no… noooooo…"

 **Sun began having a nightmare!**

 **Sun is locked in a nightmare!**

 **Sun is tormented!**

 _That place was horrifying. The sky had a malicious tone of purple and the air was filled with a putrid smell of something rotten. Desperate, Sun ran down the street at full speed, trying to find a safe place to hide, but no matter how much he tried, he never found it._

 _With each step, the street would become longer and longer, disappearing in the horizon without a trace of ending. His legs hurt and he felt his energy quickly disappearing, but he couldn't stop or those 'things' would get him._

 _Sun turned his face to see if the 'things' were still after him and immediately regretted doing that. Just a few meters away, a crowd of zombie like people chased him, asking for favors, help or anything else they could imagine._

" _No! No! Leave me alone!" Sun cried, turning his face away from the terrifying sight. "Why do you always want me?! Why can't you ask for someone else?! I'm just a child! I'm just a stupid smiley brat! Why won't you leave me alone?!"_

 _They didn't listen, just continued chasing him and asking for more and more things._

" _I don't want this anymore!" the boy covered both ears as tears rolled down his face. "I want to go back to when I was just a regular Pokémon Trainer! I just want to go back to my perfectly peaceful life!"_

 _THUD!_

 _Blinded by the tears and the despair, Sun ended running into a wall and hitting his face on the hard rock, falling backwards on the ground._

" _Ouch…" he rubbed his damaged nose, fearing to have broken it. "Where did that wall come… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Horror filled his heart as he looked at the object obstructing his escape and discovering what it really was:_

 _A giant poster of him taking a foggy bath._

" _I DIDN'T AUTHORIZE THAT POSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Sun angrily began hitting the poster with both hands, in a futile attempt to get past it._

 _Completely cornered, with the horribly compromising picture in front of him and the 'favor hungry' zombies incoming, Sun curled up as a ball on the ground, closing his eyes and ears with force not to see or hear what was going to happen to him._

 _However, instead of deformed voices yelling at him and his scared screams, he heard a loud thud and felt the ground trembling._

 _After that, only silence._

" _Uh…? W-what the…?" still a bit scared, Sun forced himself to look at whatever happened and become extremely surprised._

 _In front of him, all the zombies laid crushed under the feet of an enormous Pikipek that looked at him with its shiny, innocent eyes. On top of the Pokémon's head was the little girl he gave the Ultra Balls._

" _Hey, mister! Look at the Pikipek I caught! Isn't he cool?" the girl said happily, waving a hand to him._

" _Say whaaaaaaaaat?" Sun was unable to believe his own eyes._

" _And that's not all! Look!" the girl pointed at the sky._

 _The evil tone of purple was disappearing and giving place to a relaxing light blue sky filled with white clouds. The street transformed into a green field and the poster behind him started to catch fire, slowly turning into ashes and revealing a tall hill with a tree at the top. At the side of the tree, he could see children holding Pokémon Eggs smiling and waving their hands._

" _Come on, everyone!" the little girl called, prompting all the children to put the eggs on the ground and push them._

 _The eggs began rolling downhill, followed closely by the children that had laid down on the ground and were also rolling._

 _Noticing how they were going at full speed in his direction, Sun quickly ran away from them, fearing to be ran over by children and eggs. Suddenly, his foot hit something and he tripped, falling faceplanted on the ground._

" _Hey! What are you doing?!" Sun heard an angry voice asking beneath him._

 _Startled, he quickly got up and looked at where the sound came from._

" _What the hell…?!" his jaw dropped as he saw a flower with Guzma's face glaring at him._

" _That's what I should be saying, brat!" the Guzma flower shot back. "Why don't you look where you are going?!"_

" _Yeah! Pay more attention, brat!" said another Guzma flower appearing at his right._

" _Better get smart or we'll beat you down!" exclaimed another flower at his left._

" _But become a smartass and we'll beat you down too!" threatened a fourth flower behind him._

 _Before he could notice, Sun was surrounded by Guzma flowers from all sides, all of them saying or complaining something different._

" _I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Sun tried to apologize to the angry 'crowd'. "I would never hurt you on purpose! I swear!"_

" _Tsk! Look at that!" one of the flowers sneered to the others. "Even when he has a chance to be bad, he still tries to sound good!"_

" _What a waste of our time!" the other flowers said in unison._

 _Sun felt his whole body trembling, fearing to hear Guzma's merciless words again._

" _It's ridiculous, brat! You can't do that!" the first flower announced._

" _Even the bad things you did were for a greater good!" all the Guzma faced plants yelled in unison._

 _That was the same thing Sun heard before, but this time, instead of making him upset, those words made the back of his head tingle a bit._

" _Even the bad things I did… Were for a greater good?" he asked himself, feeling like there was a secret meaning to it._

" _Can't you see?!" the flowers asked in unison. "You're too good to be bad!"_

" _Too good… To be bad?" the boy mused._

" _Too good to be bad! Too good to be bad!" the plants began chanting. "Too good to be bad! Too good to be bad! Too good to be bad! Too good to… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Suddenly, all the flowers screamed in terror and began fleeing into the ground._

" _Hey! Where are you going?" Sun asked confused at the sudden mass escape, looking at all the Guzmas fleeing. "What happened?"_

 _His question was answered immediately as the ground trembled and a sinister laugh echoed. Sun felt his forehead getting drenched in sweat and his hands trembling violently._

 _He knew that voice. He knew who it was._

 _Reluctantly, he turned his face to look behind him and saw a gigantic pair of high heels turned to his direction sustaining two enormous legs. He looked up and made eye contact with one of the most terrifying things he ever saw in his life._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SKYSCRAPER SIZED LUSAMINE! MY SECOND WORST NIGHTMARE CAME TO LIFE!"_

 _Filled with horror and fear, Sun tried to run away from the malicious creature, but she easily caught him with her hand and lifted him closer to her face._

" _No! No! Put me down! Put me down! Somebody help me!" Sun cried in despair, the woman's sinister grin just a few centimeters away. "Please! Don't hurt me! Don't squish me! DON'T LOVE ME!"_

" _Ooooh… Look to what we have here…" despite the high volume, Lusamine's voice sounded strangely calm. "You can't be part of my perfect world. You must create your own."_

" _My own… Perfect world?" Sun raised an eyebrow. "But what do you…"_

 _Before he could finish his question, Lusamine opened her mouth full of sharp teeth and began approaching it to him._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

" _Not with us here!" Sun suddenly heard Hau's voice coming from under him._

 _Looking down, Sun saw his best friend, Moon, Gladion and the four Tapus inside a tank, pointing the cannon at Lusamine's head._

" _FIRE!" Hau ordered, prompting Tapu Koko to press a button and shoot a projectile._

 _The Tauros sized bullet decorated with a Sharpedo pattern hit the monstrosity's head, making it explode in a million pieces. However, instead of blood, brains and other disgusting things, flowers, berries and mini Lusamines singing Hallelujah began pouring from the headless body._

" _Ok… things are getting a bit too weird for my taste…" Sun felt a drop of sweat on the back of his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that spaghetti before going to sleep… Uh?"_

 _The grasp around Sun loosened as the headless body began turning into flowers, making the boy slip through the giant hand and fall._

" _Nooooo! This is nearly as bad as being eaten!" Sun cried, seeing the ground getting closer. "That's not how I expected to dieeeeeee!"_

" _Don't worry, honey," his mother suddenly appeared flying at his side. "Everything will be okay. It's never easy to accept failure, especially with things you want, but it happens. Maybe, you just haven't found the right reason yet."_

" _Huh? Mom? Where did you come from? And what do you mean?" the boy asked his mother, but the sight of the ground only a few inches away made his priorities change from 'getting answers' to 'screaming like a little girl'._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Fortunately, the impact was softened by the great number of flowers and the green grass, which saved Sun from a painful death. It still hurt a bit, but was much better than dying._

" _Aaaaaah… I think my heart stopped…" Sun weakly muttered to no one in specific._

" _Good to see you again, buddy!" Hau quickly ran to Sun and helped him get up. "Now we can live in a happy world with Alola's amazing nature!"_

 _That statement made Sun look around to see what Hau was talking about, gifting him with a fantastic scene._

 _The green fields covered in grass and flowers extended as far as the eye could see, berries grew everywhere filling the air with their sweet aroma, there were lakes and a sea nearby, a dense forest near a waterfall, a vast desert, an imposing volcano… In few words, it was simply beautiful._

" _Hey, boys! Come here!" Moon called for Sun and Hau._

 _With her, Gladion, the Tapus, Sun's mother and the mini Lusamines waited for the two boys to join them. In the distance, the children played happily with the Pokémon born from the eggs they were carrying._

" _What…" Sun was at a loss of words. "What is all this?"_

" _This, my good buddy, is the world we want to create for the future generations," Hau told putting a hand on Sun's shoulder. "This is the legacy we want to leave to them. The children are the future, right?"_

" _They are the future…" the Champion repeated thoughtful._

 _The silence and happiness were interrupted by a scary whistle in the distance. Sun turned his face to where the sound came and saw something approaching from the sea. It was a bit hard at first, but he recognized three weird silhouettes alike to industrial ships letting out a lot of dark smoke getting closer to the shore._

" _What is that?" he asked himself, his voice revealing a faint glimpse of fear._

 _The water around the ships was turned into a dark purple substance with a poisonous appearance. Sun saw many Pokémon fleeing from the ships, scared at these horrifying things._

" _What are those? Why are they coming here?"_

 _When they were nearly arriving at the beach, a blinding green light shone in the sky, forcing Sun to cover his eyes. As he slowly got used to the brightness, he saw a figure in the light emanating power and scaring the ships away._

" _Wait… I know what is that!" Sun said with surprise and admiration. "That is…"_

 **Sun woke up!**

"Gah!"

In the blink of an eye, there was no more sea, grassy fields, ships, forests, children, Guzma flowers or mini Lusamines. The only things surrounding him were his room and belongings.

"What a weird dream…" Sun rubbed his head.

It was indeed weird. Extremely, to say the truth. Why did he have it?

" _You're too good to be bad!"_

Guzma's voice suddenly echoed in his mind, making the tingling in the back of his head return with full force, causing him some pain.

"Ugh…!" Sun held the back of his head and squirmed. "It hurts… but why am I…?"

" _You're too good to be bad!"_ the words echoed again. _"You're too good to be bad! You're too good to be bad! You're too good to be bad!"_

"I am… too good to be bad?"

Everything he heard in his dream and the days before began replaying inside his head, each word sending a small shock to his nape. Sun didn't know why it was happening and wasn't sure if he wanted, but one thing was clear as the purest water:

It was making something inside him move anxiously.

" _Maybe you just haven't the right reason yet."_

"The right reason…?"

" _The children are the future."_

"The… future…?"

" _Now we can live in a happy world with Alola's amazing nature!"_

"The amazing nature…"

" _You can't be part of my perfect world. You must create your own."_

"My own perfect world…"

" _Even the bad things you did were for a greater good!"_

"A greater good…"

" _I think he wouldn't break someone else's nail neither to save his own life."_

"My life…"

" _And he never stops to work for Alola."_

"For Alola…"

" _They wanted to control and shape the world at their will."_

"Shape the world…"

With every word, whatever was moving inside him was getting more and more anxious, shaking violently like a Pokémon egg about to hatch.

"The right reason… A greater good… Shape the world… For the future…" Sun blankly stared at the ceiling. "The future… The children… The Pokémon… For Alola…"

His heart skipped a beat.

"My own perfect world."

The thing inside Sun fully awakened; he could feel it animatedly pulsing inside his body and hear its sinister voice echoing in the depths of his ears, giggling and repeating mischievously the words he had just said. The more it spoke, more Sun would slowly realize who, or better saying, what it was.

It was what he was looking for.

It was the only thing he needed.

It was there all the time and he only discovered it after the dream.

Sun never discovered if this dream he had in that fatidic night was an epiphany or just the result of eating too much before going to sleep (which was also very plausible) even many years after the events of the following days, but in that moment, it simply didn't matter.

He had finally found his reason to become a villain.

 **Sun used Nasty Plot!**

"Ah, now it's clear to me," Sun smiled evilly and rubbed his hands. "It was always right in front of my eyes. I was such a fool for not seeing it before, but this time… this time I have the answer I needed. If even the bad things I did were for a greater good…"

He gave a low, sinister laugh.

"Then for a greater good I'll do bad things. Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

GRUMBLE

"Urgh! I shouldn't have eaten that spaghetti before going to sleep!" Sun cried in pain holding his belly.

This little detail could mean the dream was just a side effect of overeating before going to bed, but it helped his villainous career, so… let's just say it was for good.

Or better saying: for bad.

And now that he had found his reason to be a villain, there was only one thing he needed to start again.

"Guzma…" Sun maliciously muttered to himself, a demoniac smile in his face.

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _With this, we end this chapter and begin the preparations for the next one!_

 _But before I leave, there are some notes I would like to make:_

 _1º note: it's kind of obvious now, but this story won't be finished before Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are released and I can't imagine what will be changed in the mechanics or the plot in these new games (except for Dusk Lycanroc, as it was revealed recently), so to avoid problems with coherence everything that happens in this story is based on the information we have in Sun and Moon, so most things from the upcoming games probably won't be used._

 _I said 'probably' because if the new games introduce something cool, convenient or new information about the characters I'll consider adding it._

 _2º note: I have absolutely no idea if Guzma is or would be so… ah… emotional as I made him in this story. I mean, he's short tempered and very confident of himself, that's clear and the game further confirms it, but I don't know if he would fear facing his grunts and Plumeria after everything that happened or if he would kind of enjoy having the MC's company._

 _I'm sorry if it made him get out of character, but I think there's much more to his personality than the game tells us. He had a hard past and some things hint that he may have had an abusive childhood, not to speak the whole story with Lusamine, so I wanted to use it as part of the plot and made him how I imagine he really is._

 _Seriously, I don't think Guzma is such a bad guy, he just made some bad choices._

 _3º note: although I already have people planned to battle with Sun, I began cogitating to add one more or maybe replace one of them, so if anyone has a suggestion, feel free to say it. If you suggest a character that has no Pokémon in the game, though, I would appreciate if you gave some ideas for the teams they would have, because I may end having some dumb idea for their teambuilding and that's something I want to avoid._

 _And no, I'm not going to tell who he's going to face. That would be a spoiler._

 _4º note: I noticed I accidentally have been writing 'villainess' instead of 'villainy' and will fix it later. I just can't promise it'll be soon._

 _Now that I've made my author notes, we can finally end this._

 _Thank you very much for reading and see you in the next chapter!_

 _Class dismissed!_


	5. Grade Retention

_Sorry for the longer wait. I had a few minor issues that delayed my other story and that consequently delayed this one as well._

 _Writing two stories at the same time isn't as easy as I thought… :p_

 _I could go on and rant about what got in my way and things of that kind, but that would be absurdly boring, sooooo…_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon and anything related to it are intellectual property of Nintendo and Gamefreak. Any other character, media or franchise mentioned in this story belong to their own creators. The only things I own are this story, the characters made for it and the Pokémon I captured in my save._

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Grade Retention**

Slowly opening his eyes, Guzma returned from the land of dreams to the real world with a loud yawn. Much to his surprise, his body wasn't hurting despite spending the whole night on a hard as a Graveler mattress.

How is it possible? He wasn't sure; maybe his body got used to the mattress's hardness, thus why lying on it wasn't as uncomfortable as the day before. Or maybe it wasn't just the mattress, but a combination of it and accumulated stress that created the discomfort.

Or maybe his body got so rigid from staying on that rock for so long that he lost the ability to feel anything.

Whatever the reason, Guzma wasn't feeling pain anymore, so he was completely fine without knowing it.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed it was seven sixteen in the morning, which was another surprise for the former Team Skull boss. Since running from home, Guzma rarely, if ever, woke up so early, usually only leaving his bed after eight or nine in the morning. There was even a time he woke only after eleven!

Putting both hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, Guzma began wondering what he should do that day. Trying to see Plumeria and the others was an option, going after something to eat was another. Maybe he could even try to get some money to find a better place to stay than that trash of a motel.

With a sigh, he shook his head and dismissed everything. He tried doing all that the day before and the results were ludicrous, so which reason he had to believe it could be different? At best, it would be a mirror of what had happened.

At worst… Better not think about it.

So, with all these options discarded, what left he had to do?

" _I'm going back to sleep,"_ the man concluded, closing his eyes and preparing to give breakfast to the Musharnas and Drowzees on duty.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The sound of a fist hitting wood echoed in the room and prompted Guzma to open his eyes and stare a bit surprised and very annoyed at the door. Who on Earth would disturb someone at seven sixteen in the morning?

Considering his current situation of sleeping in a motel that had to constantly be ready to receive guests at any time, there was only one thing he could imagine.

"I didn't ask for room service!" Guzma yelled still lying on the bed.

He wasn't sure if it really was room service, but also wasn't willing to get up and check, so yelling it should be enough to make whoever was at the other side notice they had to leave him alone.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Emphasis on 'should'.

"Get outta here! I already said I didn't ask for room service!" the white-haired man yelled irritated.

The knocks stopped and the place was filled with silence. After waiting a few more seconds to make sure he wouldn't be bothered anymore, Guzma let himself sigh relieved and close his eyes, preparing to…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Get up furious like an angry Primeape and march towards door stomping his feet, ready to erase the existence of whoever was at the other side.

"What kind of clown knocks at other people's doors at seven in the morning?!" Guzma angrily grumbled, grabbing the doorknob, turning it and opening the door with so much force it risked breaking a hinge. "I already said I didn't ask for any stupid… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Instead of an old lady with a broom and a bucket or maybe the attendant that showed him the room, what Guzma saw at the door was the nightmarish sight of an unnaturally wide creepy smile.

"BRAT!" he yelled holding his chest, at the brink of having a heart attack.

"Helloooooo, Guzma! I hope you had a good night!" Sun happily greeted, apparently unaware of the man's pallid face.

"How did you find me?! And what the heck are you doing here?!" Guzma instinctively took some steps back.

"Finding you was easy. I already knew you were coming to this island, so I just came here and began asking around if someone saw a person fitting your description," Sun began examining his nails with a smug smile. "Considering that everyone in Alola looks like someone else, except for a few exceptions like me, Hau, Lana and YOU for example, absolutely EVERYONE noticed when you were passing by."

Truth be said, that didn't happen just in Alola. If you travel around the whole Pokémon world, you would be surprised to see how many people look like someone else EXCEPT for some very specific cases. If it's the effect of a dreadful failed scientific experiment, the proof of a new kind of super-humans being born, the natural process of evolution happening or just a way to save memory in the cartridges remains a mystery.

"And what the hell are you doing here?!" Guzma yelled extremely irritated, having recovered from the startle.

"What do you think?" the Champion smiled widely. "I came here for my villain lessons, of course!"

Saying Guzma got angry at hearing it wouldn't be enough to describe his state of spirit at that moment.

"Brat, I asked it once and I'm going to ask again: do you have something inside that head of yours or is it filled with air?" Guzma asked sarcastically with a forced smile.

"Uh… Why do you ask?" Sun, a bit unsure of what he meant with that, asked back.

"Because you're making it look like you have nothing in there," the man replaced his fake smile for a scowl. "I sincerely can't understand which part of 'you can't do that' you FAILED TO FREAKING UNDERSTAND!" he yelled at Sun's face.

"I understood everything," Sun affirmed while cleaning some of Guzma's saliva that spilled in his face. "I got what you meant and saw that you were right. I can't do anything evil for an evil objective and that's what made everything go downhill."

"If you got what I meant, then why did you come here?!" the man angrily asked.

"Because after thinking a lot about what you and the others said I noticed something," Sun approached Guzma with a small, mischievous smile and held him by the shoulders. "I don't need an evil objective to be a villain!"

…

"What?" was the only thing Guzma could say.

"I don't need an evil objective to be a villain!" Sun repeated eagerly, accidentally shaking the man like a ragdoll in the process.

With a growl, Guzma got free from the boy's hands and took a few steps back, glaring furiously at him. Noticing what he did, Sun blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"Sorry, I got a bit excited…" the boy shyly apologized.

"Keep your excitement for the president's daughter when she returns!" the former Team Skull boss complained.

"What do you mean?" Sun innocently asked, not understanding the malice hidden in the words of his 'tutor'.

"Doesn't matter…" Guzma dismissed. "Now explain me what on Earth that thing of 'you don't need an evil objective' means."

On the surface, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know that, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do and the brat's statement did confuse him, so he had absolutely nothing to lose.

Happy to know he got Guzma's interest, Sun quickly took position and proceeded to explain his 'marvelous discovery'.

"It means I can do evil things even if they aren't for an evil reason!" he happily stated. "Like you said before, I'm too good to be bad and that's why I failed to do bad things to become a terrible person. BUT! I destroyed both you career as the Team Skull Boss and Lusamine's life as the Aether Foundation President, which could be considered a bad thing, for a GOOD reason! That's exactly where the answer for my troubles is! I must do bad things for something good! If I do that, then I can become a villain! A villain that does bad things for a good reason!"

"What?" Guzma raised an eyebrow, feeling even more confused than before.

"It's like with N, from Team Plasma!" Sun continued. "He wanted to protect the Pokémon from the bad humans, but by doing it he also made good people lose their Pokémon! Sure, he was just being used by Ghetsis and all, but that's not the point! He wanted to do something good, but by trying to do that he did something bad! His good intentions had bad consequences!"

"What?"

"Or with Lysandre from Team Flare! He wanted to make a better world without war, but to do that he planned to use the Weapon to erase everything! It was a wish for a better life twisted by selfishness and utter craziness! A horrible, evil plan intended for the greater good!"

"What?!"

"That's exactly the path I have to follow!" Sun concluded with determination. "I can't do bad things wanting to be bad, but I can do bad things for something good!"

"WHAT?!"

"Even more: I can do good things intended for a bigger, crazier evil!"

"What…?" at this point, Guzma began wondering if Sun had a mental illness that nobody knew about.

"In other words: I must do something bad with good intentions for the greater good of evil!" Sun finished with a wide, proud smile.

For some moments, the white-haired man remained in place, slightly jaw dropped, trying to give some sense to what the brat said. Some failed attempts later, he blinked his eyes a few times, recovered his emotionless expression and bluntly asked:

"What did you smoke before coming here?"

"Nothing, but I accidentally ate some Mental Herb a bit ago because I had a…"

Noticing what it meant, the young Champion shook his head and gave the man an offended glare.

"Hey! I'm not on drugs!" the boy said irritated.

"Are you sure? Because you're speaking like you are," Guzma affirmed completely unconvinced.

"I know it sounds ridiculous and is pathetically hard to understand, but that's why I didn't notice it before!" Sun said defensively. "I only discovered that after something BIG happened to me!"

"You took tons of drugs?"

"Yes! Uh? NO! I DIDN'T TAKE ANY DRUGS, DAMN IT!" the boy complained. "I had a reality shock! I noticed that I can't change who I am! That was the first step to see that I don't need to do that to become the villain I want to be and how I could become that villain!"

"Well, congratulations to you, brat. You did it! You found a way to become a villain!" Guzma said clapping his hands in false praise and giving Sun a sarcastic smile. "But if you already discovered how to become a villain without my help then WHY ON HELL ARE YOU STILL PESTERING ME WITH THAT STUPID STORY OF VILLAIN LESSONS?!"

"Because I discovered why and how to become a villain, but I don't know what to do and which steps I should take!" Sun explained. "That's why I still need you! I need guidance! Someone to show me how it's done!"

Sun clapped his hands together and gave Guzma the most desperate look he could.

"I need you, Guzma. Please, help me," a faint tone of melancholy was noticeable in the boy's plea. "If not you, then I won't have anyone else."

Seeing the brat responsible for his fall from grace practically begging his help was a bit satisfying and even ironic in a way, but no matter how much it filled him with sadistic pleasure, standing Sun and all his shenanigans AGAIN wasn't inviting in any possible way, so Guzma's only answer to the boy's plea was a short and surly:

"No."

Sun tried to reason, but a wooden door slammed at his face prevented any word to be said. How the young Champion reacted to that was an unknown fact to Guzma, but he simply didn't mind; the only thing that really mattered was the room becoming silent again.

With a satisfied sigh, Guzma turned around and prepared to get back to bed compensate the time he wasted talking with Sun…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

When the door was knocked again.

Knowing who was knocking at the other side tempted Guzma to open the door so he could punch the boy in the face, but one part of his mind kept telling him it wasn't worth the effort; he already punched the brat before and it didn't help scaring him away, so which reason he had to believe it would be different?

So, with that thought in mind, the man decided to simply ignore the knocks and returned to bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Eyes closed and hands resting on his belly, Guzma tried to relax and let the…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sleepiness take him back to the land of…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dreams. It was still a bit early, so…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The sun wasn't very high in the sky yet, but some few…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Rays of sunlight entered through the window and…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

And warmed the…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Room just enough…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"THAT MISERABLE BRAT IS ASKING TO DIE!" Guzma yelled furiously, getting up from bed, heading to the door and opening it.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" he screamed with the fury of one thousand Bouffalants.

 **Sun used Baby-Doll Eyes!**

 **It's not very effective…**

Guzma slammed the door and facepalmed; the brat already tried doing the same thing a few days ago and it didn't work. Why on Earth was he trying the same thing again?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Miserable…!" the man grumbled and turned to open the door again. "Disappear before I reduce your face to…"

 **Sun used Mean Look!**

 **It's not very effective…**

The door was slammed again. Seeing Sun using a different strategy was a bit surprising at first, but he wouldn't let him know it.

Noticing how that scene looked like what happened when he was at his parents' house, Guzma stayed in place instead of returning to bed, expecting a third wave of knocks on the door in a few seconds.

However, at the other side, Sun glared at the door with a different plan in his head.

"Okay, if you prefer the hard way, I can do it the hard way," the boy muttered, turned around, walked to the other side of the road and positioned himself like a runner preparing to start a race.

Meanwhile, Guzma continued to wait for the knocks, hands stuffed inside his pockets and an annoyed expression in his face.

"Very well… At the count of three…" Sun said to himself.

Thanks to the distance between the boy and the door, Guzma couldn't hear what Sun was saying or doing outside and that sudden silence greatly intrigued him. For a moment, he even wondered if the brat had given up and left, but considering how stubborn he was that sounded extremely unlikely.

"One… Two…" Sun began counting.

Guzma leaned an ear against the door to hear what was happening outside, but heard absolutely nothing.

" _Did the brat really go away?"_ the intrigued villain asked himself while raising an eyebrow.

"And… Three!" Sun finished the count and dashed at full speed towards the door.

Using all the strength he acquired for walking around the whole Alola region during his journey to become the Champion, Sun increased his speed as much as he could and jumped with one leg aiming at the piece of wood separating him from the motel room.

"BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he vigorously shouted.

At the exact moment his foot would hit the door, Guzma decided to open it to check what was happening outside. What happened after that? In few words…

 **Sun used High Jump Kick!**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Guzma fainted!**

 **Sun gained 43782 Experience Points!**

 **Sun grew to Lv. 96!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUZMA!" Sun desperately screamed while getting up and running to the man's side. "Why did you do that?! You weren't supposed to open the door!"

The white-haired man didn't answer; he just laid with his arms and legs stretched, a blank expression in his face and his eyes completely opaque.

"Come on, Guzma! React! Speak with me!" Sun kneeled at the unconscious man's side and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't give me that dead face! Do something!"

Guzma began frothing by the mouth.

"NOT THAT! WHEN I TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Sun cried in horror as he began shaking the man. "WAKE UP! AND STOP FROTHING!"

Guzma began frothing even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" the boy yelled in despair. "GUZMA! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

To both the boy and the man's unhappiness, the woman that worked at the motel was busy cleaning the reception with a noisy vacuum cleaner that prevented her from hearing the desperate screams coming from outside.

"Please, Yveltal! Don't take Guzma yet! He's still so young!" in his nervousness, Sun accidentally ended shaking the fainted man even more. "Okay, I admit I have no idea of how old he is, but I know it isn't enough to die now!"

Coincidence or not, at that exact moment, a Dusknoir passing nearby received a message from the other world telling him there was a soul not far from him that needed to be taken away.

"Oh, wait!" Sun suddenly remembered something and let go of Guzma's shirt to get his bag.

He quickly rummaged inside it, looking for the revive he received the day before from the girl at the beach.

"Aha! Here it is!" he raised the object in his hand victoriously and went back to Guzma's side. "Don't worry! I'm sure it'll work! If it works with Pokémon, it must work with people! Right?"

Deep down, Sun had no idea if it would work or, even if it worked, which possible side effects it could have, but he didn't have many options available and being picky surely wasn't one of them, so, although a bit hesitant, he used one hand to carefully open Guzma's mouth and dropped the revive inside.

For some tense seconds, nothing happened and the boy feared that his idea failed, but out of a sudden the man's eyes went back to normal, widened, he took a sitting position and spat the item.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Guzma half screamed, half coughed.

"Yes! It worked!" Sun celebrated.

 **Guzma used Mega Punch!**

"OUCH! Why did you do that?! I saved your life!" the boy complained rubbing his left cheek.

"Saved my life?! It's thanks to you I nearly died in first place!" the white-haired man roared.

"But I reverted it! Now you're okay!" Sun defended himself.

Curiously, at that moment, the same Dusknoir from before received another message telling him there was no need to take the soul away anymore, which left him greatly confused.

"Now it's official: keeping you around is a death sentence! Get outta here!" Guzma grabbed Sun by the back of his collar and dragged him to the door.

"Wait a moment!" the boy grabbed the doorframe to hold him place as he was about to be put out of the room. "I know I messed up pretty bad now, but I ensure that won't happen again!"

"Which reason do I have to believe you?!" Guzma began pulling Sun, trying to force him out.

"Just listen to me! I'll show you!"

With a sigh, the former Team Skull boss reluctantly stopped trying to pull the boy out of his room and took a few steps back. Sure that he convinced Guzma to listen to him, Sun let go of the doorframe and turned to him.

"I know how humiliating my failure was and I don't blame you for being so skeptical of me now, but I discovered how to fix it. I just need another chance!"

"Oh, really? And if it ends being a repeat of last time?" the man growled at him. "What ensures me it won't be another waste?"

"I don't have anything to prove you that, but I can offer you a new deal." Sun declared with a serious face.

Making a new deal with Sun sounded like a bad idea because of how things ended the last time, but…

"What's the deal?" Guzma couldn't resist the curiosity to know what he had to say.

"If you give me another chance, I'll repeat all the lessons you already gave me," Sun began explaining. "If I manage to surpass my previous performance in every single one of these lessons, you keep teaching me how to become a villain."

"And if you fail?"

"If I fail I'll give you my title as Champion and never bother you again," the boy offered without hesitation.

Guzma widened his eyes in surprise.

"Do we have a deal?" Sun extended his hand.

That was surely something he never expected; the brat just offered his position as the Alolan Champion in exchange for some stupid villain lessons! The thing that granted him fame, glory, adoration and countless luxuries and he was determined to give it away so easily?

Something inside Guzma tingled suspiciously. The brat didn't look a tiny bit worried of losing his title. The same title he dedicated so much time and effort to get, on top of that.

Was it a trap? Did he have something planned? Was he hiding some dirty trick under his sleeves?

Probably not. Sun was a lot of things: stubborn, irritant, annoying… the list of compliments goes on. However, if there was something Guzma knew he wasn't it surely is a liar or a cheater.

Did he want to become a villain so desperately he would risk losing what was probably the most important achievement of his life? Could he be so secure of himself he believed to have nothing to worry?

Whatever the reason, the results would be practically the same.

If Sun failed, then Guzma would get rid of him forever and gain the respect and power he deserved. If Sun had success, then he would have the pleasure to see the boy that ruined his life and was adored all around Alola be corrupted by his very hands.

And know the time he spent with the brat wasn't a total waste of time.

"Fine! We have a deal!" Guzma declared, turning his face away. "But I won't shake your hand! I didn't do it before and I won't do it now."

"Excellent!" Sun celebrated pumping a fist in the air.

"I should intern myself in a hospice…" Guzma lowly grumbled to himself before turning to face Sun. "But remember that this time I won't admit failures. Fail one, just ONE time and I'm out!"

"Don't worry," the boy replied confident. "This time I won't fail you, Guzma. I mean…"

He gave a small, evil smile and corrected:

"I won't fail you, BOSS."

 **Meanwhile, in Iki Town…**

Once again, Hau quietly observed his hometown having another of its regular monotone days while sitting in front of his house with a thoughtful expression. This time, though, his face didn't have the same marks of worry as before; in truth, he seemed to be in the middle of a memory, his eyes looking at the distant blue sky.

"What's in your mind?" Hala suddenly asked.

"Uh? In my mind?" Hau said a bit confused. "Why do you ask?"

"That expression in your face tells me you were thinking about something," the Kahuna answered. "But you didn't look worried like before, so I was wondering what it could be."

Hau looked down and stared at the ground for a few seconds, thinking how he could explain what he was feeling.

"I'm not sure myself, grandpa," he admitted still looking at his feet. "My mind is so confused right now. Since yesterday, I've been feeling something weird and I think my head is trying to discover what it is, but…" he hesitated for a moment.

"But…?" Hala invited him to continue.

"At the same time, trying to figure it out makes me nervous," the boy tried to explain. "Whenever I'm close to discover what is it, that same feeling returns and I get all confused again."

Analyzing what his grandson told him, Hala rubbed his chin and began theorizing.

"What are you feeling?" he asked.

What was he feeling? Explaining would be a bit hard, but Hau would do his best.

"It's like… a warmth. Not exactly that, but it makes me feel warm, especially my chest and my cheeks. It also fills me with… embarrassment? I think that's it… It makes my hands a bit sweaty and my stomach act like there is a swarm of Butterfrees inside me. Oh! And although it makes me feel warm it also sends shivers down my spine and makes my belly cold."

Hala raised an eyebrow and asked:

"Did something happen before you began feeling that?"

Hau thought a bit.

"Before I began feeling that… I think the only different thing that happened was…" he looked at his grandfather. "I met a girl."

"Oh, really?" Hala tried to hide a knowing smile. "And how was she?"

The question caught Hau off guard and made him wonder why his grandfather wanted to know how she was, but if he wanted…

"Well, she had a hair that was just a bit over her shoulders, a funny red hat, green shorts… And looked somehow familiar, although I've never seen her before."

"Do you remember well how she looked?"

"Oh, yes. Even though I only saw her once, I could recognize her anywhere," Hau then stared at the sky. "For some reason, I feel like I would never forget how she is. It's like her image is printed in my mind."

"I see…" Hala smiled. "And is she a good person?"

"Oh, yes! She's very nice!" Hau answered without delay. "She's very caring and sweet, but is also very funny. She says all kinds of weird and nice stuff. She even made me feel better when I wasn't well!" his eyes stared at nothing as her image materialized in front of him. "And she said… She said that if I ever needed someone to speak with… I could count on her… Even though we just met…"

The boy suddenly held his stomach with both hands.

"The feeling is back…" he said a bit worried and looked to Hala. "Grandpa, do you think it may be some illness?"

Trying to hide a giggle, the Kahuna pretended to muse for a second and then said as serious as he could:

"I'm not sure, Hau, but I don't think it's serious. Maybe you should see Nurse Joy and ask her."

"Hum… I think you're right," Hau nodded with a smile. "I'll go to the Pokémon Center right away. Thanks, grandpa!"

"Not for that, my boy," Hala smiled back.

Still feeling the weird sensation, Hau bid goodbye to his grandfather and walked away, heading to the nearest Pokémon Center. When he disappeared from his sight, Hala laughed loudly and smiled.

"Where did all those years go?" he playfully asked himself. "My grandson has grown up and I didn't notice!"

 **In Hau'oli City…**

"Brat, why did we go all the way back here?" Guzma asked with his hands inside the pockets, slowly following Sun. "I'm pretty sure we didn't need to return to Melemele to redo the lessons."

" _That would have spared me of your horrible piloting…"_ he mentally grumbled, still feeling a bit dizzy from the 'relaxing' ride on the Charizard Glide Sun provided him.

"Well, this is where everything started, which means it's the perfect place to RESTART!" the boy happily explained, a confident smile in his face. "Besides, there's something here that I'll need for one of the lessons."

"If you already have something prepared for the lessons, then why did you need me?!" Guzma questioned irritated.

"Sheesh… The only thing you do is complain…" Sun lowly grumbled.

"Excuse me?" the man growled.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sun announced turning to face his left.

Deciding to ignore what the brat said for the moment, Guzma turned to face the direction Sun was looking at and saw the same apparel shop they visited days before.

"Huh? Why are we here?" the white-haired man asked raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head. "Oh, yes… The first lesson."

"Exactly," Sun confirmed. "The first lesson."

 **First Lesson: Aesthetics – Second Try**

"Before yesterday, in this exact same place, you taught me that, if I want to become a villain, then I must know that appearance MATTERS," the boy repeated the words of his 'mentor'. "This was one of the lessons I managed to successfully finish."

"Yes, you did, but this time things are a bit different," Guzma retorted with a sardonic smile. "Our new deal is that you must SURPASS the previous performance you had in all lessons, so you can't use the Grunt uniform you wore last time."

"And who said I intended to do that?" Sun giggled. "If I want to become a villain, then I can't walk around wearing the same things a grunt would. I need a unique attire for my unique villainous character and, coincidentally, I found the perfect thing for this."

Guzma's smile disappeared and was replaced by a confused stare.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sun didn't answer the question; instead, he just raised a finger asking for a minute and entered the apparel shop.

Without much to do, Guzma turned to look at his surroundings with a sigh, hands still pocketed and an annoyed expression in his face. He knew there was absolutely nothing new to see, but he wouldn't have much else to do while he waited for the brat to return so it was better than nothing.

Not that it was much better as well; the people that walked in the street, the shops here and there, even the sky above him and the trees at the distance were the same as always. Why Alola had to be so monotone? Absolutely nothing ever happened!

Well, something relatively interesting did happen to him six months ago, but life liked to be a jerk to Guzma and made that 'interesting thing' be one of his worst memories.

"I'm back!" Sun's voice suddenly echoed behind him.

Surprised by how fast it was, he became genuinely curious of what Sun did and quickly turned to look at the boy.

Only to become even more surprised.

"What the…?"

In front of him stood a person that looked completely different from the brat he was used to see. Instead of his usual colorful and informal clothes, Sun had a long sleeved black shirt and pants of the same color, both slightly damaged on some places. Wrapped around his neck was the Hydreigon scarf he bought the first time they went to that apparel shop and his hands were now covered with white leather gloves that fitted so perfectly they looked to be glued to his skin. His sneakers were replaced by a pair of gray refined shoes that shone under the Alolan sun. In his right hand, he had a cane sculpted like an Arbok, colored a deep purple with red details. To complement everything, the shirt had a hood that shadowed most of Sun's face, leaving only his creepy smile visible.

Truth be said, he wasn't looking very intimidating; one could even say he looked more like one of those extremely cliché emo villains of an anime that tried too hard to be badass that ended becoming just a mess of different concepts mixed together.

But, it being a good look or not and no matter how much Guzma hated to admit, Sun somehow managed to surpass his previous performance thanks to one single detail: he was looking like an emo villain, but it was a VILLAIN. Not a grunt, neither a minion, a VILLAIN.

"Looks like my new attire has impressed you," the boy suddenly commented with a convinced tone.

Noticing he was still staring jaw dropped, Guzma shook his head irritated and looked away.

"You look like some trash villain of a cartoon," he criticized.

"Which means you admit I'm looking like a VILLAIN," Sun playfully said.

Guzma grumbled; the brat was cunning, that he was also forced to admit.

"Seems like I had success. Much faster than even I expected, to say the truth," the boy smirked pridefully. "It's incredible how I can surprise myself sometimes," he playfully added.

"Tsk! Don't be so cocky!" the boy's 'mentor' sneered. "You kinda completed this same lesson before, which means doing it again isn't anything to be proud of. You still have…"

Something caught Guzma's attention and made him stop his sentence to take a better look at Sun's clothes.

"Wait a second… I've seen those clothes before…"

"You probably did. I took inspiration from other villains to make this one," Sun said while extending his arm to show the shirt's sleeve. "For example, the design for this shirt was taken from…"

"Let me rephrase it," Guzma interrupted with an annoyed expression. "What I meant is that I've already seen those specific clothes somewhere else. Where did you get them?"

"Aaaaah…"

 **Meanwhile, in Aether Paradise…**

"Don't worry, young master Gladion. In my sincerest opinion, they look very good on you," Wicke uselessly tried to cheer the boy up.

Although it didn't make him feel any better, most (MOST) of the employees shared Wicke's opinion on the clothes their interim president was wearing that day; they gave him a much more professional air than his usual attire.

Of course, the light colored clothes with golden details would look much better on him if his face was its regular color and not a deep red.

"I know those clothes aren't of your preference, but they're the only ones you have until the others dry," Wicke added.

"Why couldn't I get one of the employees' uniforms? Any of them would be better than this," Gladion complained, adjusting his shirt.

What was wrong with those clothes that bothered Gladion so much? Two things:

First: those were clothes his mother made for him when he was younger, which meant they were a bit tight for his current size and glued to his skin in a way that exposed EVERY little detail of his body and;

Second: they looked like a masculine version of Lusamine's clothes. In other words, they reminded a dress. His mother's dress, adding insult to injury.

"I understand your discomfort, young master, but as the interim president you must always be properly dressed. Imagine if we were to receive a visit and they see you dressed like one of the regular employees," Wicke tried to explain.

"We practically never receive visits since the whole mess Aether Foundation made," Gladion lowly grumbled while clenching a fist. "I swear, when I discover who stole the last pair of spare clothes I had…"

 **Back to Melemele Island…**

"I borrowed them from a friend and just made some small modifications," Sun awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"A friend? Which friend?" Guzma inquired.

"Doesn't matter!" Sun quickly tried to dismiss the subject. "What matters is that I've finished the lesson and can proceed to the next one!"

Although it made Guzma extremely suspicious, something in the back of his mind recommended him to leave that question unanswered.

"Okay, brat. Let's do what you want this time and proceed."

 **Second Lesson: Attitude – Second Try**

"Do you remember what was the second lesson you gave me, boss?" Sun asked with a cheeky smile.

Hearing the brat calling him 'boss' brought unpleasant memories back.

"Yes, I do…" he bitterly said. "And I'm a bit grateful you can't do the same thing you did before. At least I won't have to stand you trying to act like a second category gangster anymore."

"Don't you mean gangsta?" the boy joked.

"NO, I DON'T." Guzma growled.

"Hehehe… Don't worry, my good man. I ensure that won't happen again," Sun suddenly said with a calm, polite tone. "Acting like one of your grunts isn't an option anymore. I'm trying to become a real villain and a real villain can't act like a grunt. Not that there's anything wrong with being a villain and saying slang or things like that, but I don't think that's the…"

He inched closer to Guzma with a smirk.

"Style I'm looking for."

"Uh?" Guzma gave the boy a weird look, taking a step back.

"I'm trying to reach a new level, leave everything I was behind and start anew," Sun continued. "Which means I must find a new identity."

"What?"

"After all, I can't proceed with my… little plan if I continue to be the same I always was," he giggled a bit.

"Plan? Which plan?" Guzma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, do you want to know what is my plan?" Sun pretended surprise. "Let me tell you then."

The boy slowly walked to Guzma's side, looked around and after making sure nobody else could hear him he whispered in the man's ear:

"It's a S.E.C.R.E.T."

 **Guzma used Frustration!**

"What? Did you really think I would simply tell my plan out of the blue?" Sun joked stepping away.

"At least can you tell me why it's so confidential?" the former Team Skull boss snarled.

Giggling again, Sun turned his back to Guzma, put one hand on his back and another on his cane and playfully said:

"I could, but that would ruin the surprise. You don't want to do that, do you, boss? That would be soooooo disappointing… Why not wait a bit more and see what is waiting for us later?"

"One: you're really pissing me off now," one of Guzma's eyes began twitching. "Two: I'm becoming pretty sure you're on drugs, because NOTHING of what you're saying makes sense," he facepalmed. "And finally: are you going to do that stupid lesson once and for all or not? The only thing you've been doing until now is speak cryptic nonsense!"

"One: if you haven't noticed, pissing you off is one of the things I wanted to do," Sun answered smiling and playfully sticking his tongue at Guzma, making all nerves in the man's forehead bulge. "Two: aside from the Mental Herb I accidentally ate, which can't be a considered a drug by the way, I didn't take, inject, drink or eat anything out of regular. And finally: I'm already doing the lesson. That's why I'm saying all this 'cryptic nonsense'."

"How can all that trash you've been saying be part of the lesson?!" Guzma angrily inquired. "You were supposed to have the attitude of a villain, but the only thing you did was speak a lot of weird stuff, sounding mysterious and stuffing my head with stupid questions like a maniac, sadistic and twisted pyscopa…"

Noticing what he was about to say, Guzma facepalmed and took a deep breath, while Sun gave him a cheeky victorious smile.

"I can't believe this…" the villain muttered to no one in specific.

"See? I had the attitude of a villain. You just confirmed it," Sun began poking a finger on Guzma's right arm to tease him.

"Stop that!" the man slapped Sun's hand away. "And take that convinced smile away of your face, brat. This isn't the end yet."

For some reason, that made Sun's smile even wider.

 **Third Lesson: Team Building – Second Try**

"Heh… This one I want to see," Guzma lowly chuckled.

"What is so funny, boss?" Sun asked also chuckling a bit.

"Do you remember our deal? That you have to surpass your previous performance in each lesson?" Guzma remembered with a malicious smile. "Well, this is valid for this one too."

"Aaaaand…?"

"The first time you did this, you showed me a real circus of horrors."

Sun glared and opened his mouth ready to defend his beloved UBs, but Guzma quickly cut him and continued.

"Now I want to see how you plan to outdo that. What 'trick' do you have to make me more terrified than before?"

"Humph… I'll show you the 'trick' I have," Sun grumpily grumbled, still a bit offended by how his 'tutor' called his Ultra Beasts while getting his bag and taking six Beast Balls from it. "But first, let's go to route 2. I don't want to let them out in the middle of the city."

" _Now it's finally over…"_ Guzma confidently thought, noticing what Sun had in his hands and following him.

When they arrived at route 2, Sun looked around to make sure the UBs suddenly coming out wouldn't cause any damage. Inspection done, Sun threw the Beast Balls one by one and released his Ultra Beasts. The first to come out was Nihilego, followed by Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Celesteela and Xurkitree.

"Heh… Nothing new I see," Guzma mocked turning to face Sun. "Where's your 'trick'? Didn't you say you had something up your sleeve?"

"I have," the boy showed the last Beast Ball in his hand. "Are you ready for this?"

"For what? The flying origami?" the man laughed.

Sun didn't answer; he simply threw the last Beast Ball and revealed it wasn't who Guzma expected to see.

From the Beast Ball came a giant, black creature with an enormous mouth full of sharp teeth and spikes. From inside the mouth came out two pincers that closed and opened viciously like two ferocious heads. Talking about heads, the creature seemed to have two, a bigger one just a bit above the mouth and another smaller one atop that. It had two small arms and a tail that resembled a medieval mace.

The creature roared and flailed its arms and pincers around, stomping its feet and cracking the ground under it in a show of abnormal strength.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Guzma instinctively screamed in horror.

"Say 'hello' to Guzzlord, boss," Sun mocked crossing his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CRAP?! WHERE IS THE ORIGAMI THING?!" Guzma took many steps back and nearly tripped backwards.

 **Sun used Low Kick!**

"Oof!" Guzma fell sitting on the ground and glared furiously at Sun. "What was that for?!"

"Don't call him 'crap'! He isn't a crap! Truant is crap, not him!" the boy angrily yelled. "His name is Guzzlord! Be more respectful!"

After the small loss of self-control, Sun took a deep breath, adjusted the collar of 'his' shirt and recovered composure.

"And don't call Kartana an origami thing. He's a living being and isn't made of paper for your information."

" _Like I care…"_ Guzma dismissed in his mind while getting up.

Taken by curiosity, the monstrous Guzzlord approached Guzma and looked at him with interested eyes, constantly tilting his head from one side to another. That didn't go unnoticed by the man, who spied the UB with the corner of an eye, glaring suspiciously at the creature.

"Brat, why is he looking at me like that?" Guzma asked taking a step away from Guzzlord.

No answer.

"Brat, did you hear me?!" the former Team Skull boss inquired angrily, taking another step away as the UB began approaching again.

"Nihilego, not now! Daddy is busy!" Sun awkwardly scolded, trying to get free from the tentacles wrapping him and unaware of what was happening in his surroundings.

"Brat," Guzma called again, Guzzlord getting closer.

Nobody heard him; Sun was too distracted with Nihilego to hear his name being called, Pheromosa groomed her antennae ignoring everything around her, Buzzwole was busy punching a tree, Celesteela observed the ocean completely distracted and Xurkitree was playing with a pebble he found nearby.

"Brat," Guzma called again, a drop of sweat running down his face.

Guzzlord got closer.

"Brat!" Guzma began walking backwards.

Guzzlord approached even more and opened his mouth.

"BRAT!" Guzma yelled, but Sun was still busy getting Nihilego from over him.

Guzzlord got dangerously close and launched his open mouth on Guzma.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"NO!" Sun suddenly appeared and lightly touched Guzzlord's side with the tip of his cane. "Bad, Guzzlord! Bad!"

Although he felt absolutely no pain, the Ultra Beast still flinched at the cane suddenly touching him and backed away, giving Sun a saddened expression.

"Guzma is friend! Not food! Don't eat him!" Sun scolded, which made Guzzlord give him an apologetical look.

"Eat me?! He wanted to eat me?!" jaw dropped, Guzma looked at Sun with an expression of incredulity and indignancy.

"Well, I'm not sure if he wanted or not," the boy admitted using the cane to scratch the back of his head. "but he was looking at you the same way he looked at the flower shop they built in front of my house, so I decided not to risk."

"There's no flower shop in front of your house!" Guzma shot back.

"Exactly."

"Huh?!"

While all that happened, Xurkitree slowly approached Guzma and began examining him from top to bottom, in a clear sign of curiosity.

"What is he doing?" the white-haired man asked, precatively taking a step away in case that other thing also had ill intentions for him.

"Oh, yes! I nearly forgot!" Sun then turned to the Ultra Beast. "This is Guzma. He's a friend of mine."

Xurkitree squirmed and waved its arms around.

"He's saying it's nice to meet you," Sun translated.

"What the heck is he talking about? You already presented us," Guzma said while cleaning some dust from his pants.

"No, no. You met Xurkitree. This is Blackout," the boy corrected.

"Uh?"

"Well, to say the truth, he's a Xurkitree too, but if I called both the same thing we would have some problems in the future," Sun admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Both?! BOTH?!" Guzma's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me you have two of those thin-"

 **Sun used Glare!**

"Creatures," quick correction to avoid more angry Sun.

"Ah, that's a bit better," the villainous Champion said softening his face. "Yes, I have two Xurkitree. To say the truth, I have two Xurkitree, four Pheromosa, two Buzzwole, two Celesteela and four Kartana. The only I have just one of each are Nihilego and Guzzlord."

Both Ultra Beasts waved at Guzma.

"Are you kidding me?! Neither the president had so many of those Ultra Beasts! Where did you get them?!"

"They were accidentally brought to our world when the Ultra Wormholes opened and the International Police asked me to capture them." Sun told.

"The International Police? And they allowed you to wander around with them like they're pets?" Guzma deadpanned.

Sun smiled awkwardly and rubbed his cheek sheepishly.

"Ah… Actually, they asked me to keep the whole operation a secret, but I kinda made the mistake of using them in the Battle Tree… and the Pokémon League… and the International Championship… and some Online Battles…"

…

"And posted some pictures on Pokéface…"

"Okay, I got the idea," Guzma facepalmed.

"Soooooo…" Sun approached his 'mentor' with a cheeky smile. "I could see that you were VERY surprised just by the faces you made, which means you were more terrified than before. Am I right? Or am I right?"

As much as Guzma hated to admit, Sun was right and there was no way to deny it. After all, he did scream like a scared child in its first day in school right after seeing that fatso called Guzzlord, so…

"Fine… You outdid your last performance," the man bitterly admitted with a sigh, making Sun pump a fist victoriously.

" _Okay, Guzma. Keep calm, this isn't the end yet,"_ he took a deep breath and tried to relax. _"These were the lessons he had already finished, so he knew how to take care of them."_

Sun celebrated his success with the Ultra Beasts, completely unaware of Guzma's heated glare on him.

" _But now come the ones he failed miserably. If I have a chance to get rid of him, it's now!"_

Or at least that's what he expected.

"Very well, brat. You managed to have a better performance on all lessons until now. HOWEVER!" a smug smile appeared in Guzma's face. "Now come the real ones. The ones you failed at. The ones that needed you to be a REAL VILLAIN TO FINISH."

Pocketing his hands, Guzma leaned back and smiled confidently.

"Now, if my memory doesn't fail me, the next lesson comes with a very important question that turned you into a giant pile of awkwardness, right?"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Sun said smiling, his voice showing nothing but confidence.

For some reason, seeing the brat so secure about the next lesson made Guzma a bit intrigued, but he used all his self-control to avoid making it noticeable.

"Feeling confident, huh?" he said with a mocking tone, trying to sound completely unfazed. "So, why don't you use all that confidence and answer me…"

 **Fourth Lesson: Motives**

"Why do you want to become a villain?"

…

"Uh… I'm pretty sure you forgot one question," Sun pointed out.

"JUST GIVE…"

"You my damn answer. I know, I know…" the boy rolled his eyes. "I understand this is a replay of what happened before, but you don't need to repeat yourself. I know what you want."

Guzma stared confused and slightly surprised at Sun. Was it his impression or the brat had been acting unnaturally cocky and bold since they met at the motel in Ula'ula Island? Did he really find a way to convert into a villain? Or could it be that Sun was always like that and he never noticed?

Whatever the reason, it was extremely weird to see him like that. In a way, it even reminded Guzma of…

Himself.

Guzma shook his head to dismiss the thought and gave Sun an angry expression.

"Continue speaking like a smartass and I'll use your face to clean the ground," he threatened.

"Alright, alright… No need for stress," Sun motioned a hand asking the man to calm down while resting the other on his cane. "I want to become a villain because I discovered that being a hero isn't worth it. Sure, I gained fame, recognition and some luxuries, but is it worth doing forced manual labor every day? Have mountains and more mountains of favors thrown on your head? Be expected to do absolutely EVERYTHING for EVERYONE in this region simply because they say you're the 'best'? Lose all the time you could have to enjoy with your friends and family doing whatever a bunch of unknown random people ask you? NO! IT ISN'T WORTH IT!"

Sun's sudden yell genuinely scared Guzma and made him retreat a few steps.

"Absolutely NOBODY cares how I'm feeling, if I have other responsibilities or if I want to do something else! It's all about 'Sun, please do this', 'Sun, please do that', 'Sun, you're the best for this', 'Sun, you're the only one who can help me', 'Sun this', 'Sun that', 'Sun' everywhere nonstop, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, four weeks a month, twelve months a year!"

"Don't exaggerate. It's been only half of a year," Guzma commented emotionless.

"EXACTLY! IT'S BEEN JUST SIX MONTHS AND I ALREADY FEEL LIKE THEY DRAINED ALL THE ENERGY I WOULD HAVE FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR!"

This time, even the UBs stepped back, some more visibly afraid of their trainer than others.

"THAT BUNCH OF PARASITES ARE DRAINING ALL MY FORCES AND WHAT IS MY REWARD FOR THAT?! NOTHING! AND YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DO FOR THEM, THEY ALWAYS, **ALWAYS** COME BACK ASKING FOR EVEN MORE STUPID THINGS THEY COULD DO BY THEMSELVES!"

Celesteela instinctively hugged whoever was closer with her enormous, rocket like arms looking for comfort and accidentally nearly crushed poor Blackout, who squirmed in pain, desperately trying to escape.

After the emotional explosion, Sun closed his eyes, took many deep breaths, adjusted his hood and tapped his fingers on the cane a few times.

"Sorry. That's a sensitive subject and I lost control, but that won't happen again," he apologized.

Guzma remained in place, jaw dropped and eyes wide open, completely incredulous at what he just witnessed. Was the brat so frustrated at his current situation he reached the point of having an emotional breakdown like that?

"But, like you said and I admitted before, I'm too good to be bad, which makes impossible for me to become a villain. Or at least that's what I believed before," a small, sinister smile appeared in Sun's face. "I discovered that I don't need an evil objective to be a villain. And even more: I can become a villain and still do good things."

"And again, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Guzma inquired, still trying to recover.

"Simple. Have you ever heard that the ends don't justify the means?"

"Of course. It's one of the world's oldest moral speeches," the former Team Skull boss rolled his eyes.

"And what is the reason it's one of the oldest and still used nowadays? Because it's true," Sun's smile became a bit less sinister. "That's exactly where the answer I needed lied."

"Uh?" Guzma tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a fact that most people of Alola have been abusing me lately, but I also noticed there are some people who haven't. Who?"

Silence. Guzma had no idea of what he was talking about.

"The children and the Pokémon," Sun answered his own question. "Children are pure like water cleaned by Suicune and the Pokémon simply live their own lives doing whatever they need. They don't ask you to play with them because you're famous or want your autograph or because they want you to clean their houses, train them to win trophies or other crappy things like that. They ask to play with you because they want to be with you. They want to smile and have fun with you. The same is valid for everything they do."

"And that means…?" Guzma inquired.

"That means they're the only ones who deserve my care and compassion. The children are our future and they can work with the Pokémon to create a beautiful, perfect world for everyone!"

"Brat, stop speaking in circles and go straight to the point," Guzma demanded in irritation.

"In few words, I plan to create a better world for the children and the Pokémon. That's my objective and what renewed my will of becoming a villain."

…

"Okay, give me your Champion title and scram," Guzma extended a hand at Sun.

"Huh? Why?" the boy tilted his head confused.

"Did you really fail to understand why?" the man nearly facepalmed. "You were supposed to have a motive to become a villain! Making a better world? For the children and the Pokémon? Those are things a HERO would do!"

Noticing that Guzma failed to understand what he meant, Sun giggled a bit and shook his head.

"Yes, those are things a hero would do, but that's exactly where comes the trick!" he animatedly affirmed pointing a finger at his 'tutor'.

"Which trick?" Guzma became genuinely curious.

"Do you remember that part of 'the ends don't justify the means'? That's the trick," Sun put a hand on his back and used the other hand to spin the cane. "I'll create a better world for the children and the Pokémon because I love them and they're our future, which means that whatever will happen to our dear planet is in their hands. HOWEVER!" the boy stopped spinning the cane and pointed it dangerously close to Guzma's face, making the man take a few steps back and growl at him.

"Uh… Sorry, that was supposed to just add some drama to the scene. I didn't notice I was so close to you," Sun apologized embarrassed, an awkward smile and a faint tint of pink in his face. "Anyways… Achieving that goal is extremely hard because I would need to make EVERYONE in the world agree with it and, as you probably know, there are lots of selfish, self-centered, greedy people that don't give a damn about anyone else besides themselves. So how can I fulfill my wish?" the villainous Champion began to lightly tap the tip of the cane on his chin and looked at the sky with a thoughtful smile. "I could follow the way of a hero and create associations, make donations to charity, teach people to care for the others and take a MILLION YEARS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING THAT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN WHILE I'M ALIVE. Or maybe I could…"

The boy gave Guzma a mischievous smile.

"Shape the world at my will, accepting those who want to be a part of my greater scheme and FORCING ANYONE WHO OPPOSES ME TO JOIN THE CAUSE AND TAKE A LOT LESS TIME TO CONCLUDE MY PLAN."

Guzma's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in incredulity.

"The second option sounds more efficient, don't you agree? I mean, why be nice and smiley when I can…" a mischievous smile appeared in the boy's face" Subjugate the world that mistreated me?"

Without using Ice Beam or anything like that, Sun managed to leave Guzma completely frozen in place, unable to process the words he just heard and his face stuck in an expression of confusion and disbelief.

Sun was a little box full of surprises and he couldn't deny it. The brat defeated him, foiled Lusamine's plans, became the Champion of Alola, asked to become a villain, dressed like a Team Skull grunt, spoke like a gangster, carried a whole collection of monstrosities in his bag, survived a gruesome hemorrhage, was dominated by a little girl, painted a whole rock with one can of spray ink, made him believe that stupid villain lessons thing was worth his time, made him angry in a way he didn't know was possible AND, somehow, convinced him to be part of that bullshit AGAIN.

After being forced to endure all those shenanigans, Guzma believed there was absolutely nothing the brat could do that would surprise him (in both the good and bad sense) more than he already did.

But there he was, standing in front of Sun completely taken aback by his words. Of all things he imagined that little smiley pest could say, THAT was surely something he would never expect.

The brat? Plotting? Talking about forcing people do what he wanted? Calling them 'parasites'? Clearly saying he was willing to harm people to achieve his goals?!

It was so different from the Sun he knew Guzma even mentally asked himself if that was the same brat that pestered him only a few days ago.

"Uh… Guzma? What's wrong?" worried at the sudden silence, Sun approached Guzma and snapped his fingers near the man's face a few times. "Can you hear? Are you feeling unwell?"

Noticing how ridiculous he looked, the man quickly shook his head and recovered a stoic face.

"I'm well. Worry about yourself," Guzma tried to sound indifferent, but Sun kept looking at him with a puzzled face.

"Are you sure? You suddenly became so…"

"I'M FINE. THANK YOU FOR ASKING."

" _Wait… Did I just thank him for worrying about me?! Why did I do that?!"_ Guzma mentally slapped himself.

He wasn't the only to find it weird; Sun also stared at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he really heard what he thought.

"NOW STOP SPEAKING NONSENSE BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" irritated, the white-haired man growled before Sun had any chance to continue the subject. "Are you serious about everything you just told me or is it just an act?"

"Why do you ask?" the Champion smiled cheekily. "Does that mean you LIKED it?"

"Shut up! Like hell I would like something you say!"

…

"Gah… But I do admit it at least sounded convincing," Guzma confessed, a bit unsure of why he did it.

"Aaaaaaah… Good to know that!" Sun smiled widely. "Now, answering your question: yes, I've never been more serious in my life. Trust me, Guzma. I ensure you this isn't a ruse to make you stick with me. I have a plan ready to be started. The only thing I need is some instructing."

If he needed instructing or not was something Guzma didn't know and didn't care much to; then only question he had in mind was:

" _Is this really happening?"_

From the moment all that story restarted until then, the only thing the former Team Skull boss wanted was to end it as soon as possible, no matter what the outcome would be. In that moment, though, something in the depths of his mind began tingling and moving impatiently, like if it was asking for something.

What was that? He wasn't sure, but had the faint feeling it was curiosity.

Curiosity to see if the brat was serious.

Curiosity to see if he had indeed found a way to become a villain.

And, certainly nonetheless, to see if he really could transform the pesky hero that destroyed his life into someone like him.

Well, curious or not, it was still early to get his hopes too high. The last time they did it, he also began believing Sun wouldn't be a huge waste of his time and things ended the way they did, so staying skeptical was still the better option. At worst, it would make any possible failure a lot less regretful.

Although it was also a fact that Sun went a lot better than last time and even had success in a lesson he previously failed miserably. Could he repeat that performance in the upcoming lessons? And if he could, what would happen?

Yeah… That would be interesting to see.

"If the only thing you need is instructing, then I'll tag along for a while," Guzma said putting his hands inside the pockets. "Even if it's just to kill my curiosity."

"Glad to hear that!" Sun celebrated lightly hitting his cane on the ground and smiling. "In this case, let's proceed to the next lesson! I can't wait to show you what I have planned for that!"

Feeling satisfied, Sun turned to look at his UBs to give them the good news.

"Did you hear that, guys? We're going to… Huh?"

The only thing Sun saw was an empty space with grass, some trees, the blue sky in the background and the ocean going as far as the eyes could see.

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

"Brat," Guzma called poking a finger on Sun's shoulder and pointing somewhere.

Looking to where Guzma pointed, Sun saw a cloud of dust in the distance that constantly oscillated in size. From the cloud came rocks, electricity, fire, a weird purplish substance and lots of enraged roars.

Astonished at the sight, Sun looked fixedly at whatever it was and forced his eyes, slowly but surely starting to see shadows moving in the dust. Forcing his eyes a bit more enabled him to recognize the figures, although it also made his jaw nearly broke from how much it dropped.

The boy incredulously saw his six Ultra Beasts fiercely fighting each other, punching, kicking, biting and doing everything they had right to do like a bunch of aggressive juvenile delinquents.

How that happened? Long story short, while Sun was busy speaking with Guzma, the six extradimensional Pokémon got tired of waiting for the conversation to end and decided to go look for something else to do without their trainer noticing them leaving.

Although things began relatively well, Pheromosa's cocky behavior, Buzzwole's bad habit of using everything as punching bag, Celesteela's unhealthy shyness, Blackout's airheaded nature, Nihilego's childish selfishness and Guzzlord's vicious appetite eventually started a series of misunderstandings and accidents that drained the UBs patience until they reached the point they couldn't stand to see each other's faces anymore.

The first part of the fight (which Sun and Guzma missed, by the way) was composed of Buzzwole and Pheromosa angrily exchanging punches and kicks, Nihilego chasing Blackout while shooting Sludge Bombs at him and Celesteela using her enormous size and weight on Guzzlord, who desperately cried in pain under the bigger Ultra Beast's crushing body.

At some point, one of Nihilego's Sludge Bombs accidentally hit Pheromosa and Buzzwole, prompting the two to stop fighting and change the target of their anger. Unaware of what she did, Nihilego continued her chase until she managed to corner Blackout against the mountain rock, forcing him to prepare for a one-on-one fight. However, before they could do anything, Nihilego noticed something approaching from behind and grabbed Blackout with her tentacles, turning around and using him as living shield.

The combined force of Pheromosa's kick and Buzzwole's punch snatched the Glowing Pokémon from Nihilego's tentacles, hurling him away from them. Extremely angry at the low move, Nihilego let out an enraged roar and used Psychic on them. Pheromosa was faster and managed to escape, but Buzzwole was caught by the attack and launched against a coconut tree, making not only the tree itself but all the coconuts fall on his head.

Not intimidated, Pheromosa used her blinding speed to approach Nihilego before she could react and hit her with a High Jump Kick that sent the Parasite Pokémon straight at a rock. Extremely irritated, Nihilego counter attacked by launching an absurd amount of Sludge Bombs, so many that neither Pheromosa's speed prevented her from being hit by one. That one was enough to make the Lissome Pokémon flinch, turning her an easy target for a barrage of powerful poisonous attacks. While they were at it, Buzzwole recovered, got up and flexed his muscles in fury, rushing at full speed at the other two.

Not far from them, Blackout managed to recover from the sudden attack and squirmed violently, his blood or whatever ran through his veins boiling in anger. He was so mad he didn't think twice before using a powerful Discharge to hit everyone, even Celesteela and Guzzlord, who had nothing to do with that, with a painful amount of electricity that temporarily paralyzed them. Seeing Buzzwole, Pheromosa and Nihilego unable to move, Blackout ran at them and began launching Thunderbolts against them.

Infuriated, Celesteela abandoned what she was currently doing and went straight after Blackout, Guzzlord taking the chance to get up and go after a certain electrical Ultra Beast and the Launch Pokémon. Celesteela pointed her arms at Blackout while he was distracted attacking the others and launched two Fire Blasts at him, hitting him and the two Bug/Fighting UBs in the process, causing an explosion and launching them away. Ironically, Guzzlord also took advantage of the fact Celesteela was distracted attacking someone else to open his large mouth and use Flamethrower against her. She was faster, though, and avoided the attack that went on and hit a paralyzed Nihilego.

Celesteela turned at her attacker and pointed both arms at him, while Guzzlord stomped his feet in frustration and roared, preparing to launch another Flamethrower. Covered in ashes, Blackout, Pheromosa and Buzzwole recovered from the attack, glared at the Launch Pokémon and ran after it, with Nihilego not far away getting rid of her paralysis and squirming furiously, adding Guzzlord to her 'to kill' list and floating away after him.

In the end, after all that huge mess, the six Ultra Beasts gave up on remembering who attacked who and decided to simply beat the crap out of whoever was in front of them, creating the scene Sun and Guzma were now watching.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! What are you doing?! Stop that!" the boy ordered while running at them. "I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you trying to kill each other?!"

Feeling a drop of cold sweat running down the back of his head, Guzma facepalmed and shook his head, deciding to not get involved in that story and just watch from a safe distance, leaving Sun to solve that problem alone.

" _Indeed, still early to get my hopes too high…"_ he sighed and took the hand from his face to look at Sun in the distance desperately trying to stop the fight. _"I just hope it won't end like last time. And that the brat doesn't have more of those things…"_

He stared at Sun yelling and dodging some of his Ultra Beasts' attacks like an idiot and smiled a bit.

" _Heh… Well, as long as I'm not the one having to deal with them, I'm fine,"_ he pocketed his hands. _"But I really hope there are no more kinds of Ultra Beasts out there. Those things are creepy and considering how 'lucky' I've been lately I wouldn't be surprised if some of them looked like a living wall or some psychedelic stick."_

 **Somewhere else in Melemele Island…**

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" repeatedly hummed a very excited Moon running down the road.

Wherever she went, the girl left a cloud of dust behind and lots of footprints in the soft ground. Who saw only the trail she left, but not the girl herself stopped in place to look intrigued at all the mess and wondered what could have happened. Who saw the girl knew what had happened, but that alone ended creating more questions than answering.

"I gotta find Sun and tell him the news!" Moon animatedly said to herself. "He'll go nuts when I show him the new Ultra Beasts I discovered in that other universe!"

Yes, life liked to be a jerk to Guzma…

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _The chapter isn't even that long, but it took me longer to finish._

 _I must be getting a bit rusted…_

 _Well, the better way to get rid of that kind of rust is practicing more, so the more reason to continue!_

 _ **Author note:**_ _I know the Ultra Beasts are genderless, but giving genders to them makes it a bit easier for me to write, so I hope you understand. I know it's strange and it's even stranger that neither I know the reason, but there are some things about me that amaze even myself._

 _Most of the time, not in the good way :p_

 _Besides, I also decided to do it because I prefer to call them 'he', 'she' and the like than using 'it'. Not sure of why, but I think it's more or less the same thing that Sun constantly complains about them not being 'things', but living creatures._

 _Man, I'm weird…_

 _Thank you for using your precious time to read my story and hope you all enjoyed it! With some luck, this chapter was worth the wait!_

 _Class dismissed!_


	6. Grade Retention - Class 2

_Here I am again, with another nearly lethal dose of uncanny, weird humor!_

 _In the last chapter, we discovered what are Sun's new objectives as a villain, but the real question is:_

 _Will he succeed or will he fail?_

 _Let's see now!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon and anything related to it belong to Nintendo. Anything mentioned from any other franchise belong to their respective creators. I only own this story and any characters made for it._

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Grade Retention – Class 2**

After three minutes that felt like an eternity, Sun managed to control his Ultra Beasts and returned to Guzma, the six extradimensional Pokémon silently following him like children scolded by their parents.

"Okay, with this solved, we can resume our conversation," the villainous Champion announced calmly before scratching the back of his head using the cane. "Uh… Where did we stop again?"

"The next lesson…" Guzma sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes! Well remembered!" Sun beamed. "Sincerely, I don't know how I could forget that! The next part is when my villainous plan will start!"

"Which plan?" Guzma asked.

Sun didn't answer; he just took his bag and opened it, putting a hand inside to look for something. Before doing it, though, he looked at his Ultra Beasts and sternly said:

"I want everyone behind Guzma."

The UBs obediently complied and positioned themselves side by side behind the former Team Skull boss, who couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable by how short was the distance between him and the six creatures, especially of that freaky called Guzzlord, who was still giving him a funny look.

"Brat, what was the point of this?" Guzma asked, keeping an eye on the six Pokémon behind him.

"If they stay behind you while we talk, I'll be able to see them and be sure they aren't trying to kill each other," the boy answered rummaging his bag.

"How can you see them if you're looking at your bag?!" the man shot back.

"It's just for a few seconds. Nothing will happen."

"A few seconds is all needed for a disaster!" Guzma growled irritated, feeling Guzzlord's eyes still locked on him.

"Aha! Here it is!" Sun said while taking a rolled newspaper from his bag.

Guzma and even some of the Ultra Beasts looked confused at the paper, not sure of what Sun had in his mind.

"What is that?" the white-haired man asked pointing at the newspaper in Sun's hand.

"It's a newspaper!" the boy said enthusiastic.

"No, seriously? I thought it was toilet paper," Guzma said sarcastically.

"How could you confuse the two things?" Sun asked tilting his head. "I mean, some people do use it as toilet paper, but it's usually just… Wait, do you use…"

"OF COURSE I DON'T USE NEWSPAPER AS TOILET PAPER! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" the man yelled irritated.

"Oh… Sorry. You say those things with such a serious face it's a bit hard to know when you're joking," Sun apologized. "Well, it doesn't matter if it's a newspaper or not! What really matters is the content!"

"So, if it was toilet paper with the same news written on it, would it still be important?" Guzma sneered.

"That one I got… Hahahaha… Very funny…" the boy grumbled while unrolling the newspaper and showing the first page to Guzma.

"In any case, what is that? And don't dare to say it's newspaper," the man threatened.

"This is today's edition of the New Pokémon Times, finished yesterday at eleven forty-nine at night and printed this morning at…"

Sun took a quick look at the cover.

"Two twenty-three!"

"Wow… That's sooooo important to know…" Guzma rolled his eyes. "And why do you want to show me that?"

"To say the truth, I don't want to show you the newspaper. I just need the Alolan part," Sun answered while quickly flipping through the pages.

For those who don't know, the New Pokémon Times is an international newspaper that is distributed all around the world, which means it has different sections for each region, making it a VERY large thing. How they manage to print it in just one night is a mystery still unsolved. How they manage to ship it to the whole world in less than one night is an even bigger mystery.

How Sun managed to flip through countless pages so quickly and still see what is written on them is… Well, not a mystery at all, since he made some classes of dynamic reading, but that's off the point.

"Here you are!" Sun said taking a portion of the journal and putting the rest aside. "This is what I wanted to show you!"

The boy showed the first page of the Alolan section to Guzma, inviting him to read. Understanding what the brat wanted, Guzma looked at the paper and read the main article, which was probably what he wanted to show.

The article said:

 _KIFO INC. KEEPS PLAN FOR MELEMELE ISLAND_

 _Despite numerous protests and even the warning of the local Kahuna, Hala, the president of Kifo Inc., Dan Michio, has publicly declared that the plans of building a warehouse in Melemele Island to keep the raw material planned to be used for building a new factory in Alola will be kept. Locals believe the president's imprudent decision will cause the fury of the Island Guardian, Tapu Koko, but Dan Michio apparently showed no sign of concern over the matter._

"Did you want to show me that article about the guy from the company?" Guzma asked.

"Yup," Sun answered.

"And why?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Keep reading."

Guzma rolled his eyes and proceeded to the next article.

 _SHIP WITH MATERIALS TO BUILD THE WAREHOUSE OF KIFO INC. SCHEDULED TO ARRIVE AT 10 PM_

 _The ship that will bring the materials to be used for building the warehouse the president of Kifo Inc. plans to make in Melemele Island is scheduled to arrive at ten o'clock of this night, in the marina of Hau'oli City. The arrival out of the marina's operating hours was considered suspicious by many residents, but no member of Kifo Inc. was found to comment the decision._

"Ship… materials… marina of Hau'oli City… yadda yadda yadda…" Guzma looked to Sun with an annoyed expression. "Where are you trying to get, brat? And what does it have to do with anything?"

"It's all connected to the next lesson," the boy said with a smug smile.

"The next lesson?"

"Yes, the next lesson."

 **Fifth Lesson: Vandalism – Second Try**

"Do you remember what was the fifth lesson, boss?" Sun asked putting the newspaper a bit closer to him.

"Yes, it was about vandalism," Guzma answered pocketing his hands.

"Exactly."

"The same lesson when the light post nearly killed you and the girls…"

"NO NEED FOR DETAILS!" the boy quickly interrupted in awkwardness.

"Whatever pleases you…" Guzma said with a small, sardonic smile.

"Anyways, the next lesson is about vandalism. The last time, I targeted a wall and a light post, but the results were… disappointing at best," Sun admitted embarrassed.

"You don't say…" the former Team Skull boss lowly grumbled.

"But this time, now that I have a clear objective and the tutoring needed, I'm confident that I'll succeed in fully vandalizing… Is that a word?" the villainous boy scratched the back of his head using the cane. "Whatever… Fully vandalizing my new target! THIS!" he pointed the tip of his cane at the article talking about the ship.

"The ship?" Guzma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the ship," Sun smiled evilly.

"I don't know why I'm gonna ask this, but what exactly it has to do with all that story of creating a better world for the children and Pokémon you talked about?" the man asked genuinely confused.

"The main article says there were protests against the decision of the company's president," Sun proceeded to explain. "Can you guess why?"

"No." Guzma gave Sun a bored expression.

"Don't you want to at least try?" teased Sun with a mischievous smile.

"NO."

"Sheesh… You don't understand anything about dramatic tension," the boy complained.

"And you don't understand how much you're annoying me," a nerve bulged in Guzma's forehead.

"Alright, no need for stress," the villainous Champion motioned the man to calm down and cleared his throat. "People protested because he plans to make that warehouse in Route 3, very close to the entrance of Melemele Meadow. A human building, and an industrial related one on top of that, would scare the Pokémon nearby and disturb their lives. Not only that, but Melemele Meadow became a very popular place where teachers and parents take children to play and learn about Pokémon, so if the Pokémon are disturbed, it will negatively influence the children as well."

Sun put the cane aside for a moment to roll the newspaper.

"That's something I won't accept in MY Alola! The Pokémon deserve to have a peaceful life free of humanity's money driven interests and the children have to play in a safe place where Pokémon aren't constantly angry and stressed because of a selfish idiot!" the boy angrily stated. "That's why the ship is my target! This so said 'president' wants to destroy my Alola and hurt my dear children and Pokémon? And completely unscathed? Ha! Only over my dead body!"

Although Guzma kept the same bored expression, Sun's statement did surprise him a bit.

The malice in his words wasn't just mischievous or even forced like the first time they did the lessons. In truth, it felt extremely genuine.

So genuine it even made Guzma feel slightly uncomfortable.

Why? He didn't know the answer and neither was very interested in knowing, but it was annoying him.

"That's great and all, but I have a question," he quickly asked, trying to get rid of the feeling. "If it's going to be bad for all the Pokémon in the meadow, then the Tapu will surely do something, right? I mean, it's even said in the first article that everyone thinks Tapu Koko will unleash its wrath on them!"

"That's what everyone believes," Sun tapped the rolled newspaper on his shoulder. "With good reason, by the way. All the four Island Guardians are known for having severely punished whoever angered them and Tapu Koko is famous for being short tempered."

"If that's so, then what is the point of attacking the ship? The Tapu will surely do it for you sooner or later. If not the ship, then the warehouse," Guzma deadpanned.

"It may be true, but just because Tapu Koko is the guardian of Melemele Island doesn't mean we can leave everything in his hands. He already protects us all the time! The least we can do is show how much we are thankful to him by protecting the island that's also his home!"

Sun scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Besides, not wanting to speak bad of anyone, but already doing so, it's a fact that, for some reason, the Tapus don't go to people's rescue all the time. I mean, they did lots of good things for us, but have you never wondered why none of them tried to eradicate you and Team Skull when you guys were still a thing? Or why they never did anything about Lusamine and Aether Foundation?"

Unable to find a good answer, Guzma silently agreed.

"That aside, I plan to attack the ship for two reasons," Sun continued. "First, I want to show that stupid president the Island Guardians aren't the only thing he has to fear here. Second, this is the perfect time to reveal my new identity and objectives to everyone of this region, fully concretizing my conversion to villainy!"

Guzma was still a bit unsure if attacking the ship would be so impactful when you have an explosive guardian flying around, but Sun's plan of vandalizing (yes, it's a word) the ship sounded a lot better than kicking a light post or 'staining' a wall.

"Okay, brat. You convinced me that's better than what you did the last time," Guzma admitted with a scowl. "I still have one doubt, though."

"That would be?" Sun invited his 'mentor' to ask.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Ah, that's a good question and good questions always have good answers!" the boy smiled widely while taking his bag to put the newspaper in it. "To say the truth, my plan is very simple. Like said in the article, the ship is scheduled to arrive at… Huh?"

When Sun took his eyes from the bag to look back at Guzma, he expected to see the man right in front of him, but instead, the only thing he saw were his six Ultra Beasts standing in the same place he ordered them to stay, with no sign of the former Team Skull boss anywhere.

"Where did Guzma go?" Sun asked himself.

He looked around a bit confused, trying to find any clue of where his 'tutor' could have gone, but found nothing. Then, he looked at his Ultra Beasts and asked:

"What happened?"

Silence. Nobody dared to say or do anything and that made Sun extremely suspicious.

The six extradimensional Pokémon remained completely still until Nihilego quietly pointed a tentacle at Guzzlord, prompting Sun to look at him.

The UB had an apparently calm expression, but his trainer knew him very well and noticed the small hint of nervousness in his face and stared suspiciously. After a few more seconds, completely unable to hide his guilt anymore, Guzzlord awkwardly smiled to Sun, revealing what had happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sun screamed in horror and glared sternly at Guzzlord. "NO! BAD GUZZLORD! BAD! SPIT HIM OUT NOW!"

Guzzlord growled with an apologetical expression and spit Guzma.

"You bad boy! Bad!" Sun scolded putting both hands on his hips. "No Poké Beans for you today!"

The Ultra Beast cried sadly at hearing his punishment, prompting the other five to giggle mischievously.

"Guzma! Are you okay?!" Sun kneeled at the man's side. "Are you feeling unwell?!"

Guzma didn't answer; he was clearly unconscious, his eyes opaque, his arms and legs stretched, a blank expression in his face and covered in drool.

"Do something, man! Anything!" Sun grabbed Guzma's shirt and shook him.

 **Guzma used Bubble!**

"Not again…" the boy sighed, putting the frothing man on the ground and grabbing his bag. "Where did I put that Revive?"

 **Meanwhile, in Hau'oli City…**

Hau was a bit confused.

He followed his grandfather's advice to look for a Pokémon Center to see if Nurse Joy could tell him what was that weird feeling and headed straight to the one near the school, which was also the closest to Iki Town.

Expecting to hear the name of a weird illness or just technical information, Hau became very confused at how Nurse Joy spoke unworried about his condition and simply told him it was 'something that would happen someday' and that 'he would be okay'.

Not satisfied, he looked for another opinion and headed to the Pokémon Center of Hau'oli City, but the outcome wasn't much different. The nurse of that center also said 'it was something that he would face sooner or later', but also added that 'it isn't an illness' and 'has no cure'.

The 'has no cure' part deeply scared Hau and he asked if there was really nothing he could do. After a bit of thought, Nurse Joy gave him a paper and told him that it would help him. The boy expected the paper to have the name of a medicine he could take to reduce the effects of whatever was happening to him, but became very surprised to see it was just a discount coupon for malasadas.

Hau asked why she gave him that, but she just giggled mischievously and left, leaving the poor boy without answers.

"I wonder why they're saying this would happen to me someday," Hau commented to himself while leaving the Pokémon Center and looking at the discount coupon in his hand. "I also wonder why she gave me this discount coupon. I mean, it was very nice, but what can it do to help me?"

He stopped in the middle of the street and scratched his head.

"And why a coupon that gives special discounts for couples?"

"Hey! Look to who we found here!" a voice suddenly announced from his left.

Hau would recognize that voice anywhere. There was absolutely no way he could forget who was the owner of it.

"Moon!" the boy turned to face the approaching girl with a wide smile.

"Hau, my boy! How are you? What's up?" Moon casually asked.

"I'm fine. I mean, at least that's what Nurse Joy told me," Hau scratched the back of his head.

"Nurse Joy? Why did you go see her? Are you sick?" Moon asked worried.

"Yes. Ah… maybe."

…

"I don't know," he admitted embarrassed.

"You… don't know?" Moon tilted her head.

"I'm not sure if I'm really sick or not. I keep having that weird feeling and I have no idea of what is that, but Nurse Joy told me it isn't an illness and that I would face it sooner or later."

"Sooner or later… Lemme think…" the girl rubbed her chin thoughtful. "Oh! I know! It must be puberty!"

"Puberty?" it was Hau's turn to tilt the head.

"Yes, that's going to happen to everyone someday!" Moon said with an all-knowing tone. "Puberty is part of the process of a child becoming a teenager. During that, the person may experience many different things and sensations. For example, your voice may change and become way different than it's now."

"Well, that I knew," Hau commented.

"And your personality may suffer some changes too."

"I see…"

"And weird things will start to happen to your body, like pimples appearing everywhere and fur growing in places you never imagined!"

"That sounds… disgusting…" the boy felt a shiver running down his spine.

"And before you notice, the only thing you'll care about is the opposite sex! Boys like you start to think only about girls, girls and girls!"

"Really?"

"And girls like me start to think only about boys!"

"R-really?" for some reason, Moon's statement made Hau's cheeks burn intensely and the weird feeling come back.

"Yep!"

"And… do you think about boys?"

That was a very bold question and something Hau wouldn't usually ask, which made Moon raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" the girl asked.

"I'm just curious," the boy said, a bit unsure if that was indeed the truth since the question simply popped in his mind and he was unable to hold it for himself.

Moon stared suspiciously for a few seconds before quickly dismissing it as nothing. Hau was practically the same in every universe she went, so it was probably just innocent curiosity.

"Well, I'm not too much into boys yet, but I do find myself thinking of some guys I met before."

"Oh…" for some reason, hearing that made Hau a bit upset.

"What about you? Do you think about girls?" Moon suddenly asked.

"Uh?! W-why do you ask?!" the Kahuna's grandson was clearly caught unprepared for the question.

"I'm just curious," Moon smiled mischievously.

" _What should I do?"_ Hau asked himself. _"I don't remember of ever thinking about girls before. I mean, the first girl I've thought about was…"_

The boy felt awkward.

" _Can I tell her? Will she think I'm freaky? Will she get angry at me?"_

Doubts and more doubts filled Hau's head and prevented him from doing anything. He was totally sure that Moon was a good girl, but how would she react if he said she was the first girl he ever thought about? That sounded so…

"Oh, dear Arceus! I nearly forgot!" Moon suddenly shouted and slapped her own forehead, interrupting Hau's thinking. "Hau, have you seen Sun around? I need to tell him something, but can't find him anywhere and I'm running out of time!"

"Sun?" the boy tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "To say the truth, I haven't seen him for a while now, but if I had to guess… I think he's probably somewhere in Route 2."

"Route 2! Of course!" Moon pinched between her eyes. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Uh… What exactly do you need to show him?" Hau asked.

"I would love to tell you, but it's a S.E.C.R.E.T," the girl playfully poked Hau's nose.

"What do you…" the boy tried to ask, awkwardly rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, Hau, but I need to go. I promised to take Mom to have dinner tonight, so I must find Sun very quickly," Moon interrupted with an apologetical smile and ran past him. "See you later!"

The Kahuna's grandson tried to call for Moon before she left, but the girl went at an impressive speed and disappeared from his sight in the blink of an eye.

"She's already gone…" Hau said a bit sad, still thinking about what the girl said.

What could she want to tell Sun so urgently she had to interrupt their conversation? And why did she say it was a secret?

What could she be doing with Sun that was so secretive it had to remain only between the two?

Which also rose another question: what was Sun doing? It had been a good time since Hau saw his best friend for the last time, when he outraged on their friends for no one believing he was trying to become a villain, so what the Champion was doing or planning remained unknown.

Could that secret thing Moon wanted to show Sun be something related to his plan of becoming a villain? Could it be something to help him fulfill his dreadful desires? Could Moon be a bad girl that was trying to corrupt his best friend?

Or could she want to be with Sun because she loved him just as much as his fans did?

"Ugh… What is that feeling?" Hau complained holding his belly, the last thought filling him with something extremely unpleasant.

 **In front of the Pokémon Center in Route 2…**

While Guzma was in the Pokémon Center checking if the quick tour in Guzzlord's mouth didn't hurt him anywhere aside from his pride, Sun was busy walking from one side to another talking on the phone.

"Trust me, man! You have absolutely, positively nothing to worry about!" Sun tried to convince whoever was in the other side of the call. "Everybody will be freaking out so much about me turning into a villain they won't even notice that!"

…

"Even if they do, how will anyone connect you to me? There are lots of other people working in the same place as you and have the same function."

…

"When they discover that, you'll be already far away in your home region. Do you think they'll waste time and energy to go after you?"

…

"No, I'm not saying you're useless or disposable," Sun pulled the collar of his shirt awkwardly, noticing the bad choice of words he made.

…

"The International Police won't hunt you down. They'll be too busy with me."

…

"Okay, okay… I understand your worry and see the risks. To compensate for that, I want to make a new deal."

…

"It's simple: you do the same thing you were going to, but I'll double the payment."

…

"No joke. You have my word."

…

"Woohoo! You're the best! I knew I could count on you!"

…

"Yes, the same place and the same way as combined."

…

"Alright, then. Bye."

Sun finished the call, pocketed his phone and sighed relieved.

"Phew! That was close! Just a bit more and I would…"

"Excuse me, sir," someone called Sun from behind and pocked his shoulder. "I'm looking for my friend Sun. He looks like me, but is a boy and is less sexy. Have you seen him around?"

That voice… Could it be…

"Moon?" Sun turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"Sun?! Is that really you?!" the girl gasped in surprise. "Wow! I didn't recognize you like that!"

"Heh… I know. I look like a whole different person now, don't I?" the villainous Champion adjusted his clothes with a smug smile.

"Yes! Totally!" Moon said scanning the boy from top to bottom. "You're looking like one of those fagot villains of a crappy anime!"

"It isn't fagot! It's emo at worst!" Sun retorted a bit offended.

"Great difference…" the girl smiled mockingly. "Well, it doesn't matter if it's a fagot or emo, what really matters is what I came here to show you!"

"Uh? Show me what?"

Moon didn't answer immediately; instead, she took her cell phone from her pocket and began tapping the screen.

"Where is it? Aha!" Moon quickly hid the phone behind her. "My good boy, would you believe me if I said I found another universe that's parallel to ours?"

"What?! Another one?!" Sun's jaw dropped.

"And with this I also discovered three new kinds of Ultra Beasts?" Moon smiled cheekily.

"Three new kinds?! For real?!"

"Yup! Look here!" the girl took the phone from her back and invited Sun to come closer.

Sun looked at the screen while Moon began showing many pictures she took from that other universe she talked about.

"What is that orange Lycanroc?" Sun asked pointing at the screen.

"It's called Dusk Form. Only some Rockruff can evolve to it and it's only in that universe," Moon explained.

"Wait a moment, are you surfing on a Mantine?!"

"Yes! It's so cool!" Moon then passed to the next picture. "And look! You can do lots of tricks with it!"

"A Z-Move for Kommo-o?! And Mimikyu?! And Lycanroc?!"

"Yes!"

"UB Assembly?! UB Adhesive?! And UB Burst?!"

Moon passed to the next picture.

"AND HE EXPLODED HIS HEAD?!"

 **Sun used Mind Blown!**

The girl then passed to the photo she took with the Sun and Moon of that other universe.

"Why do we look so retarded in that universe?" Sun asked with a drop of sweat running down the back of his head, noticing how weirdly the other versions of him and Moon dressed and looked.

"No, no, no. You're seeing things the wrong way," Moon moved her finger from one side to another in denial. "We don't look more retarded in that universe. WE don't look as retarded as we could here."

After analyzing the picture for a few more moments, Sun scratched his cheek and said:

"Eh… You're right."

"By the way," Moon pocketed her phone and turned to Sun. "why are you dressed like a faggot?"

"I'm not a faggot, dammit!" the villainous boy shot back irritated. "Sheesh… Now, answering your question, I'm dressed like this because…"

Before Sun could finish his sentence, Guzma left the Pokémon Center grumbling irritated at how sticky Guzzlord's saliva was and walking in the boy's direction with his eyes concentrated on the shirt he was adjusting.

"Why did I agree to go with the brat again? I must have lost my mind…" after a few more adjustments, Guzma felt satisfied with his shirt and raised his head to glare at Sun. "You better keep control of those Ultra Beasts you have, because the next…"

"OOOOOOOOH! Hellooooooooo, Guzmaaaaaaaaa!" Moon cooed mischievously when she noticed the man nearby.

"AAAAAAAAAH! THERE ARE TWO BRATS NOW!" the former Team Skull boss screamed in horror, instinctively stepping back and tripping in the process.

It may sound like he was exaggerating, but if standing just one brat was already quite an ordeal for Guzma, having to stand two was one of his biggest nightmares. Probably, the only thing that could terrorize him more than that would be a skyscraper sized Lusamine.

"What are ya doing here, Guzman? Did you miss me?" the feminine version of Sun playfully teased.

"Miss you?! Not even if you were the last person in the world!" Guzma angrily shouted, still sitting on the ground. "And what was that thing of 'Guzman'?!"

"Wait, do you know each other?" Sun kept changing his gaze between Moon and Guzma.

"Yes, we met not long ago," the girl told. "Well, to say the truth, I already knew Guzma for a very long time, but THIS Guzma I met yesterday."

"Oh, I see…"

"THIS Guzma? What did you mean with that?" the white-haired man inquired.

"Ah, nothing important," both Sun and Moon dismissed in unison.

 **Guzma used Glare!**

"Now, back to the previous subject," the girl ignored the glare on her and turned back to Sun. "You were telling me why you are dressed like that."

"Oh, yes! I haven't told you yet!" Sun said. "The reason I'm dressed like this is because…"

…

"Because?" Moon invited the boy to continue.

"You know what? I won't tell you yet," Sun smiled mischievously. "That would ruin the surprise."

"Oooooh… Planning something naughty, you bad boy?" Moon asked playfully. "Very well! In this case, I'll patiently wait to discover! By the way you're speaking, that will make things funnier!"

"It will. You have no idea of how much," a little evil smile appeared in the boy's face.

"Well, in this case, I'll go back home," the girl declared while stretching her arms. "I promised to take Mama to have dinner and I'll be late if I don't hurry."

With this said, Moon bid good-bye to Sun and Guzma, pulled her Ride Pager from her pocket and called for Charizard. As the girl flied away, Sun waved his hand to her and Guzma got up, cleaned some dust from his rear and glared at the leaving brat.

" _What the hell did she mean with 'this' Guzma?"_ the man asked himself, still unable to imagine what was the real meaning of it.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sun suddenly asked.

"Tsk! I would be much better if that whole stupid thing hadn't happened!" the white-haired man growled.

"I know you're upset, but that's past now. I ensure you that won't happen again," Sun put a reassuring hand on Guzma's shoulder, who just rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"If this is over, then stop talking about nonsense and get back to explaining me what you plan to do about the ship," the man demanded.

"Oh, right! My plan!"

Rubbing his hands, the young villain smiled widely and prepared to tell his scheme.

"The ship is scheduled to arrive at ten o'clock this night, at the marina of Hau'oli City. The president is so confident of himself he believes nothing can stop him, so there won't be much security, which makes my job easier," Sun smiled evilly. "The process is very simple: as soon as the ship docks, my Ultra Beasts and I will attack. With only a few workers to guard the ship, it will in no time belong to me and, once it's mine, I'll give it the destiny it deserves."

"And that would be?" Guzma asked slightly interested.

"The bottom of the sea," Sun answered with a sinister smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you telling me your plan of vandalism is sink the ship?!" the man inquired incredulous.

"Exactly," the boy calmly nodded. "Of course, I won't do it until everyone is out. I want to vandalize the ship, not kill anyone. Neither I will simply sink it anywhere, especially in the marina, as it could damage other ships, boats or even Pokémon. No, no… I plan to sink it somewhere else, where it can become an artificial coral to house countless Pokémon for many generations to come!"

"Sink the ship and transform it into an artificial coral?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No, Guzma. I haven't lost my mind. It's just in another place," Sun giggled.

When Sun said the ship had something to do about the vandalism lesson, Guzma thought he would simply make it hit a rock or strand it on some random beach, but sinking the whole thing and turning it into a coral? THAT was simply insane.

But saying he would do it was one thing. Doing it was another completely different one. Would the brat have the courage to do such a thing?

Whatever the answer, just he plotting it was very surprising, especially for someone who got used to see that little pest always helping whoever appeared in front of him.

So surprising it NEARLY made Guzma miss one little detail.

"Wait just a second… The ship is scheduled to arrive only at ten?"

"Yes."

"And you plan to take that ship?"

"Yup."

"Which means we have to wait until then?"

"Right!"

"And now it's one in the afternoon?"

"Uh… yes?" Sun became a bit confused of where Guzma was trying to get.

"And there are no more lessons to do right now?"

"There are, but they all come after this one."

"And you planned all this beforehand?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Guzma's eye twitched violently.

"Why did you wake me at seven in the morning if your so precious plan would start only FIFTEEN HOURS LATER?!"

…

"Because… to… avoid… Dream Eater?" Sun smiled awkwardly.

 **Guzma used Revenge!**

 **It's super effective!**

"Ow! You hit my nose!" Sun held his harmed nose, trying to ease the pain and ensure it didn't break.

"What am I doing of my life?!" Guzma covered his face with both hands, using all his self-control to hold a furious scream.

"Listen, I may have messed the time a bit…" Sun said still holding his nose.

"A BIT?!" Guzma shot back angry.

"Alright, I messed the time by a HUGE gap, but I really thought the other lessons would take a lot longer than they did!" the boy tried to defend himself.

"But guess what? They didn't! Now I have to sit my butt in a corner and wait NINE FREAKING HOURS!" the former Team Skull boss yelled furious. "Even worse: that means I could have spent extra THREE OR EVEN MORE HOURS IN BED IF YOU HADN'T WOKEN ME UP!"

"Calm down, man! Try to see the good side!"

"Which good side?!"

"You… Uh…" Sun looked around awkwardly. "Route 2 is a lot more peaceful at earlier hours of the day?"

Guzma facepalmed and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sun asked while going after his 'tutor'.

"Somewhere far away from you, where I can sleep until the start of your 'genius' plan," the man grumpily answered without looking at the boy.

"Sleep? But it's one in the afternoon!"

"Just five words for you," Guzma stopped, turned around and showed his open hand to Sun. "YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. FATHER!" he turned down a finger for every word said. "And even if you were, that wouldn't stop me!"

"Hey! I just had an excellent idea!" Sun beamed.

"I don't want to listen."

"Since it's already one in the afternoon and we have some time to kill, why don't we go have lunch?"

Lunch? That didn't sound too bad.

In truth, the simple idea of having something decent to eat after surviving the previous days consuming only berries was incredibly tempting. Lunching with Sun, though? Not so much.

"I don't have money," Guzma grumbled turning around again, planning to leave and find that peaceful place to take a nap before his stomach made him regret it.

"I pay for us!" Sun offered.

"Wait… Really?" the man stopped and turned to face Sun with a surprised expression. Not even when his grunts offered to pay lunch for him before.

Most of them barely had enough money to pay lunch for themselves, though, but that was a small detail that was ignored for the moment.

"Yes! I even know a good place to go!" the boy smiled warmly. "What do you think?"

The idea of having lunch with Sun continued to be a bit unpleasant in Guzma's mind, but the promise of easy food and his grumbling stomach convinced him to accept the invitation, despite the risk of being forced to survive more of the brat's shenanigans.

"Fine, you convinced me," the white-haired man sighed. "But it better not be some snack bar, food truck or stupid malasada shop!"

"Don't worry! We're going to a place with real food!" with a wide smile, Sun turned around, motioned Guzma to follow him and began walking away to Hau'oli City.

Pocketing his hands, Guzma sighed and slowly followed the boy, inwardly praying for the best and getting ready for the worst.

 **At the Battle Buffet…**

Fortunately, Sun's 'good place' was actually good.

It wasn't a restaurant Guzma frequented for a handful of reasons, most of them being personal tastes, but it had two things that were a bit absent from the former Team Skull boss's life for a good time and that he missed, despite never admitting.

First, it had decent food. Not the most delicious food of the world neither the most refined as well, but at least it was REAL food and not berries or second category snacks any stupid brat with two pennies could buy from a dubious machine.

Second, it had Pokémon battles. Despite now being classified as a Pokémon Trainer, Guzma barely had any battles since he lost to Sun months before. Besides, most of the few ones he had didn't feel as pleasant as they used and the last one resulted in defeat.

Why he stopped battling out of a sudden?

Neither Guzma himself was very sure of the answer. Maybe he was upset for losing so terribly to a smiley brat that appeared from nowhere; maybe he lost confidence on himself after letting Lusamine toy with him so easily; maybe battling reminded him of the defeats he suffered… The possibilities were countless.

Whatever it was, now that he felt the excitement and energy of having a Pokémon battle, Guzma couldn't understand why he stopped doing it. Even Golisopod and the rest of his team seemed rejuvenated just by putting foot on the battlefield and taking the rust off their skills.

Even better: they did all that AND got tons of good food. Now, he… or better saying, they could just choose a table, sit down and eat everything they wanted for their hearts (and stomachs) content.

"This place is the best! Great food! Thrilling battles! Accessible prices!" Sun happily commented while taking a slice of pizza and stuffing it in his mouth. "And they added lots of new dishes to the menu since the last time I came here!"

"Yeah, yeah… Now shut up and don't speak with your mouth full, it's gross," Guzma ordered while licking tomato sauce from his fingers.

"Look who's saying…" the boy grumbled putting another slice of pizza in his already full mouth. "In any case, I would say this was a very good round for us! I'm especially impressed with you, Guzma!"

"Uh?" the man stopped eating to stare confused at Sun.

"Your performance was way better than the last time we had a battle! You've improved a lot!"

Sun complimenting him? If he paying lunch wasn't unexpected enough for Guzma, now he was being complimented by who he considered a nemesis for the longest time.

Maybe that little brat wasn't so bad as he always thought.

" _Ugh! Why did I think that?!"_ the man shook his head and mentally punched himself.

"Guzma? What a surprise to see you here!" a voice Guzma recognized as Hau's suddenly came from his right.

"Great… Another one…" without turning to face the boy, Guzma slammed his head on the table and sighed loudly. "Where are all those brats coming from?!"

"Hey, who's your fancy looking friend?" Hau asked looking to the person sitting at the other side of the table.

"He isn't my -"

"Hau! It's me!" Sun announced before Guzma could finish his sentence, taking the hood off and revealing his face.

"Sun?! Man, I didn't recognize you like that!" the Kahuna's grandson exclaimed in surprise. "You're looking totally different!"

"I know, right?" Sun said a bit convinced. "Like another person, I would say!"

"Yes! You're looking like some kind of... of…"

Villain. Sun was looking like a villain.

The last time they met, Sun was wearing a Team Skull grunt uniform and, although Team Skull grunts are villains in a certain way, they aren't THAT evil, so it didn't worry Hau too much. In truth, if the Champion never said he wanted to become a villain, he would simply dismiss it as his best friend trying a new look or just going to a costume party.

THAT outfit, on other hand, emanated villainy from top to bottom. It wasn't innocent, playful, colorful or funny in any way.

Well, it looked a bit funny, but also had a completely different aura from anything the Champion ever wore before. It gave Sun a dark, sinister appearance.

Could it mean he really turned into a villain? That Hau's greatest fear turned real?

The Kahuna's grandson shook his head to dismiss the thoughts and forced a smile. He didn't know the answer to his questions, but poking at the subject wouldn't do any good for him; no, he had to stay calm and let things happen.

At least, that was what Sun's mother told him.

"W-well, I see you two are busy having lunch now and I don't want to interrupt you, so I think I'm going…" Hau began to slowly walk sideways, trying to leave the scene.

"Why don't you stay and have lunch with us?" Sun invited with a smile.

"What?!" Guzma growled.

"Can I?" Hau asked insecure.

"NO!" the former Team Skull boss yelled.

"Of course!" the villainous Champion said in sequence, gesturing to an empty chair at his side.

Not having listened Guzma's answer, Hau happily took the chair at Sun's side, grabbed a fork, put what he wanted on a plate and began eating. The white-haired man just growled irritated and returned to his food, trying to ignore the second brat's presence.

Despite the dishes' pleasant flavors and Sun's company making Hau feel better, his mind continued to be tormented by the terrible doubt of his best friend's new outfit meaning he turned into a villain or not.

Maybe it meant nothing and he was just trying new clothes. After all, the Champion had a habit of changing his outfit from time to time and some of his previous choices were very… peculiar to say the least, so who knew if Hau wasn't just overthinking the thing?

At the same time, Sun did disappear since the argument he had with the Trial Captains two days before, his actions and whereabouts during that period being completely unknown, so who could say if during that time he wasn't corrupted by the dark side and turned evil?

The lack of answers was torturing; Hau had to drive his thoughts away from those questions before he reached his limits.

"Uh… So, Sun…" Hau turned to his friend. "Moon was looking for you earlier today. Did she manage to meet you?"

Both Guzma and Sun gave the boy a curious look.

"Do you know Moon?" the Champion asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hau tilted his head confused, then widened his eyes in realization. "Oh, I never told you that before. And… apparently…" the boy looked down, seeming a bit disappointed. "Neither she said anything about me…"

 **Sun is confused!**

"That Moon you're talking about is a girl the same height as the brat, has short hair that's a bit over her shoulders, a yellow shirt with flowers and wears a stupid red hat?" Guzma suddenly asked Hau.

"Yes, that's her. I don't think her hat is stupid, though. I would say it's funny. Maybe a bit cute…" the Kahuna's grandson answered before noticing something and looking at Guzma with a curious expression. "Wait, do you know Moon too?"

Guzma didn't answer; instead, he glared suspiciously at Sun.

"What?" Sun asked.

"Brat, that girl is called Moon, looks like you, speaks like you and, despite being more irritating, has a personality that's practically like yours," the man leaned on the table and scowled at the boy. "Is she your relative or something?"

Sun felt a shiver running through his whole body.

How was he supposed to answer that? Telling the truth was completely out of question for obvious reasons, but saying she was a distant relative that was visiting could easily backfire as well.

Not only because he had no idea of what Moon said to them, but Hau or Guzma (maybe even both) could end asking his mother about that 'distant relative' and discover it was just an enormous lie.

"No, no. Moon isn't a relative of Sun," Hau answered Guzma's question. "The first time I talked with her, she didn't mention anything about that. Now that I'm thinking about it, she also never mentioned knowing him or being his friend, despite asking me if I knew where he was some time ago," the boy rubbed his chin thoughtful.

"S-she is a bit airheaded and tends to forget details like that," Sun awkwardly said, sweat running down his face.

Guzma continued glaring suspiciously at Sun for a few moments, convinced that he was hiding something from them, but ultimately decided discovering the real connection between the two brats wasn't worth the effort and shook his head dismissively.

Noticing that his 'mentor' apparently lost interest on the subject, Sun decided to take the chance to drive them even further away from it.

"A-answering you question, Moon found me a bit before we came here," the boy quickly turned to Hau and said with a trembling voice. "She didn't have anything very important to tell me, though. It was mostly gossip and small talk."

Hau tilted his head. If it was just that, then why did Moon say it was a secret?

She was indeed a very curious girl.

"But I'm happy to know you two already met each other. I just hope she didn't do anything mean to you," Sun joked.

"Moon? Doing something mean?" Hau inquired a bit shocked. "That would never happen! She's the nicest girl on the world!"

"I have reasons to disagree…" Guzma lowly grumbled.

"She was so kind to me when we talked for the first time. I remember it so well," the boy began narrating. "I was feeling a bit down and she came to see if I was alright, even though we never met before. She was so worried about me and even said I could count on her if I needed!"

Hau looked to the ceiling like he was daydreaming.

"She's sweet, funny, caring and so… so nice…" a small smile appeared in his face. "She's the coolest girl I've ever met…"

…

"Hau…" Sun called awkwardly.

"Uh? Yes?" the boy turned to his friend.

"Listen… You said that Moon is the coolest girl you ever met… and that… well… you think she's super nice and all…" Sun scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean… do you really think all that of her? And… do you really feel she's… so special as you apparently think she is?"

Hau looked a bit confused at Sun.

"Of course I do. Why would I say it if I didn't?"

Sun seemed a bit hesitant to answer.

"Sorry for the invasive question, but… Hau, did you… I mean, are you… you know… In…" the Champion then noticed Hau's confused face and shook his head. "No, forget it. You better figure it out for yourself."

"Oh… okay, then," the Kahuna's grandson put both hands behind his head, still a bit puzzled at what happened.

Conversation over, Hau returned to the food on his plate and quietly finished it while Sun fidgeted nervously and Guzma stared at him with an intrigued expression.

"Ah, that was so good!" the malasada boy said putting both hands on his belly with satisfaction. "Thanks a lot for the meal, guys! It was very nice to talk with you two!" he then put his fork on the plate and got up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go! Ilima wanted to have a Pokémon battle with me this afternoon and I'm excited for that!"

Hau took some money from his pocket, left it on the table, bid goodbye to Sun and Guzma and headed to the door, always accompanied by the Champion and former Team Skull boss's intrigued eyes. When he left the restaurant, Sun turned to Guzma and asked:

"Do you think Hau has really… you know… for Moon?"

"The answer is obvious," the white-haired man said. "How he could fall for someone like her is the real question."

"She isn't so bad as you think," Sun defended Moon. "Besides, you don't choose who you love. It simply happens, no matter the odds."

"That's why you're dating the president's daughter despite everything that happened?"

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND, DARN IT!" Sun clenched both fists and angrily slammed them on the table. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT?!"

"Sure…" Guzma rolled his eyes unconvinced and grabbed a honey covered muffin. "Now, let's stop speaking nonsense and finish eating."

"Wait… Where did you get that muffin?" Sun pointed at the sweet in Guzma's hand. "There was only one left and I'm sure I got…"

The boy looked down at his plate and noticed the lack of something.

"Hey! That's MY muffin!" he pointed accusingly at his 'mentor'.

"Correction: it WAS your muffin. Now it's MY muffin," the man smiled mockingly and opened his mouth, ready to bite the sweet.

"NO!"

 **Sun used Snatch!**

"What the…?!" Guzma looked in awe at his empty hand.

"Hehehehehe… You were saying?" Sun mockingly shook the muffin he had in front of Guzma.

 **Guzma used Thief!**

"Hey! Give it back!" Sun extended his hand at Guzma.

"Go fish Feebas!" the man slapped Sun's hand away.

"For your information, I already have a… Oh! Look there!" Sun yelled while pointing behind Guzma, prompting him to look.

 **Sun used Switcheroo!**

Noticing something happened, Guzma look at his hand and discovered the muffin he had was replaced by a pear.

"Give me that back!" the white-haired man demanded, angrily throwing the pear to the side.

"No way! It's mine!" Sun defensively held the muffin closer to him.

"You little brat…!" Guzma got ready to jump on Sun when…

 **Sun used Lick!**

"Ack! Forget it! I don't want that thing anymore!" Guzma growled in disgust.

"Yeah! And they say Lick is a trash move!" the villainous Champion celebrated.

"It IS a trash move!"

"But it worked!" Sun playfully said.

Despite his angry face and bulging nerves, deep down, Guzma didn't think that lunch was so bad as he initially believed it would be. In truth, although he didn't notice at first, that was the first time in many years he had someone to mess around with.

 **At night, in Hala's house…**

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Hau quietly observed the wall in front of him with an emotionless expression. It was nearly ten o'clock, but the boy was unable to sleep, many thoughts coming and going from his mind.

He managed to avoid all the questions he had about Sun having turned into a villain for most of the day thanks to the lunch he had with his best friend (Guzma as a bonus) and the subsequent battle with Ilima, but now that everything was quiet and there was no one in the house except for himself and his thoughts, the doubts began returning little by little, bringing back the nervousness and worry.

If that wasn't enough, Hau was also worried about his grandfather.

Not much time before, Hala left his house and headed to the marina of Hau'oli City, where the ship of Kifo Inc. would dock at ten and, consequently, where many protestors against the company's decision of continuing with their plans despite popular disapproval would be waiting for it.

The Kahuna wanted to be there when the ship arrived to keep the population of Melemele Island calm and convince the company's employees to leave with their material. Hau wanted to go with his grandfather, but due to him acting weird in the previous days, Hala decided it would be better if he stayed home.

That deeply bothered Hau, who was worried of something happening to Hala while he was at the marina, but he understood his grandfather's concern and reluctantly complied.

To add insult to injury, exactly in that moment when his mind was filled with doubts about Sun and worry for Hala, Hau noticed he missed a great opportunity to know where Moon lived by not asking that to the Champion.

Why that bothered him so much? He wasn't sure.

"Ugh… This is killing me…" the boy lowly sighed in disappointment.

He rested his head on the table and looked around for lack of anything better to do. After scanning the whole kitchen a few times, his eyes stopped at the television.

"You know what? Since I can't be there with grandpa, then I'll at least see what is happening," Hau got up from the chair, walked towards the television and turned it on. "If things go awry, then I'll go immediately to grandpa's rescue."

The innocent Hau had no idea of how bad was the decision of turning the television on.

 **At the marina of Hau'oli City…**

The ship docked at the marina under a wave of boos and angry protests. To keep order and ensure the safety of everyone, including the people who worked for the company, the police formed a line of policemen separating the protestors and the ship by a good distance. The only person authorized to cross the line was Hala.

"Come on! Come on!" said a reporter to the cameraman following her. "We have to get as close as possible!"

Pushing some people aside and making their way, the reporter and the cameraman got as close as the police allowed and began transmitting what was happening to the Alolan television system.

"A great group of people have reunited in front of the marina of Hau'oli City to protest against the decision of Dan Michio, president of Kifo Inc., to bring his ship with material to build a warehouse in Route 3 despite public disapproval," the reporter said amidst angry voices. "The police made a living line to keep the protestors under control, with only the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala, authorized to cross it."

While the mass of enraged people near the marina grew bigger and bigger, the employees of Kifo Inc. that left the ship looked worried at all the protestors.

"Guys, I'm telling you, this was a HORRIBLE idea," one of the workers commented to his colleagues.

"What the president had in his mind when he decided to build the thing anyways?!" another worker said exasperated. "Look at all those people there! They want our heads on a silver plate!"

"Can we start worrying?" a third worker asked concerned.

"You all stop speaking nonsense!" a fourth, tall man with a stern face got out of the ship and angrily ordered the three workers. "Go help the others disembark the materials!"

"How are we supposed to do it with all those people trying to kill us?!" one of the workers inquired, his voice full of fear.

"And what can they do? They're all a bunch of country bumpkins!" the tall man shot back irritated.

Noticing the argument between the men, Hala turned to a policeman nearby and said:

"I'm going."

"Be careful," the policeman said back. "If anything happens, call for us."

The Kahuna nodded and began walking towards the group of men.

"Who's that guy coming here?" one of the employees asked pointing at the old man approaching.

"I think that's the Kahuna, the guy that leads this place and the strongest trainer of this whole island!" one of his colleagues said worried.

"Can we start worrying now?" the third worker asked again.

"Worry about what? It's just an old man!" the tall man yelled at the other three.

"An old man that can kick our asses, Mr. Manager!" the first worker angrily argued back.

"He's just one! We're thirty! What can he do about that?!" the manager then turned to the ship with an angry face. "Hey! Everybody come out!"

Obeying the order, the rest of the employees that were inside the ship began leaving and positioning themselves side by side, the manager in front of them with crossed arms and a challenging expression.

Hala knew they were trying to intimidate him and that he was in smaller number. Even if he called the policemen, the Kifo Inc. workers would still outnumber them, but he continued marching fearless in their direction.

He was the Island Kahuna and nothing could scare him.

"You guys get ready," the manager ordered, prompting all the workers to take their Poké Balls, some more reluctantly than others.

Seeing the workers getting their Poké Balls made many of the protestors want to go to Hala's aid, which forced the policemen to tight the line separating them from the ship while resisting the urge to also go help the Kahuna.

Things would have escalated to a much higher, chaotic level if a deafening roar didn't suddenly echo from nowhere, making everyone stop and look around worried.

"What was that?" Hala asked himself, looking around for what made the sound, but finding nothing.

Confused, the manager darted his eyes everywhere, searching for anything suspicious while the employees behind him muttered among them.

"What in the world was that?" the manager grumbled, irritated for not being able to discover what made the sound.

Suddenly, he noticed a large shadow in front of him that was growing bigger by the second, which prompted him to look up and see something enormous coming from above.

"Everyone, step back!" he ordered walking backwards just a few seconds before the thing that was coming landed, cracking the ground under it.

It was an enormous black creature with a huge mouth full of spikes, two pincers coming out of its gargantuan throat and four blue eyes furiously glaring at him and his employees. Atop the creature, a hooded figure holding an Arbok shaped cane observed the group, his face completely shadowed.

"Now we can start worrying, right?" one of the workers asked fearfully.

The giant creature roared loudly, scaring all the workers and making the manager take a few steps back. Hala observed the two mysterious newcomers with a raised eyebrow, while the policemen and protestors way behind him looked worried at the scene.

The hooded figure jumped from the creature and walked towards the manager. He stared at the tall man and the group behind for a few seconds, put a hand on his hip and giggled.

"Well, well, well… So that's what Kifo Inc. has for us?" he mockingly said. "I must admit I'm a bit disappointed. From a company that considers itself one of the world's biggest industries I was expecting something more… threatening."

"Oh, really? Like you're something!" the manager huffed. "Who do you think you're to get on our way?"

"Me? I'm just…" the figure took the hood off. "A regular guy."

" _Sun?"_ Hala looked surprised at the boy.

"It's Sun! He came to stop those numskulls!" one of the protestors cheered, making all the others celebrate.

"Sun? The Champion?" the manager laughed. "I see now… You're here to stop us from building our warehouse because 'we are the bad guys and you're the great hero of this place'!"

Sun just sighed annoyed.

"Ha! We won't fear a stupid brat that thinks he's a hero!" the manager mocked.

"I'm a bit scared…" one of the employees commented.

"SHUT UP!" the manager turned to angrily shout at the worker.

"You better be! Sun is the greatest hero we ever had! You guys are toast!" a protestor shouted, to which all the others agreed.

Sun pinched between his eyes and growled irritated, unable to understand how nobody could see the clear difference between how he used to look and how he was looking at the moment.

The only exception to that was Hala, who noticed the unusual attire the young Champion was dressing and how he menacingly appeared from nowhere.

" _I may have discovered what was troubling Hau so much these days,"_ the Kahuna said to himself.

"You guessed half of the thing right," Sun tapped his fingers on the cane and gave the manager a stern glare. "I'm here to stop you from building that dammed warehouse and ruining my beautiful Alola, but I'm not the great hero of this place," the boy smiled evilly. "At least, not anymore."

The Champion's last statement filled the air with a thick silence.

"Not anymore? What does he mean?" a policeman asked to his colleague, who raised his shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" the manager inquired Sun.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about," the boy began spinning his cane with one hand. "I'm here to stop you and your workers from building your warehouse, but unlike I used to do, I won't show any mercy if you disagree."

People began whispering intrigued.

"Of course, just because I won't have mercy if you disagree doesn't mean I'm merciless," the boy stopped spinning the cane and smiled widely. "To show you how nice I can be, I have a very good deal for you and your men."

"And that would be?" the manager raised an eyebrow.

"Simple: I won't horribly crush you all with my sweet Guzzlord here," the boy pointed to the smirking Ultra Beast behind him. "if everyone gives up on the plan of building that warehouse and gives the ship to me."

"Give the ship to you?!" the manager asked incredulous. "And what could a brat like you want to do with it?!"

"I'll put it on the place it deserves to be…"

Sun's smile disappeared and was replaced by a menacing scowl.

"THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA!" the boy angrily hit the cane on the ground.

All the protestors began speaking in utmost shock, unable to believe their Champion said that. Even the policemen and Hala were taken aback by Sun's revelation.

"What?! You want to sink the ship?! And expect us to agree?!" the manager angrily argued.

"It'll be for a good cause," Sun recovered his smile, although it looked a lot more sardonic than the one he had before. "Your ship will become an artificial coral to house many Pokémon for generations and will bring countless opportunities for the children to study and see aquatic Pokémon in a controlled, nearly natural habitat!"

"You're mad!" the tall man insulted.

"Yes, I'm mad," Sun's smile became devilishly wide. "I'm completely mad for the Pokémon and my children!"

"That boy is completely nuts and has a giant monster with him," a worker whispered on the manager's ear. "We should give the ship to him and go back home before he kills us!"

"THE HELL WE WILL GIVE THE SHIP TO A STUPID BRAT!" the manager yelled angrily and pointed at Sun. "We'll give you nothing! You're just one and we're many! Now, call your Pokémon!" he ordered the employees.

"Do we really have to?" a short man asked amidst his colleagues.

"DO IT NOW!"

Without much option left, the workers began calling their Pokémon out. In an instant, Raticates, Ariados, Pinsirs, Golems, Whiscashes and Brelooms appeared and took offensive stance.

"What are you going to do now?" the manager mocked. "You're only one and would need an army to defeat us all!"

"Well, I don't have an army," Sun put both hands behind him and smiled calmly. "But I have something VERY close to it. HEY, GUYS!"

Just as Sun called, Pheromosa graciously landed in front of him and exhibited her speed by kicking the air many consecutive times. A bit after that, Buzzwole also descended from the sky, crashing the ground under him and showing his bulging muscles with pride. Xurkitree was the next to appear, wiggling violently and discharging electricity. Nihilego gently floated in their direction before taking place in front of everyone and hissing furiously at the Kifo Inc. employees, shooting a Sludge Bomb just a few inches away from the manager's foot, melting the ground it hit. The last one was Kartana, who came extremely eager to battle and accidentally cut a light post in half while going to his position.

"Ready to make babies cry?" Sun asked his Ultra Beasts with a menacing smile, the six extradimensional Pokémon growling animated to his question.

The manager looked at the bizarre creatures in front of him with apprehensive eyes; he never saw anything like them before and they surely looked menacing.

However, no matter how much he felt intimidated, he had to stay firm and collected. Showing fear wasn't an option; he was the figure of command, the leader of all Kifo Inc. employees in that ship. If he faltered for a single second, all his men could very easily…

"WE SURRENDER!" all the workers behind the manager announced raising their hands, their Pokémon doing the same.

"What are you doing?!" the tall man turned to his subordinates and roared at them. "Attack! Resist! Do something!"

"Attack? Have you looked at them?!" one of the employees pointed at the six Ultra Beasts and their trainer. "Fighting them would be suicide! I don't know about you, but I want to live a few more years and I want my Pokémon with me!"

"Are you going to give up and let yourselves be defeated by a stupid brat?!" the manager vociferated.

"A wise man once said: surrendering isn't losing, but admitting you lack the strength to fight the battle," another worker said with an air of wisdom.

"Uh… That isn't exactly what I was expecting to happen…" Sun awkwardly commented to himself, scratching the back of his head.

The boy wasn't the only caught unprepared for the sudden surrender.

Guzzlord, Xurkitree and Nihilego stared confused at the men, a bit unsure of what happened; Pheromosa turned her face away and huffed indignant, disgusted to see such cowardliness and deeming all the employees unworthy of her presence; Buzzwole began celebrating the easy victory making many poses, convinced that his godly physique intimidated the opponents and made them give up while Kartana looked down a bit disappointed to know there would be no battle.

"Nonetheless, an easy victory is still a victory and I won't complain about that!" Sun said happily, deciding to ignore how unimpressive (and ridiculous) the whole situation was. "My good men, for being comprehensive and understanding the mistakes of your ways, I ensure you the people of Alola will receive you all with open arms!"

Sun then motioned to the crowd behind him.

"Tomorrow morning, you all can take a boat to safely return home, without any need to fear me anymore. Meanwhile, enjoy the Alolan hospitality and everything our beautiful land has to offer for people of good heart!"

Although they decided to surrender mostly for fear than understanding the damage their project would cause, all the workers felt extremely satisfied with the outcome of everything and began to slowly leave the marina and head to Hau'oli City, closely followed by their Pokémon. The only person that stayed behind was the manager, who was furiously ordering everyone to return.

"Outta my way! I'm passing!" Guzma groaned while pushing some people to the side, trying to get where Sun was.

"Stop right there!" a policeman stepped in front of Guzma and said sternly. "No civilians authorized to pass this point!"

"Oh, really? Let me tell you something then: I'm with that brat!" the white-haired man pointed at Sun. "Now, scram!"

The policeman was about to forcefully take Guzma away when Sun heard his voice, turned around and saw him in the crowd.

"Hey, Guzma!" Sun waved his hand at the man. "Let him pass! He's with me!"

The policeman turned to the boy and stare confused at him for a few moments before letting Guzma pass the line.

"Tsk! Annoying cop…" the former Team Skull boss grumbled while passing by the policeman's side, making the officer extremely irritated.

"Wait just a second… Is that…" Sun muttered looking at the crowd and noticing a man holding a camera.

A little, mischievous smile appeared in his face as an idea beamed in his head and he walked towards the agglomeration of protestors.

"Brat, where are you going?" Guzma asked Sun when the boy passed by him, but his question was left unanswered.

When Sun was just a few steps away from the protestors, who looked at him with shocked and confused eyes, the villainous boy pointed at the cameraman and said:

"Come here for a moment, please."

Although a bit hesitant, the cameraman complied and carefully walked in Sun's direction.

"Is that thing on?" the boy pointed at the camera.

"Y-yes."

"And are we on live?"

"Yes."

"Excellent," Sun adjusted his clothes and cleared his throat. "Record me."

Unsure of what the Champion wanted, the cameraman obeyed and pointed the camera at the boy.

"To everyone who's watching this, I have a very important announcement to make," Sun began with a serious tone. "Don't mess with MY Alola if you value your safety. I'll fiercely protect this marvelous region for all the Pokémon and children that live here from anyone, no matter who."

A wide, evil smile appeared in the boy's face.

"Any attempt to challenge me or my ideals will be met with brute force. No exceptions will be made for disobedient people. I'll have no mercy for anyone that endangers the beauty and wonder of this place."

His smile became less threatening and his expression softened.

"However, everyone that wants to protect this region for the good of our children and Pokémon are more than welcome. Help is never too much and I would greatly appreciate any support. For the good of our nation and for a prosperous future, I ask you to think about this."

Satisfied, Sun put the hood back on, turned around and calmly walked away, leaving a group of intrigued people that whispered to each other.

Guzma observed the brat returning with a raised eyebrow and slightly impressed. Apparently, Sun wasn't exaggerating when he said that whole thing would concretize his conversion to villainy.

Just a few steps to the former Team Skull boss's side, Hala also observed Sun returning with an upset expression.

"Okay, boss! We can go now!" Sun said to Guzma when he approached the man.

"Go? Where?"

"To where else? To the ship, of course!"

Guzma's jaw dropped.

"The ship?!"

"Yes, the ship," Sun confirmed with a smile, then looked over Guzma's shoulder. "Hey, guys! Get aboard!"

Nodding, Nihilego and Kartana floated to the ship's deck while Pheromosa, Buzzwole and Xurkitree entered using the door. Due to his size, Guzzlord had to use his pincers to climb the ship's hull and get on the deck.

Sighing satisfied, Sun smiled and began to walk towards the ship, but was stopped by Hala suddenly asking:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I have to do. I'm protecting the land I love," Sun turned to face Hala. "But I'm doing it MY way."

The boy expected to see Hala angry or disappointed at him, but instead, the only emotion present in the Kahuna's face was pity, which deeply surprised Sun.

"You aren't like that. Threatening, scaring, forcing people do your will… That isn't the Sun I met. You wouldn't do it without a reason and I know you wouldn't change so drastically and suddenly if nothing happened," the elderly man approached the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

…

"What happened is in the past. I must look forward for the future," Sun looked away. "And the future has no place for the old me."

Gently taking Hala's hand from his shoulder, Sun slowly turned to the ship and walked away, lowly muttering:

"I'm sorry."

Hala observed the leaving boy with a pained expression. For him, it was clear something serious happened to make the lovely Champion have such a radical change of heart.

"Heh… Seems like you lost this time, old man. How does it feel to see one of your precious kids falling from grace?" Guzma sneered at Hala.

"The same way when you left," the Kahuna answered sadly.

Caught off guard, Guzma widened his eyes in surprise and stared confused at the older man for a few seconds. After recovering composure, he huffed irritated, pocketed his hands and went after Sun, who had already entered the ship and was preparing to set sail.

" _The future has no place for the old me…"_ Hala mentally repeated Sun's words. _"Whatever happened to him, Sun must think it was his fault. He needs help,"_ he shook his head concerned. _"And he needs now."_

Still irritated (although not very sure of why), Guzma walked towards the ship and decided to think about something else to distract his mind. A bit surprisingly, he decided to think about what Sun did.

Months before, the last thing Guzma wanted to think about would be anything related to the little brat, but that whole operation about the ship caught his interest much more than he wanted to admit, and for good reason.

Not only did Sun plot the whole thing, but he also executed it with surprisingly good results. If he would continue with the madness of sinking the ship and turning it into an artificial coral was another story, but the simple fact that he planned something evil AND did it without hesitation was quite a surprise.

It even made a small part of Guzma believe he should stop worrying so much about it ending like the previous fiasco and start trusting Sun a bit more.

" _Me? Thinking I can trust the brat?"_ the white-haired man mused to himself. _"Well, he did do something evil... Maybe it's a sign I can be a bit more confident this won't be a waste of time again."_

"NO! BAD GUZZLORD! BAD! DON'T EAT THE DECK! IT ISN'T TIME TO SINK THE SHIP YET!" Sun's voice suddenly echoed from the ship, followed by a disappointed growl.

" _By the love of Arceus…"_ Guzma facepalmed, feeling all the confidence disappearing faster than an Abra fleeing from battle.

Yes, a small part of him believed he should stop worrying, but the rest continued asking him what he got himself into.

Maybe Guzma should check if the ship had life jackets before letting the brat set sail, just for precaution.

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _End of chapter!_

 _Phew! That was a long one! A bit longer than the previous chapter, at least._

 _Now, before I leave, some small author notes._

 _ **Author note:**_ _the first thing I want to do is apologize for the long wait. I had to stop for a few days to refresh my mind, read the chapter a second time and reorganize what I plan to write and when, thus explaining why it took a bit longer to finish._

 _ **Author note 2:**_ _I also want to apologize for the lengthy chapter that covered only ONE lesson. I thought about including the others in this part as well, but to fit everything I had to make the middle and ending very rushed, which made me unsatisfied with the result._

 _Since this was the first true step Sun took in becoming a villain, I decided to give bigger emphasis on this lesson and small hints for future events, leaving the remaining lessons plus a little something for the next one._

 _Thank you very much for reading! I hope it was worth your time!_

 _Class dismissed!_


	7. Grade Retention - Class 3

_It's become kind of a habit I making an apology for a delayed chapter, so to avoid pestering you too much with this same story over and over again, I'll say it for the last time and give some explanations._

 _Due to problems that include, but are not limited to personal life, job, time constraints, trying to enter a college, other priorities and me being a lazy maggot from time to time, I can't promise consistent updates like I used to do._

 _I'll try to publish a new chapter at least once per month, but some of them may take longer._

 _Also, do you remember the little 'something else' I promised in my previous closing author note? Well, due to the time constraints, I was forced to push it to the next chapter or take much longer to publish this one and, as you can see, I opted for the former._

 _It had a good side though; since that little something will get its own chapter, I can give it much more attention and care than I would if I put it here._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon and anything related to it belong to Nintendo. Absolutely anything from any other franchise belongs to their respective creators. I only own this story and the characters made for it._

 _Not that this will help much if someone tries to charge me for copyright infringement, but I just want to make clear I had no ill intentions!_

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Grade Retention – Class 3**

If Hau hadn't seen it himself, he would never believe it.

What started as a reporter covering another protest against Kifo Inc. suddenly turned into Sun appearing from nowhere followed by the weirdest creatures on the world stealing a ship like it was nothing.

Fortunately for Hau, he gave up on getting a glass of water to drink while watching the television, otherwise the screen would be covered by a mix of the liquid and the boy's saliva.

"No… No…" the Kahuna's grandson lowly muttered, his heart racing and hands sweating. "No, it can't be happening… It can't be…"

He wasn't the only one in a state of shock.

Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Ilima, Professor Kukui, Hapu, Olivia, Acerola, Gladion… Almost everyone who was close to Sun had the 'luck' of watching the news in the exact moment the boy attacked, although some were having a harder time digesting what they saw than others.

Hau was surely one of those that were having a hard time.

"It… it's really happening…" the boy shook his head feeling his heart sinking. "My dream… it happened… Sun… Sun became…"

He put both hands on his head exasperated.

"He became a villain!"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The dark-blue night sky, silver stars shining high in space, the big, glowing moon reflected on the sea… It was indeed a very beautiful night.

To his right, the rocky cliffs that delimited where Melemele Island ended and the ocean started; to his left, the blue immensity full of mysteries that hid deep down, where no human life had ever reached.

All those factors together are usually more than enough to make any regular person be filled with a sense of tranquility, put aside all the stress, sit down to relax, feel the moonlight on their face and enjoy the gentle, fresh, but also slightly salty breeze of the sea.

In Guzma's case, though, none of those things could calm him down. In fact, if he became more nervous than he already was, the poor man would surely have a heart attack and die in the blink of an eye.

Why was he so nervous in such a beautiful and calming night?

Only five words:

Sun was piloting the ship.

"Brat, do you really know how to pilot this damned bathtub?!" the white-haired man asked for the third time, still unconvinced and a bit worried.

"Man, this is the third time you ask that. I already said I do!" Sun retorted a bit annoyed, eyes focused on the sea in front of him and both hands firmly holding the helm. "Is it so difficult to trust me?"

"Considering you pilot a Charizard like a drunk idiot and was nearly killed by a freaking light post, yes, it's difficult to trust you!" Guzma shot back irritated.

"I pilot Charizards like a professional!" the boy huffed indignant.

"Yes, like a professional. A professional kamikaze, that is," Guzma rolled his eyes.

"And can you please stop speaking about the light post? It's embarrassing!"

"Whatever…"

CLANK! CLANK! CRACK! CRACK!

"What the freak was that?!" the man asked darting his eyes everywhere, trying to discover from where the loud sound came.

"Just a moment," Sun took a hand from the helm to grab a microphone to his right and approached it to his mouth. "Buzzwole, stop using the material in the cargo compartment as punching bag!"

A disappointed growl echoed from a loudspeaker nearby.

"How did you know it was him?" Guzma asked confused.

"After months living with them, you learn their bad habits and how to recognize who is doing what," Sun put the microphone back in its place.

Suddenly, the whole ship began shaking and creaking, forcing Guzma to hold on something to keep balance.

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" the man yelled in a mix of worry and anger.

"Sorry! This time it was my fault!" the villainous boy quickly turned the helm to the left and giggled nervously. "I got distracted and went too close to the coast. We probably scratched the bottom of the ship on a rock."

 **Guzma used Rage!**

"Ouch! Right on the back of my head…" Sun complained while rubbing the place he was assaulted.

"Pay more attention to what you're doing, brat!" Guzma scolded furious. "I couldn't find any miserable life jacket in this stupid ship, so you better not sink it while we're still here!"

"Don't worry, it was a mistake of my part, but everything in under control," putting the helm back to its original position, Sun tried to reassure his 'mentor'. "Besides, if something happens, my Ultra Beasts are here."

At the mention of the extradimensional Pokémon, Guzma looked through the window to check what they were doing on the deck and saw Nihilego and Pheromosa fervently arguing for some unknown reason, Xurkitree meaninglessly walking around and checking everything he could find, Guzzlord eating one of the emergency boats and Kartana flying from one side to another, making keen, animated sounds whenever he passed in front of the captain's cabin. Buzzwole was nowhere to be seen, but thanks to what happened earlier, he knew the weird, muscular mosquito was in the cargo compartment, in the other side of the ship.

"Oh, yes… I feel so much safer now…" Guzma grumbled and pocketed his hands.

Noticing the sarcasm in the statement, Sun huffed indignant and fixated his eyes on the horizon in front of him again.

"I'll surely regret doing this…" Guzma suddenly muttered to himself before turning to face Sun. "Brat, where did you learn how to pilot a ship? I'm pretty sure that's something they wouldn't teach you out of a sudden just because you're the Champion."

"Ah, so you recognize I can pilot the ship?" the boy asked mischievously.

 **Guzma used Glare!**

"Sheesh… You should relax a bit man. That stress is going to kill you someday."

Guzma got ready to argue back, but decided it would be a waste of time and remained quiet.

"When I was younger, like five or six years old, my biggest dream was to become a sailor," Sun began narrating. "To achieve that dream, I began studying everything I could about boats and ships. How they worked, what procedures you must take while on the sea, how to use compasses… I even discovered how to pilot thanks to my studies!" he said with a proud smile.

"If you studied so much to the point of learning how to pilot a damn ship, then why did you become Champion instead of trying to work as a sailor?" Guzma asked with a scowl. "I mean, you could easily have looked for someone who had a boat and work with them!"

For some reason, Sun's smile disappeared and slowly turned into a disappointed expression, which greatly confused Guzma.

"Brat?" the man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Some dreams don't come true," the villainous Champion weakly muttered. "You can work hard, try countless times and even overwork… Some dreams, for a reason or another, never become real…"

Guzma widened his eyes in surprise. With so much fame and various luxuries available to him, he never expected Sun to have life deceptions. In fact, if there was someone he always thought who didn't know what was the feeling of having a dream crushed by the hard, merciless reality it surely was…

Well, truth be said, it was Hau, but Sun would be right after him.

Then, there he was, standing at the brat's side, discovering he had unfulfilled dreams, just like him and many other people.

"I know it may sound weird coming from me, even more after everything I conquered, but I'm a human too. I have my own expectations and limitations," Sun scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if you can understand, but…"

Guzma could. Sun had no idea of how much he could.

"Well, my dream of becoming a sailor will probably never turn true, but at least now I can imagine how it's to be one," recovering his smile, Sun took a deep breath to feel the salty breeze of the sea and sighed. "Oh, and I can also do something I always wanted!"

Taking a hand from the helm, Sun reached for a short string hanging close to him, grabbed it and vigorously pulled, making the ship's horn let out a loud, low pitched sound that echoed through the open sea and Melemele Island.

Unfortunately, Sun did it in the exact moment Kartana decided to enter the horn, wanting to discover what was inside it.

"Oh, man! This is like making a childhood dream come true!" Sun declared with a wide smile, completely unaware of the extremely startled Kartana above the captain's cabin, then turned to Guzma. "Wanna try?"

The white-haired man glared shocked at the boy.

"What? Of course not!" he growled. "How old do you think I am? Five?"

"Age has absolutely nothing to do with it," the boy said with a wise tone. "Besides, I'm sure that will make your inner child so happy!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Guzma asked confused.

"Everyone wanted to sound the horn of a ship or the whistle of a train when younger! It's one of those things that always filled juvenile dreams!" Sun explained.

"Not mine," the man retorted annoyed.

That was a lie; Guzma did want to sound a ship's horn when he was younger, but that was many years ago. A man in his early twenties sounding the horn of a ship like a five years old child would be absurdly ridiculous. Not to mention embarrassing.

"Come on, man! Don't be such a killjoy! Try it!" Sun insisted stepping a bit to the side, creating a free way for Guzma to reach the string.

Knowing the brat would continue insisting nonstop until he complied, Guzma let out a loud, annoyed sigh, walked towards the string and made the same thing Sun did a few moments before.

When he pulled the short piece of chord, the horn once again made a loud sound that echoed to all directions, like the powerful roar of an Exploud in an open field.

Unfortunately, Guzma decided to do it when Kartana was nearly recovering from the startle.

"See? Wasn't it fun?" Sun asked with a hopeful smile.

After doing what the brat wanted, Guzma let go of the string and glared at it for a few moments, apparently unsatisfied and maybe even annoyed, but little by little his expression softened and a small smile threatened to appear.

"Heh…"

"Is that a smile I'm seeing there?" the villainous Champion asked mischievously.

Realizing what was happening, Guzma quickly shook his head, gave Sun an annoyed face and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What did I do now?!" the boy complained while rubbing his nape.

Much to his irritation, the smile Guzma nearly let escape threatened to appear again, but that time, it was a lot more noticeable.

 _ **Not too far from there…**_

"Yes, I saw it too," Sun's mother said on the phone, answering her husband's question while looking at the television talking nonstop about the happenings in the marina of Hau'oli City. "He told me his plan of becoming a villain failed, but looks like he found a new motivation."

The young Champion's sudden change of heart was being fervently broadcasted around the world. There was absolutely no news channel that wasn't talking about it.

Even the Kantonian media was madly covering Sun's conversion to villainy, which was how his father discovered it by the way.

"I know! His first criminal act was taking a ship while ours was set a Poké Mart on fire," the woman commented leaning on the couch's back. "I must admit I'm a bit jealous."

Tired of hearing the same news again and again, Meowth, who was sitting on the couch watching the television, grabbed the remote control and changed the channel. After a few moments looking for something more interesting, he found a rerun of the documentary about the fascinating life of a Feebas and decided to watch it.

"I don't know, dear. Our son isn't an evil person, so I'm not sure of how it will end," Sun's mother said a bit worried. "If it's indeed what he wants for his life, then I won't stop him. If it isn't… Well, I can only hope he discovers it before it's too late."

She stopped for a moment to hear her husband.

"No, no. Sun hasn't gained weight. The television makes you look a bit fatter than you really are," she casually told. "It made me a bit worried too. He's eating more than before we moved, but he's still weighting the same."

…

"I thought about trying to take him to a doctor, but just mentioning 'medic' is enough to make him run away."

…

"Just like you, isn't he?" Sun's mother giggled mischievously.

…

"Do you remember when I was giving birth to him and the medics had to take you out of the room because you fainted?" she let out a chuckle. "Because I do."

Completely embarrassed by the memory his wife brought back, Sun's father fell in an awkward silence, which made the woman start laughing. Meowth didn't know what his owners were talking about, but if Sun's mother was happy, then it surely was something good.

 _ **Back to Sun and Guzma…**_

Guzma had no idea of how much time passed since he and Sun left the marina, but the nervousness made it feel like hours.

No matter how many times the boy tried to convince him everything was okay, Guzma was totally sure an eleven years old brat shouldn't be piloting a forty-five feet ship that weighted more than five tons (approximately) so close to the island.

He wouldn't relax until he put his feet on firm ground again.

"Aha! We're close to our destination!" Sun suddenly announced, getting Guzma by surprise and startling him.

After recovering composure, the man gave Sun a glare and looked forward, seeing a small portion of land approaching.

"Uh? What place is that?" the former Team Skull boss asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's close to the bridge in Route 3," Sun told while stopping the ship some meters away from shore. "It's a small portion of land that goes down near to the water. I usually come here to fish or to take a swim."

"Why do you come here to swim instead of going to the beach?"

"It's quieter and emptier. Besides, every time I go to the beach, a bunch of people would appear from nowhere and start pestering me," the memories of his trips to the beach made Sun grumble lowly. "I bet that's how they got the pictures to make those heinous posters…"

"Alright…" Guzma decided it would be better not to get too deep in that subject and proceeded. "And why did we come here?"

"Simple," the boy let go of the helm and turned to face the man.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE DAMNED HELM, YOU CRAZY BRAT! WE'RE RIDICULOUSLY CLOSE TO THE COAST!" Guzma yelled angry and worried.

"Relax, man! I stopped the ship!" Sun motioned Guzma to calm down. "Now, back to my explanation, I brought us here because this is the place where I plan to sink the ship. However, before we do it, there are a few things I need to do."

"Like?" the white-haired man asked.

"Before anything else…" Sun grabbed the short string that sounded the horn. "A last one for the victory!"

The boy pulled the string with force, but everything remained silent.

"Uh? What happened?"

Kartana got his revenge on the ship's horn and destroyed it, that's what happened.

"The horn stopped working. Weird…" Sun rubbed his chin confused. "Well, that's a shame, but not very important, so…"

Without anything else to do there, he went to the door, grabbed the cane he carefully put at its side, left the captain's cabin, walked down to the deck and called all his Ultra Beasts. The six extradimensional Pokémon stopped everything they were doing and obediently positioned in front of Sun, waiting for orders.

"Very well, my dears, the time to sink this floating piece of corrupt junk and turn it into something good is close! But before we do it, we must ensure the ship is free of pollutants that may harm the ecosystem."

Sun then pointed to the cargo compartment at the other side of the vessel.

"First, the material in the cargo compartment," he then turned to Buzzwole. "I'll leave you to take care of that. Get everything there and take to land, near the place I always go to fish."

The Ultra Beast was about to leave when Sun gave him a serious face and sternly said:

"I'll need the material for something else, so don't use it to exercise."

 **Buzzwole used Frustration!**

"Wait, something else?" Guzma gave Sun an intrigued look. "Something else what?"

"Next, we have the ship's engine," the boy turned to Guzzlord, apparently unaware of Guzma's question and ignoring Buzzwole flying away to the cargo compartment clearly disappointed. "We can't sink the ship without getting rid of the engine because the oil and fuel can pollute the water," he gave the UB a mischievous smile. "I think you got what I mean…"

At first, Guzzlord seemed a bit unsure of what his trainer was trying to say, but as he slowly realized the meaning of his words, a wide smile appeared in the Ultra Beast's face and he laughed loudly. Anxious to taste some delicious marine machinery (his favorite, by the way), Guzzlord used his pincers to open a hole in the deck and jumped inside, heading for the deepest part of the ship, where the engine was.

"Aside from that, there's also the battery," Sun then turned to Xurkitree and Nihilego. "We can't let the battery sink with the ship because it's full of acids and toxic chemical substances. To avoid damage as much as possible, I want you two to take care of it. First, Xurkitree must absorb all the electricity left in the battery. Then, I want Nihilego to use Sludge Bomb to melt it and neutralize all the chemical products."

"You'll use something so poisonous it can neutralize other poisons AND throw it in the sea?" Guzma nearly facepalmed.

"I know it sounds a bit incongruous, but the guys at Aether Foundation ensured me Nihilego's poison, despite dangerous, isn't harmful to the environment because it's natural and not artificially made."

"Incon… What did you say?"

"Did you understand?" Sun asked Nihilego and Xurkitree, who nodded and went after the battery, using the hole Guzzlord opened a bit earlier.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Guzma complained about Sun not answering his question a second time.

"Next in the list is checking the ship for any junk the workers may have left behind," the boy then looked to Pheromosa. "You're the fastest of us, so you go check all the rooms in the ship, looking for anything like clothes, snack packs or things like that."

Pheromosa contorted her face in disgust and growled irritated.

"I know you don't like to get near trash, but you can check everything very quickly. I would take at least one whole hour to do the same," Sun tried to reason. "Let's make a deal: if you find any trash, then you come tell me and I'll take it out for you. What do you think?"

Although looking after junk still bothered her, at least she wouldn't need to touch it anymore, so Pheromosa ended agreeing (even if a bit unwilling) and dashed to inside the ship.

"Now, I have a very special task for you, Kartana," the boy said, prompting the small UB to look at him. "I want you to take position at the side of the ship and wait for my order. When I say 'NOW', you hit the ship the fastest you can and cut it in half!"

"What the…?!" Guzma looked incredulous at Sun, while Kartana began to happily wiggle his small arms.

"Yes, I can see how excited you're to finally have some action again!" the Ultra Beast's animated reaction made a smile appear in the boy's face. "Now, to your position, soldier!"

Kartana playfully saluted Sun and flied away to the side of the ship, anxiously waiting for the permission to attack it.

"Have you lost your mind?! We're still here!" Guzma scolded.

"I know we're still here," Sun deadpanned. "After everything is done, I'll ask Buzzwole to take us out and only then I'll give Kartana the order," he crossed his arms and gave Guzma a stern face. "Did you really think I would sink the ship with us on it?"

"Considering everything you put me into since this story of villain lessons began, I wouldn't doubt it," the white-haired man shot back.

Sun got ready to argue back when he heard a screech coming from the hole Guzzlord opened in the deck. He looked at it and saw both Xurkitree and Nihilego jumping out.

"Are you done already?" he asked them.

Xurkitree wiggled his arms making lots of screeches and Nihilego moved her tentacles while making a weird sound.

"Excellent! That was very fast!" Sun praised with a wide smile, to which both UBs answered with happy cries.

"I still wonder how he can understand those things…" Guzma lowly muttered to himself.

Not more than ten seconds later, Pheromosa suddenly returned and stopped in front of them, startling Guzma and Xurkitree a bit.

"Talking about fast," Sun looked at the UB that just arrived and smiled. "Did you find any trash?"

Pheromosa shook her head negatively.

"No? Huh, now that's curious. With so many workers in the ship I was expecting…"

Noticing it had nothing to do with the current task, Sun shook his head to dismiss the thought and beat his cane two times on the floor.

"Concentrate, Sun. That's not important," the boy scolded himself. "Now, we just have to wait for…"

Guzzlord suddenly jumped from the hole.

"Aha! Just who I was going talk about!" Sun approached the Ultra Beast. "Did you get rid of the engine?"

Guzzlord didn't answer; he was still munching some pieces of machinery and knew speaking with the mouth full was very rude.

"I see you have!" Sun beamed. "What about Buzzwole? Has he finished already?"

"I don't think so," Guzma pointed to said Ultra Beast in the shore, putting some metal beams down and then victoriously flexing his arms.

"Ah, I see…" a drop of cold sweat ran down the back of Sun's head as he mentally asked why Buzzwole needed to do that all the time. "Well, since it seems like he'll take a bit longer to finish, I think you all can rest now."

Sun put his cane aside for a moment, got his bag and took one Beast Ball from it.

"First you, Xurkitree!" the boy called the Pokémon back, who was enveloped in a red light and then returned to the round device.

After calling the Glowing Pokémon back, he put the Beast Ball inside his bag and got another.

"Now you, Pheromosa!"

Pheromosa groomed her antennae a bit before being pulled back.

"Ok, now it's Guzzlord's turn!"

When the red light enveloped him, Guzzlord finished eating the machinery he was munching and let out a loud burp before he was returned to his Beast Ball.

"ARGH! I can feel the oil!" Guzma angrily complained pinching his nose and contorting his face in disgust.

"Now that they're back…" trying to ignore the acrid smell left by the Junkivore Pokémon, Sun got Nihilego's Beast Ball and pointed it at her. "It's your turn!"

The ball launched its red beam at the Parasite Pokémon and covered her in reddish light, but Nihilego resisted the call and shook her 'head' negatively.

"Oh, come on, Nihilego! Don't be stubborn now!" Sun gave her a disappointed face. "I know you want to stay more, but it's very late already and you did everything that was needed. Besides, we'll have lots of time to play more tomorrow!"

Nihilego crossed two tentacles and shook her head again.

"Don't do this to me, dear. You need to rest. If you don't return to your Beast Ball now, you'll be all drowsy and indisposed tomorrow," the boy tried reasoning to no avail, as Nihilego just shook her head again.

"What's wrong with her?" Guzma whispered to Sun.

"I don't know. Sometimes she gets all sensitive and irritated for apparently no reason," Sun whispered back. "It only happens a few times, though."

" _All sensitive and irritated a few times?"_ a shiver ran down Guzma's spine. _"Don't tell me that thing has 'periods'…"_

Fortunately, before more disturbing things came to his mind, Guzma's thoughts were interrupted by Buzzwole returning, positioning a few steps to his right and letting a noise that sounded like a proud laugh while crossing his arms.

"See? Even Buzzwole has finished already," Sun pointed to the muscular UB behind him. "Now, please, return to your Beast Ball."

Nihilego vehemently shook her head.

"Oh, my dear Arceus…" the villainous boy pinched between his eyes, let out a sigh and then gave the Ultra Beast a serious face. "Nihilego, be a good girl and return to your Beast Ball. It's very late already."

No reaction.

"RETURN. TO. YOUR. BEAST. BALL," Sun sternly repeated.

Still no reaction.

"Will you really force me to do that?!" the boy asked exasperated.

Nihilego didn't like to hear that; in fact, she hated it. Just the mention of being forced inside her Beast Ball made her squirm angrily and let out lots of irritated roars.

The sudden anger outburst made Guzma apprehensively take a few steps back, the image in front of him remembering what happened in Ultra Space. Even Buzzwole and Sun were caught a bit off guard, but the former quickly recovered composure and shook his head reprehensively, ashamed at her childish behavior, while the latter replaced his surprised expression by a severe one.

"Little miss, I didn't teach you those manners!" Sun scolded putting a hand on his hips and beating the cane. "You're acting like a spoiled girl!"

Nihilego shook her head, crossed her tentacles and leaned forward, like she was pouting.

"Yes, you are! Now, act like a good, educated girl and return to your Beast Ball!"

She shook her head again and let out lots of upset growls.

"Nihilego, I'm warning you. If you don't obey me, you'll be punished!"

The threat of being punished, especially by her beloved trainer, made Nihilego a bit worried, but she ultimately decided to resist.

"Little miss, I'll say it only one more time," Sun gave her a very menacing glare and showed the Beast Ball. "Return to your Beast Ball NOW!"

"BRAT!" Guzma alerted angrily.

Noticing the mistake he made, Sun quickly covered his mouth with both hands, but it was already too late.

Kartana heard the 'NOW', assumed it was his permission to attack and happily prepared to launch a Leaf Blade on the ship's hull.

"NO! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Sun ran to the side Kartana was and began waving at him. "IT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! DON'T ATTACK YET! WE'RE STILL HERE!"

The UB didn't listen; he was going too fast to hear anything.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sun and Guzma screamed in unison as Kartana got closer, one of his arms letting out a green glow.

What happened next?

 **Kartana used Leaf Blade!**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Ship used Dive!**

 **Kartana gained 24553 Exp. Points!**

Since that day, a rumor has spread around the people of Melemele Island that, if you use Leaf Blade at night in the small portion of land close to where the ship sank, you can hear two desperate voices screaming.

 _ **A bit later, on the shore…**_

Usually, a ship sinking isn't a very good sight; some would even say it's very depressing or tragic, but in Sun and Guzma's case, seeing that ship being swallowed by the sea in the distance was a relief.

Not so much because of the ship sinking by itself (at least, not for Guzma), but mostly because it meant they were far away from it, their feet standing on safe, firm ground.

"Phew… That was a bit too close for comfort…" Sun commented, drying some cold sweat from his forehead.

"A BIT?! WE NEARLY DIED!" Guzma screamed irritated at the boy's face, baffled at his inability to notice the size of the pickle they escaped.

"Exactly, we NEARLY died. That's why I said a bit too close," the evil Champion retorted. "Our luck is that Buzzwole took us back to land in time," he turned around to look at the Ultra Beast and gave him a thumb up. "Good job, man!"

Buzzwole thanked the compliment by exhibiting his phenomenal arms.

"How can you be so calm after what happened to us?!" Guzma vociferated, incredulous at the boy's tranquility despite nearly sinking with the ship. "The only thing more astonishing is HE not noticing what just happened!"

To those who don't know, Guzma was talking about Kartana, who was happily floating from one side to another completely unaware of the disaster he nearly caused.

"It was an accident." Sun defended. "Besides, it was me who accidentally gave the order."

"Oh, yes… Thank you for remembering me."

 **Guzma used Mega Punch!**

"OUCH! I'M GONNA CHARGE YOU FOR PHYSICAL DAMAGE AND CHILD ABUSE!" the villainous Champion threatened with a muffled voice due to the hand he put on his nose.

"Like I care…" Guzma dismissed with a sardonic smile.

Maybe the charge didn't worry him too much, but Nihilego defensively putting herself in front of Sun and launching lots of threatening roars at him surely did.

"AH! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" the white-haired man stepped back and nearly tripped in the process.

"She isn't a thing! How many times do I have to repeat that?!" Sun angrily inquired.

"I don't care if she's a thing, Pokémon, monster, demon, human, Ultra Beast, alien or a freaking jellyfish! Just keep it VERY far away from me!" Guzma shouted pointing a finger at Nihilego, which made her even angrier.

"It's okay, dear. Ignore him," Sun said while gently patting the UB on the head.

" _Staying too close to the president's children burned a fuse in his head… There's no other way someone would become so alike to the freaky woman…"_ Guzma mentally grumbled, resisting the urge to turn around and go away.

"Well, things didn't go exactly as planned and the ship sank a bit out of the place I wanted, but aside from those small, irrelevant things, I think the operation was a huge success!" the boy clapped his hands satisfied. "Now that this was finished, the vandalism lesson is over! Now it's time to prepare for the next ones!"

Sun got his bag, took two Beast Balls from it and turned to Buzzwole and Kartana.

"Okay, guys! Come back!" Sun pointed the devices at the two Ultra Beasts, who were covered in red light and went inside the Beast Balls. "Very well, now there's only ONE left."

Sun put the two Beast Balls back in the bag, took a third one, turned to Nihilego and gave her a stern look.

"You know what to do, little missy," the boy showed the round device to the UB.

As he expected, Nihilego crossed her tentacles and shook her head negatively, just like she did on the ship before it sank.

"I'm not kidding, Nihilego. If you don't stop acting like a spoiled girl and start behaving well, I'll get VERY angry."

No reaction.

"I'll count up to three. One…"

Still no reaction.

"Two…"

Nihilego fidgeted nervously.

"And…"

Nihilego growled in defeat. She didn't know if Sun was serious about getting angry at her (he rarely did even when she gave him a reason), but the UB wasn't willing to discover.

"Good," Sun pointed the Beast Ball at the clearly upset Ultra Beast. "But we'll still talk about your behavior later."

Making a keen, sad sound, Nihilego unwillingly returned to her Beast Ball.

"Alright, what do I have to do now?" Sun put Nihilego's Beast Ball back in the bag and poked a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"The next lesson…" Guzma deadpanned.

"Right! The next lesson!" the boy smiled widely and beat the cane one time. "Now that we've finished the whole thing with the ship, we can proceed to the next lesson! Do you remember what it was about?"

"Of course I remember… It was me who told you what to do," the former Team Skull boss rolled his eyes.

 **Sixth Lesson: Thieving – Second Try**

"Wait just a second…" Guzma suddenly raised an eyebrow. "You took the ship from the guys of the Kiwi Corp. or however that company was called."

"Yes, I did," Sun affirmed a bit arrogantly.

"Doesn't that mean you stole the ship? Because if yes, then you already finished the lesson and don't need to do it!"

"I thank you for trying to help me finish the lessons quicker, Guzma," the boy gave him a thumb up.

" _What the…?! I can't believe it! He's right!"_ Guzma felt his left eye twitching. _"Why did I do that?!"_

"However, although I could use this to conclude both the vandalism and thieving lessons at the same time, I decided not to do it," Sun put a hand on the back and began spinning his cane casually with the other.

"Why not?" the white-haired man asked a bit confused.

"First, because the focus was to sink the ship, not take it. I could very well have sunk it in the exact place it was without moving it anywhere, but since it could harm someone else and I had plans for the ship, taking the damn thing was the best option," the boy explained with a wise tone. "So, taking the ship was more a consequence of my vandalism than the act itself."

Although it still didn't sound like a good reason to make the process longer instead of capturing two birds with one Poké Ball, for some reason, Guzma kind of understood what Sun meant with all that.

And understanding what the crazed brat had in his mind made him extremely concerned. Could the madness Sun contracted from the president be passing to him too?

The man shook his head to dismiss the thought as quickly as possible. Just imagining it could be enough to drive him crazy.

"Second, I decided to do it because thieving fits better with the next part of my plan," Sun evilly giggled.

"And what would be the next part of your plan?" Guzma crossed his arms and glared at Sun, but suddenly shook his head and put both hands on his hips. "An even better question: what the hell is that plan of yours? I'm pretty sure you mentioned it at least twice now, but is still keeping it a secret only Arceus knows why!"

"Everything in due time, boss. Everything is due time," Sun stopped spinning the cane and patted his shoulder with it.

"And when will be the time?!" the man growled irritated.

"Ah… To say the truth, I don't know," a bit awkward, Sun used the cane to scratch the back of his head. "If my predictions are correct, it probably won't take too long, but it depends much more on the president than me, so…"

"President? Which president?"

"Oh… I spoke a bit too much," the boy smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, man. Like I said, everything in due time."

The brat's persistence in keeping his plan hidden made something in the back of Guzma's head tingle with suspicion.

What could Sun be plotting that demanded so much discretion?

"Talking about time, I think we should call it a day," Sun stretched his arms and took a deep breath. "Today was very eventful and it's past eleven already. I bet you're just as tired as me."

If it was true or another excuse to avoid giving explanations about his plan remained unknown, but he was right about Guzma being tired. Being forced out of bed at seven in the morning (a bit later than that, actually) and nearly dying in three different ways in a single day was very exhausting and a long, well deserved night of sleep would do wonders for him.

Because of it, Guzma decided that, if Sun was indeed trying to delay explanations again, he would play along and enjoy some rest instead of filling his head with questions that would probably just stress him even more.

"If you want to finish the day, then I won't complain, brat. I kinda want to get some sleep as well," the former Team Skull boss pocketed his hands and looked sternly at Sun. "After all, I gotta compensate for the hours I lost because of you."

"For how much longer are you planning to bring back that story?" Sun asked a bit annoyed.

"How much? Let me think… Probably just until… I don't know, maybe… THE END OF THE UNIVERSE," Guzma groaned.

"Sheesh… All that rancor will make you sourer, man…"

"What did you mean with SOURER?" the man grumbled threatening.

"Nothing!" an innocent, but also clearly wicked smile appeared in the boy's face. "In any case, since we're calling it a day, then I better go look for a place to sleep."

"Look for a place to sleep? Can't you just go back to your house and sleep in your bed?" Guzma raised an eyebrow. "It isn't even too far away."

"I could and, sincerely, I would love to go back home, but the police will go after me and that's the first place where they would look."

"That… makes sense," Guzma contorted his face into a frump, reluctant to admit the boy was right.

"Not that it'll be much of a problem though. I had to sleep out in the wild many times before, so I'm used to it."

"Uh? Did you?"

"Of course. Where do you think I slept during my Island Challenge?"

"Oh…" and once again, Guzma was forced to admit it made sense.

"I even know the perfect place to spend the night!" Sun announced with a smile. "The Melemele Meadow is very quiet now and the flowers' scent can make the grumpiest person sleep like a baby!"

"If you're going to Melemele Meadow, then who's gonna watch all that trash you took from the ship?" Guzma pointed to the construction material Buzzwole piled a few meters away from them.

"If it's for just one night, there's no problem to leave it here. If it takes longer…" the boy scratched his cheek. "Well, then I'll need to find another place to put it."

Guzma became a bit tempted to ask what could take longer, but knew Sun would try to avoid the subject again and decided to ignore his curiosity.

"If you plan to sleep in the outside, then I won't stop you. As for me, I'm going after a decent place to spend the night," Guzma allowed a yawn to escape his mouth, turned around and began walking away. "Have a good time sleeping on the ground," he waved a mocking hand at Sun, a mischievous smile in his face.

"Okay, then! See you tomorrow!" Sun waved back. "And don't try to…"

"For the third and freaking last time: I won't try to go away!" the man shouted angrily without stopping or looking at the boy.

With his duty fulfilled and Guzma leaving, Sun let out a satisfied sigh and prepared to end his day, extremely happy with the immense success he had with all the lessons. The increase in his performance filled him with confidence and showered his heart with even more determination to become a top tier villain like his 'mentor'.

In fact, making up for all the times he failed Guzma before was one of the main reasons he recovered his motivation. One could even say it was thanks to Guzma, or if you prefer, Guzma's fault that Sun found a way to fulfill his sinister dream.

Putting both hands on the cane, Sun decided to take a last look at the sea before calling it a day.

A gentle breeze touched his face as the glowing, silver moon shone in the sky and the sea reflected its captivating image like a giant mirror. The ship was nowhere to be seen, indicating it had sunk completely and was now resting in the depths, ready to become the sweet lair of many Pokémon for generations to come.

It was the symbol of his success. The first relevant mark in his new career as a villain. It was the best moment of his life!

Or at least, it should be.

For some reason, thinking about the ship he sank didn't fill him with the happiness he expected. In truth, it made him feel somewhat melancholic.

Even a bit… Guilty?

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"No, no, no! This won't work! This won't work!"

For the nineteenth time, his hand furiously grabbed an eraser and eliminated the drawing he just made.

"I don't know what to do! It isn't working!" the young man shouted in frustration, furiously scribbling on the blueprint in front of him. "I need to finish it today! If I don't do it, then he won't pay me and if he doesn't pay me, I'll be stuck here for only Arceus knows how long!"

In his anxiety, the young man let some of his pencils and pens fall from the desk without noticing.

"Mandibuzz… Scrafty… What do I do?! I can't make it work!" he yelled throwing his pencil against the wall and covering his face with both hands. "I need the money, but I don't want to give him a bad project… Not after everything he did for me…"

The two Pokémon he mentioned slowly approached him from behind and looked sadly at their trainer.

"I need… I need to return to Unova…" he weakly muttered. "The medicine… It isn't working anymore… I need to return… I need to start the treatment or… I'll become…"

Sobs escaped his mouth.

Trying to comfort their trainer, Mandibuzz jumped on the desk and rubbed her head on his neck and Scrafty tapped a reassuring hand on his back, telling they were there for him.

"I… don't…" he sobbed again, then took his hands from his face and took a deep breath. "You two are right. I can't give up yet."

He patted his Pokémon on the head.

"Thank you…" a smile appeared in his face, filling both Mandibuzz and Scrafty with relief. "If I give up now, then I'll surely become what I fear the most," he dried the tears and put a determined expression in his face. "I can do this. I can do and be anything I want, no matter how I am."

Scrafty grabbed one of the pencils that fell and handed it to her trainer, while Mandibuzz flied to a shelf close to them, grabbed a new blueprint, returned to the desk and put it in front of him.

"Very well. Let's do it," the man grabbed the pencil, unrolled the blueprint and began scribbling. "No crying like a big baby this time!"

Scrafty and Mandibuzz returned to their original positions behind their trainer with a warm smile in their faces.

 _ **Back to Sun…**_

It didn't take long until Sun found a good place to sleep among the flowers of Melemele Meadow; the warmth of the day dried the usually moist soil, but wasn't enough to make it hot and uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath to feel the sweet scent of all flowers surrounding him, Sun put his cane aside, grabbed his bag, opened it and took his trustworthy sleeping bag that accompanied him during his Island Challenge, warming him during the cold nights spent under the stars.

The last time he used that sleeping bag was a bit before becoming Champion, during the night that preceded his arrival at the Pokémon League, to be more precise. Since then, he rarely, if ever, needed it again as he would sleep in the motels scattered around Alola or, in fewer occasions, in his house.

Of course, after what he did there was absolutely no way he could go home or to a motel without being captured by the police, so the sleeping bag recovered its usefulness, which made Sun return to his house a bit before heading to the marina and taking it from the darkest parts of his closet.

It had been long since that 'portable bed' felt fresh air, so it had a faint smell of dust and one or two dirty spots in a few places, but Sun didn't mind it. Using it again filled him with a feeling of nostalgia, bringing back good memories of a simpler, easier time, without the stress, obligations and constant pressure put on his shoulders without warning.

The time when he wasn't the Alolan Champion, but just a regular Pokémon Trainer that wanted to see the world.

"You better have another sleeping bag there."

The sudden question coming from nowhere startled Sun, making him let out a surprised squeak and turn around to look at who asked that.

"Uh? Guzma?"

Yes, it was Guzma and, by the face he was making, a very moody one.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked tilting his head.

"I came here because I need a place to sleep," the man grumbled pocketing his hands.

"Weren't you going after a 'decent' place to sleep?"

"I WAS, but I realized that won't be possible," he growled.

"Why not?"

"First of all, I spent… Better saying, I WASTED all my money on that stupid second category motel in Ula'ula Island and have nothing to pay for a room here," Guzma contorted his face in irritation, the memory of nights spent on a rock-hard bed harassing him.

"If the problem is money, I can give you some," Sun got his bag and opened it, looking for his wallet.

"I don't want neither need your money," the white-haired man hissed. "Besides, even if I could pay for a room, it wouldn't make any difference because I can't go back to Hau'oli City or enter the motel."

"And why is that so?"

"Because I entered the ship with you, which makes me YOUR ACCOMPLICE," Guzma said the last part with an accusing tone. "If I appear in the city or the motel, someone will call the cops and they'll put me behind the bars."

"Oh, that's true…" Sun giggled nervously.

"And last, but not least, the only place I can sleep without needing to pay or worry about the cops is my parents' house and I'm definitely NOT going there."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It hasn't been a single week since the last time I was there! Why would I go back now?" Guzma scowled.

"Man, they're your parents. What's the problem of visiting them a bit more?" Sun asked genuinely confused. "I bet they look up for your visits."

"Tsk! My parents? Looking up for my visits?" Guzma turned his face away. "The day that happens is the day Dodrios will fly!"

Sun became tempted to inform Guzma that Dodrios could learn Fly through TM (or HM, if you're in any place outside Alola) for mysterious reasons, but the irritation in his face made the boy a bit hesitant and he ultimately gave up on the idea.

"Now, do you have another sleeping bag or not?" Guzma asked launching a glare at Sun.

"To your luck, I always carry an extra sleeping bag for emergencies," the boy informed getting a second one from his bag. "It's a bit old and beat-up. I hope you don't mind."

"If it's more comfortable that the bed of that motel, I don't care," the man snatched the sleeping bag from Sun's hand and unrolled it.

"Well, since you're going to sleep here too, then I better turn off the alarm clock of my cell phone," Sun got the phone from his pocket. "After all, the last thing I want is an angry Guzma yelling at me because the alarm is set to six in the morning."

While Sun was using his cell phone, he had the faint feeling of eyes locked on him. Curious, he looked up from the screen and saw Guzma giving him a weird face, which prompted him to ask:

"What?"

Initially, Guzma continued staring without saying anything, then blinked his eyes two times and asked back:

"What the hell is that thing?"

"What? This?" Sun pointed at his cell phone. "It's my phone. Why?"

A bit more of silence and blinks.

"YOUR cell phone?"

"Yes, my cell phone. Why?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on just a second…" Guzma raised a finger asking for a moment. "You, the Champion, the guy everyone would do anything for, has that prehistoric thing?"

"Hey! It isn't prehistoric!" Sun retorted a bit offended.

"How not?! Look at that!" the man pointed at the cell phone. "It has buttons! BUTTONS! Every decent cell phone nowadays has a touch screen! And it even has a clamshell design!"

"Clamshell design isn't prehistoric!" Sun argued back. "Look at the DS and the 3DS, for example! They have clamshell design and aren't prehistoric!"

"One: the DS is outdated as hell nowadays. Two: the 3DS only has that format because it makes easier to carry around and appeal to anyone that had a DS. Three: even if clamshell isn't prehistoric, YOUR cell phone surely is!" Guzma retorted. "That thing is probably what Tyrantrums used to communicate with each other!"

"I know my cell phone isn't top of line, but I don't care!" Sun loudly announced. "I mean, it being a bit outdated does have a few problems. For example, it doesn't have Bluetooth, I can't use the Wi-Fi of my house, the buttons are a bit jammed, the hinge isn't as strong as it used to be, I can't connect USB cables, the radio antenna broke, it has no support for videos, the sound is a bit weird, I can't use it to play Pokémon Go or Angry Pidgeys and sometimes the screen goes all black for no reason and I can't see what I'm writing, if I'm calling the right number or know what the hell I'm doing, but it still works and that's what matters to me!"

"That thing has no compatibility with USB and you say… Gah! Never mind!" Guzma shook his head, got the sleeping bag and put it some centimeters away from Sun's. "Discussing this would be a waste of time! I'm going to sleep!"

"Okay, then. Good night, Guzma," Sun said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Night," the man grumbled getting inside the sleeping bag and turning his face away.

Despite closing his eyes and trying very hard to fall asleep, the adrenaline from the recent discussion kept Guzma awake. It was extremely weird how being with the brat was messing so much with his feelings.

In a moment, they were arguing like two grumpy old men. The following moment, they were talking in a relatively normal tone. A bit later, they could be arguing again or speaking in a considerably civil way.

And, in a few moments, they even talked like they were fr…

" _Don't dare to finish that thought!"_ Guzma scolded himself.

What was wrong with him? Why that kind of thoughts kept coming back again and again? How could he even dare to imagine those things, even if for a miserable second?

That brat was the reason his whole life fell apart! He should hate him! Want him very far away!

And yet, there he was, at the brat's side AGAIN.

CLICK CLICK TICK CLICK CLICK TICK TICK

" _Uh? What is that?"_ Guzma opened his eyes confused at the unknown sound.

Noticing it was coming from his side, he turned his face and saw Sun sitting on his sleeping bag, holding something that looked like a tablet and pressing some buttons on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh?" caught off guard by the sudden question, Sun stopped what he was doing and looked at Guzma. "Me? I'm playing Super Mario Odyssey. It's late already, but I decided to stay awake for a bit longer."

…

"You have enough money to afford a videogame and haven't bought a decent cell phone yet?"

"THE LIFE IS MINE AND I DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Sun said irritated, puffed his cheeks like an angry Jigglypuff and returned to his game.

Unknown to him and Guzma, a floating figure silently observed them from a distance before dashing away to the Ruins of Conflict.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Fortunately, Sun woke up early even without his alarm clock and could go to his house while Routes 3 and 1 were still empty. If he didn't, then going home would have been much, much harder.

And not going home wasn't an option; he needed something he left in his closet a bit after having his revealing dream and before going after Guzma.

What he left in the closet was an essential part of his plan. It was crucial to fulfill the negotiation between him and… 'that person'.

Of course, since he promised to double the payment, he had to add some Nuggets and Big Nuggets to the money, which ended making the suitcase heavier than it originally was.

"Ugh… Maybe I shouldn't have promised to pay the double…" Sun commented to himself, feeling a bit of difficulty to hold the silver suitcase. "If holding it for a few minutes was enough to tire me, then how will she carry it back to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sun heard a distant cry. He looked at the horizon in front of him and saw a figure approaching.

The figure was a Mandibuzz carrying a silver suitcase very alike to the one Sun had in hands that approached and landed right in front of him.

"Ah, there you are!" the boy put his suitcase on the ground and patted Mandibuzz on the head. "Is everything there?"

The Pokémon answered with a squawk and used her beak to open the suitcase she brought, revealing three rolled blueprints. Sun grabbed each one, opened them, looked and after checking everything, clapped his hands satisfied.

"Perfect! They're simply perfect!" he celebrated. "He's the best, without a doubt!"

Mandibuzz nodded.

"Very well, here's my part of the deal," Sun got the suitcase he was holding and handed to Mandibuzz. "It's a bit heavy, though."

The Pokémon grabbed the suitcase and rose a few centimeters in the air to check how heavy it was. After making sure she could take it back, Mandibuzz bid goodbye to Sun and flied away. The boy waved his hand for a few moments before grabbing the suitcase with the blueprints, closing it and heading back to Melemele Meadow.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Guzma…**_

Oricorios, Petilils, Caterpies… It didn't matter who you were, the horrible sound echoing in the meadow would scare you more than seeing Mega Rayquaza in person.

What was the sound? It was Guzma training his newest move.

 **Guzma used Snore!**

Believe it or not, but the former Team Skull boss, who was initially against the idea of sleeping outside and on the ground above everything else, was dozing as happy as a Snorlax.

Sleeping bags weren't his favorite way to sleep, but he had no doubt that the thing was hundreds of times more comfortable than the bed of that motel. In truth, it was so much better he slept the whole night without a problem (unlike the poor Pokémon that were too frightened by his snore to rest).

Guzma would stay sleeping for a few more hours if Sun hadn't appeared and yelled a very loud and animated:

"GOOD DAY, FLOWER OF THE DAY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BRAT!" Guzma woke up in a startle, quickly took a sitting position and glared holes at Sun.

"Before you start complaining, it's already ten in the morning," the boy said nonchalant. "I let you sleep a lot more than yesterday."

"IT ISN'T A REASON TO MAKE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Guzma complained holding his chest and feeling his heart nearly escaping by the mouth.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" Sun put the suitcase down, got his bag and took a sandwich wrapped in napkin. "Here, take this."

"You can't use a sandwich to compensate for that!"

"In this case…" Sun unwrapped the sandwich and got ready to bite it.

"GIMME THAT!" Guzma snatched the sandwich from the boy's hands and began eating.

With a cheeky, victorious smile in his face, Sun closed his bag, put it on his back and got the suitcase again.

"What is that?" the white-haired man asked with his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. It's gross."

"Hahaha… Very funny, brat. VEEEEEERY funny," Guzma said sarcastically, noticing Sun just repeated what he said in the Battle Buffet.

"Thank you!" the boy playfully said putting the suitcase close to his sleeping bag. "Answering your question, it's part of my plan."

"Here you come with that plan of yours again…" Guzma rolled his eyes. "Sincerely, when are you going to tell me what the hell is that plan?!"

"For your luck, Guzma, you may be very close to having the answers you want."

"Wait, do I?" the man raised an eyebrow, a bit incredulous that, for the first time, Sun seemed to be cooperating instead of throwing more cryptic nonsense on him.

"Yes, you do," the villainous boy confirmed. "All thanks to the president!"

"Which president? You aren't talking about Lusamine, are you?" the man inquired suspiciously.

"No, I'm not talking about Lusamine. Even because she's far away in Kanto right now…" Sun rubbed his cheek. "I'm talking about the president of Kifo Inc., Dan Michio."

"That guy? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Simple," Sun got his bag, pulled a newspaper from it and, like the day before, showed an article to Guzma. "This!"

The young villain's 'mentor' saw an article circled with blue pen, deduced it was what Sun wanted to show him and read it. After finishing, he read it again. After that, he read once again. Reading done, he read again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

When he finished reading for the fourth time, Guzma launched a suspicious glare at Sun, who became confused at the man's reaction and asked:

"What is wrong?"

With a sigh, Guzma pinched between his eyes, shook his head, threw another glare at Sun, took the newspaper from his hands, showed him the circled article and said:

"Pay more attention to what you're doing!"

Initially unaware of what he meant, Sun looked intrigued at the newspaper in front of him to discover what was wrong. When he laid eyes on the circled article, his face became white as a sheet of paper.

It wasn't what he wanted to show Guzma; it was an advertisement that got his interest earlier and he circled to make sure he wouldn't lose it later. It said:

 _COME TO BE SPOOKED!_

 _If you like strong emotions and the supernatural, don't lose this unique opportunity to make a ghostly tour and visit the world's most haunted places!_

 _Only for the strong hearts and biggest lovers of Ghost-type Pokémon!_

 _Travel around the world and meet spooky attractions like the Old Chateau, Mt. Pyre and the Celestial Tower!_

 _Too scared to go alone? Then what about going with your special one?_

 _Special travel packages, services and payment conditions for couples!_

 _Come make your reservation today!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sun's face went from white to deep red as he took the newspaper from Guzma and hid it on his back. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly me! Wrong article!" he laughed nervously, his cheeks burning intensely.

 **Guzma used Glare!**

"W-what?!" Sun asked, nervous at how Guzma was looking him.

"Brat, I don't know the president's daughter very well, but I'm sure she doesn't like that kind of thing," the man bluntly said with a scowl. "Who were you planning to take with you?"

"S-she isn't my girlfriend!"

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT," Guzma scolded sternly.

"Da… Duh… Uh… Oh… Ah… Gah… Eh… Eek…" Sun turned into an awkward mess. "I... The… My mom! I planned to take my mom! She's a super fan of those spooky things!"

Guzma facepalmed.

"Do you really think I was born yesterday? The article says they have special things for COUPLES! I know it isn't your mother! Even your nervousness delated you!"

"J-just because it says special conditions for couples the only people who can buy the service are couples?!" Sun shot back.

"I'm not an idiot. Don't try to fool me," the white-haired man threatened. "Who's the girl?"

"W-why do you want to know?!"

"Ah, so you confirm there's a girl?" Guzma smiled evilly.

Sun's face turned even redder. In the end, who put him in more trouble was himself.

"Wait…" Guzma's smile disappeared and was replaced by a thoughtful expression. "Spooky… Biggest lovers of Ghost-type Pokémon… Girl…"

Guzma's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?! Is that girl from the Eli…"

"NO! IT ISN'T! IT ISN'T ANYBODY!" Sun yelled in a mix of despair and awkward anger. "FORGET THIS ARTICLE! IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS THE OTHER ONE!"

Losing no time, Sun quickly flipped through many pages looking for the correct article. As soon as he found it, he showed it to Guzma and declared:

"Here! Read it! That's what I really wanted to show you!"

Guzma glared at Sun for a few more moments. Why he cared so much about that was a mystery even to the former Team Skull boss himself, but it was a subject he was willing to touch again.

However, for the time being, he decided to put it aside and read what Sun wanted to show him so much.

 _PRESIDENT OF KIFO INC. GOING TO ALOLA_

 _After the incident involving the Alolan Champion Sun last night, Dan Michio, president of Kifo Inc., officially declared he'll be traveling to Alola this afternoon and is expected to arrive at three o'clock._

' _What happened is a disrespect to me and my company,' said Dan Michio in public declaration. 'We can't let that boy run amok doing whatever he wants. Someone needs to teach him a lesson'._

 _The rumors about the president coming to Alola with a ship containing material to build the warehouse were confirmed by a member of Kifo Inc._

 _Our reporters also confirmed that the ship will bring more material than needed to build the warehouse, although the reason remains unknown. No member of Kifo Inc. was authorized to speak about the subject._

"The guy is coming here?" Guzma raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"Yes, he is," Sun nodded while rolling the newspaper. "That old man thinks he can take me one-on-one, but he doesn't even imagine that, by coming here, he's making my life all the easier."

"And the reason would be?"

"Before starting this whole operation, I made some research about Kifo Inc. and discovered an extremely unique, if not absurdly nonsensical, peculiarity of how the company works," the boy affirmed putting the newspaper inside his bag.

"They force their workers to buy only the products they make?" Guzma asked sarcastically.

"No. Ah... that too," Sun scratched the back of his head. "However, what really got my attention is a little detail on how the presidency of the company works."

"The presidency?" Guzma gave the boy a confused look. "What do you want with the presidency? You said the president sucks."

Sun's only answer was an evil cheeky smile, which made Guzma even more confused.

"What is that creepy smile of yours supposed…"

The question was left unfinished as the Klinklangs inside the man's head began working and he processed the information, slowly understanding what the brat meant.

"What the…?!" the former Team Skull boss looked at Sun with wide eyes and an incredulous expression. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"If you're thinking the next part of my plan is to kick the president out and take his place, then yes, it's exactly that," a scarily large grin appeared in the villainous boy's face.

Guzma couldn't believe his own ears. If plotting to put Alola under his supposed 'child and Pokémon protection system' and sinking a freaking ship to turn it into an artificial coral weren't enough, now the brat wanted to usurp the president's post and his whole company?!

Things were escalating fast.

Very fast.

Incredibly fast.

Way too fast for his comfort, to be honest.

Why? He wasn't sure of the reason. It was probably because he got used to see Sun as the super well-behaved brat that ran around helping anyone who needed, but every time he saw the little pesky Champion acting less like himself and more like a REAL villain, something on the back of his head would start tingling.

Like a sixth sense warning him of something.

"Uh… Guzma? Is everything alright?" Sun's worried voice made the man snap out of his shock and shake his head to recover.

"Brat, are you playing some prank on me?" Guzma asked still a bit disconcerted.

The weird question made the boy raise an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't prank you about something so serious," he said back. "Why?"

"Because… Ah, never mind," the man shook his head again and dismissed the thought. "Let me guess, what is in the suitcase will be used to take the presidency?"

"This time, you guessed wrong!" Sun mischievously made a cross with his arms, which irritated his 'mentor'. "What is in the suitcase will be used AFTER I take the presidency!"

"After you take the…" Guzma shook his head and glared confused at the boy. "Brat, how long is that freaking plan of yours?! That thing seems to be extending nonstop!"

"Everything is due time, boss. Everything in due time," Sun put both hands on his back and smiled confidently.

" _Secrets, secrets, secrets… It's a secret after the other! What is that cursed brat hiding?!"_ the man mentally growled, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Let's continue talking later! Now we have to get ready!" Sun suddenly interrupted Guzma's thoughts.

"Uh? Ready for what?" the man asked.

"For when the guy arrives here, of course! We'll need a plan of action to get him off guard!"

"And who said I will help you?" Guzma sneered.

"Alright… If you can't do it, then I'll have to find a way to do it by myself," Sun declared raising his shoulders and turning around to leave.

"Don't treat me like yesterday's trash! I can do anything I want!" the man shot back offended. "Say it and I'll do it ten times better than you would!"

"Ah! Glad to know you're willing to help!" the evil boy turned around giving Guzma a wide smile and clapping his hands satisfied.

"I can't believe I fell for that…" the white-haired man facepalmed.

"My idea is very simple, but needs to be executed with care as any small mistake may send everything downhill," Sun put a hand on Guzma's shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. "We'll do the following: before the ship arrives…"

Guzma's face turned more and more confused as Sun continued explaining his idea.

The brat surely had a mental problem if he thought THAT was simple.

And it was very plausible, considering how much he changed in such a short time.

 _ **In Konikoni City…**_

"That was a very weird thing to ask," Moon commented to herself while putting more curry in her mouth. "Especially to me, on top of that."

It wasn't lunchtime yet, but the restaurant was already full and Mallow's father was desperately trying to take care of everything alone while the Trial Captain was out in an 'exceptionally urgent meeting' with the others in Ilima's house.

What were they talking about? Probably unnecessary to say.

"Sincerely, they shouldn't do it. It'll call attention and you should never do anything that may call unwanted attention, especially if it's something that must be kept a secret! Right, Poipole?" the girl turned to smile at the small purple creature with a large head that had three needle like protuberances on it and a chubby body who was sitting on the table just a bit to her plate's left.

The creature named Poipole nodded in agreement and happily filled his mouth with the curry he had in his small bowl.

"I can understand the reasons, but it can backfire so easily," Moon used a napkin to clean her mouth. "They should be less impulsive and more prudent. Like me!"

Said the girl keeping an Ultra Beast totally exposed in a universe that still knew absolutely nothing about it.

 **To be continued in the next class…**

 _Just as a small note, I have absolutely nothing against clamshell design. In fact, I think it's extremely elegant and stylish. It also makes the 3DS so much more portable._

 _Thank you very much for reading my story and I hope it made your day a bit better even though this chapter was very slow paced :p_

 _Class dismissed!_


	8. Grade Retention - Final Class

_This chapter took quite a good time to finish._

 _It's also the one I enjoyed writing the most until now, though, so maybe it explains why I extended it so much…_

 _By the way, action is much harder to write than I expected. I knew it could be tricky to make as I heard it from other people, but I wasn't expecting it to be like that._

 _Soooooo… I would like to apologize in advance if the action scene of this chapter sucks. Like I said, it's harder than I expected and it's different from what I'm used to do…_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon and anything related to it belong to Nintendo. Anything from any other franchise belong to their respective creators. I only own this story, any OC made for it and a few more stuff that isn't worth mentioning._

 **Bad Lessons With Your Boy, Guzma!**

 **How to Become a Villain: Grade Retention – Final Class**

If it was a regular day, Ilima would be calling everyone to his house to chat, spend some good friend time together, have a few Pokémon battles and maybe even voice their personal problems to each other.

After all, Trial Captains or not, they were still young. Young people have problems too, no matter how much the grownups may believe otherwise.

However, it wasn't a regular day. Far from it, truth be said.

In his whole comfortable (and admittedly not very long) life, Ilima never felt the uneasiness he was feeling that day. He kept the calm and collected nature that gave him the title of 'Prince of the Pokémon School' because it was… well, his nature and to an extent what defined which was his best stat, but even princes have worries and Ilima couldn't be more worried.

"Why are they taking so long?" Ilima heard Kiawe's voice somewhere behind him, while he looked through his window with a thoughtful expression.

"Didn't you see Acerola while coming here?" Mallow's voice was the next he heard.

"No. I think she was at the Pokémon League. I thought about going there to look for her, but I was already late and decided to come straight here," Sophocles answered.

Of the seven Trial Captains, five were already there. The only ones missing were Mina and Acerola.

"I can't believe it really happened…" Lana's voice was the next one heard. "I mean, he's always been full of surprises, but… That?"

The room was filled with thick silence. Ilima didn't even need to turn around and look at his friends' faces to know they were in a mix of worry and confusion.

The glass of the window did reflect their images, but that's off the point.

"Excuse me," Ilima's mother suddenly opened the door and looked inside. "Your friend arrived."

She fully opened the door and invited a girl to enter. The paint on her shirt was an unmistakable characteristic and delated who she was to anyone.

"Sorry for the delay," Mina calmly apologized and approached the others. "I had a few problems to get here."

"Don't worry. What matters is that you're here," Ilima turned from the window to look at the newcomer with a smile.

Ilima's mother excused herself and left, while Mina found a chair to sit.

"Now, the only one missing is Acerola," Lana commented aloud.

"Acerola won't come," Mina suddenly informed.

The reveal surprised everyone.

"She won't come?! Why not?! We're having an emergency here!" Kiawe exclaimed incredulous.

"Problems in the Pokémon League," Mina said. "She asked me to send her apologies and to inform her of everything we discuss here."

"But she couldn't leave what she had to do for a moment and come here?" Mallow asked.

"Unfortunately, seems like what she had to do couldn't be delayed."

Which was a shame, because if Acerola was there, they would have a very potent weapon against Sun.

If you read the last chapter, you know what I mean.

"That's inconvenient, but she's a part of the Elite Four now. Matters related to the Pokémon League are her responsibility as well, so we must understand," Ilima calmly reasoned. "Which also means we'll have to start the meeting without her."

With the Trial Captains' meeting officially starting with one member less than intended, Ilima got a chair, positioned himself closer to the others and crossed his arms with a worried expression.

"Well, I think it's completely unnecessary to tell you what's the reason I called everyone here so suddenly," the Normal-type Trial Captain sighed.

"There's no way we wouldn't know. All the news channels are talking about it," Lana sadly added.

"I don't understand what happened," Mallow scratched her head with a scowl. "How… Why would he suddenly do such a horrible thing?"

"Could it be because we didn't take him seriously before?" Sophocles lowly commented.

Everyone fell in silence, feeling like fools for not noticing the signs warning the upcoming disaster.

"I'm probably not aware of what you're talking right now, so I may need some explanations," Mina said.

Nobody wanted to talk about it, but it was a fact that, sooner or later, they would have to touch that subject again, especially since Mina needed to know everything that happened. Because of that, even if a bit unwillingly, Kiawe ended taking the initiative.

"A few days ago, we went out to eat some Malasadas and talk when we met Sun. He was wearing a weird attire and acting abnormally. At first, we didn't understand what he was doing, then he told us he was trying…"

Kiawe bit his lip.

"To become a villain."

"Ooooooh…" Mina understood what he was trying to tell. "Considering what happened, we can assume he wasn't joking, which also means…"

She awkwardly rubbed her cheek.

"That he didn't like you not believing him."

"Didn't like is nothing compared to what happened. He became furious like a Gyarados," Lana told looking down.

"And even after that, nobody believed him," Mallow added awkwardly. "I mean, nobody except…"

"Hau," Ilima finished for her.

"Yes, Hau noticed Sun wasn't joking and we didn't give him credit," Sophocles admitted embarrassed. "He knows Sun way better than us. We should have listened to him."

"By the way, did you call Hau to come?" Kiawe suddenly asked Ilima. "I know he isn't a Trial Captain, but like Sophocles said, he knows Sun better than anyone here. Maybe he could tell us where Sun is or give us an idea of what to do."

Ilima scratched the back of his head and tilted his it with a conflicted expression.

"I cogitated that, but after thinking a bit more about it, I decided it would be better to leave Hau out of this. He's probably one of the people that are having a harder time trying to accept what happened and the last thing I want is to pressure him in such a moment."

"Talking about that, how do you think Sun's mother is right now?" Lana asked worried.

"Aw, man… we completely forgot about his mom!" Mallow facepalmed. "She must be so devastated!"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Just a moment," Sun's mother put the broom aside, adjusted her hair and went to answer the door.

Noticing something was happening, Meowth stopped playing with his yarn ball and observed his owner walking towards the door and opening it, revealing two policemen with serious expressions.

"How may I help you?" Sun's mother asked with a gentle smile.

"Mistress, your son has committed a serious crime last night and must be taken to the police station for questioning," one of the policemen affirmed with a hard stare. "If he's here, it'll be better if you collaborate or we'll have to use force."

"Oh, really?" the woman put a finger on her chin. "Well, if you came here looking for my Sun, you're out of luck. He's a smart boy and knows it would be foolish to return home after what happened."

"You speak like you don't care about the seriousness of what he did," the other policeman said in a mix of incredulity and disapproval.

"I didn't want him to trail that way, but if I approve or not changes nothing. It's his life and he does whatever he wants," Sun's mother giggled mischievously. "Kinda reminds me in my younger years."

"Huh?" both men raised their eyebrows.

"Nothing," the woman dismissed with a gesture. "In any case, Sun isn't here. And before you ask, I don't know where he could be."

"Mistress, your behavior is extremely suspicious," the first policeman glared suspicious. "You wouldn't be hiding anything, would you?"

"Me? Of course not," Sun's mother smiled innocently.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we took a quick look in your house, would you?"

"If you really want to know, I would mind."

"Which makes me even more suspicious," the policeman said serious. "Mistress, open way. We're entering."

"No, you won't," Sun's mother gently said with a sweet, but also challenging smile. "If there's something I won't accept is someone putting their hands on my son's stuff without his authorization."

"Mistress, you're obstructing an official operation. Do you understand this has consequences?" the second policeman asked menacingly.

"And do you know who I am?" the woman's voice tone turned a bit sinister as her smile became slightly evil.

"Huh?" both men looked a bit surprised at the sudden change in behavior.

"Please, leave," Sun's mother asked gently.

"Mistress, for the last time…"

"Well, I see you two leave me no other choice," the woman rolled up her sleeves and snapped her fingers. "I'll have to show you some tricks I learned during my adolescence with a few… special people."

Knowing what was about to happen, Meowth quickly got up, ran to Sun's room, closed the door, locked it and prepared for the screams.

 _ **Not too far from there…**_

"We can check on Hau and Sun's mother later. Now, we have a much more important problem to deal with," Kiawe said with a serious tone, trying to return to the main subject.

"You're right," Ilima nodded and crossed his arms. "Now, we must discuss what we'll do about Sun. It won't be easy, though. We still don't know why he did that, for what purpose, his current location or what he'll do next. The only things we know are that he had a sudden change of heart and that Guzma is somehow involved."

"I bet it was Guzma who convinced him to do that!" Mallow accused. "There's no way Sun would do such a horrible thing on his own will!"

The girl suddenly suppressed a gasp with both hands.

"Oh, my! And if Guzma forced Sun?!"

Everyone began talking at the same time.

"Hey, guys! Let's calm down. We can't just jump to conclusions. We don't even know if that's what really happened," Mina then turned to Mallow. "Besides, Kiawe just told me he got very angry at you all not believing him. I don't think that would happen if Guzma was forcing him to do that."

"Mina is right. As much as I would like to deny, it doesn't look like Guzma is forcing Sun to do anything. He seems to be doing everything out of his own free will," Ilima sighed worried. "In fact, now that I'm remembering what happened last night, Guzma appeared after Sun surrendered the workers and was invited to enter the ship."

"And if it was also something Guzma forced him to do?!" Mallow insisted, her cheeks red in irritation. "I just can't believe Sun would do something so horrible because he wanted! That isn't the Sun we know!"

"I also wonder why he did such a thing," Lana rubbed her chin thoughtful. "I can't imagine what he would do with a ship full of construction material."

"No matter the reasons or his objectives, we can't let him run amok completely out of control," Kiawe crossed his arms and frowned. "He is… better saying, WAS the Champion of Alola, which means he's the strongest trainer in the whole region. His battle skills being used for the evil will bring nothing but chaos."

"Was? What do you mean?" Sophocles raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody will recognize Sun as the Champion now that he converted to evil," Ilima explained serious. "In fewer words, he lost his title the moment he stole the ship."

"But that means…" Mina tilted her head.

"The post of Champion is open."

Which also meant Alola was, once again, the only region in the whole world without a Champion.

"Talking about the ship, what happened to it?" Lana turned to Ilima.

"Believe it or not, the ship disappeared," the boy scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"D… disappeared?" the Water-type Trial Captain couldn't believe her ears. "A ship of that size simply disappeared? Like, gone? Like…"

"Nobody knows where it is? Yes, exactly like that," Ilima confirmed. "I must admit the shame is on me and the police department of Melemele Island. We were so shocked by what happened nobody thought about following the ship or checking where it was going. The only thing we know is that it went to the north, staying not too far from the coast."

"Do you think Sun and Guzma went to another island or maybe even another region?" Sophocles wondered. "That would explain why nobody has seen it since yesterday."

"There's no way to know," Ilima scratched the back of his head. "I don't think they went to another island because there were no sightings of the ship anywhere in Alola, which makes them leaving for another region possible."

"If they left for another region, then it'll be harder to find them," Kiawe added.

"I don't think it'll be too hard to find a ship that big," Lana commented.

"Even if it isn't, we would still need a way to reach them AND stop Sun. The former is easier. The latter, though…" Sophocles muttered.

"Sun is smart and Guzma has experience." Mina suddenly commented. "I bet they must have a plan or two under their sleeves in case things start going awry for them."

"Things will be much harder than I expected. Not that I thought it would be any easy," the pink-haired Trial Captain rubbed his chin thoughtful, his mind trying to find a solution for their problem. "If only we had just a small clue…"

"Wait…" Lana suddenly raised a finger and turned her head to the window. "Is that coming from outside?"

"What?" Kiawe asked.

"Listen."

As everyone made silence to listen what Lana was talking about, they heard what seemed to be many voices speaking at the same time coming from the direction of the window.

Intrigued, Ilima got up from his chair, walked towards the window and peeked outside. His position wasn't very good, though, and he ended opening the window and putting his head out to take a better look at the street.

"What's happening?" Mallow inquired a bit worried and another bit curious.

"I'm not sure," the boy answered moving his head to many directions. "There are lots of people in the middle of the street and they're surrounding something, but I can't see what from here."

Just as he finished his sentence, a very loud and irritated voice coming from the middle of the crowd yelled:

"GET OUTTA MY WAY! I HAVE TO SPEAK WITH THE TRIAL CAPTAIN, LIKING IT OR NOT!"

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise as they recognized the voice.

Immediately, all the Trial Captains got up, left the room, ran downstairs, nearly tripped on each other in the process and left the house as fast as they could.

That is, all the Trial Captains except for Mina, who calmly followed the others with a good (and safe) distance from their clumsy hurry.

As soon as he put his feet on the street and looked at the crowd from a better angle, Ilima noticed how the situation was dangerously close to becoming a riot. A very unfair one, by the way everyone was angrily shouting insults or threats directed at Guzma and said man was doing the same to all the others like he thought there was any way he stood a chance against so many people at once.

Guzma was always like that, though, so it wasn't exactly a big surprise, but anyways…

If he… better saying, THEY didn't interfere quickly, the white-haired man risked being kicked out of Hau'oli City after taking the beating of his life.

And by 'kicked', I mean literally kicked.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Ilima forced a way through the people, trying to reach the center of the crowd as soon as possible.

While he and the other Trial Captains behind him did that, the mess continued marvelously.

"What did you do to Sun, you numskull?!" someone who sounded like a middle-aged woman shouted.

"It was you who made him do that, wasn't it?!" what was probably a young man yelled.

"We should get that poor excuse of a villain and throw him in the sea!" a third voice suggested, to which many people agreed.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP AND CLEAN THE WAY?! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, ONLY ARCEUS KNOWS WHY, AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Guzma's irate voice exploded amidst the mess of sounds.

"Help us?! How on Earth can you help us?!"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! NOW, GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME GO SPEAK WITH THE FREAKING TRIAL CAPTAIN!"

For his luck, there was no need to go after Ilima as he suddenly popped from behind some people.

"Guzma? What are you doing here?" the boy asked, still a bit surprised to see the man in public after the events of the previous night.

"There you are!" Guzma groaned looking at him.

Just a few seconds later, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe and Sophocles also appeared.

"Ah, great… I asked for only one and got the whole pack…" Guzma complained to no one in specific.

"Hey, we heard that!" Mallow grumbled, puffing her cheeks irritated.

"And what do you think I wanted when I said it aloud?" the man pocketed his hands smiling mockingly.

Mallow got ready to start an argument, but Ilima rose a hand asking her to stay calm. Understanding Guzma was their best chance to discover where Sun was, the girl took a deep breath and resisted the will of giving him a very rude answer.

"Sorry, excuse me," Mina gently squeezed herself between some people to get where the others were, positioned a bit behind them and adjusted her clothes. "Okay, everyone. I know you all are very nervous and want answers just as much as we do, but let's stay calm and control our nerves. Violence and anger never took anyone anywhere."

She then rubbed her chin thoughtful.

"Actually, now that I thought about it, violence and anger did take some people somewhere, but it was usually a nasty place and I bet nobody wants that kind of thing to happen, so let's calm down anyway, okay?"

Maybe it was Mina's calm voice or the arrival of the Trial Captains that made everyone relax a bit (some more easily than others), but whatever the reason, at least the situation was under control.

"I thank you all for your collaboration," Ilima said with a smile, looking at the crowd around him before turning his face to Guzma. "Now, if I heard it right, you wanted to speak with me."

"I initially planned to speak with ONLY you, but since the other Trial Captains are already here and I'm sure these people won't leave me alone, I won't create suspense and will say it at once," Guzma groaned.

"Say what?" Kiawe asked giving the man a suspicious glare.

"I know what the brat is planning to do, when he'll do it, how he'll do it and I came here to tell you."

What the former Team Skull boss said surprised everyone.

"Wait, for real?" Lana inquired a bit astonished.

"Yes. He told me all the details of his crazed plan. That part of the plan, that is…" Guzma answered with a monotone tone.

"And why did he do that?" the girl asked back.

"Because I'm supposed to help him," the man said annoyed.

"Aha! I knew it! You have something to do with Sun's sudden change of heart!" Mallow accused with a scowl.

That simple sentence was enough to restart the mess.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Let's calm down. No need for rushed assumptions," Mina tried to tranquilize everyone.

"But Mallow is right about one thing," Kiawe crossed his arms and glared harder at Guzma. "You're the only person that Sun allowed to enter the ship, that knows his plans and that he trusts enough to make a part of his scheme without fear of retaliation or being backstabbed, which means you have a bigger role in this situation than it may look at first."

"If you really want to know, yes, I have some participation in this whole story, but not because I wanted," Guzma grumbled.

"Not because you wanted? What is that supposed to mean?" Ilima asked intrigued.

"I doesn't matter if I tell or not. You won't believe me anyways," the white-haired man looked away with a disdainful air.

"Try us," Lana mischievously challenged.

With an irritated sigh, Guzma rolled his eyes, mentally asked himself what he was doing, gave the Trial Captains an emotionless glare and began narrating.

"A few days ago, I was in my parents' house when the brat appeared suddenly, desperate like a freaking little girl and asked me the stupidest thing I ever heard in my whole life."

"And that would be?" Ilima asked.

"To teach him how to become a villain."

Many people gasped shocked or began whispering incredulous.

"Ha! Like we're going to buy that lie!" Mallow growled.

"It doesn't matter if you believe or not, it's still the truth," Guzma growled back.

"But why would he want such a thing?!" Sophocles inquired incredulous.

"It was something about him feeling used, his responsibilities as the Champion being abusive, people harassing him because of his title… I don't remember very well. Gotta admit I wasn't paying too much attention to his chatter," the man said nonchalant.

"Abusive?" Kiawe raised an eyebrow. "What did he…"

"In any case, he asked… Better saying, he PLEADED me to help him with becoming a villain by giving him 'evil lessons' like I was some kind of stupid teacher," Guzma suddenly resumed.

"And did you accept?" Lana tilted her head.

"At first, I outright refused, but the brat began pestering me so much I ended agreeing. Of course, he failed miserably."

"Failed? But he just stole…"

"I WASN'T FINISHED," the former Team Skull boss rudely interrupted with a scowl. "After that, I tried to get as far as possible from him, but that stubborn brat continued pestering me and even nearly killed me in the process."

"Don't exaggerate…" Mallow deadpanned.

"If you saw what happened, you would know I'm NOT exaggerating," Guzma growled irritated and cleared his throat to proceed. "To get rid of him and because he made a… tempting offer, I ended agreeing to pass through that rubbish again."

"And what did he offer you?" Sophocles asked.

"His title of Champion."

Another wave of gasps and whispers.

"His title?! The title he worked so hard to get?! Why would he give up on it so easily?!" Kiawe asked incredulous.

"Something about his Champion responsibilities being abusive, yadda, yadda, yadda…" Guzma rolled his eyes. "I just said that! Were you paying attention or traveling far away in the magical land of your stupid Trial?"

"Hey!" the Fire-type Trial Captain groaned indignant.

"In any case, the offer he made would be good for me no matter if he failed or succeeded, because I would win in both cases," Guzma continued. "If he failed, then I would become the Champion like I deserve to be."

Some people wanted to argue about that, but everyone concluded it would be a waste of time and remained quiet.

"If he succeeded, I wouldn't have the Champion title, but would see AND be the responsible for making the brat that ruined my life fall from grace and throw everything he conquered in the trash can."

"You monster!" Lana angrily insulted, with some people around her doing the same.

"Say whatever you want. I don't care," Guzma dismissed. "It was supposed to be just that; an easy way to get the title or revenge, but…"

The man looked away with an irritated face.

"Am I really going to say this to them?" he growled to himself before looking at the Trial Captains again with a reluctant expression. "Somehow, the brat managed to impress me. In comparison to the first time he tried those stupid 'villain lessons', he was one thousand times better. So much better I began believing that maybe, MAYBE it was worth my time."

That statement also surprised everyone. Guzma saying he believed Sun was worth his time after everything that happened between them was just as unexpected as Sun wanting to become a villain.

"The brat wasn't just pretending to be a villain anymore; he was being a villain! Acting like a villain, thinking like a villain, doing things a villain would do!" the man continued exasperated. "Not in a million years I would imagine such a thing happening! I never thought I could stay at the brat's side out of free will and without wanting to kill myself!"

"You speak like you were liking it," Mina pointed out.

"GAH! NOT EVEN IF SHADOW PUNCH WAS A VIABLE MOVE FOR GENGAR!" Guzma shot back extremely angry.

"But wait a moment…" the girl poked her chin with a finger. "If you believed Sun was worth your time, then why are you betraying him now?"

"Because the brat has gone COMPLETELY NUTS!" the white-haired man's eye twitched violently. "If I let him run amok doing whatever he wants, he'll turn the whole region into a naturalist mess! It reached a point where we could make Lusamine look like a totally sane person just by putting her at his side!"

"Is it that bad?" Mallow asked worried, feeling a drop of cold sweat running down the back of her head.

"To give you a small taste of the brat's madness, his 'amazing' objective as a villain is to make Alola a better place for all the children and Pokémon that live here."

A lot of 'awwws' echoed.

"And how is that supposed to be an evil villain thing?" Sophocles scratched his head confused.

"The problem isn't what he plans to do, but HOW he's doing it," Guzma explained with a grimace. "Do you remember that ship of yesterday? He took all the material out of it for a reason he refuses to tell me and sank the darn thing to turn it into an artificial coral for the Pokémon!"

The jaws of Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mina and Ilima dropped as they all let out a long and confused:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Exactly. What. You. Heard," Guzma said slowly.

The crowd around them began whispering or making nervous comments.

"An artificial coral? With the ship?" Lana began questioning. "For the Pokémon? Here? In Melemele Island?"

…

"I kinda liked that idea."

"Which side are you at?!" Kiawe growled incredulous at the girl.

"Hey! I'm not supporting his villainous actions! I just think the artificial coral part is very cool!" the blue-haired girl reasoned defensively.

"Holy Arceus…" Sophocles shook his head and looked at Guzma. "Now we know what's happening with Sun, what he did with the ship and what he expects to achieve with it, but what you really wanted to tell us is what he plans to do now, right?"

"Yes, and it's even weirder," the man crossed his arms and sighed. "Do you know the president of that company, the Koppai Corp. or Kalki something…"

"Kifo Inc.," Ilima corrected.

"Kifo Inc., Kiwi Corps., whatever…" Guzma rolled his eyes nonchalant. "The guy is coming to Alola today and is expected to arrive at three in the afternoon."

"We know it. It's in the New Pokémon Times," Mina told. "What so?"

"I'll tell you what so: the brat plans to ambush the guy here in Melemele Island and steal his post as the company's president."

"What?!" the Trial Captains asked in incredulous unison as the crowd around them began speaking nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on just a second!" Lana spoke up. "How on Earth will Sun steal the post of president just by ambushing the man?"

"You probably won't believe it at first, because I also didn't believe it myself," Guzma commented with a sigh. "For reasons I still can't understand, there are only two ways to become that company's president. The first is to receive the post from the previous president, be it by inheritance or designation. The second is by taking… better saying, USURPING the post."

"U-usurping?" Mallow stuttered. "Do you mean…"

"Taking by force? Eliminating the previous president? Gaining the employees' support to overthrow the guy? Yes, exactly that," Guzma confirmed and pocketed his hands. "However, no matter how someone plans to usurp the post, there's one thing that's mandatory for them to be recognized as the president."

"And that would be?" Ilima invited the man to continue.

"The person MUST put their hands on the presidential card," Guzma told. "The card is what gives power over the company. Without it, nothing else matters."

…

"So, that means…" Mina raised an eyebrow. "the only thing Sun needs to do to become the all-powerful boss of the company is…"

"Steal the card."

 **Everyone used Confusion!**

"It's ridiculous, nonsense, I don't know who had that stupid idea, but that's how things work," the former Team Skull boss grumbled. "And that's why the brat is planning to ambush the guy. He attacks him, steals his card…"

"And gains full control of Kifo Inc.," Ilima nervously bit the tip of his thumb. "Guzma, why does Sun want the post of president? I mean, he gains the company, which is very rich and full of resources, but I don't think that's all he wants. Knowing Sun as I do and now that his reasons for taking the ship have been revealed, I'm sure he probably has something planned for all that."

"He has, but, for whatever reason, that brat insists in keeping it a secret," the man told.

Ilima rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression. After hearing the story Guzma told, he became sure that, if there was someone who Sun trusted, that person was the former Team Skull boss.

So, for which reason would he keep his plan hidden from what seemed to be his right-hand man?

Something was smelling extremely fishy.

"You may not know what he wants with the company, but you know how he plans to ambush the president," Kiawe suddenly spoke up with a serious tone and snapped Ilima out of his thoughts. "That information alone would put a check in all his scheme, which makes me a bit suspicious."

"Suspicious of what? I'm trying to help you, am I not?!" Guzma complained irritated.

"That's exactly what makes me suspicious," the boy glared at the man. "This all is extremely convenient. Way too much, to tell the truth. And, sincerely, you wanting to help us? That alone is already very hard to believe."

"He took the words out of my mouth," Mallow crossed her arms and glared challenging at Guzma.

Lana and Sophocles also ended giving Sun's 'tutor' a hard stare. Only Ilima and Mina had some confidence in Guzma's words, although both had some precative skepticism towards him.

"Well, if you're having difficulty to trust me, then let's see what you'll think after hearing this," the white-haired man put both hands on his hips and glared at the children. "Part of the brat's plan to steal the card involves me going after you to give false information and mislead you all into making a mistake."

All the Trial Captains widened their eyes in shock, while some people around them began whispering.

"What…? Explain yourself," Kiawe demanded.

Guzma let out a long, deep sigh and told Sun's plan.

"Before the president arrives in Alola, I should go after Ilima and tell I was tired of working with the brat, thus why I decided to delate his plan. He instructed me to say he planned to ambush the president close to Melemele Meadow, where he plans to build the storehouse. According to the brat's logic, it's very likely that he'll go there to check the place personally after what happened last night to make sure nothing would go wrong this time. That place would be perfect for an ambush, as there are lots of places to hide and he can come from both Route 1 or Route 2."

Guzma's expression hardened.

"That's a lie. He'll attack the president as soon as the ship decks in the marina of Hau'oli City."

"In the marina?" Sophocles asked confused. "Wouldn't that be a bad idea? I mean, that'll surely be the place with the most policing and the president will probably bring securities with him, which makes it the hardest place to make an ambush."

"That's the point," Guzma affirmed serious. "The hardest place to make an ambush, consequently the least expected. Nobody will be waiting for him there, so if he appears, it'll catch everyone off guard."

"But what about the police?" Mina asked.

"Aside from the police and maybe the president's body guards, I doubt there will be any special measures to take care of him if they'll reinforce the policing."

Guzma then crossed his arms and gave the Trial Captains an annoyed expression.

"Besides, do you really think the cops would have ANY chance of facing that darned brat? If he managed to defeat me, Lusamine and the entirety of Team Skull and Aether Foundation alone, then a bunch of donuts eaters won't be more than a little nuisance for him. With that army of monstrosities under his command, on top of that."

The Trial Captains fell in awkward silence. They hated to admit, but just like Guzma said, the police of Alola was… deceptively average. Slightly mediocre, some would dare to say.

The police of Alola wasn't the only, though. Aside from the International Police, all the police departments of all regions left a bit to be desired.

That was modesty; truth be said, they left A LOT to be desired.

I mean, how on Earth would the police let Team Rocket commit their crimes without doing anything? Or let Team Aqua and Magma do their shenanigans unscathed? Or not even do a single thing about Team Plasma running around and spreading their propaganda to make people release their Pokémon like it was their business?

They were so incompetent all the regions of the Pokémon world had to be saved by kids that weren't even fifteen years old, for Pikachu's sake!

"I can see what you're saying…" Ilima scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, the marina of Hau'oli City, right?"

"Yes. At three o'clock, when the ship arrives," Guzma confirmed. "He won't be on land, though."

"Huh?" everyone tilted their heads.

"To avoid being seen, one of the monstrosities he commands will keep him airborne and launch him at the president as soon as he sets foot on land," the man explained. "Once he gets the guy, you'll have only a few seconds to stop him before he takes the card. If he puts his hands on the card, he'll become the president and order the workers to subdue everyone."

"But will they obey Sun?" Lana inquired. "I mean, even if he gets the card, who said they can't revolt against…"

"Absolutely NOBODY likes the old man. The only reason they obey him is because he's the president and they never had a chance to strip him of his position. I ensure you, if the brat becomes the president, they'll obey him just to get rid of the guy."

What Guzma said was alarming; it meant that, if Sun put his hands on the presidential card, not only he would gain full control of the company, but also the employees' support.

Things weren't looking very good for them.

"Now, do you guys believe in me or not?" the man asked with a scowl. "I know you have reasons not to trust what I'm saying and I sincerely don't care a bit about that, but if we don't do anything now, then who knows what will be the brat's next lunatic idea?"

Should they trust Guzma or not? That was a hard question to answer.

Due to all their history with him, none of the Trial Captains (even Ilima and Mina, the most complacent and forgiving of them) were very willing to work with the former Team Skull boss or sure if that would be a good idea. After all, not only had he helped Lusamine with nearly destroying the Alola region with an infestation of invaders from other dimension (even if unintentionally), but he also admitted lying to them was part of Sun's plan. There was no way to know if it was just a ruse to gain their trust or part of the former Champion's scheme.

At the same time, it didn't make much sense that Guzma would lie to them about Sun asking him to lie to them AND tell it all right in their faces. It sounded extremely obnoxious and even a bit oxymoron. Besides, the amount of details he gave them was impressive. Not that liars can't make very detailed and well developed lies, but the whole process, how the plan would be executed, the backstory he gave them… it all sounded so genuine.

Those conflicting facts made all the six Trial Captains drown in doubts.

"Uh… Just give us a second," Ilima asked raising a finger and turning to look at the others. "I think we may have a problem in our hands now."

"What are we going to do? Can we trust Guzma?" Lana whispered, doubt and apprehension clear in her voice.

"I don't know. Part of me says trusting him would be foolish, but the other part says…" Kiawe rubbed the back of his head. "That he's the best chance we may have to find and neutralize Sun before the situation runs out of our control."

"Maybe it won't be a good idea to trust him," Sophocles commented. "We don't know if he's lying. What if he's just trying to mess with us or even working with Sun? This all could be a trap."

"But what if he isn't lying?" Mina poked her chin. "Then we would lose an opportunity to stop Sun."

Guzma tried to hear what the Trial Captains were whispering among themselves, but they were speaking in such a low tone and the crowd around them talked at such a loud volume he couldn't understand anything.

After a bit more of conversation, the six Trial Captains seemed to decide what they would do and Ilima turned to the man. He looked deep in his eyes and announced with a serious voice:

"Very well, Guzma. We'll trust you."

Their decision created a bit of controversy and the people around them commented in many differing tones of different emotions.

"Before anything else, though, I have two questions," the pink-haired boy said. "First, and most important, where is Sun now?"

"I don't know," Guzma raised his shoulders. "A bit before I came here to 'lie' to you, he used the Charizard Glide to go somewhere else. He didn't tell me where, but said he had an 'appointment' with someone."

"Someone? Who?"

"He doesn't tell me."

Another mystery and a very important one. If Sun went to meet someone, then it meant that there was a third person involved in his evil plan, whatever it was.

"Alright, as for the second question, won't Sun suspect you betrayed him?"

"There's a chance, but even if that happens, it won't be much of a game changer," the man scoffed. "Worst case scenario, he aborts the plan and escapes. Which reminds me…"

He gave a hard stare at everyone, including the people around him.

"What happened here and now must be kept a secret. If the brat discovers, he'll run away only Arceus knows to where and probably start a new plan. If you guys want to get him," he approached the Trial Captains and glared at them. "it has to be NOW, because we'll hardly have another chance like this."

Ilima, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles and Mina exchanged looks, then looked at Guzma and said in unison:

"Understood."

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

It probably wouldn't help much, but Hau couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

Usually, he would look for his grandfather or Sun to speak whenever he had something that bothered him, but in the current situation, both options were unavailable.

Hala traveled to Akala Island, where he and the other Kahunas would have an urgent meeting to discuss about their young Champion's sudden change of heart and said young Champion… well, unnecessary to explain.

So, in that case, there was only one person left he could count on.

"Huh?" the boy stared confused at the front of Sun's house.

For some reason, the windows were broken, one of the door's hinges was out of place and there was a damaged chair abandoned in front of the garage.

A bit perplexed by the scene, Hau carefully approached the house and lightly knocked on the door.

"Just a second," Hau heard the voice of Sun's mother coming from inside seconds before she opened the door and greeted him with a wide smile. "Oh, Hau! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too," the boy smiled back.

"How may I help you?" the woman kindly asked.

"Well, I know we already discussed about this before and…"

…

"Uh… This has nothing to do with what I wanted to talk about, but I really need to ask if something happened here. I mean…" the boy looked again at the broken windows and the damaged hinge on the door. "It nearly looks like there was a riot."

"Oh, these things? Don't worry. It was nothing," the woman dismissed shaking a hand.

"Really? Because the more I look, the more I think…"

The sentence was left unfinished as Hau's eyes noticed something lying on the floor, right in front of him.

"Huh? What is this?" he kneeled, grabbed the object and examined with curiosity. "Looks like a broken police badge."

"May I look at it?" Sun's mother gently asked.

The boy got up and handed the object.

"Huh… You're right. It's a damaged police badge," the woman confirmed. "The policemen who came here earlier must have dropped it."

"Dropped it?" Hau tilted his head and put a hand on his chin. "But how would a policeman forget…"

" _Wait…"_ the boy stopped to think. _"Policemen… Here… Broken badge… The windows… The door… Sun's mother…"_

As a scary theory formed in his mind, Hau's face turned white and his jaw dropped.

"Is something wrong, Hau?" Sun's mother asked worried, noticing the boy's expression changing suddenly.

Deep down, Hau didn't want to believe it and tried very hard to convince himself it was just his fertile imagination running wild. After all, he knew Sun's mother; she was a kind, sweet and gentle person with a giant heart. She would never do such a thing.

However, at the same time, he only discovered she had been a member of Team Rocket because she revealed it. Who knew what kind of things she did while working for the villainous group that terrorized Kanto years ago? Or what kind of skills she was hiding under her sleeves?

Sun didn't look like a dangerous or especially powerful person, but he ended becoming the strongest trainer of Alola AND a potential villain.

What if he inherited that trait of being much more than he looked from someone?

"Hau?" Sun's mother called.

"Huh?!" the boy shook his head and forced a smile. "Uh, sorry! I wasn't… Ah…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm totally fine ma'am!" Hau nervously laughed.

"Ma'am? Why did you call me that?" the woman tilted her head confused. "You know there's no need to be so formal with me."

"Sure! As you say, ma'am! I m-mean, auntie!"

"Hau, are feeling well?" the woman gently put a hand on the boy's forehead, which sent chills down his spine. "You're acting a bit weird."

"Y-yes! I'm fine! Sorry for worrying you!" the boy fearfully, but carefully stepped back. "Uh… I… Kinda had that thing to talk with you, but I just remembered I had… Ah… That other thing to do and…"

 **Sun's mother used Mind Reader!**

"Let me guess…" the woman playfully hummed with a wicked smile and got threateningly closer to Hau. "You think I did something to the policemen and because you're becoming suspicious I'll do the same to you."

 **Hau ran away!**

As sadistic as it may sound, Sun's mother couldn't resist giggling a bit at the scene.

Not so much because it was funny to see the Kahuna's grandson being so afraid of her to the point of running away or how amusing it was to mess with him (those were still part of the reason, though), but mostly because Hau fled the same adorable way Sun did whenever he wanted to escape from situations he couldn't handle.

"Children these days… They have such a fertile imagination," Sun's mother smiled warmly and shook her head. "Well, better get back to cleaning. There are still lots of teeth scattered around the living room and they won't go to the trash bin by themselves."

 _ **Later that same day…**_

Was trusting Guzma a good idea? Involving him in their plan would work? Were they being imprudent?

Even hours after agreeing to work with him to catch Sun, those questions continued to pester the minds of all the six Trial Captains (more to some than to others), and for good reason if we are being honest, but the options available were very limited, so being picky was out of question.

Besides, it wasn't like they REALLY trusted him.

Sure, they were taking precautions according to everything the former Team Skull boss told them, but they also prepared a few 'precative measures' in case the worst happened and Guzma ended being a traitor.

What they planned to do?

Long story short, while the policemen would "close both routes 2 and 3 to trap Sun and reduce his chances of ambushing the president", the Trial Captains would stay in the marina of Hau'oli City, hidden inside a docked boat, waiting for the ship to arrive.

The 'precative measures' they took in case Guzma ended trying to stab them in the back were pretty simple, but carefully planned:

Sun alone with his Ultra Beasts was a formidable opponent, but they were only seven against the entire police department, the Trial Captains and the bodyguards and security of Kifo Inc. As powerful as they were, they would be defeated by the numbers.

HOWEVER, Guzma, despite not being taken very seriously by many people, was a trainer of respectable skill and had more than enough power to defeat some policemen and even pose a threat to the Trial Captains.

If he indeed betrayed them, he could keep the Trial Captains and the policemen busy enough to buy Sun time to attack the president and steal the presidential card.

Even if that sounded way easier to be pulled off in theory than in practice, especially because they were still just two against many people, that was a risk none of the six were willing to take as it could end in the villainous ex-Champion escaping to continue his antics.

Taking in consideration the police of Alola wasn't extremely efficient and it was very unlikely the workers of Kifo Inc. were much better (see what they did in chapter 6 to have an idea), one could say it was only the six Trial Captains against the two, and both the evil boy and the former Team Skull boss had full teams of six powerful and well-trained Pokémon each.

With such a threatening opponent and a possible double agent that was just as dangerous nearby, keeping an eye on Guzma all the time was the first 'precative measure' they took.

"Step aside! You're sweating on me!"

Even if that meant having to keep him with them in that unbelievably small and stuffy boat.

"Sweating on you? I'm at least twenty centimeters away from you!" Kiawe shot back indignant.

"Oh, really? So, why is my arm all wet?! And don't say it's my own sweat, because I was dry just a few seconds ago!" Guzma grumbled disgusted while rubbing his arm on the closest thing he found, which ended being…

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Mallow's shirt.

"Ugh! This is so gross!" the green-haired girl complained in mix of disgust and anger, glaring at the place of her shirt Guzma used to clean his arm.

"That isn't sweat!" Kiawe said defensively.

"And what is that, then?!" Guzma shouted.

While the argument between the two Trial Captains and the former Team Skull boss continued, Ilima, Lana, Sophocles and Mina looked through the window, eyes and ears focused and carefully searching for any warning of Sun's or the ship's presence.

To avoid raising suspicions, Ilima asked the management of the marina to continue with their regular activities like it was just another common and relatively monotone day, so boats, ships and people kept coming and going all the time without a single care in the world.

Of course, it was just a façade; all the people of Hau'oli City were instructed to act normally until the ship arrived, which would be the moment when they had to leave the marina as empty as possible.

Any signal or small hint that the Trial Captains were there and ready to act as soon as needed before the right time came could warn Sun of their plans and make him abort the operation and flee to only Arceus knew where.

That is, if he hadn't already discovered Guzma's betrayal and planned something to counter that.

"Ilima?" Lana suddenly called for the boy, making him snap out of his thoughts and give her a curious look.

"Yes?"

"You seemed to be lost in thought," the girl said. "Is something bothering you?"

The boy scratched the back of his head and twisted his mouth in uncertainty and worry.

"Truth be said, there's indeed something bothering me," he admitted.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Do you remember what Guzma told us earlier today? About Sun thinking his responsibilities as the Champion were abusive?"

"Yes, I do, but I sincerely don't think we can believe in that very much," the girl commented while discreetly spying the white-haired man with the corner of an eye. "I mean, why would Sun think that? Being the Champion made him so famous and admired. Everyone sees… well, used to see him as an example to be followed, a figure of respect and a hero. Even I was a bit jealous of all that, so why would he think it? In my sincerest opinion, it could very well be Guzma just trying to buy our confidence."

"Could be, but…" Ilima contorted his face into a troubled expression. "Then why would he do what he did? Stealing, threatening, scaring people, broadcasting his villainous message on television, sinking ships… It all couldn't be caused by something that simply just happened one or two days before it all began. Besides…" it was the boy's turn to spy Guzma. "If the story Guzma told us is true, Sun went after him to learn how to become a villain. It was HIS initiative, which means he had a purpose to do so."

He then turned to look outside the window with a sad face.

"I don't want to believe that's what caused all this mess, but if Guzma wasn't telling the truth, then what motivated Sun to do what he did? And above everything else, why would he think his role as the Champion was abusive?"

Lana couldn't answer the questions. She also lacked the answers and it made her just as worried as Ilima.

"Hey, guys! The ship is coming!" Sophocles announced pointing somewhere to the horizon.

Ilima, Lana and Mina immediately looked to where the boy was pointing, while Kiawe, Mallow and Guzma stopped arguing to get closer to the window and do the same.

Just as Sophocles said, it was possible to see a big ship with the logo of Kifo Inc. slowly approaching the island.

"Yo, brats. You probably wanna see that," Guzma suddenly said while looking and pointing a finger to the sky.

The Trial Captains followed the direction the man indicated and saw an unidentified object flying very high in the sky approaching the marina. It was a bit hard to determine what it was at first, but the closer it got, the more they recognized a big, red and muscular figure holding what seemed to be someone dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and pants of the same color.

"I can't believe it! It's Sun and one of his Ultra… whatever things," Mallow commented a bit shocked. "Guzma wasn't lying after all!"

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but didn't you guys say some hours ago that you would TRUST ME?!" the man groaned irritated.

"And do you think we would be stupid enough to suddenly trust you just because you magically decided to help?" the girl shot back sarcastically.

Guzma got ready to argue back, but Kiawe's firm voice prevented him from even starting his sentence.

"Enough of this! The ship is nearly here! As soon as it docks, we have to get out and position ourselves!"

"Kiawe is right. Prepare yourselves, the time is close," Ilima added serious.

A thick silence filled the boat as the six Trial Captains stared fixedly at the approaching ship, the anxiety making the minutes of wait feel much longer than they really were.

That was it; the time of truth, what they nervously waited for. Just a few more moments and the action would start.

What would be the outcome? Either success or failure, but that wasn't what they should be thinking about; first, they had to concentrate on their plan.

The timing had to be perfect. If they left the boat too early, Sun would notice them and abort the mission; if they left too late, Sun would snatch the presidential card before they could do anything. It had to be exactly when Buzzwole launched his trainer at the man.

It had to be in that exact moment, not a single second earlier or later.

Or at least, that was their plan until they noticed the Ultra Beast violently launching his trainer downwards much before the ship even arrived at the marina for no apparent reason.

"What the…?!" Ilima gasped shocked at the scene, immediately getting out of the boat and running towards the falling boy.

"No! Sun!" Lana screamed worried and went after Ilima.

"What is he doing?! Is he trying to kill his own trainer?!" Kiawe said horrified as he also ran out of the boat and followed the other two Trial Captains.

In the blink of an eye, Sophocles, Mallow and Mina also went after the others, equally worried with the boy that was falling at high speed, heading straight to the hard concrete under him.

They left the boat in such a desperate hurry they didn't notice Guzma hadn't moved a single inch, a wide, evil smile appearing in his face as he pulled a very outdated cellphone from his pocket and prepared to press the dial button.

"Sun! Sun!" Ilima yelled worried, looking at the falling boy getting nearer and nearer to the ground as he ran towards him.

Distracted by the dire situation, none of the Trial Captains noticed Buzzwole making a pose and then flying away in the direction the ship was coming, completely and amusingly unworried with his trainer.

Talking about that, just as Sun was a few feet from touching the ground, Ilima managed to launch himself in his direction and grab the villainous boy seconds before he became more smashed than mashed potato.

Holding the boy firmly in his arms, Ilima rolled a few times on the concrete before finally stopping, his heart racing and his sight a bit blurred from the nervousness, but slightly relieved to know he could save Sun.

"Ilima!" Lana yelled as she and the others approached the Trial Captains lying on the ground, the ex-Champion in his arms. "Is Sun alright?! Did he get hurt?!"

"I don't know," the pink-haired boy panted. "Sun, are you hurt? Do feel pain anywhere?"

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

"Uh? What's that?" Sophocles asked looking around.

"I don't know," Mallow commented. "It sounds like a beep, but seems to be coming from…"

Mallow, Sophocles, Mina, Lana and Kiawe slowly turned their faces to look at Ilima holding Sun, noticing the beeping was coming from them.

Having heard the sound and very confused at what it meant, Ilima looked at Sun, noticed he wasn't moving and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Carefully, he put a hand on Sun's face and turned it to him, widening his eyes in shock as he made a terrible discovery.

It wasn't Sun. It was a mannequin dressed in his clothes and using a wig that looked exactly like his hair with a stupid smile drawn on its face beneath two red lights positioned in the mannequin's eyes that blinked menacingly and made the beeping sound.

Noticing they fell into a trap, Ilima tried to throw the mannequin away, but Guzma pressed the dial button of the cell phone in his hands before the boy could do it, exploding the mannequin and launching an enormous amount of a gluey white substance that covered the six Trial Captains and completely immobilized them.

"ARGH! What is this?!"" Mallow screamed in horror and shock, desperately wiggling her arms in a futile attempt to escape.

"I can't move!" Lana angrily tried to grab the substance covering her arms and legs, only getting even more covered on it.

"I-it's all over me!" Sophocles complained, his arms glued to the sides of his body.

"The brat was right. It was way simpler than I expected," an arrogant voice came from somewhere behind them.

With some effort, the Trial Captains managed to turn their faces around and see Guzma approaching them, hands inside his pockets and a smug grin in his face.

"Look at you all. So pathetic. I nearly feel bad for you," Guzma's smile became wider. "Actually, I don't," he cackled evilly.

"You betrayed us! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Kiawe vociferated, his blood boiling with anger.

"You knew and yet you were stupid enough to do it anyways," the white-haired man crossed his arms and laughed loudly. "Although that's no big surprise. I mean, you were stupid enough to believe in this whole story. The brat launching himself from the sky on the president? Attacking in the marina? Ha! Even a five years old moron would notice it was a lie!"

"You fooled us the whole time! I bet even that thing with the presidential card is false!" Lana accused.

"Unfortunately, the presidential card thing is real," Guzma commented annoyed. "I really wonder who was the imbecile who had that idea."

"But why are you helping Sun, Guzma?" Ilima asked, his arms and legs glued to the ground. "You said he ruined your life! Why would you help him now?"

"Yes, he ruined my life. Yes, he destroyed MY Team Skull. Yes, he made me lose everything. However, there's one thing that makes working with him much more advantageous than against him," the man leaned his face towards the immobilized Trial Captains and grinned maniacally. "He's the side that's winning! If I stay with him, I won't have a chance to get my revenge on him, but I'll have a chance to get my revenge on this whole region and everyone who mocked and despised me!"

Guzma adjusted his posture and reduced his grin to a small, victorious smile.

"I think it's pretty obvious which option is better, right?" he asked mockingly.

The six Trial Captains launched heated glares at the man.

"Now, I have all the time until the ship arrives to enjoy this moment," Guzma laughed lowly, looking mockingly at the Captains immobilized in ridiculous positions. "Weren't expecting to lose that fast, were you?"

"If you really want to know, we weren't expecting to lose so soon," Kiawe said serious. "But only because we haven't lost yet," the boy suddenly smiled confident.

"Uh?" Guzma raised an eyebrow. "What are you…"

Before he could finish his question, many policemen came running from Hau'oli City to the marina and took position in front of him.

"What the…?" Guzma asked confused.

"Remember when I said we wouldn't be stupid enough to suddenly trust you just because you magically decided to help?" Mallow had a wide smile in her face. "We had the suspicion you could betray us and planned ahead of that."

"Huh?" the former Team Skull boss took a step back, slightly surprised.

"The policemen we sent to Routes 2 and 3 were never there," Sophocles explained grinning. "Aside from keeping you close to us all the time, we also asked them to stay hidden in Hau'oli City until the ship arrived or something happened to us."

"And as a bonus," Lana added smiling. "We also called for Gladion and Aether Foundation to come help us."

"Now, you're cornered, Guzma," Kiawe laughed. "The whole police force of Melemele Island is here, Gladion and Aether Foundation will arrive soon and Sun has no opening to attack the president."

"And when they set us free, it'll be only you and Sun against us, Gladion, Aether Foundation, the police and the security of Kifo Inc.," Lana added victorious.

Guzma stared surprised at the Trial Captains for a few seconds, which gave them the sensation of victory, but that lasted for only a few seconds as the man's face suddenly turned into an expression of annoyance, confusing them and the policemen.

"I can't believe it… That crazy brat was right," Guzma grumbled.

"Uh? Right about what?" Ilima asked.

He didn't get his answer as the loud sound of the ship's horn filled the air, revealing it was much closer than anyone noticed.

Without ceremony, the ship docked at the marina, the anchor was launched and the workers from inside the embarkation began to loudly transmit orders to each order.

"The ship is here! Get ready! Sun may be nearby!" Ilima warned the policemen, who quickly ran to the ship's side, with a few of them going to help the Trial Captains get free from the gluey substance.

With a loud sound that startled a few people, a door at the ship's side opened and a metallic ramp descended from it to the marina. Just as the ramp touched the concrete, a group of tall, muscular bodyguards wearing black tuxedos and black glasses left the ship, clearly serving as a living wall to someone who was behind them and remained hidden by their large bodies.

They continued walking towards the policemen and stopped a few meters away from them, the Trial Captains and Guzma.

Ilima and the others had no doubt that who was behind the bodyguards was the president of Kifo Inc.

"Mr. Dan Michio, we're from the police department of Melemele Island!" a policeman loudly announced. "You're in danger! We're here to help protect you!"

Much to the policemen and the Trial Captains surprise, the only response they received was the bodyguards giving them wicked smiles.

"Mr. Dan Michio?" the policeman repeated.

Still smiling, some of the bodyguards stepped aside and revealed who they were guarding.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you all, but Dan Michio is now story!" Sun, dressed in a very stylish white suit accompanied of black shoes and his trustworthy cane victoriously announced with a wide smile. "From this day on, Kifo Inc. is MINE!"

"SUN?!" the Trial Captains shouted in disbelief.

"The one and only!" the boy proudly said spinning his cane with one hand and approaching the group.

"But…?! How…?! When…?!" Mallow stuttered in shock.

"Details that aren't important now," Sun gently said. "What really matters is that my plan is going exactly like I wanted and my dream of turning this region into a marvelous place for all the Pokémon and children is closer to becoming real!" a tear of happiness escaped the boy's eyes.

"Are you really going to cry because of that?" Guzma facepalmed.

"Oh, don't think I've forgotten you, my good Guzma!" Sun announced approaching the man and giving him a friendly slap on the back that ended being a bit stronger than needed, much to Guzma's irritation. "When this all is over, your name will be forever immortalized in the books of history as one of the people that fought so hard to make Alola a paradise!"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…" the man grumbled turning his face away and pocketing his hands.

"What is going on?!" Kiawe inquired jaw dropped.

"Let me throw some light on your confused minds," Sun put both hands on his back and smiled. "I knew you would try to do something to stop me. I knew Ilima wouldn't try to do it alone. I knew even I and Guzma together wouldn't be able to take all… nearly all the Trial Captains, the police department, the workers of Kifo Inc. or whoever else you wanted to call at once. I knew the odds were against me. So, what did I do? I planned ahead of what YOU would do."

"What…?" Mina tilted her head as much as the gluey substance allowed her.

"I told Guzma to look for Ilima and tell him I planned to attack the president in the marina, but asked him to tell you I would do it near Melemele Meadow. You guys wouldn't fully trust in the story, but would still plan something according to it if it ended being the truth. What you didn't know is that both of those things were lies," Sun giggled a bit. "Guzma's role was to mislead you into wasting time planning a way to get around my false plan AND trap you with my patented Spider Web Bomb! The Spider Web was gently provided by Guzma's Ariados, so part of the copyrights belongs to him."

Guzma rolled his eyes.

"What you also didn't know is that I attacked the president when the ship was still at the sea."

"What?!" the Trial Captains gasped.

"Buzzwole took me there and with some effort and… Ah… Well, a relatively unusual plan…"

"And put unusual in that," one of the bodyguards commented.

"I snatched the presidential card from Dan Michio's hands!" Sun proudly took the card from his suit and exhibited to everyone.

"But… That means…" Lana stuttered.

"The presidency of Kifo Inc. belonged to me even before I arrived here!" the boy laughed. "I knew we had no chance to face the security of Kifo Inc., you six and the police department all at once, so I decided to… change some pieces of place," Sun smiled evilly. "Now, it's me, Guzma and the security of Kifo Inc. against you and the police department."

"I think you made a small mistake, brat," Guzma chuckled sardonically.

"Oh, right," the boy giggled. "You can't move right now, so it's me, Guzma and the security of Kifo Inc. against the police department. And it doesn't seem like Gladion or anyone from Aether Foundation is coming, does it?"

The Trial Captains widened their eyes in disbelief. How Sun discovered they called Gladion to help?

"Seems like YOU are the ones cornered now, doesn't it?" the former Team Skull boss laughed mockingly at the Trial Captains.

"And if it doesn't look enough for you…" Sun put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Mere seconds after he whistled, Nihilego, Kartana, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Xurkitree and Guzzlord jumped from the ship, fell right in front of the boy and let out many menacing growls and cries at the policemen and Trial Captains.

"My bodyguards also have their own Pokémon, just like all the workers in the ship," Sun pointed to the tall men behind him showing their Poké Balls. "Now, since the odds are clearly at my side, I highly recommend you to be gentle and…"

He grinned sinisterly.

"Open way."

The policemen hesitated.

They knew it was essential to stay firm and protect the island; to be strong and face danger; to fight tirelessly to see justice prevailing over everything…

But, as much as they hated to admit it, they also knew it was a lost cause.

Facing Sun and his Ultra Beasts would be a huge challenge alone, but with Guzma and the whole Kifo Inc. to give him support? It would be impossible. They were twenty-five, but just Sun, Guzma and the bodyguards were already nine and by the sounds coming from the ship there were dozens of workers inside.

Sun and Guzma alone could overpower them. Sun alone maybe had the potential to overpower them. The employees of Kifo Inc. outnumbered them.

Even worse, they didn't even have the Trial Captains to help.

Fighting would be useless.

They unwillingly stepped aside and opened way for Sun.

"No… This can't be happening…" Ilima mumbled, his heart racing and sweat running down his face.

"Good. Very good," Sun nodded and turned to the bodyguards. "You guys made an excellent job. You can go back to the ship to rest."

"Thank you, Mr. President!" all the bodyguards saluted before returning to the ship.

"Hey, manager!" Sun yelled looking at the ship.

"Yes, Mr. President?" a man suddenly appeared on the deck, looking down to the boy.

"Get the material and take to the place I told you! I'll be going ahead!"

"Yes, Mr. President! As you wish!" the manager nodded then turned around. "You heard the man! Ah… the boy! Get the material, you Slowpokes! We have a job to do!"

Many voices shouted a firm 'yes' and the sound of people running on the deck echoed as the manager left.

"With all this said and done," Sun turned to Guzma while putting a hand on his back and smiling at him. "I think we can go."

Guzma pocketed his hands and nodded.

"I'm sorry to leave you all so early, but I have other matters to take care of," the boy said to the Trial Captains stuck in the Spider Web and policemen nearby as he, Guzma and the UBs passed by them. "Villainous plans don't conclude themselves on their own and my schedule is a bit tight today, you know?"

As the ex-Champion, his 'mentor' and the extradimensional Pokémon left the marina with confident, if not a bit cocky steps (those who didn't float, that is), Ilima, his friends and the policemen couldn't do anything, but watch them walking away completely and unfairly unscathed.

They were stuck in place, unable to do anything; the police lacked the power to face both Sun, Guzma and the employees of Kifo Inc. at once; Hala wasn't there; Hau wasn't there; Gladion, Olivia, Nanu, Hapu, none of them were there to help…

How things could have taken such a sudden and deep turn for worse?

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"What's the situation?" Gladion asked with a severe tone to one of the employees as many screens in the lab showed a warning alert.

"Four of the security system terminals have turned off and are completely inoperant, sir. Security cameras of sectors B and D not working," the employee told while checking the computer in front of him.

"Turned off? How?" the boy inquired.

"We don't know. It may have been a bug or a malfunction in the system."

"If it was just one or two, it could have been a malfunction," Gladion said making his usual 'edgelord' pose. "All those security terminals suddenly turning off looks more like sabotage," he turned to some employees behind him. "Reinforce the security! Nobody enters or leaves Aether Paradise until this situation is solved!"

"Yes, sir!" the employees said and left the room in a hurry to close all exits and spread the order.

" _Excellent! Of all times, it had to happen now!"_ Gladion mentally growled. _"When I arrive at Melemele Island, Sun will have escaped already! That was my best chance of catching him in the act and it's going down the drain!"_

The more Gladion thought how inconvenient it was for him and irritatingly convenient it was for Sun that the security system of Aether Paradise stopped working properly in that exact moment when he planned to go after the villainous boy, the more it seemed like sabotage to him.

But if that was indeed sabotage, then he had a much bigger problem in his hands than just solving their current situation.

It meant there was someone working for Sun infiltrated in the Aether Foundation.

 _ **And while that happened…**_

"Uh.. Man, is it just me or is Po Town looking a bit emptier than usual?" one of the former Team Skull grunts that still lived in the former headquarters of the disbanded evil organization asked to his colleague.

"Now that you mentioned, there are a few people missing," the other grunt answered looking around.

"Hey, guys!" a female grunt approached them from behind. "Have you seen my homie?"

"Which one of them?" one of the grunts turned to ask the newcomer. "There are lots of homies I haven't seen in a while."

"The that owes me money!" the female grunt said.

"That didn't help reduce the list of possible people you're talking about that much."

Despite the conversation lacking any depth (like it's expected from a Team Skull grunt), the three touched a subject that had been bugging the minds of all the grunts that still lived in Po Town since the morning of that day:

For unknown reasons, there were some people missing and nobody knew where they could be.

 _ **In route 1…**_

"What a beautiful day, don't you think, Guzma?" Sun stretched his arms and let out a satisfied sigh as he walked through route 1, heading to where he asked Buzzwole to leave the construction material taken from the ship he sank the night before.

The man didn't answer; he just continued walking with his hands pocketed and an emotionless expression in his face.

"What's wrong, boss?" the boy asked curious. "Our plan worked perfectly! You should be happy!"

No answer.

"Guzma?"

Even the Ultra Beasts that followed them exchanged confused stares at the man's unexplained silence.

A bit more of awkward quietude until Guzma finally said:

"I can't process it."

"Can't process… what?" Sun raised an eyebrow.

"The Trial Captains were defeated, the police was humiliated, the old man Hala isn't doing anything, the whole Alola is in a state of utter shock… Everything I always wanted to happen," he then looked at Sun. "And it's all because of you."

"Is that a thank you?" Sun asked mischievously.

 **Guzma used Mean Look!**

"Hehehe… You're welcome," the boy giggled and shook a hand dismissively.

Guzma shook his head and rolled his eyes; no matter how much time they spent together, Sun always found a way to annoy, irritate or even surprise him just as much or even more than he already did.

However, there was one thing Guzma admitted the brat was completely right about:

He should be happier.

Truth be said, until they left the marina, he was feeling quite satisfied to see the Trial Captains and the policemen humiliated, but for some reason, as soon as they walked away and it all became just an image in his mind, his satisfaction was gradually replaced by a weird feeling that something seemed off.

Maybe he wasn't used to see the brat acting like a villain yet or it could be how perfectly well things were finally turning to his side so suddenly, but something deep down inside him kept saying something was out of place.

Or maybe it could be just how Guzzlord's eyes were creepily fixated on him.

"Brat, tell that guy back there to stop staring at me like that! It's creeping me out!" the man lowly grumbled to the boy.

"Who? Guzzlord?" Sun asked while looking back. "I think he just took a liking to you."

Guzma spied over his shoulder and saw the Ultra Beast staring at him.

By the way he was staring, it really looked like he took a liking to Guzma.

And would like him even more if he was rolled inside a pancake.

"Stop right there!" a voice suddenly yelled from behind them, making everyone stop and look back.

Much to everyone's surprise, the six Trial Captains stood meters away with challenging expressions and a few blobs of Spider Web covering them.

"Uh? How did you get out?" Sun asked.

"The policemen helped us," Mina told.

"Oh, right… I forgot them. For a moment, I really thought they wouldn't try to do anything anymore," the boy scratched the back of his head.

Noticing the enemies nearby, the six Ultra Beasts immediately took fighting stance and prepared for battle.

"It's alright, dears. Let daddy take care of it for now," Sun calmly instructed his UBs as he walked past them and positioned himself between the six and the Trial Captains with a slightly annoyed expression. "May I help you? Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy."

"Sun, what's wrong with you?!" Mallow inquired in a mix of anger and indignancy. "You were the Champion! We all admired you! Everyone in this region admired you! We six, the Kahunas, Professor Kukui, the Elite Four… Absolutely everyone saw you as an example of heroism and you threw everything to the wind like it was nothing!"

"Well, maybe things wouldn't have become what they are now IF my role as the Champion hadn't resulted in EVERYONE USING ME FOR THEIR OWN NEEDS!" the boy vociferated, angrily beating his cane on the ground.

"Using you? What are you talking about?!" Kiawe asked incredulous.

"Oh, so nobody never noticed, huh?" Sun smiled sarcastically. "Well, not a big surprise. After all, if you had noticed, you wouldn't be so shocked by our current situation."

"Sun, Guzma told us you thought your responsibilities as the Champion were abusive, but I sincerely can't see why you would think that," Ilima said taking a step forward. "If that's the reason you changed, then at least let us understand why you thought that! If you think we never noticed what was happening, then show us what we missed! Just please, stop leaving us in the dark without answers to our questions!"

Sun facepalmed and let out a low laugh that sounded extremely eerie.

"You want to know the reason, huh? You want to understand why it happened, huh?! YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU MISSED, DON'T YOU?!" the boy vociferated with a forced smile, scaring the Trial Captains and making them retreat a few steps. "In this case, let me tell you a little story of how some dreams may not be so sweet as they may look."

Sun put a hand on his back, rested the other on the cane, cleared his throat and began narrating a story he had been longing to rub on the face of the Trial Captains for quite a while.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who suddenly moved from far away to a region full of surprises and great discoveries. He was super excited to make new friends and see new things. Not much after he arrived, he discovered a little thing called the Island Challenge and he was invited to…"

"Brat, can't you just skip to the important part?" Guzma complained.

"Who is telling the story?" Sun grumbled back.

"Who is being forced to listen?!"

"Fine, fine… I'll skip some parts," the boy rolled his eyes. "After lots of marvelous experiences, the boy did something completely unexpected from a random child that suddenly moved to the region: he became the region's first Champion."

Sun turned around and took a few steps away.

"At first, he couldn't be happier. He grew hearing stories about the boy that became the Champion of his home region and, now, he was just like him! Someone people looked up to! Someone people loved! Someone much more important than he ever dreamed of one day becoming!"

The boy's face contorted into an angry frown and he tightened the hold on his cane.

"But that pleasure, that happiness… It was just an illusion. It was just a mere disguise of everything that was about to happen to him. A hoax. A stupid title that was just a fancy way to say he was now the 'butler of Alola'."

"The butler of… what are you talking about?!" Lana asked shocked. "We never…"

"I WASN'T FINISHED," Sun rudely interrupted turning around to give the Trial Captains a menacing glare. "You may think I'm exaggerating, but that's just another evidence of how blind you were to what you did to me. Or would it be a case of you not wanting to see what you were doing to me?"

"Sun, I'm not understanding anything!" Mallow growled. "See what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Maybe I'm talking about all the afternoons I spent picking Pyukumukus in the beaches of Alola to no end," the boy grumbled.

"Is it just because of that?! For real?!" Kiawe inquired indignant. "You did this all because of such a petty…"

"Or maybe I'm talking about the time when I had to clean the whole Pokémon League," Sun continued.

"You didn't do it alone!" Sophocles argued back. "Olivia was there, too! Just like…"

"Or maybe the time when a certain 'someone' asked for my help to look for an item lost in his trial site and left me to be attacked by a bunch of angry Salandits."

Guzma raised an eyebrow and looked at Sun with a slightly surprised face.

"I… I didn't…" Kiawe tried to say something.

"Or maybe that other time when another certain 'someone' asked for my help to control an invasion of Mareanies, which resulted in me having to face dozens of them ALONE and eventually ended in a trip to the Pokémon Center with lots of toxic spikes stuck on my face."

Guzma's jaw dropped slightly.

"Uh… I wasn't… Really…" Lana blushed slightly.

"Or maybe when I had to investigate ghost rumors in the Trainers School and was nearly kidnapped by a bunch of Drifloons who were, I must admit, rightfully angry at all the noise people insisted on making until late hours."

Ilima looked away a bit ashamed.

"Or maybe when an electrical breakdown happened in Malie City and, despite knowing NOTHING about electrical circuits, I was called to help and ended receiving a shock equivalent to what five Electivires would produce using Thunderbolt all at the same time."

Sophocles scratched the back of his head.

"Or maybe when I was looking for lost Stuffuls and was hit by a bus. Or when I was left under a storm because someone needed to guard Po Town. Or when a restless Garchomp was terrorizing Route 13 and ran over me! Or when I took care of a Pokémon Center for a whole night without rest! Or when I was attacked by crazy fans and nobody came to rescue me despite I BEGGING for help! Or when I got stuck in Mount Lanakila because of a snowstorm and nobody came to save me since I was the Champion and didn't need help! Or when I missed MY MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY BECAUSE EVERYONE KEPT THROWING THINGS ON MY BACK AND DIDN'T LET ME GO BACK HOME! OR WHEN I LEFT HAU HANGING AT THE MALASADA SHOP BECAUSE A RANDOM PERSON NEEDED MY HELP AND ABSOLUTELY NOBODY ELSE COULD DO IT FOR WHATEVER THE REASON! OR WHEN I MISSED A CHANCE TO GO TO KANTO AND VISIT MY FATHER BECAUSE I HAD WAY TOO MANY THINGS TO DO!"

Sun furiously beat his cane on the ground many times, clenched his fists until his veins turned white and gritted his teeth.

"DID ANYONE CARE TO ASK ME HOW I WAS FEELING?! IF I HAD OTHER PLANS?! IF I WAS IN PAIN?! HURT?! ALONE?! NEEDING HELP?! TIRED?! SAD?!" a few drops of sweat fell from the boy's forehead as his blood boiled with anger. "NO! NOBODY NEVER ASKED! NOBODY NEVER CARED! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING, EXCEPT WHAT THE OTHERS WANTED ME TO DO! NOBODY NEVER CARED TO KNOW HOW I WAS FEELING AS LONG AS I WAS DOING WHAT THE CHAMPION SHOULD BE DOING!"

Sun dried the sweat and pointed his cane accusingly at the Trial Captains with bloodshot eyes.

"AND YOU DARE ASK ME WHY I THOUGHT IT WAS ABUSIVE?!"

The Ultra Beasts behind Sun began to growl menacingly, creating a frightening chorus of angry voices.

"Brat…?" Guzma looked incredulous at the boy in front of him.

When Sun told his responsibilities were abusive and that he was tired of being used, he imagined it was just him ranting about petty things like working too much or people being very demanding.

But that? That wasn't petty at all; it was outright hardcore.

So hardcore it made even Guzma think his childhood problems weren't that much of a deal.

"Sun… I… We…" Mallow stuttered, her face a deep red. "We didn't know…"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU NEVER CARED TO KNOW!" Sun yelled accusingly, beating his cane with so much force it made a small hole where it hit the ground.

"B-but why didn't you tell us any of that?" Mina asked slightly worried.

"Why you ask? Let me think… Oh, yes! I just remembered that I TRIED A LOT OF TIMES, BUT NOBODY PAID ATTENTION!" the villainous boy shouted as his left eye began twitching violently. "And even if someone would listen to me, would you ever think that the 'great Champion of Alola' needed help?!"

The Trial Captains fell in awkward silence.

Having shouted all his anger out and with his adrenaline levels reducing, Sun took a very long and deep breath, tapped his fingers on the cane a few times and proceeded with a much calmer tone.

"Besides, the problem wasn't only the other people. I was being a problem to myself as well."

"A problem… to yourself? What do you mean?" Ilima asked confused.

"I may have tried to tell you how I was feeling, but what good would it do if I still submitted myself to those situations? I lacked the heart to refuse doing those things for other people, so I needed a way to grow a backbone and stand by my own decisions."

Sun smiled evilly.

"That's where the villain thing started. My biggest problem was how I was, and the only way to revert things would be reverting who I used to be. In other words, from hero to zero, then from zero to evil."

"That's absurd!" Kiawe shouted.

"Maybe for you, but for me it was a way to get free," Sun sighed happily.

"Free from what?" Lana asked.

"First, from my stupid and ungrateful position as the Champion. Second, from all the people that thought I was some second category butler. And last, but not least…" a wide and sinister grin appeared in the boy's face. "From the old me."

The last statement made shivers run down everyone's spines. Even Guzma and the UBs felt a bit uncomfortable with the meaning of Sun's unnaturally grim words.

"Unfortunately, there was a small part of the old Sun that insisted to stay, however, thanks to a lot of dedication, persistence, an epiphany, some spaghetti I shouldn't have eaten and Guzma's tutoring…" Sun playfully pointed to the man behind him.

"You have no idea of what I had to stand in these last days…" Guzma rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I managed to satisfy that small part of the old Sun that survived while also becoming a new, improved Sun!"

"I have reasons to disagree with the 'new and improved' part…" Mallow lowly grumbled.

Ignoring the comment, Sun put both hands on his back and said:

"Since I still love and want to protect this region, I decided to do it for the only who never abused or mistreated me."

"The Pokémon and the children…" Ilima realized.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Sun said mockingly. "Sure, I could have done it the old-fashioned way of trying to help everyone, but wouldn't it make me go back to square one? So, why waste time trying to do something that may take forever if I could force it to happen quickly? That would be like catching two birds with one Poké Ball! I would create a better Alola for all the Pokémon and children that live here…" the boy laughed somberly. "And get my revenge on EVERYONE ELSE."

The six Trial Captains felt their nerves tensing; if they hadn't heard it themselves, they would never believe Sun said something so evil.

"Well, this conversation was nice and much more entertaining than I expected it would be, but since I already answered all the questions you had, it's time to take my leave," Sun gave them a smile filled with false sympathy, turned around and began to walk away. "I have some very important things to take care of today."

"This isn't over yet," Ilima said serious.

"By Arceus sake, are you guys for real?!" Sun stopped and turned to look at the Trial Captains with an annoyed glare. "I already won! There's nothing you can do anymore! Can't you just leave me alone and go take care of your own lives?!"

" _That's exactly what I was asking when you kept pestering me…"_ Guzma mentally grumbled.

Ilima took a step forward and looked at Sun with a pained expression.

"Sun, what happened to you… what we did… it was horrible and there's no excuse for that. We're sorry for not noticing how you were feeling. We never wanted to hurt you."

"You're our friend! You helped us all every time we needed and the only thing you received in return were those horrible things!" Lana also stepped forward and shouted.

"We never meant any harm to you. You're very special to us," Mina added, a small, sincere smile appearing in her face.

The unexpectedly warm and caring statements of the Trial Captains made Sun's glare turn into a surprised expression.

"But please, stop this madness before it's too late!" Ilima practically pleaded. "You may think you have changed and that the old Sun doesn't exist anymore, but that's not true!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sun retorted angry. "The old me is gone! Disappeared! Used Teleport! Fled! He was put in a box and released!"

"No, he isn't gone," Kiawe joined. "If that was true, then you wouldn't be fighting for a better world for the Pokémon and the children. Villains wouldn't do such good things for other people."

"T-that's a lie!" Sun's voice faltered for a moment. "There was N from Team Plasma! And… also…"

"But N ended not being the bad guy in the end, did he?" Mina asked gently. "A bad guy wouldn't think about the children and the Pokémon, but the good, old Sun we met and love would."

"I… not… I don't…"

Guzma looked at Sun and raised an eyebrow. What was happening to make him become such an emotional mess so suddenly?

"Please, Sun," Ilima extended a hand in the boy's direction. "Don't let the rancor and pain blind you."

"I… I…" Sun stuttered, his forehead drenched in sweat.

"Please… Come with us…"

"I… I…"

 **Sun used Outrage!**

"NO! I WON'T GO WITH YOU!" the young villain suddenly shouted furiously. "YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE THE OLD ME RETURN, BUT THAT WILL **NEVER** HAPPEN! HE'S GONE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! NOTHING!" Sun began laughing maniacally. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW, HUH?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS, HUH?!"

Ilima let his hand fall, a somber and pained expression on his face.

"That you left us no other choice."

Immediately, the six Trial Captains reached for their Poké Balls and threw them up. The Poké Balls opened one by one and in an instant, Gumshoos, Araquanid, Marowak, Tsareena, Vikavolt and Ribombee appeared in front of them.

"If you won't stop this, then we'll have to stop you, even if we must use force," Kiawe dryly said, a bit of disappointment and reluctance noticeable in his voice. "We can't let you continue this madness, even if it means having to fight you."

Sun frowned irritated and his Ultra Beasts began growling menacingly behind him.

"What do YOU have to say about this?" Mallow asked, slightly hurt by the situation they were forced into.

Sun gave them a very forced smile that lasted for only a few seconds before quickly becoming a glare and shouted with all the force of his lungs:

"Go **** yourselves, you bunch of *******, ************* Trial Captains!"

 _ **Not too far away…**_

"Huh, how weird…" Sun's mother suddenly stopped trying to fix the door hinge and looked away. "I had the faint feeling that something bad I did in the past has just returned to haunt me, but I can't put my finger on exactly what…"

For those who don't know, Sun's mother was talking about the time she got irritated at a malfunctioning microwave and accidentally taught very low vocabulary to a three years old Sun.

 _ **Back to the others…**_

General shock.

Nobody could believe those words were said by that person.

Even the Trial Captains' Pokémon, Guzma and the Ultra Beasts were left speechless.

"Brat?!" Guzma asked jaw dropped.

"I apologize. It's a bad family habit," Sun cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head using the cane. "What was I going to do again? Oh, yes... Nihilego! Pheromosa! Buzzwole! Kartana! Xurkitree! Guzzlord! Offensive formation!"

Noticing their trainer's order, the six extradimensional Pokémon took fighting stance, with Guzzlord, Pheromosa, Buzzwole and Xurkitree jumping above the boy and falling in front of him, while Nihilego and Kartana floated to the others' sides, all of them growling, wiggling and moving threateningly.

"Do you want a fight?! Then a fight you'll have!" Sun shouted, the nerves in his forehead bulging violently. "Get ready to face the new and improved Sun!"

The Ultra Beasts let out lots of angry growls and screeches, making the Trial Captains and their Pokémon flinch for a moment.

With a maniacal smile appearing on his face, Sun pointed the cane at his opponents and shouted a loud:

"HAVE AT YOU!"

 **First Exam: The Trial Captains**

"Nihilego, use Sludge Bomb!" Sun commanded.

Losing no time, Nihilego began shooting many large blobs of a purplish liquid of strong smell at her opponents.

Despite the Ultra Beast's speed, the direction she was shooting the attacks was very predictable and seemed even a bit random as the purplish blobs were hitting all the area around the Trial Captains' Pokémon, which made easy to avoid the attack.

"Let's not lose time now!" Sophocles affirmed. "Vikavolt, use…"

"Guzzlord, Flamethrower on the Sludge Bomb!" Sun suddenly ordered.

"What?" Ilima asked taken aback.

Before anyone could react, Guzzlord launched a huge stream of fire from his mouth at the purple liquid left on the ground, burning it and creating a toxic mist that covered the whole area where the Trial Captains' Pokémon were.

"What the…! I can't see anything!" Kiawe said exasperated, as he tried to see Marowak and the others amidst the purple smoke.

Vikavolt and Ribombee, being able to fly, managed to escape from the toxic mist, but the others found themselves stuck in the middle of a poisonous gas that not only was damaging them, but also hindering their sight.

"Vikavolt, use Air Slash to clear the area!" Sophocles said.

The electric bug's wings glowed with a blue light as he prepared to use the move to remove the purple mist, but before he could do it…

"Pheromosa, Ice Beam!"

A light-blue ray of energy hit him, putting him inside an ice ball and making him fall straight to the ground.

"No!" Sophocles shouted.

"Kartana, Smart Strike!" Sun quickly ordered.

In the glimpse of an eye, Kartana appeared from nowhere and hit Ribombee making a keen, happy sound, violently launching the little Pokémon against a tree.

"Ribombee!" Mina shouted worried.

Although Vikavolt's and Ribombee's situations weren't very good, at least the toxic mist dissipated and the others could see again.

Unfortunately, all of them were clearly poisoned.

"Darn it…" Kiawe cursed gritting his teeth. "Marowak, use Fire Blitz on Kartana!"

Fighting the poison, Marowak charged himself with fire and jumped at the UB, but the small creature was very fast and dodged the attack without much effort.

"Tsareena, use Zen Headbutt on Nihilego!" Mallow ordered.

"Araquanid, help Tsareena with Liquidation!" Lana said in sequence.

An aura of psychic energy appeared around Tsareena as she went head first in the direction of the Parasite Pokémon while Araquanid covered himself with water and launched himself at the UB.

"Buzzwole, Stone Edge in front of Nihilego!"

Making a pose, Buzzwole summoned many rocks that floated in front of Nihilego, turned their sharp tips at the two incoming Pokémon and were launched in their direction as Buzzwole made another pose.

Noticing the rocks approaching, Tsareena had time to stop her attack and used Power Whip to create many vines in front of her to block the Stone Edge. Araquanid, however, didn't have the same time to react and ended running into Buzzwole's attack, stopping him in his tracks and greatly injuring him.

"Oh, no!" Lana yelled worried.

"And that's just the beginning!" Sun announced with a wicked smile and pointing at the vines created by Tsareena's Power Whip. "Guzzlord, Flamethrower!"

"Tsareena, get out of there!" Mallow warned.

Guzzlord opened his huge mouth and launched a stream of fire from the depth of his throat at the vines. Tsareena, having heard her trainer's warning, jumped away just a few seconds before the Flamethrower hit her protection and reduced it to ashes.

While that happened, Ribombee managed to recover and Vikavolt escaped from his icy prison.

"Now, Vikavolt, use Thunderbolt at Buzzwole!" Sophocles instructed, trying to act before Sun had any chance of stopping him again.

Determined to compensate for the time he remained unable to do anything, Vikavolt launched a powerful bolt of electricity at the muscular UB, but Xurkitree jumped in front of his teammate and took the attack for him.

Having suffered little damage from the electric attack thanks to his natural ability to absorb electricity, Xurkitree put both arms above his head and began wiggling his whole body while making keen screeches, Buzzwole right behind him making some poses.

Unable to understand what their strange behavior meant, Sophocles and Vikavolt just stared a bit confused at the scene, not realizing the two Ultra Beasts were making fun of them.

"Ribombee, use Dazzling Gleam at Guzzlord!"

Ribombee charged a sparkling, bright light and launched it at the huge Ultra Beast. Noticing the attack was too fast for him to avoid, Guzzlord closed his eyes and tried to prepare for the hit the best he could.

"Nihilego, protect Guzzlord!" Sun quickly ordered.

Obeying her trainer, Nihilego launched herself in front of her teammate, taking the attack for him. As the ball of light hit her, an explosion happened and scattered dust everywhere. When the dust settled, Nihilego screeched challenging, practically unharmed by the attack.

Thanks to her typing and Special Defense, Nihilego managed to take the Dazzling Gleam with relative ease, receiving very little damage. Guzzlord, on other hand, wouldn't have taken it so well and let out a very relieved sigh to know he was safe.

It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but Fairies and their STAB attacks really scared him.

"Kartana, Smart Strike!" Sun pointed at Ribombee.

Noticing Mina's Pokémon would be attacked again, Ilima quickly ordered Gumshoos to use Hyper Fang.

Despite Kartana's clearly higher speed, Gumshoos managed to protect Ribombee from the attack and bit the Ultra Beast with his sharp teeth seconds before he managed to land the Smart Strike.

Caught off guard by the attack, Kartana flinched and wiggled to get free from the Pokémon's fangs, quickly retreating some meters away from him. Thankfully, his Steel typing greatly reduced the damage he took from the attack.

"Araquanid, use Frost Breath!" Lana shouted.

"Marowak, use Flare Blitz on Kartana!" Kiawe ordered.

"Gumshoos, use Crunch!" Ilima said in sequence.

The three Pokémon prepared their moves and attacked at once. Araquanid's Frost Breath managed to hit Nihilego, Kartana, Guzzlord, Buzzwole and Xurkitree, not hitting Pheromosa only because she was farther and managed to jump out of the attack's range. Thanks to the Speed drop caused by Frost Breath, Kartana couldn't avoid the Flare Blitz and, instead, had to use Sacred Sword to defend himself, hitting the incoming Marowak and causing an explosion.

Gumshoos came right after Marowak, his jaw open and his fangs glowing threateningly as he approached Nihilego. Noticing the danger, the Ultra Beast launched a Sludge Bomb at Gumshoos, which reduced his speed and injured him a bit, but wasn't enough to fully stop him from landing the attack.

Nihilego retreated with an irritated growl of pain. It didn't hurt as much as it would if Gumshoos hit her at full speed, but it still caused her some damage and she hated 'ouchies'.

After the attacks, action came to a pause and the Trial Captains' Pokémon found themselves side by side once again, with Sun's Ultra Beasts growling and screeching right in front of them.

"Impressive, I must admit," Sun commented rubbing his chin. "That was very good. I can see why you became Trial Captains."

"And I can see why you became the Champion," Ilima said back, a serious expression on his face.

"Sun, you better stop now!" Kiawe shouted. "You just saw how this battle is going! No matter how good you may be, both sides are tied, but we're in six and you're just one!"

"The numbers are on our side," Mallow added. "Managing six Pokémon at once is much harder than just one. You and your team will eventually run out of energy and lose!"

"Although you aren't completely wrong, I think you may have gotten a bit too cocky," Sun giggled mischievously.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Sophocles inquired.

"It seems like you have forgotten a little detail, haven't you?" the villainous boy asked mockingly.

Ilima was about to ask what Sun was talking about when Gumshoos, Marowak, Tsareena and Araquanid fell to their knees, panting and letting out low, pained growls.

"Guys, what happened?!" Lana asked worried. "Are you okay?!"

"They're okay. They surely are…" Sun said with a calm and sinister smile before letting out a mischievous giggle. "They're just poisoned."

The Trial Captains widened their eyes in shock.

The battle was such a huge mess they ended forgetting about the poison.

"Which means Vikavolt and Ribombee are the only ones left, so…" Sun's smile turned creepily evil. "Xurkitree, use Power Whip!"

"Power Whip?!" Mallow gasped as her jaw dropped, unable to believe that weird thing that looked like a mess of cables could use a Grass-type move.

On second thought, it kind of made some sense…

In any case, Xurkitree screeched loudly and pinched his arms in the ground, summoning large vines in front of him that launched in the Trial Captains' Pokémon's direction.

"Watch out!" Ilima uselessly warned.

Worn out by the battle, the damage taken and the poison, Gumshoos, Tsareena, Araquanid and Marowak lacked the energy to avoid the attack and were wrapped in the large vines summoned by the Glowing Pokémon.

Being the only who still had some energy left, Vikavolt and Ribombee managed to fly away from the attack moments before the vines could catch them.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Sun laughed and pointed at the two Pokémon. "Buzzwole, Stone Edge! Guzzlord, Sludge Wave! Nihilego, Thunderbolt! Pheromosa, Ice Beam!"

In a matter of seconds, rocks, electricity, a light-blue ray and a stream of purple sludge were launched at Vikavolt and Ribombee's direction. The two tried to avoid the attacks as much as they could, but the number of things flying into them was so much they were eventually hit and thrown to the ground, close to the other Pokémon trapped in the Power Whip.

"Oh, no!" Sophocles shouted worried.

"We need to do something!" Ilima muttered nervously. "Gumshoos, use Hyper Fang to cut the vines!"

Using the energy he had left, Gumshoos bit the vines around him and got free, but before he could do the same for the others…

"Guzzlord, use Flamethrower!"

The enormous Ultra Beast opened his mouth and launched a powerful stream of fire at his opponents.

The Flamethrower would have been very damaging just by itself, but the vines created by Xurkitree's Power Whip surrounding Gumshoos and all the other Pokémon burned like wood thrown in a fireplace, creating a huge ball of fire that engulfed all the Trial Captains' Pokémon and greatly damaged them.

"Oh, no!" Ilima shouted, horrified at the scene in front of him.

When the fire subsided, the Trial Captains saw their Pokémon lying on the ground, surrounded by small mounds of ash and gasped worried.

Using the few energy they had left, Gumshoos, Marowak and Araquanid tried their best to get up, panting and shaking their legs. The other three, unfortunately, couldn't join them in that last effort to stop the villainous ex-Champion.

Tsareena, Vikavolt and Ribombee were knocked out, lying completely unconscious and with swirls in their eyes.

Noticing their Pokémon unable to continue, Mallow, Sophocles and Mina called them back.

"You're much more persistent and resistant than I expected," Sun mockingly clapped. "But let's see if you have enough persistence left for this!"

Sun pointed at the three remaining Pokémon and shouted:

"Guzzlord, use Heavy Slam!"

The giant Ultra Beast let out a ferocious roar and jumped high in the air, his enormous bulk creating a menacing shadow that covered Gumshoos, Marowak and Araquanid.

"No, get out of there!" Lana shouted worried.

The three Pokémon tried to move away, but their bodies didn't obey any command.

They were exhausted; just trying to get up drained the few energies they had left and now they lacked the strength to do anything else. Not even dodging the upcoming mass of extradimensional fat was possible anymore.

With a loud thud, Guzzlord's massive body landed sitting on his targets at full speed, creating a big cloud of dust that blocked everyone's view.

As the dust subsided, Guzzlord calmly got up, took a few steps back and revealed the terrifying scene of Gumshoos, Marowak and Araquanid lying on the ground, completely knocked out.

Not even the resistance to Heavy Slam was enough to save Marowak and Araquanid, the fatigue from the battle combined with the damage caused by the poison and all the attacks they had to stood proving to be too much to handle.

"Oh, no…" Lana lowly muttered in a state of shock, staring horrified at the Pokémon knocked out.

"And that's…" Sun put a hand on his back and smiled maliciously. "How it's done."

All the six Ultra Beasts let out sinister and mocking laughs or growls of celebration.

Feeling cold sweat running down their foreheads, Kiawe, Ilima and Lana called their Pokémon back and pocketed their Poké Balls.

Sun began to spin his cane casually and said with a cocky tone:

"I know you have more Pokémon with you and I know you can still battle, but the real question here is…" he pointed his cane at the Trial Captains. "Do you still want to battle?"

The six Captains contorted their faces into afflicted expressions of reluctance.

Yes, they wanted to battle.

Yes, they wanted to keep trying.

Yes, they wanted to stop Sun at all costs.

But they knew it was impossible at that point.

Sun turning into a villain, Guzma's betrayal, Sun pulling their legs, being almost totally incapacitated by an admittedly cheap trap, the unexpected and shocking motivation for Sun's change of heart, the stressful and tiring battle… Everything was happening too fast and too suddenly for the poor Trial Captains to process.

They were mentally and emotionally exhausted, their moral crumbled to pieces…

Even if they tried to keep fighting, they lacked the energy and the strength to continue.

Their other Pokémon could be at top shape, but if they couldn't give them firm, efficient commands and keep up with the flow of battle, the result would be the same as that last confront with the villainous former Champion.

Maybe even worse.

So, without other option, Ilima, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Mina and Sophocles looked down with sad expressions, painfully admitting defeat.

"Exactly what I thought," Sun maliciously said before letting out a maniacal cackle.

With the battle over, the Ultra Beasts began to celebrate victory on their own ways.

Buzzwole made many poses and let out loud growls; Xurkitree wiggled his arms around like he was dancing; Nihilego floated in circles making keen, happy sounds; Pheromosa put a hand on her hips and scoffed at her opponents and Guzzlord smiled widely, stomping his feet on the ground. The only that seemed somewhat disappointed was Kartana, who was kind of hoping the Trial Captains would persist a bit longer, but still happy for his trainer's victory.

The Trial Captains, on other hand, couldn't be feeling worse. It was like a sharp, heated knife hit them in the heart and went out the other side.

The feeling became much harder to stand as they slowly realized a harsh, undigestible fact:

That was Sun's first victory since converting to evil.

In other words, his very first step into becoming a real villain.

 **Exam successfully concluded**

 **Beginner Level completed**

 **Authorized to proceed to Intermediate Level**

 **Sun is now ranked Troublemaker**

"Uh… Mr. President…" a slightly uneasy voice called from behind the Trial Captains, prompting them to look back and Sun to look over their shoulders.

"Manager?" the boy asked looking a bit surprised at the manager and noticing many employees seemingly scared behind him holding the construction material taken from the ship. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," the man said scratching the back of his head. "I thought about warning you, but you seemed to be concentrated on the battle and I decided not to disturb."

"Ah, very mindful of you! I appreciate that!" Sun complimented giving him a thumb up. "Well, since the battle is over and you're already here, why don't we go all together?"

"Yes, Mr. President!" the manager said with a firm voice then turned to the employees behind him. "Your heard the order! Follow the man! Ah… the boy!"

As the employees nodded, Sun turned around and began to walk away, closely followed by his Ultra Beasts and with the workers of Kifo Inc. some meters behind them. Noticing his 'student' leaving, Guzma decided to go after him, but not without giving the Trial Captains a last mocking grin before leaving.

When the manager passed close to the six Trial Captains, Kiawe held the man's shoulder, prompting him to turn around, and asked:

"Why are you obeying him? He's much younger than any of you! Is it just because of that presidential card thing?"

"Although the way how this stupid company works says it would be enough, that isn't the only reason we decided to work for him," the manager calmly said while taking a step away to get free from Kiawe's hold.

"Then why are you doing that?! Don't you see what he just did?!" the boy asked confused.

"First, I saw what he just did and that's one of the reasons we don't question anything. We're the equivalents of a villainous team grunts. We stand little to no chance against him!" the manager affirmed. "Second, even if that wasn't a thing, why would we rebel against the best president we had in years?"

"Huh?" Ilima raised an eyebrow.

"That boy has been three thousand times better to us than any of the presidents we had in six years. Six freaking years! And we had nine presidents during that time!"

Nine presidents in six years? In other words, nine presidents that probably usurped the post of each other in only six years?

That company had problems.

Serious problems.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't betray someone who has been that good to me," the manager said adjusting his clothes and huffing. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

And with those last words, he turned around and left.

Ilima, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Mina and Sophocles accompanied the man with their eyes until he disappeared in the distance, their minds trying to process what they heard and what was happening.

Emphasis on 'trying', because the more they thought about it, the less sense it made.

Sun became a villain to create a better Alola; he was determined to crush anyone who opposed him to protect the Pokémon and the children; stole and sank a ship to make a coral for the Pokémon; usurped the company's presidency without mercy and was the best president they ever had…

Too many conflicting points.

Too many contradictions.

Did Sun notice how confusing his own ideas and actions seemed?

Having noticed or not, that wasn't important in that moment. Sun was diving deeper and deeper inside a dark, treacherous abyss. If he went too deep inside, he could never come back to the light.

They had to do something and they had to do it quickly, but what? And how?

Until they discovered, Sun was free to continue with his plan completely unworried, enjoying all the power the presidency of Kifo Inc. gave him.

What was his plan?

"Just wait a bit longer…"

"HOW MUCH MORE ARE YOU PLANNING TO KEEP DOING THAT?! IT'S RUBBISH!" Guzma yelled irritated at the boy's face.

"Sheesh… Why are you so desperate to know? If I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise!" Sun argued back.

"Do you really think I care about surprises?! Just tell me already!" the man growled.

"A villainous plan is always better when revealed at the climax or close to the end of the story!"

"Who said that?!"

"I said!"

"And is that a valid argument?!"

"After everything I did, I think it is!"

"So, in that case, you don't need my tutoring anymore, correct?" Guzma smiled sarcastically.

"I didn't say that."

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!"

"WHICH PART OF 'IT'S BETTER REVEALED AT THE CLIMAX OR CLOSE TO THE END OF THE STORY' YOU DIDN'T GET?!"

"AND WHICH PART OF 'IT'S RUBBISH' **YOU** DIDN'T GET?!"

Like two grumpy old men, Guzma and Sun began arguing again. It was in moments like that the former Team Skull boss wondered how the brat could go from 'quite acceptable' to 'deceptively annoying' and vice-versa so quickly.

Well, at least it had been much easier and even a bit enjoyable to be with him than the first time the villain lessons started.

And that was a good thing, as they were far from over.

 _ **To be continued in the next class…**_

 _Author note: Although he's one of my favorites (which means something, since I love all of them without exception), I know Guzzlord is far from being one of the most powerful Ultra Beasts like I made in this story. Truth be said, even in comparison to other regular Pokémon, he's somewhat lacking in a few departments._

…

 _Okay, I'll admit: thanks to its typing and clearly messed stats distribution, Guzzlord is very mediocre from a competitive view and is hard to use even in the regular game. I would even dare to say he's 'somewhat usable' at best._

 _Still love him :D_

 _And an important thing to all kids: never, EVER use Power Whip with Xurkitree. I did it in the story, but I'm a horrible example to be followed, so don't do that!_

 _It may be a very powerful Grass-type move and gives some coverage for Ground-type Pokémon in theory, but… It's a physical attack. With 85 accuracy. And Xurkitree only has 89 Attack._

 _Really, just… don't do it. You have better options for that moveslot._

 _Thank you all for keeping up with the story and I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable to read as it was to write._

 _Class dismi…_

 _Oh, yes… I nearly forgot…_

 _In case someone noticed, yes, the graffiti lesson is missing, but that was done on purpose. I just can't tell you why yet._

 _And with this said, now class is dismissed!_


End file.
